Second Chance
by sexyhunter
Summary: Sequel to Friend of the Family. Dean and Leah meet up again...is she willing to give him a second chance?Adult content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Impala's engine roared as Dean fed her a little more gas, pushing the pace as he drove them along the deserted stretch of road. There didn't seem to be much that could put a smile on his face these days, but his baby still could. With the music on and the early morning sun warming him despite the near freezing temperature outside, Dean felt better than he had in a very long time.

The ringing of Sam's cell phone put a quick halt to his mellow mood. When it rang, it was usually Amy Chandler, his nit wit brother's empathetic girlfriend. Dean preferred not to think of her as the 'girlfriend' though, if he thought of her at all. Despite Sam's best efforts, Dean still wasn't a big fan of the girl. No matter what she did or didn't do, she simply irritated the crap out of him.

The best part, for Dean at least, was that over the past year the couple had only gotten to see each other a few times each month. Amy was busy with college and of course he and Sam were always hunting, so as long as Dean didn't have to deal with her that often things worked out perfectly.

Almost perfectly. The biggest problem with Amy was that each time he was forced to think of her, he thought of her stepsister, Leah. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He thought of Leah every single day, dreamt of her every single night. That had nothing to do with Amy, but he still liked to blame her.

Two more rings. His brother hadn't shifted an inch.

"Sammy!" He looked over at Sam, who was sound asleep. His mouth hung half-open as his head lolled limply against the back of the seat making Dean laugh. What he wouldn't give for something to toss in there! He'd have to settle for giving Sam a rough slap to the side of the head for now, but he was definitely going to pick up a bag of peanuts during their next fill-up.

A resounding crack rang out as the back of Dean's hand connected with Sam's cheek. "Ow!" Jerking to an upright position, Sam cupped the side of his face, trying sooth the stinging. "What the hell was that for?" he mumbled groggily.

"Your cell phone's ringing. I didn't think you'd want to miss a call from the little witch." He gave Sam a cockeyed grin. "Sorry. I was supposed to think that and say angel."

"Ha ha, cute." Sam said, digging his phone from his coat pocket. By the time he'd found it, he'd missed the call. A quick check told him it hadn't been Amy. "Great Dean, thanks."

"Who was it? No no, let me guess. Must have been important. The president, right? Dude, sorry I made you miss it."

As Sam returned the call, he reached over to slap his brother's arm. He was going to keep in mind he owed Dean much more than that for the sore cheek he had.

"Hey Ed. It's Sam Winchester. Sorry I missed your call. How are you?"

Dean shot a worried look toward Sam. Ed Chandler, Amy's step-father, wasn't the type to call for a friendly conversation. Especially since the split between his other daughter, Leah, and Dean. The two men weren't on speaking terms at all, and although Ed remained cordial to Sam it wasn't likely he'd called to make small talk.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. It was Leah. It had to be Leah.

Sam held up a hand as he listened carefully to what Ed was telling him. "Okay, I can see why you're worried. How long did you say it's been since you heard from her?"

If Ed was worried, then something was wrong. Dean was beginning to feel panicked. He slowed the car and pulled off on the side of the road, anxious to hear the details from Sam.

"Where was she last?" Sam was asking. There was a pause, then he said, "Got it. We'll head there now. Probably get in sometime this afternoon. We'll check around and I'll give you a call. Okay. No, believe me it's not a problem. No, not for Dean either. Bye."

"What the hell's going on?" Dean urged, his stomach already in a tight knot.

"Stay calm, okay? Ed hasn't heard from Leah all week. He says she calls him faithfully, almost always on a Monday. She's never missed a call. Being that it's Friday and no word, he's concerned and was wondering if we'd check into it. I told him we would."

Dean only needed to know which direction to head. "Where was she last?"

"New Hampshire. An area called Coos County near the White Mountains. Town called Whitefield." Sam grabbed his laptop from the backseat as Dean stepped on the gas. The car fishtailed, sending up a spray of gravel as he sped onto the road, heading northeast.

"Was she working on something?" Dean asked. His heart was racing as the thought of Leah lying helpless somewhere took hold and rooted itself deeply in his mind. It would take several hours to get to New Hampshire, even pushing the Impala at top speeds.

"He thinks so. She hadn't said much during her last call. Kept it short, sounded preoccupied so he's guessing she was. Heard of anything going on in that area? I haven't."

Dean shook his head. "No, nothing. Maybe Bobby has. Try calling him. See if he knows anything." Names were jumping around in his head as he tried to think of who else might have any information. "Or, what's his name? That hunter we met a couple of months ago. Mike or Mark something. He seemed to be on top of things."

Sam closed the laptop and watched his brother for a minute as he struggled with his coat. "Dean. Relax. Get us killed and we won't be able to help Leah if she is in trouble." He reached over and grabbed Dean's cell phone from his side pocket and handed it to him. "His name is Manny. If you don't have his number, I do. Are you cool?"

"Yeah. I'm cool. I'm sure Leah's fine. She's been hunting full time now for what, close to a year?" He hit the speed dial for Bobby. "I got Bobby, you call that Mike guy."

"I'm on it."

Sam watched his brother as he talked to their long time friend, Bobby Singer. Dean's fear for Leah was obvious, as was his love. A love he adamantly claimed no longer existed. He had walked away from a strong relationship for reasons Sam still didn't fully know and surely never would. He assumed part of it was Dean's desire to allow Leah to lead a regular life, which had proven fruitless. A few months after Dean had broken up with her, she'd sold her house and took off, searching out any experienced hunter who was willing to teach her whatever their particular skill was.

In the past year, she'd gained a pretty good reputation. She was smart, quick to learn, made quite a few kills and was, so Sam had heard many times, one of the hottest looking hunters around. He knew it had to be tearing his brother up inside, but true to form, Dean rarely let it show.

Sam made a quick call to Manny, who hadn't heard of anything going on in that area, but offered to check around and get back to them. Dean snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the seat beside him.

"Bobby said that area's got legends about a wood devil. Bigfoot type creature. He also said he heard Leah's been working with some jack off named Blake Kendall for the past few weeks. Or maybe it was Kendall Blake. Either way, what kind of name is that for a guy, huh?" He shot a questioning look at Sam, but got no answer.

Sam didn't want to encourage Dean's jealousy. It hadn't been more than six months since his brother had beaten the crap out of another hunter named Danny, who had been running his mouth about Leah in front of them. The guy had been bragging, rather loudly, that he'd had sex with her, even though his friends were insisting Danny had never even met Leah. It didn't matter to Dean one way or the other. He just dragged the guy out of the bar and started hitting him. Sam had needed the help of two other men to pull Dean off before he killed the guy.

"Think they stumbled onto a Bigfoot?" Dean continued. "What the hell kind of hunter is this Blake asshole if he can't take care of Leah? I swear to God, if he let something happen to her, he better pray that damned thing eats him. It'll be a hell of lot less painful then if I get my hands on him!"

Hoping to divert Dean's train of thought, Sam offered up another idea. "Maybe they're just up in the mountains looking. You know, there are a lot of places where cells are out of range. Maybe Leah can't call Ed for awhile because of location. I'll check with Amy and find out when she talked to Leah last. This doesn't mean anything's wrong, Dean."

"Sure. I know." But something was wrong. Leah wouldn't leave her father hanging that way. She would have told him she'd be out of touch for a while before she took off. Jesus! A mountain. She could be anywhere, how the hell was he supposed to find her and help her? He was gonna rip that Blake prick to pieces afterwards. Hopefully somebody in the area would be able to give them some helpful information. He just hoped it wasn't already too late.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearly two o'clock when Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Northgate Motor Lodge where, according to Ed, Leah had been staying when he last heard from her. The ancient-looking brick front building housed nearly thirty rooms and was in desperate need of repair. Not unlike most motels the hunters found themselves in.

While Sam went in to get them a room, Dean glanced around, checking out the surrounding area. There was a diner and small bar across the street. He was sure Leah would have visited them, asking questions and learning what she could about the local legends and recent attacks. There was also a small grocery store and they'd passed a library further up the street. Somebody, somewhere, had to know where Leah had gone.

Sam slid into the car a short time later, but with little information. "We're in Room 24. Blake's in 14. They're on the other side of the building. Leah's in 12 and that's in front at the far end of the building. Clerk didn't have much, but did say Blake mentioned something about heading up into the mountains on Sunday. He hasn't seen either of them since, but because the rooms are paid for through next week, he isn't worried. They haven't been gone that long, Dean, so that's a good sign. I just wonder why Leah didn't tell her dad she'd be out of touch for awhile."

Dean started up the car and headed for the back side of the motel. Going with a gut feeling, he didn't think things were good. "I don't know. Let's find her so we can ask. I say we check out their rooms real quick and if we don't find anything more specific, we go across the street. I'm sure they talked to somebody in the bar." He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "Damn it! I hope this Blake knows what he's doing. We're surrounded by a hell of a lot of woods, Sammy."

His brother nodded in agreement. "I know, but Leah's careful. I'm sure she's done a lot of research and I doubt she'd hook up with somebody who wasn't smart as well. And like you said, they must have talked to the locals. Someone should be able to point us in the right direction."

After parking the Impala in front of their room, the two made their way to Blake's. Dean made quick work of the lock and they ducked inside.

"We gotta be thorough, but fast. I want to be able to start looking for her before it gets dark." Dean said as he closed the door behind them.

Sam knew Dean was being extremely optimistic. IF they were lucky enough to get some idea of where to start looking, it didn't mean that was where Leah and Blake still were. They were scouting the area searching for a wood devil. That search could - would - take them all over the woods.

As they glanced around, both men grimaced at the mess before them. Clothes were strewn all over the bed and floor, along with empty food containers and beer cans.

"Dude! Looks like you two would make perfect roommates" Sam remarked as he kicked a couple of empty Styrofoam to-go boxes from his path.

"Funny. Let's get this done. I doubt we'll find anything. He's clearly not the organized type. I want to check Leah's room."

They dug through the mayhem, Dean continually having to stop himself from looking for anything personal of Leah's. He knew he had no right to be upset about her seeing other men. When he walked away he'd known there would be others. She was too damn beautiful, too passionate. Unfortunately, it hadn't gotten any easier over time. The idea of some guy's hands on Leah's body still left him feeling like his insides had been shredded.

"Let's hit Leah's room." Sam said after the search came up empty.

The two slipped out and around to the front side of the motel. While Sam kept watch, Dean picked the lock of Room 12.

As soon as Dean stepped inside, he could smell her perfume. The light scent lingered in the small space and he was immediately reminded of Leah's house in Oklahoma. The memory of waking up in her room, in her bed, with her long limbs wrapped around his body came rushing back. He noticed a few pieces of her clothing lay over the back of one of the chairs by the window and some small items were scattered over the dresser. The reality of what he'd given up hit him hard and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was all he could allow himself. He had to push the thoughts of the time they'd spent together aside and keep a clear mind if he was going to save Leah.

Sam moved toward the far side of the room to search the nightstand while Dean headed for the large dresser across from the bed. He ran his hand over the things she had set out on top of it, then turned to the clothing on the chair. His fingers brushed the softness of a light blue sweater and before he knew it, he was holding it up to his face and breathing in the familiar scent that was Leah. A scent he would never forget.

Jesus, Dean! He set it down quickly, wondering if Sam had seen him. He looked over, but his brother had his back to him. Relieved not to have been caught, Dean gave himself a mental shake and continued his search of the room, using extra care to avoid Leah's clothing.

Dean's actions hadn't gone unnoticed, though. Sam waited until he heard Dean moving around again before sitting down on the bed. He'd found Leah's journal in the nightstand and was about to bring it to his brother's attention when he caught sight of him with Leah's sweater. Thankfully he'd turned around fast enough so as not embarrass his brother. Dean would have been mortified to know he'd been caught doing something so incredibly sentimental.

"Dean. Here's her journal." He opened it and skimmed through the pages. It was similar to the one their dad had kept, filled with information from her hunts, sketches and clippings from papers.

Sitting down next to his brother, Dean watched for a moment as Sam flipped pages. He was edgy and anxious to get moving. Each minute spent in town was one less he had out in those woods to search for Leah.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?" he snapped. Jerking the book from Sam's grasp, Dean went to the last page that contained an entry. Running his finger over the words she'd written, he did a fast scan of her notes until he found what he was searching for.

"Here. Crawford Notch State Park." He stood up and closed the book, slipping it into his coat pocket as he headed for the door. "Why didn't she take this with her? Something's not right about all this. Let's grab some supplies and find this park. I don't care if it's dark when we get there. I want to start looking."

Sam followed Dean out to the car. He was confused by Leah's actions as well. It seemed out of character from not only everything he knew about her, but from what he'd heard about her hunting style as well. He snuck a peek at Dean as they got into the car and could see the tension in his brother's face. Sam made a mental check list of everything they'd need before rushing off into the mountains. Clearly Leah had made some mistakes and if they were going to save her, they couldn't afford to do the same.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Jesus, Sam! I looked at the damn map, too. I'm telling you, I think it's up ahead. Are you sure we missed it?"

Sam bit back the remark he'd intended to let fly and tried counting to ten instead. Make that twenty. He knew his brother was half out of his mind with worry but it was hard to be patient when Dean was being such a pain in the ass.

"Dean, I saw the sign for the Dry River Campground about a 1/2 mile back and I told you then it was coming up. Now I'm telling you, again, you missed the turn off."

"Crap!" Dean growled and slammed on the brakes as he yanked the wheel hard to the left, throwing the car into a sliding u-turn and Sam into the passenger side door.

"God Dean! I knew I should have made you let me drive! Take it easy before you frigging kill us!" He straightened himself out in the seat, only to slide toward the door again when Dean made the sharp left turn that would take them to the campground.

They sped along the road, Sam's heart rate just beginning to level out, when Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes a second time. A huge metal gate had loomed up in front of them and the car came to a screeching halt inches short of it. Sam slowly peeled his fingertips from the dashboard and sat back in the seat. His head snapped around and he glared with murderous eyes at his brother.

"Sorry." Dean said hoarsely as he relaxed his own grip on the steering wheel. "Looks like we're walking from here, huh? Guess the park's already closed for the winter." He took a deep breath and blew it out; trying to calm his own frayed nerves. "So, you see Leah's car anywhere?"

With one final look of contempt, Sam opened his door and stood up so he could get a better view of the area. Spotting a dirt road several yards behind them, he pointed it out to Dean. "Try that."

Dean started to comment on the time they'd waste if Sam was wrong, but thought better of it. Instead, he waited for his brother to get in, then backed the Impala up and started down the narrow bumpy road. Sam was relieved that Dean maneuvered the car along it at a relatively moderate speed. It wasn't long before they came to another gate and saw a small black truck and a larger dark green one parked off to the side.

Dean pulled in next to the smaller vehicle. "Guess this one's hers." He got out and circled the truck, trying the driver's side handle, which as expected, was locked. A quick check showed the larger one was locked up as well.

"Let's grab the gear and head out." he told Sam.

While Sam started pulling their gear from the car, Dean glanced through Leah's journal one more time. They had to look for the Arethusa Falls Trail. That was the last place the missing couple from Michigan had been seen and it was the same trail Leah had highlighted on a small map of the park. Everything seemed to be pointing them in one direction and it made sense that Leah would start her search where the couple disappeared. It was where she went from there that was the problem. Plus, he was holding her plans in his hands. Was she working from memory or did Blake have copies? Of did she end up going off in a completely different direction all together?

Once the two men were ready, Sam looked around at several posted signs. "Dean, since you're so good with signs and directions today, why don't you tell me which one we're looking for?"

Dean pushed past him, heading for a path off to their right. "Nobody likes a smart ass."

"Well that would explain why nobody likes you." Sam countered as he walked toward a trail that began on their left.

The brothers took several steps in their chosen direction before stopping and looking at each other.

Dean held up his hands. "What are you doing, Sammy? It's this way."

"If you bothered to read once in awhile, Dean, you'd know that you could knock off about a quarter of a mile if you take the Falcon Cliff Trail. Which is this one." He pointed down the path in front of him. "It intersects with the Falls Trail. You were just looking at Leah's journal, didn't you see that? She checked all this out."

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Falcon Hills..."

"Cliff." Sam corrected.

"Whatever!" Adjusting his backpack, Dean plodded over and brushed by Sam, taking the lead. "Let's go!" Glancing at his watch, he figured they had a couple hours of daylight left. They'd have to move fast, but they should be able to reach the Falls Trail before sunset.

* * *

The brothers traveled quickly and easily along the Cliff Trail, reaching the cut-over in less time than they'd expected. Now it was onto the Arethusa Falls Trail. That one was over a mile long itself, leading to a 200 foot high waterfall. The first part of the path was fairly rocky and steep, but once they got past that, it ran through a deeply wooded area. That area would probably be where Leah and Blake set up camp. 

The sun had dipped low on the horizon when Sam and Dean reached their destination. Sam dropped down on a fallen tree and downed half a bottle of water. He swept his hair off his forehead and waited for Dean, who'd decided to reread a few entries in Leah's journal.

"Okay, now we just have to figure out where they decided to set up camp." he told Sam as he tucked the book back into his coat pocket, anger rising up in him again. "Hell, there are miles of woods all around us." He turned in a circle.

"Fuck this!" Dean shouted. "How am I gonna find her, Sammy? Huh? How the hell am I gonna find her?"

Sam shared his brother's anguish and desperation. He stood up and stared off into the woods, wondering what he could do or say to make this seem less futile. All they could do was keep going and look for signs of the camp. He was about to suggest that when he saw a hint of red on a nearby tree. On closer inspection, Sam knew they'd just gotten one hell of a lucky break.

"Dean! Come here."

Dean trudged over, then stared in disbelief at the trunk of the tree. "That's my girl!" he said, and a smile touched his lips for the first time that day.

A huge 'L', along with a smaller eah, written in what Dean imagined was red lipstick, graced the side of the large tree. That's when he remembered something Leah had mentioned to him once. She hated the idea of camping in the woods thanks to Hansel and Gretel. Her father had read it to her when she was small and the fear of getting lost deep in the woods had apparently stuck. She was using extra precautions to find her way out. And in turn, it would help Sam and Dean find their way in, to her.

"What the hell are the odds of finding that?" Sam asked as they slowly combed the woods looking for more red writing.

"Dude, I don't even want to know." Dean said with a silent thank you to whomever or whatever had lent them a helping hand.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leah pressed her back up against the tree, her fist clenched tightly around the hilt of the knife sheathed at her waist. What she wouldn't give for the flare gun right now, but she'd made the mistake of leaving the campsite without it. As she listened to the steady rustling of leaves headed her way, there was a glimmer of hope within her that it was Blake on the move and not the vile creature they'd been tracking. She hadn't seen her friend in two days, though, and she feared the worst for him.

The soft, steady shuffling drew closer. Leah thought about the legend, which said wood devils tended to blend in with the trees and wait for their prey to pass by. If so, this would be out of character, but she had no idea if that was truly the only way they hunted. She supposed she'd find out soon enough.

For all she knew, this wasn't the wood devil at all, but merely some friendly little forest animal out for a stroll. As insane as it seemed at the moment, Leah couldn't help but find the thought of hiding from Thumper somewhat amusing.

That feeling didn't last long, however. It was beside the tree now and it hesitated. Did it sense she was there? Did it smell her? Leah held her breath, waiting for the creature to either move past or swing around in front of her. An eternity went by in those few seconds, then the leaves rustled again and a dark form came into view.

She could wait and hope it continued on or she could use surprise to her advantage. Leah didn't hesitate. Lunging forward, she pushed hard against its' body, knocking it to the ground. Dropping her weight on top of it, she quickly straddled it as she whipped out her knife and raised it high over her head, prepared to drive the blade deep into the wood devil's chest.

It wasn't the devil, although it was close enough in Leah's eyes. She was staring down into the sinfully beautiful face of Dean Winchester!

Breathing hard, Leah sat atop him, knife poised in midair. Fear and adrenaline were pumping through her body and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the sudden turn of events. Dean's hands, which had shot up to grab her wrists when he saw the knife, slid up and wrapped over hers. Their size and warmth were comforting and she felt herself relax enough to lower her arms.

"Dean!" Relief washed over her, but anger was fast to replace it. "What the hell are you doing here, sneaking around in the woods? I almost killed you! I thought you were a wood devil."

"Wood devil, huh? Hell, Leah, I'm not that hairy." He laughed a bit nervously as he tried to ease the sharp weapon from her tense fingers. "Why don't you let me hold onto this. Just until you, you know, relax a little."

Leah shook her head. "I've got it." She leaned slightly forward, her lovely face hovering above his. "You're not scared are you, Winchester? You know me. I don't hold a grudge." She straightened back up. "But then, you are alone in the middle of the woods with a jilted lover who's wielding a knife... I can see why you'd be a little scared."

She enjoyed the way those gorgeous green eyes of his opened slightly wider. "Don't worry, baby." she said, slipping her knife into the sheath. "You're not worth it."

Leah rested her hands on Dean's chest and pushed hard as she raised herself off him. The whoosh of air it forced out of him made her smile, something she was surprised she could do after five long days in the woods, her friend's disappearance and seeing Dean again.

Dean sat up and watched as she stood before him straightening her clothes and brushing back long strands of hair that had escaped her pony tail. He let his gaze rake over her body. Long limbs and firm in all the right places, just as he'd remembered.

She was covered in dirt and sweat. Her clothes were stained and torn in places. And she looked hotter than hell. He was painfully hard from their close contact, and he shifted around, trying to adjust himself without being obvious.

Christ! They were in the middle of the woods with some freakish creature running around somewhere, she looked like she'd just gone three rounds with a friggin bear and he wanted her. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You didn't tell me what you're doing here. You're not alone, are you? Where's Sam?" Leah was asking him.

"I came here looking for you. And yeah, Sam's here. He's not too far back."

"Well, now that you found me..." She held out her hand. "don't just sit there on your pretty little ass. Let's find Sam and get to camp. It's nearly dark."

He flashed her one of his heart-melting grins as his hand grasped hers. "Still think my ass is pretty, huh?"

Leah jerked him roughly up from the ground. Her eyes glinted as they ran the length of him before settling on his face. "It doesn't really matter what I think, does it Dean?"

It mattered. More than she'd ever know. He would love to tell her how good it felt seeing her and hearing her voice again. Touching her again. The urge to pull her close and kiss her was driving him insane and he wondered what she'd do if he gave in to it. Hell, he already knew the answer to that - she'd punch the crap out of him. Still, to taste her one more time would be worth it. It wasn't like he hadn't felt the sting of her fist before.

Dean's heated gaze and subtle smirk hadn't escaped Leah's attention and she knew exactly what path his thoughts had wandered down. Well, he could just forget it because it wasn't happening. Oh, she felt it too. She would always want Dean. But wanting and having were two different things and she wasn't going to let herself get caught up in any sexual games with him. They had their chance and he'd wanted his freedom more. There were no second chances as far as she was concerned. What mattered now was finding Blake, or his body at least, and finishing off the thing that killed him. Then she would get as far away from Dean Winchester as possible.

"So, how did you find me?" she asked, wanting to shake him from whatever lewd thoughts he was having.

However it wasn't Dean that answered.

"We found your name on the trees." Sam said as he made his way toward them. "Great idea, by the way."

Leah grinned and reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "Sam! It's so good to see you!"

Dean felt an instant pang of jealousy as he watched her embrace his brother. She was more than happy to show her affection for Sam, and he understood that but it wasn't easy to watch. Not when all he wanted was her body pressed up against his own.

"Hey you two. I think you've gone past the appropriate hugging time for friends." He tried to tease, hoping at the same time his words would get them to separate.

To Leah, Dean almost sounded jealous and it set off a small spark in her heart, but she quickly snuffed it out.

"Oh, poor Dean. Feeling left out?" She released her hold on Sam. "Sorry, but there's no time limit on hugs between friends. Only between ex-lovers. And that's zero, which is why you didn't get one."

Turning her back on him before he could comment, Leah faced Sam. "That damned thing got Blake, Sam. I haven't seen him in two days. I moved the camp and I've been searching the area, but I can't find him."

"I'm sorry, Leah. But there's always the chance it's just holding onto him. Winter's coming and maybe it's storing up."

"Maybe. Each day that goes by, though... I've got to find him, Sam. I hate not being able to search at night." She looked up at the darkening sky. "Hell, it's getting late. We should get back to the campsite. "

Sam agreed. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

Dean watched as Leah and his brother talked and headed off for the camp without a word to him. "Nice." he grumbled, not enjoying the feeling of being so completely disregarded. "Hey Dean, come on. Camp's this way."

Sam glanced back at his brother. "You say something, Dean?"

"Me? Hell no. Don't worry about me. You two go ahead. I'll keep up."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He continued on with Leah, leaving his brother to mumble and complain as he tagged along behind them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Darkness settled over the mountains, bringing a somber mood to the three hunters. Lurking in the shadows was a creature whose only objective was to kill and eat, and sadly one of their own had more than likely become part of its carnage.

Dean built a fire that would not only keep the area well lit, but keep them warm through the chilly October night. Normally the chance of snow was much greater during that time of year, but it was warmer than usual. Unfortunately, that not only worked to their advantage, but to the wood devil's as well. It had allowed it this extra time to hunt.

As he and Leah sat by the fire, Dean pulled her journal from his coat pocket and held it up to her.

"So why did you leave this behind?" he asked.

Leah snatched the book from his hand. "You broke into my room? Nice." Looking around for Sam, she found him preoccupied with the weapons so she scooted toward Dean. Unable to resist the opportunity to harass him, she spoke in a low sultry voice. "Knowing you Dean, all I can say is I hope you stayed out of my underwear drawer."

Excited by where the topic of conversation could take them, Dean was more than willing to play along. Taking advantage of her proximity, he edged closer as well, until their shoulders brushed and his thigh pressed against hers. "Sweetheart, it was the first place I searched. I was looking for your blue thong. You remember the one. You wore it the first time we did it on your desk."

Oh yeah! She remembered all right, and her body tingled as she thought about their lovemaking. Those very memories are what got her through many long lonely nights, but that wasn't something she would share with Dean.

Instead, she rolled her eyes upward, as if trying to recall the item. "Hmmm... Sorry, I threw it out." She noted the way his jaw clenched. There was a twinge of guilt for the lie, but he deserved it. In fact, she planned to make sure he got exactly what he deserved during their short time together.

Dean's face inched closer, his eyes searching hers. He didn't believe her. She was hurt and angry, and if given the chance he was certain she'd love to give him another black eye or bloody nose, but she was still aware of him sexually. He could feel it. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His head dipped lower, bringing his lips near enough to hers to feel each warm breath that escaped that tempting mouth. Leah hesitated, unsure of what his plans were, and that slight delay was enough to convince him he was right. To kiss her now, though, would be the wrong move. He had to take this slow. Timing was everything.

He brought his mouth slowly up to her ear and whispered, "I'll bet you're wearing it right now."

Heat pooled between Leah's legs as Dean's mouth brushed the edge of her ear. Jesus! The slightest touch, the sound of his deep sexy voice still got her wet. It was hard to believe it had been one year, one month and nineteen days since they'd last touched. Not that she'd been counting.

It was time to stop this and change the conversation before she made a very big mistake. The last time she'd tried walking into their relationship with her eyes open, knowing Dean wouldn't stay around for long, it had nearly destroyed her when he left. Once was enough. Once was too much.

Sliding away, Leah put some space between them and flipped through her journal. Her voice had a distinctly sharp edge to it when she spoke.

"Thanks for bringing this. Look, Dean, I don't know why my father bothered you and Sam. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I know I should have called him before I came out here, but I honestly didn't think of it. I was too worried about Blake. He didn't feel comfortable about this hunt and didn't want me along, so he snuck out and came here alone."

"So you just dropped everything to rush to his side. You left your journal; you didn't call your dad. You just jumped in your little truck and flew out here to save your man. Touching, Leah. And stupid. I could have ended up looking for your body as well as his."

His tone was dripping with sarcasm and it aggravated Leah to no end. What the hell gave him the right to treat her that way? Who was he to show up after all that time and be insulting and judgmental?

She needed to vent. "I guess this is a big inconvenience for you, isn't it, Dean? Believe me, the last thing I'd want to do is keep you from whatever you were doing. Or should I say, whoever you were doing? But I didn't ask you to come looking for me and I sure as hell wish my father hadn't. I've managed to stay alive out here for five days without your help. No! No, I've managed to stay alive for over a year now without you around so if you don't like how I've handled this, pack up and haul your sarcastic ass out of here!"

He hadn't missed the jealous remark. _She didn't want to keep him from 'whoever' he was doing._ He'd store that one away for later. Right now he was too pissed at her reckless behavior over this Blake guy and he wasn't gonna let it go unchallenged. She'd been stupid, just like he'd said, to rush out there without making sure everything she'd needed to do was taken care of first. It was as if she had no idea of the danger she was in and how lucky she was to still be alive. He was beginning to think it WAS a miracle she had survived all this time without him and he was gonna let her know!

"Well you're stuck with my sarcastic ass like it or not! And since you brought it up, I'm totally amazed you've managed to stay alive without me around, considering some of the dumb ass shit you've done. You really think it was a good idea to run off to the middle of the woods after some guy who obviously didn't know what the hell he was doing?"

Sam had heard more than enough. Their voices were getting louder and they were becoming irrational. If they kept it up, all three of them would be joining Blake and he didn't particularly want to become something's winter snack. Stepping up behind them he placed a hand on both their shoulders, startling the pair.

"Okay! That's enough you two. You're acting like a couple of little kids. So knock it off or I'm gonna send you both to your tents."

Dean jerked free from Sam's grip and stood up. He glared down at Leah and started to say something, but instead decided to put some distance between them. Leah watched him stomp off before looking up at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She shook her head. "God, I haven't been this angry since," Her eyes drifted back to Dean. "since my last argument with your brother."

Sam dropped down beside her. "Leah, you know Dean doesn't usually say things the right way."

"That's an understatement!" she snapped.

"Yeah, maybe so, but he does have a point. What went wrong?"

Wonderful! Both of them were going to hassle her over this. Hell, she knew they were right. It was just too difficult to talk with Dean. Both men were in danger by being there because of her, they deserved an explanation.

"I had to get out here and find Blake. We were supposed to do this together, but from the start something wasn't right. I knew it, but I ignored it. He wanted this kill so badly and I kept trying to slow him down but I should have done more. It turned out that the last couple to disappear was Blake's cousin and her husband."

"Oh." Sam could sympathize with the hunter's situation. "I feel for him, but Leah, when family's involved it can be dangerous. Hunters can lose sight, make mistakes."

"I know. I didn't find out it was his cousin until a few days after we got to Whitefield. I tried to get him to back off of this, but he wouldn't. Maybe that's why he tried to do it without me, but I couldn't let him, Sam." Leah let out a groan of frustration. "I can't believe he's gone! We heard this horrific scream and when we tried to find out where it was coming from we got separated. One second he was there and then he wasn't. I looked for him. I was close, I know I was because I heard him yelling, but I couldn't find him."

Sam wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It's not your fault, Leah."

She laid her head against his chest and he tried to comfort her, wishing he could say more to take some of the pain away. It wasn't easy to believe you could have saved someone's life and failed. The reality was that Leah wasn't to blame, but nothing Sam said would make the slightest difference. She would have to figure that out on her own.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Leah was sitting on the ground not far from the fire, her back resting against a large tree stump. The black sky had turned to a lighter shade of gray and stars began to fade as dawn approached. They'd seen no sign of the wood devil throughout the night. She could hear Sam and Dean talking quietly and the low rumble of their voices began to relax her. She'd had very little sleep over the past several days, with virtually none at all the night before. Trying to stay alert, she turned her attention to the tree line, looking for movement. As she stared at them, the trees began to sway and drift in and out of focus.

With a brisk shake of her head, Leah struggled to find something within her skewed line of vision that would help keep her awake. Something of interest, anything at all, but she was losing the battle to keep her eyes open. Her head tipped to the side and she jerked it upright. It fell again, and came up against something solid. She immediately tried to rise up, but a slight pressure forced her back down.

"I've got you, little bit. Close your eyes and rest." Dean said softly as he eased Leah's head back against his chest.

He had her wrapped in his arms. His left hand was on her back, kneading it comfortingly, the right was still pressed lightly to the side of her head keeping her close. Despite her drowsy state, Leah's body began the ultimate betrayal. Heat started at her core and burned through her, reaching all the way to the tips of each limb. She was surrounded by him - his strength, his scent - and damn if her traitorous hand didn't dart beneath his jacket of its own accord to rub over his chest! His heart beat a rapid staccato beneath her palm and her own heart matched the frantic rhythm.

Leah willed her hand to stop but it refused. It seemed her body was working against her, its desire to excite the man beside her in full command. How could her brain lose control so easily? And it was only the beginning. Other body parts began to join the mutiny. Her leg climbed up to slip between Dean's, her knee resting gingerly against his groin. It began to slide over him and she could feel him growing harder as it did.

Despite the pain he'd caused by ending their relationship, she'd never stopped loving Dean. She'd never stopped wanting him, thinking about, needing him. The smart thing to do would be keep a safe distance from him, but he felt too damned good and touching him seemed so natural. What would it hurt to lie in his arms this once, she wondered?

Dean knew Leah wasn't fully awake and it would be wrong for him to take advantage of the situation. He tried telling himself there were plenty of things he could do to stop her, only problem was he didn't want to. She was touching him in all the right places and in all the right ways, pushing him into overdrive in the way that only she could. He'd dreamt of this happening night after night for one very long year and now that it was real he was helpless to do anything but give in to it.

His body, aroused and hungry, turned toward hers and he drew her closer. His leg wrapped over hers and his fingers slid into her hair, where they curled around the long brown locks. A gentle tug tipped Leah's head back and his mouth descended upon hers. Dean used restraint, keeping the kiss soft and slow, nothing more than a light caress, and she responded to the tender onslaught with a low moan that started deep within her throat. She shivered slightly and then her lips parted for him, allowing Dean's tongue to dip inside.

Leah's tongue met each thrust of his as she melted into him. Her hand moved up his chest, seeking skin. She found what she desired as her fingertips brushed along his neck. His flesh was smooth and warm and all she could think of was having his muscular body naked against hers. Having him buried deep inside of her again, moving in time with her, driving her to a level of passion that left her screaming out his name.

Dean shifted slightly, trying to find a way beneath her layers of clothing. He silently cursed the cold weather that had her bundled so inconveniently. As he sought a way in, he felt a large hand clamp onto his shoulder and his body was jerked roughly to the side.

"Dean!" Sam's voice hissed into his ear. "I heard something. I think it's here!"

"What the hell? What's here, Sam?" It was something Dean knew he should have the answer to, but his mind was so wrapped around Leah he couldn't make the connection quick enough.

"Wood Devil!" Without hesitation, Sam dragged Dean up onto his feet and shoved a flare gun into his hand.

"Where Sam?" Dean asked. He looked toward the nearby trees, but there wasn't enough light filtering into the heavily wooded area yet.

"Over there!" Sam signaled to a spot off on their right then reached down to help Leah up.

Snagging a flashlight, Dean aimed it in the general direction and flicked it on. A golden glow instantly lit up the space, bringing several trees and a brief blur of motion into view.

"There!" Sam yelled.

Dean swung the light around, trying to track its path but he wasn't able to find it. There was a piercing scream as the creature darted through the woods, then it was silent. The three of them stood perfectly still as they waited for any movement or sound, but after several minutes none came.

Growing restless, Leah decided it was time to start the search again. Even if she couldn't find Blake, she had to go after and destroy the damned thing that took him. Looking around for another flashlight, she found one near her backpack so she grabbed it along with an extra flare gun.

"I'm going after it." she told them.

Dean turned around, anger etched on his face. "No you're not. I don't know why the freaking thing didn't attack, but we wait it out here. If it doesn't come back, we move when the sun's up."

She tucked one of the guns into the waistband of her pants. "If that's your plan, great, but it's not mine. Sun will be up soon enough. Maybe I'll meet up with you out there."

Dean shook his head, wondering why she was being completely irrational. It wasn't like her and he doubted this was the way she usually hunted. Despite her earlier response to his kisses, maybe there was something serious going on between her and this Blake. Hell, he didn't want to deal with that possibility at the moment. "Not my plan, Leah, OURS. We stay together and we do this the right way."

"I've been searching these woods for the past five days so I don't need you to tell me how to do this. The night's over and that thing is close so I'm going out."

She started forward, but Dean blocked her path. "Over my dead body." he growled.

"That works for me. Silver bullet or flare?" She stood toe-to-toe with him, furious that he was wasting her time. The man was too damn bossy for his own good.

"Well at least you didn't say you were gonna try to kill me with your intelligence cause at the moment you don't have any!" he snapped back.

"Jack ass!" She shoved hard against his chest, but he didn't budge. Leah squeezed her hands into fists so tightly her fingernails dug into the skin of her palms. More than anything she wanted to lay one of those fists into the man's face!

Sam stepped in between them. He couldn't believe they were fighting again. "Come on, guys! We have to work together. Think of Blake."

As frustrated as she was, Leah had to agree. "You're right, Sam. I just hate standing around here knowing how close it is. We could get it."

"Or it could get us." Dean said. "We wait a little longer, then we'll start looking."

"Fine!" Leah separated herself from the men and did a quick check of her weapons. Then she yanked off her heavier jacket, planning to replace it with a lighter one she wore during the day. It was less restricting which made it easier to move around through the woods. Only she couldn't find it.

Sam noticed her searching the site. "What are you looking for?"

"My other coat. It's dark brown."

He helped her search and found it buried beneath a few of his things. "Here you go." As he handed it to her, he asked, "What's that?" and pointed to a small dark amulet hanging from a thin strip of leather around her neck.

"Something Amy found back in August when she went to Mexico. She said she was drawn to it and thought it would be perfect for me. It's made from some sort of black clay."

Sam was intrigued. "Interesting looking. May I?" he asked, reaching for it.

At her nod of approval, Sam took hold of it and tried to inspect it a little closer, but the light was still too poor to make out what was etched on it. "Dean. Come here for a second."

Dean walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

Sam pointed to the flashlight. "Shine that light on this will you?" He laid the small charm in the palm of his hand and as soon as the light hit it, the two men looked at each other.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked.

"Looks like it to me."

"Okay," Leah added. "Wanna let me in on it?" She tried to figure out what the men had seen, but she was looking at the necklace from a different angle.

"You didn't see this, Leah?" Sam questioned, surprised that she had no clue as to what she was wearing.

"See what?"

"What's carved into it." Dean said.

"No. I mean, I looked at it when she gave it to me and saw there was some sort of design on it. Why? What is it?"

"Leah," Dean answered. "It's got a wood devil carved into it."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Leah's been out here for about six nights now. Think this necklace has something to do with why she hasn't been attacked?" Dean asked as he watched his brother examine the amulet.

"It's possible. Maybe these things are running around in Mexico and this is what they use to ward them off." Sam looked at Leah. "Amy learn anything about these while she was there?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she did learn a little something about them and she told me, but unfortunately I didn't pay close attention." She smiled. "You know how Amy rambles sometimes."

Picturing the scene in his mind, Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know." He missed Amy. His thoughts lingered briefly on the feisty girl before he returned his attention the situation at hand. His gaze again fell to the small piece of jewelry. "Well, she was drawn to this and here you are chasing a wood devil. Gotta be something to it. My guess is the locals make the amulets for protection. Either that or you've been lucky all this time." He handed it back to her.

"Yeah, well I doubt it's luck." She studied the necklace for a moment before slipping it over her head. "I could use some, though, for finding Blake." Leah looked up at the sky. It was just about light enough to head into the woods. "It's time to start looking again."

Dean watched Leah as she prepared to pick up the search for Blake. He understood her need to find him even though the odds were against his being alive. It was the idea that she might have feelings for the guy that was eating away at him. He saw her rub her eyes and stifle a yawn and he knew her body was so worn down she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Hey." he said, walking up to her. "Why don't you head back to town? You're low on supplies and I bet you wouldn't mind a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Sam and I will find and torch this son of a bitch, then we'll meet up with you at the motel."

Leah slipped into her brown jacket and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "The supplies are fine and so am I. Besides, you failed to mention that you'd find Blake, which at this point is the only thing I'm interested in."

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "I'll find the guy, okay? It's just that you're pushing yourself hard and that's when it's easy to make mistakes. I'm worried about you."

"Aaah! You're worried about me? Wow, that's touching, Dean." Leah said sweetly. Then she huffed and added, "It's also bullshit. I mean, we both know you're only worried about yourself. You proved that last year, remember?"

"We need to talk about that."

"Yeah? Well, as I recall you don't like to talk about things. And you know what? I'd prefer to keep it that way. And you don't have to worry about me making mistakes. I won't do anything to put you or Sam in danger. I can use your help, but once this is over we go our separate ways."

Leah glanced down, noting his grip on her arm. "From now on I want you to keep your hands off me. What happened earlier, when I was half asleep, won't happen again." She tried to yank her arm free, but he tightened his hold on her.

"You don't really want me to keep my hands off you, Little Bit." Dean tugged her off balance and she fell forward, her body coming up hard against his. He knew her well enough to know that manhandling her wasn't the smartest tactic, but he wanted to make a point and he'd never been good at subtlety.

"Yes I do. Now let go of me, Dean!"

As Leah tried to push away, Dean slipped an arm around her waist, pinning her to him. His lips found hers and she struggled for a second before catching his lower lip between her teeth. She bit down until she heard Dean wince, then she eased up. Instead of letting go, though, she smoothed her tongue along the surface to soothe his pain. She no longer tried to push away, but instead snaked her arms around his shoulders, molding their bodies together. Her hips gyrated slowly against his and her tongue eased inside his mouth, drawing him into a long, deep kiss.

Several moments passed before she pulled back. "Enjoy that?" she asked, sure that he had. His breathing was heavy and he hadn't wanted to let her go.

"You know it." He tried to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Good! Because the memory of it's all you're going to have." Shoving herself away from him, Leah ran the back of her hand over her mouth as if wiping away the remnants of his kiss. "And as for my leaving? You can forget it. I'm staying until I find Blake and kill that frigging thing that took him."

Leah sought out Sam and as the two talked, Dean tried to keep the grin off his face as he checked his weapons. Leah might think they were going their separate ways after this, but he had other plans.

He'd been wrong to leave her. He knew it the night he and Sam drove away from her house, but he'd just kept telling himself that it was the best thing for her. That even though it would be hell for him, she'd be happier once he and all his lies were gone. That was crap! Each day had been worse than the one before. Until now. He wanted to be with her and even though she was fighting it, she wanted to be with him, too. Sure, she had a year's worth of hurt and anger stored up. It was gonna take some work, but he wasn't worried. Leah would be his again.

"You ready, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get this bitch and get the hell out of these woods."

* * *

The hunters had been searching for nearly two hours with no sign of the wood devil or its lair. Leah had taken them to the spot where she and Blake had originally set up camp and they started from there, methodically combing the area. She stayed close to both men in case the amulet truly was their saving grace. She did believe it was giving off some sort of protection. How else could she have gone nearly a week without running into the damned thing? She just hoped it wasn't working against them, making it difficult to find the beast.

"Hold on. What's that?" Dean asked, making his way toward what looked like a piece of material stuck on a branch.

Leah heard a loud grunt and turned to find Sam on his knees. He looked pained so she quickly made her way back to him. "Are you okay?" she asked as she reached his side.

"Yeah. I twisted my ankle but I don't think it'll be a problem." After she helped him stand he gingerly tested his right foot. "It hurts, but I'm good. Thanks."

A high-pitched scream rang out, sending chills along Leah's spine. It came from somewhere in front of them - the direction Dean had gone. It was immediately followed by several expletives and a loud explosion.

"DEAN!" Leah yelled. She took off running, dodging branches as she went. Sam was close behind, calling for his brother as he worked to keep up with his sore foot.

Leah reached a spot where there was a small fire burning near the base of a tree, but there was no sign of Dean. She was torn, needing to rush ahead and look for him, but not wanting to leave an injured Sam.

"Sam! He's gone!"

As Sam caught up he could see the anguished look on her face. "Go!" he hollered. "I'll try to keep up."

That was all she needed. Moving forward, Leah tried to watch for drag marks or broken branches, praying along the way that either Dean would call out or the creature would scream again. All she heard as she shifted through the trees, though, were the leaves crunching beneath her feet and other normal sounds of the forest.

Leah wasn't sure how long she searched, but the sun was much higher in the sky when she paused briefly to take off her coat. Certain Sam was still following behind, she considered waiting to check on him but loathed to give up too much time in her search for Dean. Pushing forward, she tied the sleeves of her jacket around her waist and in the process bumped the knife sheathed at her hip. Glancing down to adjust it, she noticed the amulet she wore was giving off a soft glow.

"What the...?" She grabbed it and, not knowing what to make of its illumination, rubbed it but nothing changed. She took a few steps in Sam's direction, thinking it might be worth showing him, but when she looked down it was no longer glowing.

Too much time in the woods, apparently, she thought. Turning back to her original path, Leah started to let go of the necklace when she saw that it was again alight. Three steps forward and it dimmed, two right and it glowed.

Fully aware that this had to mean something, Leah held onto the amulet and started walking in whatever direction the soft glowing charm took her. She still watched the surrounding area for traces of disturbance or perhaps, if she was truly lucky, something of Dean's, but at this point she was willing to give the silly little trinket a shot. Anything was worth a try as long as it led her to Dean.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As consciousness returned, Dean's head throbbed mercilessly. His memory was hazy at first, but pushing past the pain, he began to recall what had happened. He'd found a piece of cloth stuck in a branch and that ugly-ass devil thing had been standing behind a nearby tree. When it stepped out he'd aimed the gun, but it knocked his hand aside and then it was lights out.

Well at least it hadn't gotten to Leah. She and Sam would have heard the thing's screech from hell and come after him, but whether or not they'd be able to pick up the trail, he had no clue. With any luck they had and they weren't too far behind.

Feeling a dull ache in his arms, which were tied above his head, Dean struggled for a moment. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get out of the bindings. Strung up and waiting for dinner time, wonderful!

Dean tried to check out the surroundings. A twist to his left showed he was in a cave but the light filtering in wasn't bright enough for him to see how deep it was. He also found the hunter Leah was looking for. He was strung up next to him, head hanging limply down, and Dean couldn't tell if he was alive or dead.

"Hey!" With no response, Dean stuck his foot out and nudged the guy's leg. "Hey bud! You alive?"

Blake groaned, then slowly lifted his head. He tried to focus on the newest captive, but his vision was slightly blurred. "How'd you end up in here? Park's closed. You a ranger?"

"Nah. I heard this was the place to hang out. Course, I didn't think I'd be literally 'hanging'."

Blake laughed weakly. "Right. Are you a hunter?"

Dean looked up at his bindings, trying to get a better view of how he was tied up as he answered. "Yep. Same kind as you."

There was a brief silence. "I was with a girl. Another hunter. Did you see her? Is she okay?"

That pulled his attention back to Blake. The concern in the guy's voice was obvious. He cared about Leah and Dean was pretty damn sure it was in more than a 'brotherly' or 'friendly' sort of way. He tried to make out the man's features. From what he could tell, the guy was young, early thirties maybe. He had short black hair and a body that appeared to be on the muscular side. His face was a bit battered but he supposed Leah could consider him good looking. Hell, if he hadn't already hated the bastard, he definitely would now.

"Leah's fine. She's with my brother. He'll take care of her."

"You know her? Brother, huh? Christ, are you a Winchester?" he asked.

"One and the same. Heard of us, huh?"

"More than I cared to. Which one are you? Not the asshole that hurt her, I hope."

Dean struggled against the ties, the need to put his fist into the guy's face suddenly burning strong inside him. "Listen, Drake, you really shouldn't be running your mouth like that when I'm here to save your ass."

The fact that Dean had used the wrong name didn't escape Blake. "Hell, you gotta be Dean. A cocky, smart ass sonofabitch just like Leah described. Listen Winchester, I've been here for a few days now. You're strung up same as I am. You're not saving me or yourself. If I couldn't get out of here, there's no way you can."

"Hate to burst your little bubble, pal, but that's where you're wrong. And DO NOT compare me to you. Now, if you don't have anything useful to say, shut the hell up and let me work on getting outta here. If you're nice, I just might consider taking you with me."

Dean was irritated and defensive, acting more like a jealous lover than the guy who'd done the walking. It took Blake by surprise. "All I can say is I'm glad you were dumb enough to leave Leah. She's a hell of a lot better off without you."

"You don't know shit about why I left her." Dean interlocked his fingers and tugged hard at the bindings a few more times. There was a slight give. He looked up, trying to figure out what the rope was attached to, but he couldn't tell. Glancing at Blake he said, "Not that it's any of your business, but since you seem so interested in Leah I might as well let you know you can forget it. We're getting back together."

"No you're not. She's finished with you. Besides, I'm not gonna stand around and let that happen." Blake shot back.

"Oh, you're gonna be standing around all right. Waiting to become this things next meal." Another hard tug and Dean felt himself drop down a little.

"Oh and you're not?"

Dean ignored him as he continued to pull at the bindings.

Blake watched him for a few minutes. "You're just gonna wear yourself out. I tried that until I thought my arms were gonna rip off."

"Too bad they didn't." Dean mumbled. Man, the guy was getting on his nerves! First thing he planned to do when he was free was knock the asshole out so he'd quit talking.

"You said Leah's with your brother. Were they nearby when you got caught? Think they'll be able to find us?" Blake couldn't believe Dean was still trying to pull his way out of the ropes. Clearly Leah hadn't been attracted to the guy for his brain! He sure as hell hoped the other Winchester was smarter.

"I don't know. I'm not planning on sticking around long enough to find out." Several hard tugs on the bindings and Dean was certain they were giving out. It was just a matter of time, which he hoped he had.

Blake was shocked to see Dean was actually making progress. He began to pull at his own ties again. He was weaker, though, from the lack of food, and had to stop after only a few minutes.

"I think it's working." he admitted as he followed Dean's progress.

"No shit."

Dean continued to work at freeing the rope. His arms were on fire, but he could tell he was close. Just a few more times should do it. Gritting his teeth, he yanked down with everything he had. Finally, a spray of rocks rained down and Dean dropped to the ground in an exhausted heap. Allowing himself only a few minutes to rest, he worked his wrists free and stood up.

"Impressive, Winchester." Blake said as Dean walked over to him.

"Think so?" At Blake's nod, he said, "Then wait till you see this." Dean punched him, grinning as Blake's eyes rolled back and his head flopped forward. Damn if that didn't feel good! It was just a shame he had to cut the jerk loose now.

Reaching into his back pocket, Dean pulled out the small knife he always carried and began to cut away at the ropes that held Blake. He was almost done when the loud screech of the wood devil reverberated through the cave.

* * *

Leah continued to follow the path the amulet laid out for her. She had no idea what it could mean. It was possible it was leading her to its lair, or tracking the wood devil itself. It was even possible it was leading her around in circles.

"Leah!"

She heard Sam calling from a short distance behind, but she was afraid to stop moving. "Yeah, Sam. How are you holding up?"

"Good. Listen I haven't seen any signs that they've come this way. You still think we're on the right trail?"

"I hope so." She knew she should stop and show him the necklace. He had a right to know how she was searching for his brother. They didn't seem to be getting any closer to Dean, maybe Sam would want to try something else.

Giving in, Leah stopped and waited for Sam to catch up with her. Although he'd said he was fine, she could see he was in pain as he hobbled forward and guilt quickly set in.

"Sam, hon, you're ankle's bad, isn't it?" she asked, as she wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

"I'll live. But Dean...we gotta find him, Leah."

"I know. Let me show you this." She held the charm up. "It's been glowing Sam. Depending on which direction I go. I think it's linked to the wood devil somehow. I've been following it, hoping it would get us to Dean, but I'm not sure that was the right decision."

Sam looked at the necklace, but it looked exactly as it had the last time he'd seen it. "What do you mean, glowing? I don't see it, Leah."

She glanced down and tried changing the angle, but no matter which direction she faced, it no longer put off any light.

"No! Sam, it's not working now!" She stepped away from him, scanning the area, widening her range as she went. She could feel the fear rising up within her. If she was wrong, if she'd wasted all that time and taken them in the wrong direction, they might never find Dean!

A little further still and there it was. "It's glowing! Sam, it's glowing." She waited for him to catch up with her and once again, held the charm up for him. "Can you see it?"

He studied the amulet for a minute, clearly seeing it's illumination. If they went by the logic that it was some sort of protection, why couldn't it also allow the person wearing it to know the location of the wood devil? All they could do at this point was continue the search. "It's definitely doing something. We keep going."

"We keep going." Leah said.

She pushed ahead, with Sam working hard to stay alongside her. It wasn't long before the amulet held steady, glowing constantly despite the direction. They searched the area, but couldn't find any sign of a lair or the wood devil. Leah had never, in her entire life, experienced desperation and frustration of that magnitude.

"Damn it! Where the hell is this thing?" She was about to rip the amulet from her neck, believing it to be nothing but a worthless tourist's bauble, when Sam pulled her close.

"Look!" He pointed to a small cluster of trees by a cliff off to their left. Though she tried, Leah didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What Sam? What am I looking for?" she asked.

"Near that group of trees. I'm pretty damn sure that's an opening in the side of the cliff. I think it's a cave." He looked at her, eager for her reaction. This was a good sign, he could feel it. "You did it, Leah. You found Dean. It's gonna be okay."

As Leah tried to make out the opening, she prayed Sam was right and everything _was_ going to be okay.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Leah maneuvered diligently through the trees, she readjusted her grip on her gun again. Her palms were sweaty and her nerves were on edge, just as they'd been when she'd first started hunting. Dean was in that cave and if the amulet was actually some sort of link to the creature, it was in there as well. The idea of Dean being hurt...or worse...had Leah more frightened than she'd ever been before.

Continuing forward, impatience spurred her to move at a quicker pace than she should have. She checked Sam's position and saw him wave her back in an attempt to keep them advancing as one. She slowed and took a few deep breaths, hoping that would calm her frayed nerves.

Movement in the woods near the cave entrance caught her eye so she ducked behind a tree. Perfect scenario, it was Dean and Blake escaping, but she knew that wasn't the way life worked. Crouching down, she peered around the tree trunk and scanned the area near the opening in the cliff. A moment later, the tall form of the wood devil appeared at the edge of the forest. It let out one of its high pitched screams and ran into the cave.

Knowing for certain that it was inside set Leah's heart rate soaring. She and Sam had to get in there and they had to do it fast. Without hesitation, she began to weave her way through the trees as quickly as she could, waiting outside the entrance for Sam. He was there just seconds behind her. The two were about to step inside when they heard the wood devil cry out again. Leah went pale. It could very well be tearing into Dean while they stood there. She started to rush in, but Sam caught her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Together!" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her understanding and Sam let go. Leah's eyes locked with his and the connection was strong, helping to keep her grounded. He tipped his head toward the entrance, signaling a go, and they entered the dwelling.

Hugging the cave wall, the pair paused to let their vision acclimate to the darker interior. There was a rancid odor emanating from deep within and Leah had to swallow hard several times to keep from gagging. She could only imagine what was lying around within the depths of the lair and it made her shudder.

There was no sign of the wood devil. No sign of Dean or Blake, either. Leah saw Sam give the go ahead so they moved deeper into the cave's interior. They noticed a rope dangling from the ceiling and a small pile of debris nearby. At closer inspection, it was obvious the rope had been cut with a knife.

"Dean." Sam whispered. He looked toward the shadowy depths and pointed.

The two quickly worked their way deeper into the cave. The soft glow from the amulet wasn't much of a light source, but it did illuminate a small area around Leah so she brushed past Sam to take the lead.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"You won't mind following a girl, will you Sam? I'm the source of light, dim as it is and I seem to have at least some sort of protection from this thing. Let me go first."

Of course Sam preferred to take the lead, knowing the dangers involved and wanting to keep Leah safe but he knew it was one battle he didn't have time to fight. Reluctantly, he agreed and they started forward again with Leah leading the way.

The cave tapered down to a narrow passageway that appeared to go well into the side of the cliff and Leah wondered just how far back Dean had gone to avoid the wood devil. It was clear that he'd cut someone down and she assumed it was Blake, because he was the most recent person to go missing. Since there was no body lying around, Blake had to be alive and that was a huge relief.

They'd gone in several hundred feet when something popped out in front of Leah. Her first instinct was to scream, but somehow she managed to choke it down. Automatically she brought her hand up, flare gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Now I know you want to use that on me, but you need all your flares for that nasty little bitch you're hunting."

For the first time in a very long time, Leah felt like crying. She fought back the urge to grab Dean and hug him as tightly as she could. Instead, she lowered the gun and shrugged.

"I thought _you _were the nasty little bitch I was hunting, Winchester."

Dean grinned. "I'm happy to see you, too, little bit!" He pulled her close, gave her a quick hard kiss and released her. "Got an extra gun? I lost mine."

Leah wanted to slap him, yet at the same time she wanted to grab him and kiss him again. The man would probably always bring out the craziest mix of emotions within her. She took the extra flare gun she had tucked in the waistband of her pants and handed it to him.

"Here. Where's Blake?" she asked.

"He's still out. What the hell do you see in the guy? He can't even take a punch." Dean answered as he checked the gun.

"What?" Leah ducked into the crevice that Dean had been hiding in so she could check on Blake.

As she looked over the unconscious hunter, Sam went to stand beside his brother. "You okay, dude?" he asked, looking Dean over quickly.

"I'm good. That thing's deeper in the cave. Hauled ass right past us. I say we leave Snake here since he's useless anyway and end this. I'm really starting to hate the damn woods."

Crouching beside Blake, Leah glared up at Dean. "What do you mean he can't take a punch? Why did you hit him?"

"He was getting on my nerves. It was the only way I could shut him up."

Leah jumped up. "He was already weak, Dean. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Sam stepped in. He sure as hell would be glad when the two of them finally worked things out. "Let's find this wood devil before it finds us, okay? Then once it's dead you two kids can have at it. I promise I won't interfere. Deal?" He looked from one to the other and waited for an answer.

"Deal." They both said.

"Okay, then. Leave Snake..." He grunted as Leah backhanded him in the stomach. "Blake. Leave Blake. He'll be safe tucked away in there."

Leah hated the idea of leaving him, but obviously they couldn't drag him around since Dean had rendered him helpless. There really wasn't much choice. "Fine. Let's do this."

Pushing past the brothers Leah headed for the furthest recesses of the cave. An abhorrent odor drifted toward them, growing stronger as they walked along the corridor. About 50 yards in, they came to a large open area much like the one at the front of the cave. The smell was so intense the hunters paused at the entrance.

"Jesus!" Leah choked out. "Where the hell is this thing so we can kill it and get out of here?"

"Let's just keep going." Sam insisted.

"Screw that!" Dean grumbled. "We found Drake, let's just leave. The park's closed and it'll snow soon. We can come back in the spring and kill it."

"No way!" Sam argued. "We're here, we finish..."

He was interrupted by that all-too-familiar shriek. The three turned, realizing it had come from somewhere close. Extremely close. The wood devil emerged from the murky shadows off to Sam's left. It screamed again then swung out a massive arm, catching Sam across the chest. He went flying backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Dean pointed the flare gun at the creature just as Leah aimed hers. They both fired, sending two searing flares into the very center of the devil's body, instantly igniting it. Staggering back, it screeched in pain as it was quickly consumed by the flames.

Dean went over to Sam and helped him stand. Brushing him off, he teased his younger brother. "Nice move, Sammy. Diverting its attention so we could shoot it."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you know me. I do what I can."

Leah joined the men. "Thanks for your help. Both of you." She gave Sam a hug. "Now let's get out of here. I can't take much more of this stench!"

"Not so fast." Dean said, grabbing her arm. "Where's my hug?"

Leah took hold of his arms and wrapped them around his own waist. "There. You're used to patting yourself on the back; you might as well give yourself a hug. Let's go get Blake."

Sam began to laugh as Leah marched past him, heading down the corridor toward her friend. "Wow! Leah's certainly become pretty..." He paused to search for the right word. "audacious, huh?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah she has." And he couldn't wait to get her audacious little ass into bed.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean was sitting at a small table near the back of the bar drinking a beer and contemplating the variety of ways he could kill a person. Not just any person. He was thinking specifically of the arrogant, annoying prick sitting across from him who continued to put his hands all over Leah.

They'd gotten back into town a few days earlier but Blake and Leah had been so exhausted they'd spent most of that time recuperating from the ordeal in the woods. Unfortunately, the jerk was well rested now and focusing all his renewed energy on Leah. One second the guy's hand was on her back, then her arm...if it went anywhere else he was going to lose that goddamned hand!

His attention shifted to Leah. She was looking at him over the top of her glass as she sipped her beer, but as soon as their eyes met, she quickly averted hers. Dean wasn't quite sure what her relationship was with the hunter. Although she wasn't doing anything to discourage Blake, she wasn't exactly encouraging him either. It was probably the one thing that kept him from knocking the guy unconscious again.

Sam, who had been watching his brother, knew it wouldn't be long before he was breaking up a fight between the two men. That was not how he wanted to spend his night. He decided to try and delay the inevitable.

"Hey Blake, how about shooting some pool?" he asked. "I hear you're pretty good."

Dean snorted at that, drawing everyone's attention.

"What, Winchester?" Blake asked. "You don't think I can play?"

Dean leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "I don't think much of you at all. It's just Sam shoots a mean game of pool himself. I doubt you can beat him."

Blake reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Why don't you put your money where that big mouth of yours is?" He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and threw it down on the table. "Hundred says I win."

Sam shot a nervous look over at Dean. He had no idea what his brother was doing. Dean was the pool shark, not him. "Dean..."

Dean held up his hand. "I know you're modest, Sammy, but there's no need to be." He threw some twenties down onto the table, matching the bet. He smiled at Blake. "One game's too short for that kind of money. Two out of three takes it."

"Fine. It's you're money, Winchester. Kiss it goodbye." Blake stood up. "Come on Sam. Game's on."

As Blake headed for the pool table, Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "What the hell are you doing, Dean? I can't beat him!"

Dean leaned in close. "Doesn't matter, dude." He tipped his head toward Leah. "Just drag it out as long as you can. I'll owe you big time."

Sam nodded and quietly said, "Right. Well, work fast okay? I'm not that good. Honestly." Pushing back from the table, he smiled at Leah. "Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it."

Leah laughed. "Good luck, Sam." She watched him join Blake, then realizing she was alone with Dean, quickly downed the rest of her beer.

Dean grabbed his drink and walked around the table, slipping into the chair Blake had vacated. Leah looked at him and shook her head. "You know Sam can't beat him."

He scooted over so that his leg was pressed against hers. Resting his arm along the back of her chair, he leaned into her, taking in the alluring scent of her perfume. "I know. I just wanted that asshole away from you. You don't belong with him."

Leah faced him. "Oh? And who do I belong with, Dean? You?"

He shrugged. "Well, since you brought it up..."

"No, you brought it up and you need to stop. Who I sleep with is none of your business!" She wasn't up to having this discussion with him, but he wasn't leaving her any choice.

"So you are sleeping with him?" Dean fumed. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!"

He started to get up, but Leah yanked him back down. "Stop it, Dean! I didn't say I was sleeping with him. I just said it's none of your business if I am. Why are you doing this? What is it you want from me?"

He wanted to tell her, but not in some loud, rundown bar and not when she was so upset with him. "Let's go to my motel room."

Leah's eyes grew large and Dean immediately regretted blurting it out that way. He'd meant to talk, but by the shocked expression on her face that was definitely not what she was thinking. Surprise turned to rage and before he could explain himself, Leah's hand flew up. He felt the instant burn across his cheek as she slapped him with every ounce of anger she was feeling.

"You're such an ass!" She pushed her chair back and stood up. "I don't want to see you again before I leave town tomorrow, understand? Stay the hell away from me."

Dean slammed his fist into the table as he watched her leave the bar. "Brilliant, Dean! You stupid fuck, you blew it!"

He sat there for a minute and continued to curse himself for handling that so ineptly. Blake was still wrapped up in his game with Sam and hadn't seen their fight so at least he didn't have to worry about the guy running to comfort her. He couldn't leave things as they were, though. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to have to go to her room and work things out.

* * *

Leah paced around her small motel room as she thought about Dean. She shouldn't have been surprised that all he wanted from her was sex. In the short time they'd been together he'd already touched her more than she'd been touched in a very long time. Still, even if she wanted it as much as he did, it wasn't right. He breaks her heart with no real explanation, then shows up a year later and she's just supposed to fall into bed with him?

No. No matter how much her body ached for him she was not going to give in. Let him think she and Blake were sexually involved if he wanted. And if that drove him crazy, even better. She'd lain in bed night after night trying to push aside thoughts of him with other women. Let Dean experience that for a change. Hell, the man probably didn't care anyway. Why would he? That would be jealousy and Dean wasn't jealous.

Leah absently began removing her clothing as she pondered that. Could he be jealous? No, that was merely wishful thinking on her part. After all that time separated, Dean probably felt nothing more than sexual attraction. After all, the sex had been spectacular so it was normal for him to still want it. She certainly did. But jealousy? That would mean he cared for her and that wasn't possible.

She stopped to take off her jeans and panties, then tossed them into the pile with the rest of her things. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she wrapped it around her body before sweeping her hair up with a large clip. She knew a hot shower would do nothing to ease the sexual tension that had been building within her since Dean's arrival, but she was too wound up to sleep.

She was about to step into the bathroom, when she heard the doorknob to her room rattle. Her gun was near the bed, but as she started for it, the door swung open and Dean walked in.

"What the hell? Dean, where do you get off breaking into my room? Get out!" she demanded.

Dean turned around and Leah thought he was actually going to listen to her for once. But instead of leaving, he pushed the door closed and chained it. Then he spun around and leaned back, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Bath time. Do I have good timing or what?" All of Dean's good intentions seemed to have disappeared when he saw Leah standing before him in nothing but a towel.

Leah sighed. The man was incorrigible. She could scream and yell at him, but it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Maybe it was time to try a new tactic and play his game. Walking forward, her hips swinging gently from side to side, Leah pulled the clip from her hair. She shook her head slightly, allowing the long dark mass to float loosely around her shoulders.

Continuing to advance on him, her hands went to the top of her towel. She pulled it open, letting it drop to the floor as she came to a stop directly in front of Dean. Standing before him completely naked, she rested her hands casually on her hips and waited while his eyes devoured her.

When those green eyes finally settled on her face, she could see how much he wanted her. His breathing was labored and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Leah's chin raised up a notch as she stared at him. "Is this what you want, Dean?"

Dean wasn't sure he could even speak. "Leah." It was all he could manage and it was a hoarse whisper.

Her hands slid onto her stomach and eased up until they cupped her breasts. His eyes were glued to her slender hands, watching them move sensually over her own body. She pinched her nipples and Dean emitted a low growl. "Is this what you want to do to me?" she asked.

It seemed to take an eternity, but finally he managed another word. "Yes." His body was burning up and he knew if he didn't have her, he would simply burst into flames right on the spot. His hands reached out for her but she took a step back.

"Sorry, baby. This isn't for you anymore. Now get out and don't come back." She turned and walked to the vanity. Standing before the large mirror, she could see that he was still by the door, but he didn't remain there long.

Dean came up behind her and they stood there for a moment staring into the mirror, not speaking nor touching. Leah wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted to turn him away so he couldn't hurt her again, but at the same time she wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her.

He didn't give her time to think about it. His hands slid onto her waist and crept slowly up her sides. She shivered, reveling in their warmth and the slight roughness of his calluses. Her breath caught when they stopped just below her aching breasts. She wanted to scream at him to keep going, but she wasn't about to beg the man for what she so desperately needed.

As they watched each other in the mirror, Dean's full, soft lips found her shoulder, sliding along it with a mixture of light kisses and gentle nips until they reached the base of her throat. His tongue caressed her skin and mercifully, his hands inched upward to capture her breasts.

A moan escaped her and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure of the sensations he conjured swirl around and through her. His hands slowly massaged the soft mounds, stroking their fullness, driving Leah so close to the edge she found herself grasping at his thighs in a feeble attempt to keep herself from falling too soon.

His left hand drifted down her belly, his fingertips stopping at the gentle rise of her mound while his lips climbed up along her throat. Pressing a soft kiss to her ear he whispered into it, "Open your eyes, Leah."

She obeyed, and the sight of his hands on her naked body sent a surge of excitement rippling through her. She watched his fingers dip lower, easing between her legs.

"Open up for me, baby. Let me inside you." he whispered.

Again she complied, widening her stance so his long fingers could slip in between her thighs. He rubbed over her, teasing at first, then tormenting as she burned to feel them drive into her.

"Damn you, Winchester!" she breathed out. Her body was trembling with its need for fulfillment.

"This what you want?" His right hand plucked at her nipple while his left found her swollen clit.

Leah's body jerked and she cried out. She was so close, too close. He began to rub his thumb over her as he circled her opening, then plunged two fingers up inside. She immediately tightened around him.

"That's it, baby." He felt her relax and he pulled his fingers out. "Come for me." Then thrust them deeply in.

As he drove into her over and over again, Leah moaned and let go. The sound of his heavy breathing in her ear, the thrill of watching in the mirror as he took her so incredibly high with just his hands sent her spiraling out of control. His name flew from her lips as she peaked, delicious spasms of extreme pleasure rolling through her body, wave after glorious wave.

As the storm subsided and her body relaxed against his, Dean eased out of her and turned her to face him. He kissed her softly at first, keeping his passion in check, letting it build gradually in its intensity. He felt her hands tug at his shirt and he dragged himself away so he could pull it off.

Leah began to push him back toward the bed and he continued to work at his clothing. By the time the back of his legs brushed the edge of it, he had his pants undone and just managed to shove them, along with his briefs down before Leah's hands gripped his shoulders and forced him to sit.

She straddled his lap, feeling his hard cock pressed against her stomach, her mouth savagely working his. They started to roll to the side, but Dean's legs were bound by his pants.

"Pants." he mumbled against her lips.

"Take them off." Leah reluctantly let go of him so he could sit back up. She watched him struggle for a minute before sitting up, too. "Hurry Dean." she urged.

He was trying, but the damn things wouldn't come off. "Shit! Boots!"

Leah groaned, vocalizing both their frustration. She slid off the bed and began to untie one of his shoes while he worked on the other. Finishing first, Leah yanked off the boot, tossed it aside and climbed onto the bed. She started pressing kisses along Dean's back while one hand snaked around to grasp his cock.

"Jesus!" Dean fumbled with the laces, but they weren't cooperating. He knew he'd better get the damned thing undone soon or he wasn't gonna make it. She was stroking him and he was starting to spill into her hand. He tried to think of something else, anything, but that just made it more difficult to get the laces untied.

He was about to lose it when they finally separated and he was able to loosen them enough to remove the stubborn boot. Kicking off his pants and briefs, Dean turned and shoved Leah onto her back and thrust into her, hard and deep.

Leah's arms were wrapped around his neck, but he pulled one free so he could thread their fingers together. Squeezing her hand he began to move within her. She lifted her hips, meeting each of his powerful thrusts and they moved together with an urgent, but steady rhythm. Their rhythm. One that no amount of time apart could ever change.

His mouth hovered above hers. He could feel her soft rapid breaths on his lips as the tension built within her and he fought to hold on. As he drove his throbbing cock into her again and again, her body tightened. She began to moan and when he felt her release he let go, pouring himself into her until his body was spent.

An eternity later, Dean lifted his head. Leah's large brown eyes opened and he knew. She still loved him. This was gonna work. He was gonna get a second chance.

TBC

Return to Top


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Leah stared up at Dean and she knew. God help her, she was ready to fall right back into the man. When she was with him and he flashed that big sexy smile, stared at her with those gorgeous green eyes, he made her forgot about everything in the world but him. Of course, it would probably be so much easier if it was only his extraordinary beauty that captivated her, or the feel of his powerful body on top of her and inside of her, but it wasn't. It was more than that. So much more. It was his inner strength. His dedication and bravery. And even his insecurities and weaknesses. She loved it all. She loved him.

He felt_ so_ right.

Yet deep down she knew that what had just taken place between them wasn't right. It wasn't the same as it had been in the past when she'd believed he loved her. Now, for him at least, this was just about the sex. He was sharing his body with her and nothing more.

Christ, maybe it was all he'd ever shared. Dean's heart was well guarded, so well in fact that he might never surrender it. She'd learned the hard way that nobody outside of his family was allowed to get too close. Was he capable of letting someone in? Of having a deep, everlasting love? Yes, she believed so with all of her heart. The problem was he'd never been given the opportunity to develop and nourish such tender emotions. Therefore if he did come to feel them for someone, he had no idea how to express them.

She had to say goodbye and she had to do it now before she lost sight of reality. She'd been there, done that and had ended up heartbroken. It was time to get away before she fell under his spell once again.

"That was incredible, Dean." she whispered. And it truly had been. Always would be. "But now I..."

It sounded to him as though she was planning to put an end to their night, but as far as he was concerned it was just beginning.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" he said, cutting off her words." Let's do it again."

He tried to kiss her, but Leah turned her head to the side and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her sudden aloofness was not what he'd expected. He'd seen the way she'd looked at him. It was the same look he'd seen all those other times they'd been in bed together. He was sure she was still in love with him.

"What's wrong, Leah?"

"Nothing. I just, I have to take a shower and it's late. You should go, Dean." She caught his expression and didn't know why he would be surprised by her request that he leave. Shouldn't he be eager to get away now that he'd gotten what he wanted?

"I thought, you know, that I could stay. It's not like we have to be anywhere tomorrow. You don't have one of those boring ass 9-5 jobs anymore." The uncertainty vanished, replaced with his usual devil-may-care flare as the corner of his mouth tipped up tantalizingly. "Why don't we stay up all night, sleep in, have a late breakfast?"

She glanced away to keep from getting drawn in and pushed gently on his arms. "I can't. I want to get up early tomorrow and take off. I've had enough of this place." Now her eyes snapped back to his. "You know how that goes, don't you, Dean? Being bored with a place?"

Ouch. It was time for him to say something. Problem was, what the hell was he supposed to say? He took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't make a bigger mess out of things than he had the last time. "Look, Leah, I wasn't bored."

She waited for him to explain, but after a moment of silence she realized he wasn't going to elaborate for her. How unusual for Dean! He truly was a man of few words. At least, important ones. The question now was, did she want to delve into this or not?

_Oh, what the hell!_

"Okay, Dean, if you say you weren't bored then you weren't bored. Come to think of it, I don't believe you ever used the word bored. I think it was something more like, 'I'm not the type to settle for just one girl.' and 'I can't stay in one place for too long.' That sound about right to you?"

Hearing his words tossed back at him so casually made him grimace. That was exactly what he'd said to her. It had seemed so right back then, to leave and let her get back to a normal life. How the hell could he have thought he was doing what was best for her by hurting her that way?

"Yeah, I may have said something like that." He caught his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about his next words. "I just, I thought that I was doing the right thing."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. You definitely did the right thing - for you. You needed to be on your own so you left. I get it."

"No!" he shook his head, hating the way this was going already. "No, I was doing it for you." he tried to clarify.

"For me? You ran off to be with other women for me? God, Dean, how sweet of you." Her words, dripping with sarcasm, were proof of how deeply she'd been hurt.

Dean felt his insides knot up. This was not going well. Not at all. And he had no idea how to make her understand. "It wasn't about other women, Leah. Not then and not now. I..." he swallowed hard. Would she even believe him? "I want to...I like being here, with you."

No! No, he was not really doing this to her, was he? "Dean, please. I can't. I can't do this again. I won't. You like being with me, but for how long? Until you get restless again? I told myself last time you weren't the type to stick around and I thought I could handle that, but I can't. I don't want to wait around wondering when you're going to decide you've had enough of me again."

"I won't..." he began.

"You will." Leah shoved hard against his arms as she tried to get out from beneath him. "Look, you need to go, okay? Please just go."

Damn it! Dean knew he couldn't keep pushing. He'd have to take what he could, when he could and know when to hold up. Rolling to the side, he let her go. He watched her walk to the bathroom, mesmerized by the sight of her naked body. She was so damned beautiful. Hell, it was more than that, though. It was who she was as a person. Caring, generous, strong and independent. That's what attracted him to her. That's why he couldn't shake her from his thoughts, from his life, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd just have to keep working on her. Sooner or later, the timing would be right and he'd figure out just what the hell he needed to say to get her to come around.

Leah stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at him. He was lying on his side, watching her. "Goodbye Dean. Take care of yourself."

He sat up and draped his legs over the edge of the bed. "Bye Leah."

Leah closed the door and leaned against it. She was going to miss the man, no question, but as hard as it was she'd done what she'd needed to do - saved what was left of her heart. Dean would be gone by the time she'd finished. She adjusted the water and stepped into the shower. As the hot water ran over her body, she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall one more time for Dean Winchester. Hopefully, it would be the last time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Leah actually felt somewhat refreshed. She wrapped the large bath towel around her body and opened the door, anxious to get packed and on the road. If she never saw the White Mountains again, she'd be one very happy woman.

"It's about time. Your coffee's probably cold."

Leah jumped at the sound of Dean's deep voice. He was sitting at the small table, legs stretched out in front of him, hands folded and resting on his stomach.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." She went over to the table and stared down at him, wondering what he was up to.

"I did. I went to my room, but Sam's not there. He's probably still at the bar getting his ass beat by Blake. Then I thought maybe you could use some coffee so I went and got some." He picked up one of the cups and held it out to her. "Four sugars and some of that flavored creamer stuff you like." he grinned.

Okay, she couldn't deny the fact that his remembering a little thing like how she took her coffee was flattering, but that didn't mean she would forgive him for still being in her room. "Dean..."

He wiggled the cup. "Come on. Take a couple of sips. Get some caffeine in you. You're gonna need it for the drive. You are planning on leaving tonight, aren't you?"

He knew her well. Too well. Leah took the proffered cup. "Thank you. But you still need to go. I have to get dressed and pack so goodbye. Again."

Dean grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the television. "You go right ahead. I'm just gonna watch a little tv. You won't even know I'm here. Promise." He crossed his heart and held up two fingers in what Leah assumed was his attempt at a boy scout oath. Like he was EVER a boy scout!

She tried not to smile. Okay, if he wanted to hang around he could, but she was leaving and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "Fine, Dean. We'll do it your way."

Though he tried to remain aloof, his body was fully aware of her every movement as she casually shucked her towel and took her sweet time dressing. He knew she was doing it deliberately, thinking it would be one last reminder of just how much he'd be missing. He smiled at the thought as he watched her move around the room, packing her things and sending the occasional glance his way. Little did she know that he wasn't going to be missing out because he wasn't going anywhere. Actually, it was more like she wasn't going anywhere - without him - but she didn't know that yet. She would soon enough, though.

Once Leah had thrown her things into her duffle bag and double checked the room to be sure she hadn't missed anything, she picked up her room key and went to the door. "Okay, all ready. Sorry, Dean, but you really have to leave now. I'm sure the front desk wouldn't appreciate my leaving a man behind."

Dean grinned and turned off the tv, then opened the door for her. "I can help you with that." He started to reach for her duffle bag, but she picked it up first.

"I'm good. I'm gonna head to the office and check out. Then I plan to stop by the bar and say goodbye to Blake and Sam. I guess I'll see you over there." When Dean failed to move, Leah knew that her attempts to get rid of him were deliberately being ignored.

Brushing past him, she stepped outside and reached into her coat pocket for her keys. She started to walk to her right, but didn't see her truck. She was positive that was the side she'd parked on when they'd returned from the mountains. A quick search to her left showed it wasn't there either.

"Jesus!" she mumbled.

Dean stepped up behind her, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"My truck. It's gone. Someone stole my truck!" she gushed out. She dropped the duffle bag and hurried along the sidewalk, but it wasn't in front of any of the rooms.

Glancing around at the parking spaces, he asked, "You sure you parked it over here? Maybe it's on the other side."

"No, I parked on this side. It was here when I walked back over from the bar a few hours ago. Dean, all my weapons are in it!" She was beginning to panic as the thought of filing a police report sank in. She obviously couldn't tell them about the weapons, but if they found her truck and by some fluke they were still in it, how did she explain that?

"No, your weapon's trunk is in my room. Let's drop your bag off in there and then we'll try and figure out what to do." Dean picked up her duffle bag and started walking toward his room.

Leah hurried to catch up. "What do you mean, it's in your room? Why would it be in..." She latched onto his coat sleeve, forcing him to stop. "What did you do with my truck?"

"Nothing. When the hell would I have had time to do something with your truck, Leah? I've been with you. I don't know where it is, I just know where your weapons are."

He was up to something, she knew it. It was so...so Dean. "I want my truck back and I want it now, Dean. I'm not kidding. You've gone too far this time!"

He pulled his arm free of her grasp and started walking again. "I'm telling you, I don't have your truck. Your weapons are in our room cause Sam wanted to help you out by cleaning your guns for you. You know, since you were wiped out from this trip. He was trying to be nice. You know Sammy. He does shit like that. Go over to the bar and ask him."

"Oh I will! If he's in on this with you, I can get him to break. He's much easier to crack than you."

Dean watched Leah rush ahead, a smug look on his face. She was right, Sam was easier to crack. Unless you promised him a week long, uninterrupted visit with his girlfriend. And having Leah stranded with no choice but to ride with him and Sam was well worth dealing with Amy for one entire week.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe this." Leah muttered as she slouched in the backseat of the Impala. They'd been driving for nearly 4 hours, headed for the University of Oklahoma, and these were the first words she'd spoken since the journey began. She'd been far too upset to even look at Dean, let alone talk to him, her mind sorting through everything that had happened since discovering her vehicle was missing. Sam had backed up Dean's story, no surprise; Blake had taken off and worst of all, she couldn't even report her truck stolen because she knew Dean was behind it.

Sam slid sideways in his seat so he could see her and tried to offer some consolation. "Shame about your truck. Would you rather ride up front now? We can trade when Dean stops to fill up."

"No! I do NOT want to ride up there with your brother." she snapped. Immediately she regretted taking her frustration out on him. "I'm sorry, Sam. This isn't your fault. I just can't believe that, one," She shot a dirty look over at Dean, "my truck is gone. And two, I couldn't get a ride with Blake."

Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "This has been eating at you the whole time, hasn't it? Look, I told you to go to the cops about your truck but you didn't want to. And what happened to Drake, man that was a real shame, huh?" He let out a low whistle through his teeth. "Bad luck, you know? Hell, at least he was able to kick that guy's ass before the bartender called the cops. But you can't get mad at him for taking off, Leah. If he hadn't, he'd be in jail." He laughed softly. "Of course, you could have visited him while you were there filing your report."

Leah caught him staring at her in the mirror and lowered her eyes menacingly. "You find this funny? It's just one big joke to you, right? Damn it, it's bad enough you did something with my truck, but if I ever find out you had anything to do with Blake, I swear I will kick YOUR ass, Dean. He spent two days in that wood devil's lair. The last thing he needed was to be involved in a fight."

"I can't believe you think this is all my fault, Leah. Stealing trucks and arranging bar fights?" He saw her lift her eyebrows and couldn't help but grin. "Okay, it's true, I am good and if anybody could pull it off it'd be me. But honestly, I hadn't thought of it. See, at the time I had both my hands full." The last comment was said with a conspiratorial wink.

The lecher! Leah did not need to be reminded of her moment of weakness. The worst thing she ever could have done was fallen into bed with him. He seemed to think they were going to get back together and her sleeping with him only reinforced it in his warped little mind. She was going to have to be stronger if she was going to convince the man it wasn't happening.

Scooting to the edge of the seat, Leah leaned forward and rested her hands on Dean's shoulders. Her lips close to his ear, she whispered, "Sweetheart, we all make mistakes, but I can promise I won't make that one again."

"Mmmm, I love when you call me sweetheart. Why don't you come up front for awhile? You can keep me company and let Sammy get some rest."

So he was choosing to hear only the words he wanted to hear, brushing off everything else as if it meant nothing. Dean was one of a kind. Thank God, too, because the world wasn't ready for more than one of him!

Leah decided to put the question out there, knowing Sam was just fine where he was. That would shut Dean up. "Let's find out. Are you tired, Sam? Did you want to get back here and rest?"

Sam stifled a perfectly timed yawn and nodded. "Actually, yeah. That'd be great, Leah, thanks. I'm starting to fall asleep. Dean's boring as hell, but you know that."

Brotherly love. She hated it sometimes. The complacent look on Dean's face as he quickly slowed the car and pulled off on the side of the highway was enough to make Leah want to slap him. She and Sam got out and as they passed each other, she decided to slap him instead. Sam just laughed and slipped into the backseat, stretching his long frame out as best he could.

Climbing in front, Leah hugged the door. She tucked her feet up underneath her, laid her head against the cool window and closed her eyes in an attempt to show Dean she wasn't going to engage in any conversation. He'd won the battle, she would win the war.

A few moments of blissfulness passed before she felt Dean's hand on the center of her back. She'd left her jacket in the backseat since he kept the car fairly warm and she could feel the heat of his fingers through her top as he stroked her. Jerking her body to the side, she tried to shake him off, but he simply chuckled and his hand returned. Only lower.

"Dean!" Leah sat upright, placing her back firmly against the seat. "No touching."

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said from the behind them. "Both hands on the wheel. I don't want to be in a body cast when I see Amy."

"Dude, you don't shut up, you'll be in one anyway." He glanced over at Leah. "It's getting kind of cold in here. Why don't you come closer and warm me up?"

"Why don't you turn up the heat?" she asked, reaching for the switch.

He caught her hand and tugged gently. "That's what I'm trying to do if you'd quit acting so damn stubborn and slide closer."

"Oh, I'm not acting. I am stubborn and I'm not going to sit next to you. Now get your mind off sex and back on driving. Unless you want me to drive for awhile?" She gave him a wicked smile, knowing full well he'd never agree to let her behind the wheel of his precious car.

Again, Dean slowed down and eased off onto the shoulder of the road. Sam sat up, and when Dean turned around he had not one set of eyes on him, but two.

"What?" he asked.

Sam and Leah exchanged surprised looks. "You're letting her drive?" Sam asked, clearly shocked by his brother's willingness to hand over control of the car.

"You're letting me drive?" Leah repeated.

"Yeah, so?" Dean got out of the car, mumbling something about them being weird.

Leah stared at Sam, unsure of what to say. Finally, she shrugged and slid into the driver's seat, a huge smile on her face. She gripped the wheel and waited eagerly for Dean. Once he was in, she made sure it was clear to pull out and floored it.

"Sweet!" She glanced at Dean, beaming from ear to ear.

He'd been a little apprehensive about letting her in the driver's seat, but it was 3 am with few cars on the road. Plus, seeing how happy it made her helped to reaffirm his decision. It was pretty much the only choice he had since she wasn't about to get close to him while he was driving. This way, he had the freedom to slide over and there was nothing for her to do but keep her hands on the wheel and enjoy the attention he planned to lavish on her.

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Dude, what are you up to?"

Dean turned up the radio and tipped his head toward Sam's, answering in a hushed tone. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"Okay Dean, those two words coming out of your mouth scare the hell out of me! Wouldn't be it safer if I drove and you two just got in the backseat?" Sam thought about that and quickly added, "Did I just say that? Never mind. Better idea. Why don't we just pull over and stop at a motel?"

"That's a great idea. Maybe I could convince her if you'd lie down." Taking his mp3 from his coat pocket, Dean handed it to his brother. "Crank that up. You know, just in case." He received a worried look as he shoved Sam back. "Night little brother."

With his brother lying down at last, Dean focused on Leah. She looked incredibly hot behind the wheel of his car. She was wearing a dark blue henley, unbuttoned just enough to allow a hint of cleavage to show, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Her hair, usually in a simple ponytail these days, was in a long braid that hung over her right shoulder.

Dean slid along the seat until he was nestled beside her, then wrapped her braid loosely around his left hand. His right eased beneath the open buttons of her top to cradle one supple breast.

"I knew it, Dean." she bit out.

"What?" His fingertips strummed lightly over her nipple, causing it to harden. Instinctively, Leah's back arched, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand. "What did you know?"

"That you had an ulterior motive. That you weren't just being nice by letting me drive."

"I was being nice. Can you blame me if in the process of making such an unselfish gesture, I get to touch you?" His hand fell away from her breast and dropped onto her upper thigh. He immediately felt the muscle tighten under his palm.

"What about Sam?"

"He's got a girlfriend and I wouldn't share you with him anyway."

"Dean, I'm serious. He's right there."

"Don't worry. He's not gonna look and he definitely can't hear anything." His teeth found the soft rounded tip of her earlobe and nipped at it, sending shivers racing along Leah's spine.

"Okay, stop." she demanded. Her body was like a bomb, ready to go off at any moment and the man's fingers were mere inches from her most sensitive area.

"Why?" His tongue left a damp trail as it moved down her throat.

"Why?" she repeated. Why? That was a good question and one she was having the hardest time answering as his fingers dipped down in between her legs and brushed nimbly over her.

"Oooh!" The word gushed out at the brief touch. She felt a tug and heard her jeans unsnap. Was he trying to get them killed? "I don't know about you but I don't want to die."

"We won't. Just concentrate on the gas pedal, darling." he breathed against her throat. The slow easy clicking of her zipper being dragged down was in complete contrast with the frenetic beat of her heart.

Swallowing hard, Leah tried to think about her right foot and controlling the pedal as Dean suggested. His hand was on her stomach, burning her skin as it crept lower and lower. It dipped beneath her panties, his fingers plying her open.

"Dean! Dean, this is crazy..."

"It's okay. Nice and easy. Watch the road and I'll do the rest." His voice was husky, laden with desire as he held his fingers still against her dampness, giving them both time to relax a little.

Her eyes dropped for just a second, reading the speedometer. Sixty-five. "You have to stop."

He nuzzled her throat. "You really want me to?" He began to pull away.

"No!" The word flew from her mouth before she could catch it. Had she really said that? She wanted him to stop. Not really wanted, more like she thought maybe he should. Then Dean wiggled his fingers against her, triggering off a mountainous eruption of pleasure and she knew she didn't want him to stop at all.

Dean nipped at her neck then sucked lightly, drawing her into his mouth as his fingers plucked and stroked her clit. Leah was panting, her breaths coming out in short, hard bursts. She could feel herself getting closer to climax as Dean's fingers continued their stimulating dance.

The lines on the road were racing toward her and she gripped the wheel tightly as her body vibrated from the rapturous sensations. She began to whimper softly as his fingers entered, filling and stretching her, then withdrew.

"Fast or slow, sweetheart?" he whispered.

Questions? He was asking questions? Oh God! "Fast, Dean!"

His fingers began a frantic rhythm, thrusting in and out.

"Yes! Dean faster!" she cried.

His pace quickened and Leah had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming out. The fire he'd started melted away her inhibitions and she surrendered to him completely. Wave upon wave of intense heat cascaded through her body as she contracted over and over around Dean's fingers.

Her body shaking from the final throws of her release, Leah latched onto reality and looked at the speedometer once more. Ninety-five! Her leg shook slightly as she lifted her foot off the pedal, allowing the car to slow along with her own heartbeat.

Dean soft lips touched her cheek and temple. "Enjoy the ride?" he teased, his long fingers still buried deep inside her.

"Hell yes!" Her eyes darted to his briefly. "Guess it's your turn now. After all, fair is fair." Her hand slid onto his lap to stroke the bulge of his hard cock through his jeans.

Dean smiled. "Pull over." He was more than ready to get back behind the wheel.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Leah slowed the Impala, prepared to pull over so she and Dean could switch places. She was still on a high from what he'd done, her body tingling all over, and she wanted to give him that same rush. The thought of watching Dean try and maintain control while she held his beautiful cock in her hands and stroked it until he was groaning and coming for her had her wet again.

Checking the rearview mirror, Leah felt the thrill of the moment dissipate as the flashing lights of a police car came charging up behind them. Her hands clutched at the wheel and she tried to formulate some sort of plan that would keep Dean and Sam from getting caught.

"Dean. We've got a problem. Look behind us."

Dean looked out the back window and couldn't believe their luck. "Shit!" How the hell were they going to avoid ending up in jail?

"What do you want to do?" she asked. She maintained her speed, ready to stop or take off, depending on what Dean thought was best.

"Hell, I guess sex is out for now." he said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Why was she not surprised by that comment? "Later, I promise. Do we run?"

"Have you run from the cops before?" He already knew what her answer would be and wasn't prepared to make this her first time. It wasn't easy to pull off the necessary moves to get away from the police. As good as Leah was behind the wheel, he didn't want to risk it.

She shook her head, furious with herself for not having the skills needed to get them out of there. In the mirror, she saw the distance between the cars disappearing and thought about the situation. Maybe she did have what was needed.

"I've got this. I know what I have to do." Leah slowed down and pulled off on the side of the road.

He was daunted by her sudden and unexpected action. "Okay, surrendering wasn't really what I had in mind."

Throwing the car into park and killing the engine, she stared at Dean and smiled, hoping to portray a confidence she didn't feel. "It's gonna be okay, Dean. Just stay in the car."

"What's your plan?" Dean glanced back in time to see the cop step out of his car and prop his hat on top of his head. "What the hell are you gonna do?" He watched as Leah zipped up her jeans, then did a quick check of her shirt and undid a few extra buttons. She angled the mirror down so she could see herself and pushed a few loose hairs into place. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't like it. "Not a good idea, Leah!"

"Yeah, well it's all I can come up with. Sometimes women have an advantage. Let's hope this is one of those times." She opened the car door and got out as the cop reached the back of the car. Flashing a tantalizing smile, she strolled seductively over to him.

Dean inched over to the driver's side hoping to hear their conversation, but with the window up the words were muffled. Rather than draw unwanted attention, he settled for watching. He saw Leah hand him her driver's license and then lean in toward the guy. The cop was doing a lot of smiling and leaning in himself, clearly interested. After a few minutes, Dean heard what sounded like laughter. He gripped the back of the seat as he watched Leah tuck her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and, in his mind at least, thrust her breasts out.

"What's going on?" Sam mumbled from the backseat. He rubbed at his eyes but the second he saw the flashing lights all traces of sleep vanished and he sat up.

Dean was too distracted to answer his brother. There was nothing he could do but sit by and watch Leah play this out. Everything was riding on her, on whether or not she could talk, or rather flirt, her way out of this and he hated it.

"Dean?" Sam shook his brother's arm. "A cop? What's going on? What did you guys do?"

"Speeding." Dean saw Leah step closer to the cop, grinning up at him as they talked. The guy held the ticket book in his hand, but had made no attempt to write anything in it. Why would he? He was too damn busy checking out her body and eating up all the attention she was laying on him.

"Think he ran our license plate?" Sam was asking.

"It's usually the first thing they do." he said.

Sam could see the two talking and by the expression on Leah's face, it looked like things were going well. "I think Leah's got it under control. I mean, either she's got one hell of a poker face or she's not too worried."

"Great. Guess her ingenious plan's working." Dean could hear more laughter, then the guy pulled something out of his shirt pocket and wrote on it. It looked like a business card. She took it, smiled at him and tucked it into her pants pocket. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He just gave her his number." Dean complained.

"Phone number?" Sam laughed. "Gee, Dean, I seem to remember you ending up with somebody's phone number a time or two. Funny, huh?"

"Funny? What's so god damned funny about it, Sam?" Dean asked, annoyed that his brother could find humor in the situation.

"Well, it's almost like Leah's becoming a female version of you."

For some reason, Dean wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that.

* * *

After the incident with the cop, Dean decided it was best to keep his hands off Leah while they were in the car so he was anxious to get to Amy's. The drive to Oklahoma was long, but they pushed straight on through, taking turns with the driving. It was nearly nine pm when they arrived at her apartment. 

When Amy opened the door, she was ecstatic to see her sister. Sam had called her to say he was coming by for an entire week, but hadn't said one word about Leah being with him. Once inside, she gave each of them a hug, including an uncomfortable looking Dean.

"Leah, Sam didn't say you were coming out here, too. God, it's good to see you! I was so worried about you. I mean, you know I think you're a bad ass and all, but I hate that you hunt. It's too dangerous. Why don't you take a break? Stay here with me for awhile. Get a regular job." Amy glanced at Dean. "Meet a nice guy. College guys are hot."

"Hey!" Sam stepped behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not supposed to notice other guys."

"I don't. That's just what I've heard, honey." she laughed.

"College guys are dorks." Dean said from the couch.

"Are you two back together?" Amy quietly asked. She was holding onto her sister's arm and could feel the strength of Leah's love for the man. Nothing had changed since the two split up and Amy wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"No, that's not happening. I just needed a ride because my truck is in hiding." Leah explained.

"Hiding? Okay, you're gonna have to tell me all about that one. Let's get everyone settled in, then we'll talk. You're in the exta bedroom and," she grinned at Dean. "he's sitting on his bed. I'd put him in the doghouse if I had a dog."

Dean stretched his legs out in front of him and draped his arms along the back of the couch. One whole goddamned week of Amy! He wasn't sure if he would survive it. "You don't need a dog, though, do you Amy? Your mouth's enough to scare off any potential burglars."

Leah shook her head and tried to stifle a laugh. It had been a very long time since she'd witnessed the outrageous verbal exchanges between these two. Strangely enough it all seemed so, well, right. Being there with them felt like being home.

"Honestly, why are you still in love with that man, Leah? He's impossible!"

Sometimes Leah wished her sister didn't have the ability to read people's feelings. She'd talk about Dean later. Now she just wanted to spend some quality time with Amy, talking about anything BUT Dean. "Let me throw my bag in the room and maybe we could make some coffee and talk."

"Sounds good. We'll let the guys entertain themselves for awhile so we can catch up. I've got to know why your truck's hiding!"

Sam sat down on the leather recliner and popped the footrest up. "They're gonna be awhile. Watch some tv?" he asked as he turned on the set.

'Why not?"

Dean stared at the television, but he couldn't get Sam's comment about Leah becoming a female version of him out of his head. They were a lot alike, no question about it. But Leah had a gentle, nurturing side too. The longer she hunted, the longer she dealt with the evil that existed, the greater the chance that she could lose sight of all that was good inside of her. More than anything he didn't want to see that happen.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The two women sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Amy made Leah give a detailed account of what happened in the White Mountains. Being different herself, Amy wasn't completely shocked to learn the truth about what was running around in the world, but she was still trying to deal with the idea of her sister hunting them down. "So that little necklace is what led you to the wood devil?" she asked.

Leah nodded. "Wild, huh? I can't thank you enough for finding that for me. You knew somehow, didn't you? I mean, you were drawn to it. Guess now we know why."

"Funny how that works. It's like I was meant to go to Mexico, to that specific town, just so I could find what I thought was a silly little trinket for you. I'm just glad you're all safe. But I bet you were furious with Dad for calling Dean, even though he had no other choice."

"Yeah, I was a little upset." Leah laughed. "But I'm over it. Besides, I look at it this way - I ended up being the one to save Dean's ass. Now that was sweet and yet I didn't even rub it in. What's wrong with me, huh?"

Amy got up and grabbed the coffee pot, bringing it over to the table. "Nothing's wrong with you. We both know why you didn't rub it in. It's because you put on this tough girl act, like you're over Dean, but you're not."

"After he left I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what went wrong. As for whether or not I'm over him, or ever will be? Hell, I don't know, but I have moved on to a life without Dean. Believe it or not, Amy, I AM happy with my life so please, let's not have this conversation again." Leah pleaded.

"You have to talk to him." Amy said as she refilled their cups. "You've been trying to bury your feelings all this time, like everything's fine, but it's not. He's here. Now's your chance to fix things, face to face."

Leah was about to take a sip of her coffee, but stopped with the cup halfway to her lips. "MY chance to fix things? MY chance?" She set the cup back down on the table. "Do you even remember what happened last year? You were there. Dean walked out on me, not the other way around. It's not up to me to fix anything." She shrugged. "Besides, there's nothing to fix. Whatever we had is gone."

"I don't think so, Leah. You can't fool me. I know the truth. But even if I couldn't feel it, I'd know because it doesn't take an empath. Anyone can look at you and see how much you love the guy."

Leah waved away her words. "You're mistaking my caring about him for love. I'll always care about him. We've known each other for so long it's impossible not to, but that's it."

"That's it, huh?" She pushed. "Nothing else? So there's no physical attraction anymore?"

A lie would be pointless and Leah knew it. Her desire for Dean was obviously transparent to everyone around. She practically drooled over the man each time she looked at him and she didn't foresee that ever changing. "Well, maybe there might be something to that. Possibly. But there's nothing unusual about it. I mean, look at him. Who wouldn't want to toss the guy into bed?"

That drew a laugh from Amy. She gave a mock shudder and raised her hand. "I can honestly tell you that I have no desire to do that!"

Leah smiled and it was a wonderful sight for Amy to see. It had been a very long time since her sister had been happy and she certainly deserved to be. Crazy as it seemed, Dean was still the one who could make that happen. Once upon a time, she'd wanted to kill that man and now here she was, trying to get them back together. Wasn't life one hell of a ride?

"I say go do it." Amy blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She stared at her sister in disbelief. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well if you think I'm saying toss Dean down on the bed and have your way with him, then yes."

This was a turn of events. "Wonderful! My kid sister is not only telling me to have sex, but to have it with a man she can barely be civil to. As the big sister I tried to discourage you from that sort of behavior. Shouldn't you do the same? I thought you'd want what's best for me."

"I do!" Amy jumped up and shot around the table, plopping onto the chair next to Leah's. "I do want what's best for you. And like it or not that's Dean. I've never seen you happier than you were when you two were together."

Leah started to interrupt, but Amy wouldn't allow it. "I know he blew it, but why? Have you two talked? I mean really talked. Have you gotten him to sit down and tell you what was going on in that thick skull of his when he took off?" She didn't need to wait for the answer. "Of course not, but you have to. Dean didn't leave because he stopped loving you so go find out what knucklehead reason drove him away and work it out. Sure I still think he's an ass, but even I have to admit that somewhere underneath all the bullshit, Dean's a good man. And although you may not think so right now, you'll see that he does love you. Tell him you love him, Leah, because Lord knows you do. Who knows what could happen? I bet you'd be surprised."

Sitting in shocked silence, Leah stared at her sister as if she was looking at a complete stranger. When the hell did Amy grow up? For the past year, Leah had immersed herself in a different world. One of demons and ghosts. Of darkness and despair. Meanwhile, life went on as usual for others, including those she cared for and she was missing out. How had she let that happen? When had she become so self-absorbed that she barely recognized her own little sister?

"Wow. You went from being a little pain in the butt to a mature young woman who can dish out sisterly advice pretty well." she offered affectionately. "Only problem is, I've already done the tossing onto the bed part and nothing's changed. No surprises, Amy. Dean didn't confess his undying love and he won't. And even if he did open up some, I don't think talking about the past will make any difference for our future. So while I appreciate the advice, I'm gonna have to pass. But don't worry about me, okay? Things will be fine. We'll hang out for a few days and I'll get Dean to tell me where he hid my truck, then I'll be on my way."

Amy sighed deeply. "That's not the answer, Leah, but I understand." She traced the shape of an 'X' over her heart. "I won't lecture you anymore, cross my heart." Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't pursue the subject with the other half of the stubborn duo. She'd see how things went over the next few days and if Leah didn't try and work things out, then she'd just have to take matters into her own hands. "Okay, let's hear about your truck!" she said, giving her sister a much needed reprieve.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was after two a.m. and despite her fatigued state, Leah was lying in bed wide awake. No matter how hard she tried to push out thoughts of Dean, they continued to haunt her. She thought about the time they'd spent together as a couple and she had to admit what Amy had said earlier was right. Even with all the crazy things he'd done, it was the happiest she'd ever been.

She also kept thinking about the past few days. She'd experienced just about every emotion imaginable since Dean showed up in the woods. One minute she wanted to kill the man and the next she was having sex with him. The worst part, though, was she had no idea what he was feeling. He wanted her, but was it just sex or something stronger? Was it possible he still loved her or was it just the damned physical attraction they'd always had for each other?

Again, her sister was right. She needed to talk to him. Dean had actually tried in the motel room, but she hadn't been ready to hear him out at the time. She'd been too upset with herself for falling into bed with him so easily.

Leah rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The scene in the car ran through her mind and an all to familiar heat warmed her body. Love, lust, passion. It was all there whenever Dean was around. Jesus, she wanted him again! The relentless throbbing between her legs was proof of that.

Emotionally and sexually frustrated, Leah sat up in bed. A glass of wine might relax her, help her fall asleep. The problem was, Dean was out there and the temptation to go to him was strong. She weighed the pros and cons and the wine won out. She would just go straight into the kitchen, have a little and slip back into the room. No problem.

Leaving the warmth of the bed, Leah shivered as the cool air hit her naked body. There was a time when she'd never even have considered sleeping in the nude, but after sharing a bed with Dean it had become habit. 

Dragging on her silk robe, Leah stepped quietly into the hallway. As she neared the kitchen, she caught the soft glow of the television coming from the living room. Either Dean was still up or he'd fallen asleep with the tv on. Leah paused at the entrance to the kitchen, fighting the urge to continue into the other room and find out. After a long moment of indecision, she ducked into the kitchen, filled a glass with white wine and sat down at the table to try and calm her frazzled, overheated body.

Half a glass later, her plan had backfired. Instead of feeling relaxed, her body was aching and craving satisfaction. Pushing the glass aside, she stepped into the living room. Dean was stretched out on the couch, sound asleep. He was lying on his back with one arm flung above his head, the other resting across his stomach. With nothing on but his jeans, his sexy tone body was on display and she stood there, drinking it in.

Without realizing she'd even moved, Leah found herself standing over him. She fell to her knees and simply watched for awhile. That angelic face, relaxed in slumber, was the most beautiful sight Leah had ever laid eyes on. The man did wondrous things to not only her body, but her heart as well. She'd only intended to look, nothing more. Yet somehow her hand was reaching out, her fingertips prepared to trace the curve of his cheek and those full luscious lips.

Dean stirred as if he somehow sensed she was there, green eyes huge as he fought to come fully awake. "Leah?" he croaked, then cleared his throat. "What's wrong?"

"I need you, Dean." The words were barely audible as she waited, transfixed by his intense green gaze.

"What?"

"I need you." she repeated. Why fight it? She had to quell the raging desire within her and only Dean could do that.

"You need me to what?" Still half asleep, he tried to understand what she was requesting of him. He started to sit up, but Leah laid her hand on his chest. The contact was as electrifying as a bolt of lightning striking her.

She leaned in close, her lips hovering just above his. "I need you to touch me, Dean. I need you inside of me."

He blinked a few times, her words proof in his tired mind that he wasn't actually awake. "Shit! I'm dreaming!" he growled.

"No dream." She kissed him, her tongue running over his bottom lip before slipping inside.

Dean could taste the sweet wine on her and he wanted more. More of her sweetness, more of her body, more of her love. He pulled her down on top of him, his body instantly responding to hers as she covered him. His mouth twisted over hers to deepen their kiss, tongues thrusting hungrily at each other.

As his hands raked over her back, Dean felt her body begin to move, rubbing along his. The robe shifted to expose her full breasts. They pressed against his chest, her nipples tight little beads. He let out a low groan. Eager to touch more skin, his hands tugged at her robe, pulling it up in handfuls until her backside was bare and his hands stroked smooth warm flesh.

"Mmmmm, you're naked!"

Leah laughed softly. "Is that a problem?"

Dean nuzzled her throat as he lightly squeezed her ass. "Only problem is I'm not."

"I can help with that."

She slid slowly down his body, biting and licking along his chest and belly as she went. Her hands worked at his jeans, and he lifted his hips so she could ease them and his briefs off. Lying beneath her, naked and hard, Dean was a magnificent sight. She knelt between his legs, taking a minute to admire his perfect body. He was a vision, godlike in stature, and he left her breathless and desperately aroused.

Leah untied the thin belt and let her robe fall open. Dean's hungry eyes followed her movements, his chest heaving as he watched her shake the diaphanous material off her shoulders until it fell from her slender body. Leah leaned over him, hands resting on the couch on either side of his waist, her eyes never leaving his as she lowered her head.

Dean shuddered as the tip of her soft wet tongue stroked up the length of his stiff cock. She wrapped one hand around his base, brushing the vein pulsing beneath her fingertips. She circled him with her tongue, lapping at his swollen head until drawing out several salty droplets.

"Oh Christ!" he moaned. His hands reached for her, getting lost in the mass of dark hair that hung about her shoulders. He held on tightly, knowing exactly where she was going to take him and he was ready for the ride.

Her mouth covered his hot flesh, drawing him into its own heat with a deep hard pull. As her lips sank down over his length, she twisted her hand at his base. Dean shook and groaned, rising up to meet her. His cock was thick and throbbing as Leah suckled him. She eased up and down his shaft, gradually quickening the pace. Dean moved with her, thrusting himself into her mouth.

"Leah!" He tugged at her hair, a gentle warning that he was close to losing control. "I can't...stop."

Her mouth continued to stroke and suckle him, ultimately dragging him over the edge. Dean's eyes closed and he called her name in a long groan as the waves of his orgasm shook him until he could barely breathe.

Leah waited until she felt the last pulses of his pleasure subside before releasing him. His breathing was still ragged as she crawled forward to press a soft kiss upon his lips. "Did you enjoy that? I really couldn't tell." she teased.

Dean's eyes slowly opened and he laughed, the low rumble threatening to overheat her already highly charged body. His words as he reached out to grab her waist nearly did her in.

"It's your turn, baby. Climb up here and I'll make sure you enjoy it as much as I did."

Leah let him guide her forward until she was straddling his face. Green eyes glistened up at her in the dim lighting as Dean's mouth closed over her womanhood. The combination of his soft lips and hot breath on her clit had her body shivering with pleasure in mere seconds. His large hands reached up and covered her tingling breasts and Leah moaned.

"God, Dean! You make me feel so good."

His mouth slid to the inside of her thigh, where he pressed several light kisses. "That's all I want to do, Leah. Make you feel good." Dean rubbed his thumbs over her nipples as his mouth again sought out the dampness between her legs. His tongue circled her clit, relentlessly flicking the swollen nub until he heard several more soft moans escape her.

One hand ran lightly over her belly before slipping into her dark, wet curls. His fingers plunged inside of her, going deep while he continued to caress her with his tongue. Leah's entire body vibrated beneath his touch. She was smoldering from the fire he'd started within her.

Each thrust of Dean's fingers pushed her toward that ideal place, that utopia she yearned for. Leah felt his lips close over her clit, gently sucking her, and she surrendered to the fierce sensations coursing through her, riding each wave to the very end.

Dean felt her tighten around his fingers, felt her body shake as she let go for him, and his cock grew hard again. He was excited by her response to him, the way she abandoned herself to the pleasure he gave her. He wasn't ready to let this end.

Before her body had time to relax, he scooted her back so he could sit up. Leah dropped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Neither spoke as they sat facing each other. Then Dean ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to each eyelid, over her cheeks and against her lips.

Swallowing hard, Leah tried to push down the tumultuous emotions bubbling near the surface. As they sat together this way, touching with such tenderness, she longed to tell Dean she loved him and hear him say once again that he felt the same. But even though her heart was confused, her mind was perfectly aware that for the two of them, those poignant words could no longer be shared.

She'd settle for telling him how wonderful the sex had been. "Dean, that was..." she started to say, but he interrupted.

"Was?" He shook his head. "We're not done."

"We're not?"

He laid one of her hands over his thickening shaft. "Not even close."

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, wondering if she should just end it, but then she felt his fingertips trace light patterns over her back and she wanted more. Fusing her mouth to his, Leah drew him into a long deep kiss. A kiss that for the moment was her universe.

She slid forward and felt the brush of his cock as he rubbed it along the slick folds between her legs, getting himself wet as he sought her opening. Leah sank down on him, a soft moan mingling with his muffled groan as he filled her. Their bodies joined as one in the most exquisite of ways. Her head fell back as Dean's lips skimmed along her throat until they reached their destination, coral tips already taut and eager for attention. A sharp twinge shot through her as he surrounded first one, then the other with the wet heat of his mouth. Dean took his time, rubbing them with his tongue, biting them gingerly with his teeth, laving them with gentle caresses that left Leah breathless.

Her body, again throbbing and burning with need, began to move. With the way they were sitting, each stroke found her sensitive bud rubbing against his shaft, deepening her arousal. The feel of his cock, hard and thick inside of her, of his mouth sucking and nibbling on her breast, pushed Leah closer to orgasm. She pumped feverishly now, each thrust longer, harder, hotter. Then, without warning, absolute utter ecstasy.

Dean felt her shuddering and clutching at him, tightening around his cock. As she began to cry out, his mouth swooped over hers to capture those cries of pleasure. Her powerful release and the slick motion of their bodies dragged him over the edge. He gripped her hips and pulled her down hard, spilling his own release into her.

Dean couldn't move. His entire body felt weak, drained from such an intense orgasm and he imagined it was the same for Leah. She was lying limply against him, her breathing shallow.

"Bed." she whispered against his neck. "Need a bed."

Dean smiled. "Me, too. Tell you what. Share yours with me and you won't have to walk to it."

Share her bed with Dean? Have his body beside hers for the rest of the night? It had been a long time since that had happened. Her inner voice said no, but she never seemed to listen to it when it came to Dean Winchester.

"Deal." she said.

Dean edged forward. "Hold on."

Leah mustered up the energy to wrap her arms and legs around him as he stood up. They made the short trip to the bedroom, where Dean laid her down on the four poster and climbed in next to her. He turned on his side and pulled Leah into his embrace, her back to his chest. It felt so damn good to hold her close again. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and closed his eyes, an unusual feeling filling him. Contentment.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As Leah awoke, awareness slowly filtered in. A comforting warmth enveloped her and a small sigh slid from her lips. Her eyes flickered open and although the room didn't register immediately, a strong sense of peace and satisfaction did.

She started to arch her back, but her body protested slightly as a dull ache shot through it. It was a very familiar sensation though one she hadn't experienced in some time. A year, to be exact. It was the way her body reacted after hours of intense lovemaking.

Only one man had ever left her body feeling that way. Only one man had ever made her want more, hour after incredible hour. Dean.

What the hell had she gone and done? No, why even ask herself that question when it was more than obvious. She'd folded, crumbled actually, with no pressure at all from Dean this time. Seeking him out, having sex on the couch, then allowing him into her bed where she'd kept him up all night demanding more. That was all her doing.

She wondered what he would make of it. Dean had played things out so casually right from the start. Bold remarks and brazen touches, as if nothing had changed between them. As if sex for the two of them was no big deal. So what would he make of the night they'd shared? Would her willingness to be with him despite all her harsh words leave him assuming this was just some moment of weakness on her part, or would he know it ran deeper? And then the question was, would he want it to be something more or would he prefer it remained a casual affair?

Leah grimaced at the thought. It was impossible to keep her love for Dean out of it. As much as she'd like to be able to fall into bed with him and just walk away afterwards, it wasn't that simple. He still owned her heart. A heart she'd thought had been shattered in so many pieces when he left. But no, there it was. Still intact and still beating just for him.

She'd tried to keep up an attitude, push him away with sarcasm, but any good it had done was completely nullified by her recent actions. She could hardly expect Dean to believe she was over him now. As it was, it was a miracle she hadn't uttered those ridiculous declarations of love that had been floating around in her head the entire night. That was one disaster she'd avoided at least.

Now how to handle this? A quick exit would be the best route but she'd promised Amy she would stay and visit. Besides, running from Dean wasn't going to solve the problem. Physically she could leave him far behind, but he was always going to be in her heart. So with leaving out of the question, what options were left? Tell him the truth? Open up and let Dean know she'd never stopped loving him? And then what? Could she deal with the humiliation of hearing him say how sad that was for her, and that even though he still found her attractive and liked the sex, he had long since abandoned any stronger feelings?

No, neither of those were viable. She supposed if Dean were going to tell her it was simply the thrill of great sex, she could do the same. Couldn't she? Of course, she could. She would play this off as purely casual. A night of hot sex to satisfy a hunger that had been building up in her from a lack of companionship. Dean could understand that. After all, despite the fact he only needed to bat those incredibly long lashes in a girl's direction and she'd sprint to his bed like a damned marathon runner, it didn't mean he'd been having nonstop sex all these months. If he'd gone any time at all without it, he'd understand her needs.

Yes, that would work. So it was settled. She would tap into her high school acting skills and try to give a convincing performance. All she had to do was tell Dean there was nothing to the night they'd shared. How hard could that be?

No sooner had that question popped into her head, when she felt Dean move behind her. His hand, splayed across her belly, pulled her closer as they spooned. With his chest pressed firmly up against her back now, his hips shifted and Leah could feel his cock hardening from the contact. Her own body responded, a dampness growing between her legs at not only his touch, but the thought of what could follow if she allowed it.

Time to get up. Leah started to ease forward but Dean's fingers clenched, digging lightly into her skin to keep her still. He leaned over, his breath caressing her ear just before the softness of his lips touched it. Her body tensed up, both anxious for, and wanting to get away from his touch.

This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to slip out of bed unnoticed. That way she could grab a cup of coffee and prepare herself for the role she was about to take on - casual lover.

* * *

If he were the type to think it possible, Dean would have sworn he woke up with a smile on his face. Of course that was all bullshit girlie sentiment, but he found it amusing that it was the first thought to hit him. He breathed in deeply, the subtle scent of Leah greeting him and then he did smile. A smile that was pure satisfaction. The fact that she'd seduced _him_ and then they'd spent the entire night together had him feeling confident about where things were headed for the two of them.

The previous night flashed through his mind and his cock thickened. What was it about this woman that could get him hard just thinking about her and what he'd done, or would like to do, to her? Hell, they'd just spent hours doing the most incredible things to each other's bodies. Even when he thought there was no way possible he'd be able to get it up again, he had. Now here he was, his body sore and worn out, yet he was ready for more.

Dean was pretty sure she was still asleep so he decided to try and pull her closer and wake her up the best way he knew. He pulled her back toward him, pressing his body into hers. The hot smoothness of her bottom coming into contact with his already alert cock had him growing against her.

He felt Leah ease forward but he wasn't about to let go. Gripping her stomach, he pulled her closer, leaning over to press a kiss on the edge of her ear. Her body, only moments before soft and pliable, grew tight and rigid. Dean stopped, unsure of why she'd fight him at this point.

"Leah?" No answer so he nipped at her earlobe. "Baby, are you awake?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Morning." His tongue dipped into her ear before running along her jaw line. She trembled but again tried to pull away.

Confused by her reaction, Dean decided it was best to let her up. He fell back onto the bed, resting on his elbows, and watched as Leah immediately hopped up and grabbed a shirt from a nearby chair to try and cover herself. To his tremendous pleasure, her efforts failed. One breast and most of the small triangle of hair between her legs was still exposed. Dean found her sudden shyness cute, and the innocent gesture managed to get him fully erect.

"Dean, last night was amazing. I mean, we were always great in bed. I guess I just missed that, you know? It's been a long time for me. For sex." She watched him, hoping her rambling was making sense, but she wasn't sure if understood what she was trying to tell him. "And being around you has stirred up a lot of...desires in me. But we've done this a few times now and it can't happen again."

Grinning devilishly, he whipped the sheet off him, allowing Leah to view his cock as it stood proudly between his legs. "Sweetheart, does this look like it can't happen again?"

Leah's brown eyes grew large at the deliciously sexy sight before her. There was nothing on earth comparable to Dean's naked body stretched out on a bed, hard in ALL the right places. However, as much as she wanted to climb back in bed and sheath that mighty sword of his, she knew she had to do something to gain control of the situation. The truth was that no matter what she tried to tell herself, her resolve was rapidly melting away.

Swallowing hard, Leah shook her head and backed away from the bed. "Did you hear what I said?"

Dean sat up and nodded. "Sure I heard you." She was going try to avoid him, or worse, turn this into a fight. He was certain of that. So he'd just have to keep talking and moving until she had no choice but to give in to him.

Scooping up a pair of pants from the floor, Leah continued to back away as Dean stood up and made his way around the bed, putting himself between her and the door. She glanced past him, forlornly eyeing the only exit. "Okay, good. Well, I need to shower and..."

He continued to advance. "Shower's good. We can do it together and save water."

Leah shook her head. "You know, I don't think I have time for a shower after all. I'm just going to get dressed and then I have to borrow Amy's car and take care of a few things, so..."

"So whatever you have to do, I'll take you." Stepping close, Dean tugged at the clothes in Leah's hands. "Later."

Leah resisted. "No. Later doesn't work for me, Dean. Really." She tried to hold onto her clothes, but one hard pull and they fell from her hands. She glanced down at the pile at her feet, then back up, taking in Dean's tall, aroused form as she did. "It doesn't work for me."

Dean's hands locked onto her waist and he drew her body up along his, rubbing his massive cock against her belly. "Leah, believe me, it's working for you." he said, just before his mouth took hers.

Leah was helpless. She gave herself over to the kiss. Every slide of their tongues made her hotter as his oh-so-talented mouth worked it's magic. She didn't realize he'd maneuvered them over to the bed until she felt the back of her knees bump up against its edge.

Reality snuck in and she pushed against his shoulders. "Dean stop! Look, the truth is, I needed you. I needed..." How did she say this? She hated lying to him, especially about their lovemaking.

"What? What did you need, Leah?" His lips swept along her throat as he tried to distract her. As much as he hated the idea, he knew sooner or later they'd have to talk, but he damn sure preferred later. Hell, never would be even better. Perfect scenario, they pick up where they left off and not waste time worrying about the past.

With a sudden burst, Leah gushed through her lies." I needed sex, okay? I'm sure you've been there before. Needing release. Last night was just sex, Dean. Meaningless sex. It was nothing special for either one of us so let's not make a big deal out of it. It happened and we both got what we wanted and now it's over."

Lifting his head, Dean stared down at her, anger rising quickly within him. Meaningless? Had she really said that? "What the hell does that mean?"

The level of his voice hadn't risen, but instead took on a deeper tone and Leah realized how strongly her words had affected him. She hadn't anticipated that at all. In fact, she thought he'd be relieved to know nothing was expected of him.

"I don't want you to worry, that's all. I don't think our sleeping together means we're back together, okay? No ties. No commitment. We both know you don't want that."

Dean walked away from her and shoved a hand through his hair. This wasn't like her. Leah didn't have meaningless sex. Had she changed that much in the past year or was she just slinging words at him, trying to keep him at a distance? Frustration built within him as he remembered just how complicated relationships were. Women!

He stormed back over to her. "You don't know what I want, Leah."

"Maybe that's because you never tell me, Dean! I seem to remember trying to get you to talk to me, to open up and share with me just a little of what was going on inside that friggin head of yours, but you wouldn't, would you? Of course not. Because you don't talk!" she yelled.

"I talk! I'm talking now!" he snapped back.

Leah wanted to slap him. Her hand started to lift, but she forced it back down. He's talking now? Was he kidding? He wanted sarcasm, she'd be happy to dish it right back out to him. "You're not talking, you're yelling!" she barked at him.

"Well you started it!"

They were facing each other, frustrated, angry and getting nowhere fast. Leah threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe I'm having such a childish conversation! You make me crazy, Winchester!"

Leah stomped away and picked her clothes up off the floor. Tossing them onto the bed, she hastened to get dressed before making her way to the door. With her hand on the knob, she stopped and looked over at Dean. "When you decide you want to grow up, let me know."

Dean snarled as he watched Leah leave. Grow up? Him? Hell, she needed to grow up. "Meaningless sex, my ass!" he flung at the closed door. He looked around for a few minutes, trying to find his clothes, before he remembered that he'd gone into her room naked. "Perfect!" he mumbled.

Yanking an afghan off the chair by the window, Dean wrapped it around his waist. Before he left the room, he glanced back at the large bed. Meaningless sex? He didn't think so. And he knew she really didn't either. At least, he sure as hell hoped she didn't.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Having slept in, Sam and Amy were surprised to find the house quiet when they finally left the bedroom. Knowing her sister was usually up early, Amy expected to find Leah sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, but all she found there was a half-empty glass of wine.

"That's odd. It's nearly eleven. Is Dean still asleep, too?" she asked as she set about making a pot of coffee.

"I'll go see." Sam disappeared into the other room, only to come back a moment later shaking his head. "Nope. He's not out there. But I found these."

Amy turned around to see him holding a pair of jeans in one hand and a silk robe in the other. A huge smile split her face. "Awesome!"

Sam grinned. "Gee, what do you think those two were up to last night?"

She started the machine and as the coffee began to brew she walked over to him. "Hmm, let me see? I bet they did a little of this..." Her left hand snaked up to slip behind Sam's neck so she could lower his head to hers. Amy's tongue slowly traced the outline of his lips before she said, "And a little of this..." Her right hand found his flat belly, her fingers raking down it, then gliding over his belt so she could cup his manhood.

Sam gave a low groan of pleasure and nibbled on her full lower lip. "Then what?"

She was eager to show him but the sound of Leah's angry voice suddenly rang out from down the hallway, quickly followed by Dean's gruff bellow. Sighing, Amy's head fell against Sam's chest and she rubbed her forehead from side to side as the arguing continued. It ended with a loud bang as the bedroom door was slammed closed.

The couples' heads turned toward the doorway, where Leah appeared seconds later. She stared at them briefly before mumbling a curt "Good morning." Then she brushed by to grab several mugs from the cupboard.

Amy was about to ask her what had happened when Dean appeared. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw him wearing nothing but her favorite afghan wrapped around his waist, but he didn't even seem to notice she and Sam were standing there. He glared at Leah's back for a moment, looking as if he were going to speak, then stepped inside the room and snatched his jeans from his brother's hand before disappearing.

Realizing her mouth was hanging open, Amy snapped it closed and shared a baffled look with Sam. "Okay. Um, you deal with your charming brother and I'll talk to Leah."

Sam rolled his eyes. "How come I get stuck with Dean?"

She spun him around so he faced the doorway and gave him a slight shove forward. "Cause he's your brother. And if I went out there, I'd probably end up trying to hurt him."

Sam glanced at her over his shoulder. "What if he tries to hurt me?"

Amy laughed. "You've got a bag full of weapons. Don't be afraid to use them! Now go and straighten him out."

Sam scratched his head and tried to prepare himself mentally for the battle ahead as he trudged out into the living room. One thing he was absolutely certain of in life, was that Dean was not an easy guy to discuss personal issues with.

As Sam walked into the room, his brother was just coming out of the bathroom. He watched as Dean tossed the afghan onto the couch, then dropped down onto it and began putting on his boots. With an inward sigh, Sam sat down next to him and cleared his throat. When Dean ignored him, he tried clearing it again.

Without looking up, Dean said, "Save it, Sammy. I'm not interested in any of your frigging lectures, okay?"

"I wasn't going to..."

Now his brother did look at him. "Yeah you were. But you can save your breath, all right? There's nothing to talk about."

Sam looked down at his hands as they rested on his knees and tried to think of a way to get Dean to tell him what was going on. When Dean and Leah were seeing each other Dean had broken down and asked for his advice on relationship matters. Well, he hadn't actually asked, but he'd hinted around and finally accepted it when Sam had offered. He had a feeling his brother could use a little help again, he was just being his usual stubborn self.

As he watched his sibling, a thought hit him and he smiled. Quickly covering the grin, he set his plan into motion. "That's cool. I don't feel like talking anyway."

Dean eyed him briefly. "Good. So don't."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I mean, it's really none of my business, what goes on with you and Leah."

"Damn straight it's not." Dean shoved his foot into his shoe rather forcefully and began yanking harshly on the ties.

Sam nodded. "I mean, what do I care if she's acting like this? What the hell's her problem anyway? What was she thinking?"

"She's not thinking!" His attention shifted to Sam and his voice lowered as he leaned in. "Meaningless sex? I know all about meaningless sex, okay? I've had plenty of it. It's nothing at all like that with her. It's different, special, and she damn sure should know it."

Having duped his brother into spilling the problem, Sam focused on helping with a solution. Obviously, Leah assumed Dean didn't care about her anymore and felt he was now only interested in the sex. Also just as obvious was that Dean hadn't bothered to let her know how he really felt. Classic Dean issue. Pretty similar to what had happened the last time the two were together. Once again, it all came down to one thing. Dean needed to tell Leah he loved her. "Of course she should know. I mean, come on. She'd have to realize that even though you dumped her without any warning or much of an explanation, that now, after all this time, you still love her. You made that clear, after all, right? You said, 'Leah, I'm still in love with you.'"

If looks could kill, Sam would have been dead. "God damn it, Sam, I told you I didn't want to talk about this." He started to finish tying his shoe, but quickly abandoned the idea and started back in on his brother. "What the hell do you know anyway? I tried to tell her what happened when we were at that motel in New Hampshire but she didn't want to listen."

"At the motel? As in, while you were with her in the motel room, Dean? When? Before, during or after you slept with her?"

Dean poked Sam in the chest, angered by his brother's words. "It wasn't like that!"

Raising his eyebrows, Sam chose to ignore the jab and continued on. "No? Well, it sure as hell wasn't the two of you sitting down somewhere quiet discussing the break up, talking about what went wrong and whether or not you should try again." He could see how upset Dean was at his bluntness, but it was the only way to get him to realize he could lose the woman he loved. "Like it or not, Dean, you aren't the smoothest guy around when it comes to communication and serious relationships. But if you want to be with Leah again, you're gonna have to work at it. You hurt her and she's still feeling the pain because she still loves you. You're gonna have to suck it up, dude, and tell her you're sorry and you love her. Or lose her for good."

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, then gave a slight nod and finished tying his shoe. Resting his elbows on his knees, Dean pressed his fingertips to his temples and rubbed, hoping to take away the dull ache. "You know, Sammy." he said quietly. "I really hate it when you're right."

Sam grinned and patted his brother's back. "You think you'd be used to it by now."

* * *

Leah sat and listened to everything her sister had to say about Dean and the mess they'd made of things since seeing each other again. Deep down, all she wanted to do was crawl into a bed and remain there for a month or two, but she knew her sister was right. She said the only way to resolve this was to confront Dean with the truth.

Amy had also pointed out that the man had already broken her heart. How much more could it possibly hurt if she told him she loved him and found out he truly didn't care for her anymore? The lying and the games had to stop. Especially when she was the one who had been so upset when Dean had done those very things to her in the past. No, she wasn't behaving like herself, not at all. And she didn't like what she'd become.

"So, what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

Leah managed a weak smile. "What else can I do? I'm going to talk to Dean."

As if on cue, Dean's tall frame filled the doorway. He paused, the look on his face letting her know he was unsure of whether or not to approach her. Leah decided to make it easy for him. "You need something, Dean?" she asked.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped beside her chair. Placing one hand on the back of her seat, the other on the table, he leaned in close so he could speak softly. "I need to talk to you." Seeing Leah's eyes shoot up to meet his, he added, "Maybe we could go someplace. You know, for coffee. Someplace quiet."

"Sure. Okay."

Dean stepped back so Leah could slip out of the chair. As she passed Amy, Leah smiled and nodded to let her sister know she would do the right thing no matter how it turned out.

Amy returned the smile, but it faded as Dean went by her. Reaching out, she grabbed his wrist. Although her eyes never left Dean's, she spoke to Leah. "Sis, would you mind if I talk to Dean for a minute before you go?" There was complete silence. "I promise I won't keep him long."

"I'll be in the living room." Leah said reluctantly.

Once her sister was out of hearing range, Amy stood up, her grip on Dean's arm tightening slightly. "You know how I feel about you, Dean."

With a derisive snort, Dean glared down at her hand on his wrist. "Yeah, well it's mutual. Look, I know what I have to do. And I already got the whole 'do right by her' speech from Sam."

Amy inched closer, her eyes burning with anger. "Sam's a pussycat. Me? Think of me more as a, well a lioness protecting her cub. I'm not going to give you any 'do right by her' speech. I'm just going to let you know that I will shred you apart, rip you into a million tiny pieces, if you hurt Leah again."

Dean swallowed hard, recognizing the seriousness in her words, tone and gaze. Very few things frightened him, but at the moment Amy came pretty close. There was no doubt in his mind that she would follow through on her threat. "I'm not going to."

"Damn right you're not. You have no idea what you did to her when you took off that night. I was there, I saw her pain. She didn't deserve that Dean. And you, you don't deserve her or her love. But you've got both, don't blow it again."

At that moment, a newfound respect was born for the small girl in front of him. She loved her sister, fiercely, and one thing Dean could understand and admire was that sort of devotion to a sibling.

Dean nodded and his voice was husky with emotion when he spoke. "I won't blow it this time. Believe it or not, I love your sister."

Squeezing his arm, Amy gave him a lopsided grin. "I believe it."

Funny, but Dean had almost forgotten about her 'abilities'. Easing his arm out of her grasp, he flashed her a cocky grin. "You're one tough little bitch."

"You got that right." Amy shot back. "So watch yourself. Now go make things right with your woman." She sat back down at the table, a satisfied smile on her face as Dean left the room.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Leah stared pensively out the passenger window of the Impala, watching the steady rainfall. The outcome of the conversation she and Dean were going to have weighed heavily on her mind. There were things she wanted to ask him, but she planned to hear him out first. She knew there was a strong chance he would actually say very little and that was fine. She knew Dean well enough to know he was never going to pour out his feelings to her. But then, it was _what _he would say that mattered most. She cared more about the quality of his words, not the quantity.

As she began to run through some possible outcomes of their talk, she noticed a small dog trotting along the side of the road not too far ahead of them. Instantly distracted, Leah watched as it stayed just on the edge, following the white line. Being an animal lover, she hoped it would either stay on it's path or run off into the small field on their right. To be on the safe side, she was about to point it out to Dean, when it suddenly darted out into the street.

"Dean, the dog!" she cried out.

Dean had already seen it and was slowing down when the animal ran in front of them. He still had to hit the brakes hard and cut the wheel sharply to the right to avoid hitting it. With the wet roads the back end of the car fishtailed, putting them into a spin. Dean tried to correct it, but the Impala careened off the road, coming to an abrupt stop several feet out in the field.

"Shit!" Dean swore. He immediately turned to Leah. "Are you okay?" Reaching for her, he yanked her close and did a quick scan of her face and body. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Is the dog alright? You missed it, didn't you?" she asked, trying to see past him.

"Damn it, Leah, forget the frigging dog! Are you okay?" He was amazed that women always seemed to worry more about animals than themselves.

Spotting the canine making its way down the opposite side of the road, Leah sighed. She looked at Dean. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." he said gruffly.

Her face flushed as guilt crept in. "I'm sorry, I just, the dog.. I didn't mean..."

The sound of his deep laughter filled the car and she realized he was teasing her. She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Nice. Make me feel bad, why don't you."

"Well you should. I'm more important than a dog, right?"

Smiling sweetly, she shifted closer to him and walked her fingers slowly up his arm. "Of course you are! It's just that the way you saved both us and that little doggie left me flustered. What with your impressive reflexes and strength," She squeezed his bicep. "and awesome driving skills, I wasn't thinking straight. You'll forgive me, won't you, pooh bear?"

Dean gently pushed her away. "Now you're just being a smart ass."

Enjoying the sound of Leah's easy laughter, he grinned and put the car in gear so he could pull back onto the street. With nothing for the tires to grab, however, they spun aimlessly and the car remained locked in the muddy field's grip.

Leah looked out the back window and watched as a steady stream of wet earth flew up into the air. "Dean." He continued to lay on the gas. "Dean! We're stuck. You're just sinking us in deeper."

The engine idled gently as he eased up. "Yeah, I know. I know. Okay, I got this." He stared out at the dark cloudy sky and steadily increasing rain and groaned. "Man, this sucks."

Opening the door, he looked down at the messy field that surrounded them, then tentatively placed one booted foot into the muck. Even with little pressure, it immediately sank a few inches. "Frigging mud!"

"Let me see." Leah crawled over and leaned across his lap so she could look out his door. "Hmmm, yeah that's mud all right. It's some scary stuff, Dean. Maybe I should handle this."

Although he enjoyed sarcasm as much as the next guy, Dean considered hauling her over him and dumping her adorable little ass onto the soggy ground. See how much she liked the mud then. He decided to share that thought with her. "Keep it up. You're gonna find yourself sitting in it."

She looked surprised. "What? It was a harmless suggestion."

"Right. Okay, I'll go see how bad it is. Don't get cute and step on the gas while I'm near the tires."

She gave him a saucy wink. "I wouldn't dream of it!" He rolled his eyes at her so she added, "I'll behave. Just let me know if you need any help, big guy."

"Count on it." With no other choice, Dean climbed out and trudged around the car, surveying the situation. They were buried, no question, but it didn't look like they were in too deep. He should be able to get them out fairly easily.

He went back to the driver's side and motioned for Leah to roll down the window. Once she did, he told her to get ready to give the car a little gas as he pushed from the back. He figured by rocking it forward he should be able to get them out of the small rut they were in.

He put his back to the car, deciding that would allow him the best leverage, then tapped on the trunk as the signal for her to go ahead. After a few minutes with no luck, he quickly turned and faced the car so he could try using his arm strength instead. Giving it all he had, he lunged forward and thought he felt the car give. It was actually his own feet slipping out from beneath him.

Dean felt the cold wet dirt greet his face as he sprawled out on the ground behind the car. He lifted his head and shook it furiously in attempt to clear some of the mud off. Letting a loud, steady stream of curse words fly, he tried to push himself up out of the mire.

Leah glanced in the rearview and panicked when she failed to see Dean behind the car. She immediately cut the engine and jumped out, plodding her way through the messy earth to make sure he was okay.

"Dean! Dean, what happened?" She got to the trunk and saw him on his hands and knees, completely covered in mud and struggling to get to his feet. "Oh God!" She covered her mouth and tried to keep from laughing but it was impossible to stifle it.

Glaring up at her, Dean reached out a hand. "Think you can manage to stop laughing long enough to help me up out of this shit?"

All Leah could do was nod as she went over to him and slipped her hand into his. She felt a rough tug, pulling her off balance and her smile disappeared as she found herself on her own hands and knees beside him.

"Still think this is funny?" he asked, his hand cupping the back of her head and exerting a light pressure.

"You wouldn't dare!" Leah warned, but her tone was a bit panicked.

A flash of perfect white teeth was the last thing she saw before her face went into the mud.

Jerking upright, she sputtered, 'You ass!" Sitting on her knees, she shoved roughly against Dean's chest.

"Women pay a lot of money for mud facials, Little Bit. I gave you one for free." Dean sat down and dragged her onto his lap, laughing as he tried to help her wipe some of the mud from her face.

"Ah, so you think I should thank you, is that it?" she asked, but her mood was light. Laughing and covered in mud, he was too irresistible. She could hardly be angry with him.

"Exactly." he smirked.

"Oh, I'm gonna thank you, don't worry about that, Winchester." she threatened playfully.

Dean continued to help her clean her face and thought about how even something as crazy as this ended up being fun with Leah. He was sitting in the rain in the middle of a muddy field, yet he was enjoying every second of it. But that's how it was with her. She made him feel good. Always had, no matter what, even when they were kids.

Cupping her face, he drew her close and kissed her gently. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she returned the kiss, little care for the filth that covered them and a warmth spread throughout him. Not the usual fire that ignited when they touched, but a soft heat that was filling him, making him feel comforted, peaceful and safe. And that's when he knew it was time to make things right between them.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Leah."

Leaning back within the circle of his arms, she smiled and wiped tenderly at the mud on his cheek. "It's okay. A little dirt never hurt anyone. Think we'll have to skip on the restaurant though."

With a slight shake of his head, he gave a nervous laugh. "Not for the mud. That was fun." He tried again. "I mean, I'm sorry I hurt you when I left."

"Oh." was all she could manage as his sudden apology for the past caught her off guard.

Dean wasn't sure how to take her reaction. Or lack of one. He knew she'd been angry when they'd first seen each other, but after a few days together and all the intimacy they'd shared he hoped she'd be willing to forgive him and start over. He was uncertain of what her silence meant and what the next move should be. Maybe she expected more? Hell he knew he owed her more than some half-assed apology.

Despite his anxiety, all the words were there inside his head. He wanted to share the truth. All of it, starting with why he'd left and why he wanted her back. He wanted to tell her things that he kept buried inside like how he felt about hunting, his life in general and what the future held. But it was the idea of what could happen once he completely opened up that worried him. What if he did let Leah see who he really was? Would she see him as he saw himself? Would she find him lacking in all the areas where he himself knew he fell short? Would she still feel the same way about him?

Dean's jaw clenched as all of his doubts resurfaced. He didn't want to back away from this, from her. Maybe if he could just tell her a few of the things that had driven him to leave, they could find a way to start over. Who the hell knew what could happen from there?

"I, uh, I was messing things up, Leah. David and your job. I just thought," He stopped, wondering if his words were making sense. If he was saying it right.

"You thought what?" she encouraged. Her heart was pounding wildly as she waited to learn why he'd really walked away from what they had.

The truth, he reminded himself. Even if just a small part of it, he had to tell her the truth. "That I'd just keep screwing up and you deserve better than that. Better than me."

His words were heartbreaking. Leah couldn't believe he would feel that way. Tears pooled in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Did he really think he wasn't good enough for her? For anyone?

She brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. "Dean, you're a good man. The best man I've ever known."

His face grew taut and she knew how uncomfortable he felt. Admitting what he had, it wasn't an easy thing to do, yet he'd done it. He'd made one hell of a great start at letting her know what was locked up deep inside of him. With time and patience and a lot of love, maybe one day the walls could be broken down completely.

Leah smiled. A little dose of his own technique might be welcome right about now, so she went with keeping things light. "Okay, I suppose I could forgive you for leaving. I mean, you were thinking of me and what you felt was best for my happiness. And that whole thing with David? Forgiven. Besides, if we're being honest here, that wasn't ALL your fault." Her eyes narrowed. "But causing me to lose my job, Dean. I don't know. I may never be able to forgive you for that. You know how much I loved it."

The tightness that had been gripping Dean's chest began to loosen as her words eased his troubled mind. He'd been freaked out about having this type of conversation with her, but Jesus, this woman knew him so well. She didn't expect more than she knew he'd be able to give. After all he'd done, and despite all the pain he'd caused her, she was forgiving him. And on top of that, she was even letting him off easy.

"You may have loved that job, but now you're a hunter. And you're gonna get to hunt with the best - a tall, handsome sexy guy. What more could you ask for?"

Leah beamed. "Right! I get to hunt with Sam!"

"Sam?" With a deep growl, Dean rolled to his side, laying Leah on her back in the mud. He leaned over her, blocking the light rainfall that continued to blanket them. Their eyes locked for the longest moment before he lowered his lips to hers.

As their tongues danced passionately, Dean pressed his body into hers. He wished like hell they weren't lying in the middle of a field because he wanted so much more. He was about to take it anyway when the sudden blast of a horn interrupted them. A man in a large pick up truck was hanging out of his window, waving at them and offering to help.

Dean called out his thanks before pulling Leah to her feet.

"We'll finish this later." he whispered before giving her another quick, hard kiss.

"Finish? We're just getting started." she said with a smile.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Amy closed her text book, relieved to finally have the last few pages of the chapter out of her way. With a yawn, she stretched her arms high above her head, attempting to work out the kinks in the muscles that had knotted up in her back. She hadn't heard a sound from Sam in over half an hour. He'd disappeared into the living room with his computer as soon as Dean and Leah had taken off, and she wondered if he was still gathering information off the internet.

Peeking into the other room, she found him seated on the sofa with the computer tucked securely on his lap. From her position in the doorway, she took advantage of the opportunity to observe him while remaining unnoticed. He was studying the screen, absorbing some new bit of information that had captured his interest. She couldn't see from that distance, but she knew there would be a slight crinkling of his eyes as he took it all in.

She liked that she knew him so well. He was the only man she could say that about. The only one she could be herself around because she trusted him completely. And the only man she'd ever been madly in love with.

A serene smile graced her lips. Sweet, gentle, caring Sam. She closed her eyes and let the joy of her love for him surround her. Was there any better feeling in the world than knowing the mere thought of a loved one could comfort you so thoroughly?

"Amy? You okay, hon?"

The rich tone of his voice nudged her from the semi-meditative state. Mocha colored eyes opened to land softly on his concerned face. Had Sam been close enough to look into their depths he would have seen the heartfelt emotions reflected in them and known there was no need to worry.

"I'm perfect, Sam. Just perfect."

He gave a small nod, but his look was inquisitive. Although Amy's highly expressive persona had mellowed in the past year, she was still more apt to chat aimlessly at any given moment than sit passively by. Clearly something was on her mind. "I can put this up for now if there's something you want to do."

How sweet. How Sam. Her gaze flitted over him. It touched upon his head full of soft shaggy brown hair and handsome features, slid along strong broad shoulders, swept down powerful arms and noted his large, gentle hands. Lingering there, she thought of all the spectacular things those marvelous hands had done to her body and a sudden shiver raced along her spine. Like a bullet it sped downward and exploded, releasing a flourish of delicious tingling sensations between her lower extremities.

Amy was a bit surprised by her intense reaction, considering they'd been up most of the night making love. She should be too drained to get swept up in another bout of desire. Then again, she couldn't seem to get enough of Sam.

Temptation nipped at her and she eyed him longingly, but he was busy and probably worn out from their long night. Best to leave him alone. For a little while anyway.

She waved away his offer. "I'm fine. You go ahead and finish. I know what you're doing is important. I'll jump in the shower and we can do something afterwards."

The left side of his mouth curved into a little half-smile "Okay. If you're sure." he said, then lowered his head to view the screen once more.

Amy forced herself down the short hallway and gathered some clean clothes and a towel before entering the master bath. The room was rather small, but not bad for an apartment. She loved the more spacious baths that were found in large homes and hoped to have her own one day.

That thought triggered off memories of the house she and Leah had grown up in. As Amy turned the faucets and adjusted the water temperature, she wondered if her sister missed that old house as much as she did. Leah's decision to sell it was the right one for her at the time, but Amy suspected a small part of Leah would always regret that choice. After all, she'd gone half crazy scrambling to get the loan to buy it when their father had decided to sell.

With the water set to where heat and steam were beginning to roll out and fill the room, she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the shower head. The stinging pelts felt glorious as they rained down on her.

Amy stood beneath the hot spray for several minutes, letting her body relax. Eyes closed, she tilted her head back and dipped it beneath the water as she slid her fingers through her hair. A soft thump startled her and she looked around to find Sam by the door. He was leaning back against it, watching her.

The idea of Sam there, his eyes on her while she bathed, sent a shiver of anticipation through her. Amy poured a ribbon of body wash onto her sea sponge and squeezed the suds through it. She ran the sponge along her arm, taking her time with slow small circles, working her way up to her shoulder and throat.

Sneaking a sideways look at Sam, she saw that he was staring at her hungrily, his chest visibly heaving with his labored breathing. Knowing how he loved to caress her breasts, Amy squeezed the sponge lightly allowing a cascade of soap bubbles to slide down over each one. She brushed the sponge over her nipples which grew agonizingly tight with each stroke and she moaned with pleasure.

The erotic sound drew Sam away from the door. His eyes never wavered from her as he stalked forward. Amy continued to caress herself. She soaped her belly, the sudsy rivulets running down into the brown curls between her legs. She could see that Sam was following that slow trail along her body, his eyes burning with his need for her as he blindly struggled to remove his clothing.

The pile on the floor quickly grew until Sam was naked, his cock standing out proudly, glistening with desire. He slid open the shower door and stepped inside. Water dampened his hair and trailed over the solid muscles of his massive chest.

"Amy. You know how beautiful you are? How much I want you?" Sam drew her into a deep kiss, his tongue casually exploring then demanding.

"Mmmm, let's find out how much you want me, shall we Sam?" Rising up on her toes, Amy dragged her nipples across his slick body, then reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection. She began to stroke the smooth hot flesh and felt the power of her touch in the shudder that rippled through him.

She increased the speed of her caresses and he groaned. "It won't take long if you keep that up."

Unclasping her fingers, he turned her around. His throbbing cock pressed into her back and her own need swelled between her legs.

Amy sank against Sam's chest as his large hands cupped her breasts. He began to knead them, his fingers capturing the coral nipples and gently rolling them, causing Amy's back to arch. He eased forward until the pulsing stream of hot water poured over their bodies. "I love your breasts." he whispered near her ear. "I love your stomach." One hand crept down, his fingers splayed across her belly.

"Keep going." she practically pleaded, yearning to feel his hand continue on it's course until his long fingers were buried inside of her.

"I love," he hesitated. "Your bellybutton."

Smiling, Amy said, "Bellybutton, Sam? I was hoping you'd go a little further south!"

"I know." he teased.

Sam shifted his hips and she could feel his cock burning a trail along her spine, his balls rubbing the top of her ass. Amy was thankful for the water rushing over them as it was the only thing keeping her from bursting into flames.

Turning to face him, she caught the playful gleam in his hazel eyes. She slid her arms around his waist and scraped her nails along his back before digging them in. "Sam!"

"This what you want?" he asked. His fingers traced the curve of her hip, then dipped lower to press lightly between her legs. He parted her swollen flesh, stroking her clit before pushing into her wet heat.

Widening her stance, Amy sighed. "Oh yes, Sam." Her hand reached around the back of his head, pulling him close. "That's what I want." she said against his lips. "And more. I want more."

His mouth fastened over hers and he kissed her hungrily as his fingers slid in and out. She moaned and began to thrust her hips in time with him, the sensations swirling through her, bringing her to the brink of both pleasure and pain. He pumped faster and she climbed higher still, until at last she reached the summit and stepped off. Amy's climax tore through her and all she could do was cling tightly to Sam and ride it out.

When the tension left Amy's body, Sam asked, "Still want more?"

"Of you. Always."

Sam twisted around so his back took the full force of the water. With tongue and teeth, he licked and nibbled his way along the column of her throat. Amy leaned back, supported by Sam's strong arms, her breasts jutting upward. Unable to refuse the enticing offer, he touched the tip of his tongue to one soft underside, running it slowly up the firm mound until reaching the peak. He circled the pebbled nipple, flicking it lightly before pulling it deeply into the moist heat of his mouth.

Gasping at the ravenous assault, Amy gripped at Sam's hair, her aching need to have him fill her almost unbearable. As if he understood, Sam's mouth journeyed upward to capture hers. His hands cupped her rounded bottom and swiftly lifted her up. Amy threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Pressing her against the cool tiles, Sam sought out her slick entrance and thrust slowly into her. Amy moaned into his mouth as his cock filled her. The tips of her fingers dug into his shoulders as her tiny muscles clenched around him, loving the feel of him buried so deeply inside of her.

Sam began to thrust into her and she lifted her hips, matching his rhythm. He buried his face against her neck, grunting as he quickened his pace. Amy could feel the muscles of his buttocks flexing beneath her calves as she clung to him.

Pressed between the heat of his body and the cool wall, she focused on the flurry of sensations that started at her core and blazed outward, touching every inch of her. Then Sam ducked one hand in between them and began to stroke her clit. Amy cried out from the jolt of pure ecstasy that flashed through her. With both his cock and fingers driving her on, she was swept up and away in the current. The force of her release so powerful she was left shaking uncontrollably in its wake.

Feeling her explode around him, Sam shifted slightly and brought his hand back around to grip her bottom. With long, deep thrusts he chased after his own release now. He felt Amy's fingers glide over his back, the feathery touch an exhilarating sensation, and it pushed him over the edge. Gritting his teeth, Sam groaned, and with a few final deep thrusts, his cock jerked and pulsed inside her.

Amy played with the damp curls at the back of Sam's neck as he rested his head against her shoulder. His ragged breaths sent little shivers through her as they brushed her skin, causing her to smile. She knew he must be exhausted so despite her desire to stay in that very position forever, Amy tugged gently on his hair.

"You can put me down now." she said softly.

"Can't move." Sam mumbled, his lips tickling her as he spoke.

Suppressing a giggle, Amy tried again. "Not even for lunch?"

His head lifted and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Okay, maybe for lunch I could move a little."

Amy released her lock on his waist as Sam eased out of her. She let her legs drop down, but she was a bit wobbly. Holding onto her, Sam turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping her in it before lifting her into his arms.

Amy sighed contentedly as he carried her to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He disappeared into the hallway for a moment, coming back with another towel. He ran it quickly over his damp locks, then wrapped it around his hips.

Stretching out beside her, Sam pulled her snuggly up against him. "How about we eat later?" he asked, having little energy left.

"Later." Amy agreed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Dean shook the man's hand and thanked him again for pulling the Impala out of the muddy field. He watched him climb into the pick up and drive off before turning back to Leah. Leah. Now there was a sight! She was standing by the passenger door, arms folded across her chest, smiling brightly at him as he walked over.

She'd cleared most of the mud from her face, but there was plenty left in her hair and on her clothes. And yet she looked gorgeous as hell. His body reacted with its usual response - his chest tightened, his cock hardened and his breathing grew heavy. He wanted her. No matter that they were standing on the side of a road. With Leah, where they were was irrelevant because it was always like this.

He'd had more than his fair share of women over the years and why not? He adored them and enjoyed the hell out of sex, but the way he felt with her wasn't the same. It was like there was a switch inside of him that she could flip on. Leah made him feel more alive, more turned on than anyone else ever had.

Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her. His mouth moved over hers heatedly, his tongue seeking then demanding as he let all his passion flow into her. He heard her sigh as her arms went around his neck and her body pressed fervently up against his.

"Mmmm" she purred. "I think this is where we were before that very kind man interrupted us." There was a slight stress on the word 'kind'. She was grateful for his help, she truly was, but he had shown up at very inopportune moment.

"No, I think we were actually lying down somewhere right over there." He teased, jerking his head toward the field. "We can go back out there. I've never done it in the mud."

Leah laughed. "No! That's okay. I've never done it in the mud either and the idea of that stuff getting into places I'd rather not have it get into is the reason why!" Her hand crept up into his hair, clasping a chunk of drying mud. "God! We are covered in this stuff! We need a shower."

Dean moved forward until Leah was pinned between his body and the car. "I need you." he said, his hips rubbing against hers, letting her feel how hard he was beneath his jeans. His mouth once again took hers in a kiss that was hungry and impatient, sweeping Leah along in its urgency.

He tugged down the zipper on her jacket and pushed it open so he could cup her breast. Her nipple sprang to life at his touch, straining into the warmth of his palm. It wasn't enough, he had to feel her smooth skin. He let his hand drop to the hem of her shirt and steal up underneath it, shoving her bra aside so his fingers could lightly pinch the pearly prize.

Leah arched into his hand and tried to pull him closer. In the back of her mind she was aware they were in a public place, but it seemed of little importance. There was only Dean. Just as it always was when his hands and mouth were on her working their magical spell. The one that caused her brain to malfunction and all rational thought to vanish. Thoughts like, one could get arrested for doing what they were about to do.

The silky slide of Dean's tongue began to mimic that most intimate act and Leah felt herself hanging by a thread. How wicked was it that the man could bring her to the verge of climax with just that sinfully skilled mouth? She moaned softly and let her hands drag down his sides, then slip around to grip his firm ass. Molding her hips tightly to his so that her sex fit snugly against his rigid shaft, she used a seductive gyration that left every cell in her body aching to have him inside her.

She needed him, her body hot and pulsing as her hands found the button on his jeans and worked it open. She eased the zipper down and reaching inside, slid her palm along the length of him. Dean groaned at her touch, his cock straining for more and Leah complied. Her hand encircled him, then used slow firm strokes to lead him right to the brink of heaven.

Dean nibbled on the soft skin of her throat as he unfastened her jeans. He continued to caress her breasts as his other hand dipped beneath her panties, his long fingers rubbing over her wet, swollen folds. He heard the faint intake of breath, felt the delicate shudder of her body as he touched her and his control snapped.

His hands flew to the waist of her jeans and he started to tug them down when the blast of a car horn startled them both. He lifted his head and saw a big green truck pulling in behind the Impala. Anger bubbled up at the intrusion, but quickly turned to a dark rage that ripped through him with incredulous force when he recognized the man behind the wheel.

"What the fuck?" He turned his back to the truck, using his body to shield Leah and hurried to zip his pants.

Leah hurried to fasten her own jeans and zip up her jacket before leaning around Dean. She caught sight of the driver as he got out of the vehicle and let loose a few choice words as well, although they were aimed at herself not the visitor.

"Blake!" Dean glared at the hunter as he strode over to them, his hands flexing as he fought to keep them from balling into fists.

His green eyes shifted to Leah as he wondered what her reaction was to the guy's stumbling across them. 'Chance' meeting was highly unlikely and he knew HE damn sure hadn't told the asshole where they'd be. Her expression was one of panic, her gaze holding his for the briefest moment before darting away. He had his answer.

After quickly averting Dean's questioning eyes, Leah stared uneasily at Blake. How could she let this happen? Sure she'd been upset with Dean and all the things he'd pulled since showing up in New Hampshire. Seducing her in the motel room; hiding her truck and forcing her to ride with him; making her want him when she knew the best thing to do was get as far away from him as possible. But how could she forget placing that late night call, pleading with Blake to come and get her? She supposed her memory loss had something to do with the incredible sex she and Dean had not long after that impromptu call but it was by no means an excuse for failing to either warn Dean or call Blake back.

"Well, well." Blake drawled as he stood beside the couple. "Look at this. What happened to you two?" He took in their filthy appearance, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"What are you doing here, asshole? How the hell did you find us?" Dean demanded.

"I was on my way to Amy's to get Leah. If you didn't have such a unique car, Winchester, I would have driven right on by. That Chevy stands out like a sore thumb. Not a smart idea for a hunter to be so blatantly loud, you think?"

The remarks about the car barely registered. He couldn't believe the prick was there for Leah. "What do you mean, on your way to get Leah?" he asked, his voice menacingly low.

Blake looked to Leah, a smirk on his handsome face. "You didn't tell Dean you called me, sweets? Shame on you."

Both sets of eyes were on her, one pair darkened with anger, the other light with amusement. Though she wanted to slap Blake for finding humor in this, she held back and decided it was best to deal with Dean first.

"Well, I...I was..." Leah stuttered. What she said at this point was critical, but the words were elusive.

"What the fuck did you call him for?" Dean barked.

Stepping closer, Blake pointed a finger at Dean. "You gotta calm down. No need to talk to her like that."

"Don't get in my face and tell me what to do!" he argued, but knew the jerk was right. He looked to Leah again, his temper a little more under control. "Leah? What's going on?"

"It was right after my talk with Amy. Before we, uhm," she waved her hand around in a nervous gesture, trying to find the right words. "before I woke you up. You know, when you were asleep in the living room."

Dean's mouth curled into a snarl as he listened to her stumble around her excuse. "Guess I should be glad it wasn't after that, right?" he ground out, hurt that she'd wanted to get away from him so badly she'd called the other hunter.

"Dean, please. Just let me explain." She could tell he was not only angry, but surprised and hurt by Blake's arrival and she didn't blame him. But she had to get him to understand why she'd made the call. "I was upset with you at the time. And..."

"And what? You wanted to get away from me? Great. He's here. You got what you wanted. Go ahead, Leah."

Her head shook so roughly from side-to-side that bits of mud flung off. "No Dean. I did want to leave. Then, but not now." She turned to Blake. "I'm sorry I got you to come all the way out here for nothing. Dean and I, we're back together."

Blake laughed. "Back together? Just come with me, Leah. You heard him, he said go. Hell, if he cared he'd want you to stay. Besides, it's not gonna last. This cowboy's just gonna get that itch and take off on you again."

"Only thing I'm gonna take off is your damn head!" Dean growled. The two men stood face to face, staring each other down.

"Tough guy, huh? And here I thought you only hurt girls. You want take me on, bring it."

Leah rushed forward and pushed her way in between the two men, separating them. She put a hand on each of their chests to keep them apart. "Okay, guys. Stop this. It's my fault and I'm sorry." She looked at Dean. "I was upset with you, but we're working on things. I'm not going anywhere." Turning to Blake, she said, "Blake, I apologize for having you drive out here. In the heat of the moment I made a stupid call. But like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

She let her hands drop to her sides. "So, we're all good right?" she asked, fingers crossed. The last thing she wanted was to end up in the mud again, this time trying to break up a fight between two very large, very angry hunters.

Dean bit back a remark for Blake and instead looked at Leah. "We're good."

Blake nodded. "Same here. But I'm gonna stick around town for awhile."

"Why bother? Do us all a favor and go crawl back under your rock." Dean sniped.

"You're just looking to get hit, aren't you, Winchester?"

"Hey! You both just agreed to stop." Leah warned.

Shaking his head, Dean said, "No, we agreed we were good. Meaning you were staying and he was leaving. So now he needs to leave."

"Leah, what the hell do you see in this guy?" Blake asked. Then to Dean, "I didn't agree to leave. So deal with it. I told you once before I didn't want to see her back with you. She may have changed her mind for now, but I'll just bet it's temporary. You'll fuck up and I'll be here to make things right for her."

"Keep running your mouth, buddy boy, and the only thing getting fucked up is you! If you stay in town, you stay the hell away from Leah. Got it?" Dean warned.

Blake shrugged, unaffected by Dean's threats. "I'll stay in town and I'll do just as I please. You don't want me near Leah, you better keep her happy." He smiled at Leah. "I'm here if you need me. Just call my cell, like you did last time, and I'll come and get you. You know I'll treat you better than this dick."

Dean jammed his palm into Blake's chest, causing the man to take a step back in order to keep his balance. "Get out of here."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Blake got in his truck and drove off. Dean stood there, unsure of what to say to Leah. She touched his arm, but he drew back and decided it was better not to say anything at all at the moment. He needed time to think. He got in behind the wheel and waited for her to get in beside him, then the two headed for Amy's in silence.

TBC

Return to Top


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Leah found Dean right where he told Sam he'd be, in the parking garage tending to his car. He'd gone out there after dinner and she'd planned to speak with him when he returned, but decided it might be better to talk while he was busy doing something he enjoyed. She rested a shoulder against the wall of the building and watched as he cleaned away the remaining traces of their muddy excursion.

Her eyes roamed over the sleek black vehicle, her feelings riding that thin line between love and hate. The Impala was his baby. His first love. He was devoted to her, pampered her, treated her with the utmost care. There were times when she was almost jealous of it. Jealous of a hunk of metal! It would sound bizarre to most people, she knew, but it really wasn't. Any woman who cared for someone like Dean would understand. How could you not envy anything, even inanimate objects, when they received such open tenderness from a man who normally strived to keep those softhearted emotions buried?

She noted the usual care wasn't being rendered this time, however. He was using rough, jerky motions as he polished her up, a clear sign of his frustration. If she moved closer she was certain she'd be able to hear him grumbling and griping to himself, too.

Might as well find out, she thought as she shoved herself away from the wall and headed toward man and machine. Both front doors were open, with Dean leaning in the passenger side, so she stopped beside the driver's door. Resting a hand on the hood, she bent over and poked her head in.

"Looking good." she commented, seeing how the mud was gone and the interior gleamed once again.

He didn't so much as look up. Leah sighed. Patience was best used here, and most of the time she had no problems mustering it. Dean, however, had a way of making that virtuous trait disappear fast.

"I would have been happy to help. You should have told me you were coming out here to clean her up."

Still no reply. The silent treatment was getting old. She'd much rather have him yelling and arguing with her because at least then she'd know what was going on in that thick skull of his. She had to find a way to trigger off some emotion, any emotion, and maybe from there she could get him to talk about what happened with Blake.

Leah slid into the front seat and gripped the top of the steering wheel. As she ran her hands over it, memories of the last time she'd sat there crept in. She closed her eyes and could practically feel Dean's long, talented fingers between her legs. A soft moan slipped out and she glanced over to find him staring at her. Their eyes locked for the briefest moment, but it was enough to reveal the raw hunger in those green eyes.

A devilish smile crossed her lips. He was thinking about the very same thing. Well, that _had_ been one hell of a ride! The memory of it and the heated look they shared was enough to dampen her panties and remind her that her body was in dire need. They'd been right on the verge of having sex beside the car when Blake intruded, and the interruption was not only the reason they were at odds, but also the reason they were on edge with sexual tension.

Leah turned sideways in the seat and looked out the back window. Dean had pulled the Impala to the back section of the parking garage so they were pretty isolated. As far as she could tell, there weren't any people around, but after the near roadside tryst, she wasn't sure it mattered anyway.

Reaching behind her, she closed the car door then pulled her shirt off and tossed it at Dean. It hit the top of his head and fell to the seat, but he just continued to wipe over the glovebox. So that was how it was going to be, was it? Well, she wasn't afraid of a little challenge. She unhooked her bra and tossed it over, watching it land on top of her shirt, but Dean didn't seem the least bit interested.

Leah frowned, wondering just how far she'd have to go before she gained his attention. It wasn't like Dean to ignore her when she was getting naked, even when he was upset with her. Admittedly, there was a little more than her libido to consider now; her pride was at stake and her sex appeal in question. Determined to get his eyes off the car and on her, she tugged off her shoes and socks and dropped them to the floor, then wiggled out of her jeans. When those hit Dean, he finally lifted his head and Leah felt relief wash over her.

Wearing nothing but silky black panties and a seductive smile, she rested a hand on the seat behind her. With the other, she hooked one finger, signaling for Dean to come and join her as she opened her legs invitingly.

* * *

Dean felt something hit him and without letting on, his eyes shifted over to see Leah's top lying on the seat. He swallowed hard, knowing exactly what she was doing and wondering how in the hell he was going to stand his ground. 

He was mad, correction, make that furious, with her for turning to Blake. He wanted to believe the two hadn't slept together, but it was becoming pretty damned obvious they'd had some sort of relationship. The guy had jumped when she'd called, eager to play the hero coming to her rescue like some love-sick puppy. More than likely he was thinking he'd drive her to New Hampshire, help her find her truck and charm her right back into his bed.

The idea of Blake with his hands on Leah caused Dean's stomach to churn. He was far from naive. He knew she'd been with other men, but he didn't know who they were and he damn sure didn't want to. He supposed that was the hardest part of this; having to deal with the guy. Having to see him stand beside Leah, touching her no matter how innocently, looking at her with a smugness that let Dean know the guy had a private knowledge of what she looked like beneath her clothes.

Jealousy was an odd emotion for him and one he didn't like. He didn't like the way it made him feel and he definitely didn't like the things it made him want to do. He could easily see himself doing to Blake what he'd done to some of the creatures he'd hunted. And that would be letting the guy off easy.

Leah's bra shot over and landed on top of her shirt. Christ! His jaw tightened, and it wasn't the only body part to have such a reaction. He could feel the building pressure as his cock strained against the zipper of his pants. He knew she was sitting there with those perfect breasts bared and waiting for his touch. Talk about torture! He kept his eyes on the glovebox, wiping relentlessly at the same spot, hoping she wouldn't remove any more clothes.

No such luck. He knew she was determined to break his will when he heard the clunk of her shoes dropping to the floor, but he held on. Until her pants came flying over. That's when the image of her stretched out on his front seat wearing nothing but a skimpy little pair of panties hit him and despite telling himself he was too mad to even look, his head shot up and he drank in the heavenly sight.

When that slender finger crooked, motioning him over, and her long legs opened for him, Dean groaned and gave in. They could fight later, right now he had to have her. Tossing the cloth aside, he yanked off his button down and t-shirt and grabbed her ankles, sliding her towards him so she was lying on the seat. He straddled her legs, and leaned over, his lips floating just above hers.

"I'm still mad at you." he said gruffly.

"I know, but you shouldn't be." She draped her arms over his shoulders and dragged her nails across his back. "Don't you remember how good our make up sex was, sweetie?"

He did remember. Very well. "Guess I'm not as pissed as I was earlier."

"Then it's time to start making up." Her sultry voice wrapped around him and he was eager to comply.

He started with a searing kiss that sped through her like a bolt of lightning, causing her very toes to curl. Their tongues battled for control, though not for domination. Instead, each was doing their best to make the other crazy.

Impatient to touch her, his hand skimmed along the column of her throat and continued down until it covered her breast. He squeezed and kneaded it, then tweaked the stiff bud and Leah moaned into his mouth.

"You like that, baby?" he asked, grinding his hips to hers. He immediately felt her legs wrap around him, her heels digging in as her hips lifted.

"Hell yeah." she encouraged. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged. Her full soft lips latched onto his shoulder, sucking deeply before she bared her teeth and nipped roughly. "I like it just like that."

Dean looked down and saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. Taunting him. Daring him. A low growl rose from deep in his throat as his mouth swooped down to ravish hers.

He shifted his body to the side, letting his hand rub over her breasts. She squirmed beneath him, then groaned in frustration when he stopped, but it quickly changed into a mewling purr when his tongue took over. He flicked over the tight beads with masterful strokes, while his fingers crept along her belly and brushed over her sex. He cupped her, then slowly slid his fingers back and forth over the throbbing center.

Leah gasped. She'd been tightly wound all afternoon and was close to snapping. Hearing her reaction, Dean withdrew his hand and pushed himself up so he could tug her panties off.

Now on his hands and knees, towering over her, his mouth burned a trail down her body. He kissed, licked and bit every bit of exposed skin from her throat to her inner thighs. Leah trembled beneath him, her body ablaze from the combination of his teeth, soft lips and rough stubble.

By the time the tip of his tongue traced the folds of her inner lips, Leah was a mass of tingling nerve endings. She moaned helplessly as he drew one side, then the other into his mouth, tonguing the delicate skin. When he licked over her clit, a bolt of sensation tore through her that shot her up off the seat.

Dean put a hand on her stomach and pressed her back down. His mouth closed over her. Hot. Seeking. Relentless. He was doing wonderful things, delicious, iniquitous things with his tongue that filled her with an almost unbearable pleasure. Leah cried out as a blinding white light washed over, leaving her shuddering in it's wake.

Dean pulled away and freed himself from his jeans. Positioning himself above her again, he entered her in one swift, hard thrust. Breathing heavily, he rested his head against her shoulder, forcing his body to slow for a moment and giving Leah's a chance to adjust.

He felt her hands smooth over his back, felt her legs draw up and clasp his sides and her inner muscles flex, tightening around his cock. His body was aching, but not just for release. For her. He was everything she imagined him to be when he was with her. And when he was inside of her, part of her, when they were one; her goodness flowed around him and through him and he believed, for just a short time, that he truly was the man she thought him to be.

Dean began to move using a steady, deep rhythm. She clutched at his shoulders, her body lifting to meet his each time and he could feel himself getting carried away with every hard, powerful thrust. And so was she. Dean heard her moan as her body surrendered. He felt her tighten around him, clenching and releasing as her climax tore through her.

He looked down into big beautiful brown eyes that were brimming with the very emotion he longed for deep down. Love. Leah still loved him. He knew it. He could see it, feel it in her body as she held onto him and it sent him flying over the edge. He pumped into her again and again, groaning as he felt the rumble and tightening and he poured himself into her.

As his breathing slowed, Dean raised himself up on his elbows. He brushed the damp strands of hair back from her face and ran his thumb lightly over her lips. "Nothing like make up sex."

Leah closed her eyes briefly, trying to mask the strong emotions flowing through her. "No arguments here." She paused, uncertain as to whether or not she should bring up Blake. It was important that Dean understood she wanted to be with him, not the other hunter. "Dean," she started.

He gave her a quick kiss, cutting her off. "It's all good, Leah." He knew she was going to bring up Blake but he didn't want to worry about the guy. Unless, of course, he had to. Leah was there, giving herself to him, and that meant she didn't want to be with anyone else. Besides, if Blake was smart, he'd stay away from them. If not, well, then Dean would deal with the bastard in whatever way necessary.

Leah didn't look convinced. "No, I don't know that it is. You may not want to talk about this and, you know what? That's okay, you don't have to. But I would like for you to listen because there's something I have to say."

Dean nodded. "I'm listening."

"I called Blake because he's a friend and I knew he'd give me a ride. That's it." She paused. "Okay, maybe I was also looking for someone who would let me vent. He knows about what happened between us and he's on my side. As silly as it sounds, I wanted to have someone who would tell me I was right in walking away from you. I honestly forgot I'd called him once you and I spent the night together. You have a way of doing that to me." When he remained silent, she asked, "Is this making sense?"

"I thought I didn't have to talk." Dean said, giving her that little half smile that always melted her heart.

She could have gotten mad at him for making a joke, but this was Dean, for better or worse. Rolling her eyes, she teased back. "Good point. Children should be seen and not heard."

"Smart ass." he grinned.

"Hey, I'm learning from the best." Slipping her hands around his neck, she said, "So, we're good."

"We're good." he agreed. "Now maybe we oughta get dressed before someone sees our legs sticking out of the car and calls the cops."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, really!"

The two dressed and walked back to Amy's apartment. Holding hands, each was quiet as thoughts of Blake occupied their minds. They would have been surprised to learn that the same concern was bothering them both... what problems would the hunter cause for them?

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Leah was sitting in the Impala looking through Dean's tape collection as she waited for his return. He'd run back to the apartment to get the extra house key from Amy because a sudden change in plans would have them out most of the day. She wasn't exactly sure what they'd do, but considering all the stress she and Dean had reaped upon their siblings lately, she figured the least they could do was give the young couple a few hours of peace.

As she sifted through the cassettes in search of her favorites, she felt a strange tingle run along her spine. It was a subtle yet persistent twinge; the sort of sixth sense vibe one got when they felt they were being watched. She looked out the window, figuring someone was walking through the parking garage and might have noticed her in the car, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

Returning her attention to the tapes, Leah tried to shake off the feeling but it was too strong. Setting the box aside, she got out of the car and glanced around, mostly for piece of mind. The garage's dim lighting offered plenty of shadows in the early morning hour, but little else. Chalking it up to an overactive imagination, Leah was ready to get back in the car when, from the corner of her eye, she caught movement near one of the large cement poles in the middle of the parking area.

It was probably only a bird or some trash that the wind had kicked up. After all, why would someone be hiding behind the beam? Still, she stared at the area in question a little longer and sure enough, there was another flutter of motion. Since it happened too fast to tell what it was, and curiosity had taken control, Leah figured it was time to investigate. Instinct said to bring a weapon and one very important lesson she'd learned from hunting was to always listen to her instincts. Reaching into the car, Leah grabbed the small knife that Dean kept under the front seat, tucked it in her jacket pocket and started toward the pole.

Several steps shy of reaching her mark, Leah felt the hairs on her arms bristle and again she felt as though someone was watching her. Beginning to feel more than a little creeped out, she pulled the weapon from her pocket and was immediately comforted by the weight of it in her hand. Taking a slow steadying breath to try and ease some of the tension, Leah quietly edged up to the pole. She was prepared to step around and confront whatever awaited, when a loud clatter rang out behind her. Startled, she wheeled around in time to see a large tabby cat hop down from an overflowing dumpster and root about the pile of trash it had knocked to the ground.

Releasing her breath in a gush of air, Leah rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it. It was like something from one of those bad horror flicks Dean loved to watch. All that was needed was some suspenseful music and a masked psycho lurking behind the beam. Clearly she was making far too much out of nothing. The movement she'd seen had probably been the cat as it made its way to the dumpster.

Tucking the knife away, she was headed back to the car when she heard her name. Dean was hurrying toward her, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing. I just, uhm," She sent an uncertain look over her shoulder. "I saw the pole and I thought...forget it." Why tell him? He'd only think she was losing it. She certainly did.

"The pole? And thought what?" Dean's lips twitched with humor as he eyed the subject of their discussion. "I know what I think of…pole dancing. You could still strip down to that sexy underwear you got on and dance around."

Leah laughed and pushed Dean toward the car. "Shut up."

"What? I'm picturing you wearing nothing but a pair of panties, some spiky high heels and.." He traced small circles in the air over his nipples. "Those things. What are those? Pasties. Yeah." He scratched at his chin, a lecherous smile settling over his lips as he imagined her dressed that way. "Oh yeah, you'd be one hell of a hot pole dancer!"

Leah shook her head as they got into the car. Dean talked, walked and breathed sex! Of course, she had to admit it was always lingering in her mind as well when it came to the gorgeous man beside her. "Damn straight I'd be good at it!" she teased. "But if I pole dance, it's not gonna be in the middle of the garage. It'll be a private show just for you, darling."

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her across the seat so she was sitting close to him. "I'm holding you to that."

As Leah settled in beside him, Dean started up the car and steered it toward the exit. "So, you think your sister would get mad if I installed a pole in her spare bedroom?" he asked.

The sound of Leah's easy laughter filled the car. With her close at hand, Dean was distracted and his thoughts turned to those of a more carnal nature, overriding his earlier concern for why she'd been wandering around the garage. If he'd stayed focused, he might have noticed the darkly clad form that emerged from a shadowy corner the moment the Impala had pulled away.

* * *

Dean glanced at his watch, making a mental note of the time as he scoped out the area. He'd had the uneasy feeling he and Leah were being followed and he was growing agitated by the fact that he couldn't spot the culprit. He knew who it was and the friggin guy should be easy enough to find, so how come he couldn't see him? Leaning back in his seat, Dean absently spun the silver ring on his right hand and thought about what he was going to do to the hunter when he did catch him. A slow torture would be preferable, but he'd be satisfied with a few solid right fists to the arrogant bastard's face.

Leah returned, interrupting his morose, but pleasurable thoughts. She set a cup of coffee in front of him and dropped down onto the opposite chair. They'd chosen an outside table at the small coffee shop, both enjoying the crisp cool October air after being inside crowded, stuffy stores all morning.

Other than the feeling of being tailed, Dean was thoroughly enjoying this. They were shopping, for Christ's sake, **shopping**, yet he was loving every second of it. Just seeing Leah mill around, getting excited over what he would have considered the dumbest little things, hadn't bored him at all. She was in her element, finding stuff for him, Amy and Sam and it reminded him of how thoughtful and giving she was.

He watched her as she sipped her coffee. The bright late-morning sun fell across her, bringing out the red and gold highlights in her hair. The colors, and the way the light breeze was stirring up wisps of it, causing them to dance around her sweet face made him think of the fall leaves. He noted the slight blush of color on her cheeks from the chilly air. The fullness of her soft pink lips. The innocence, despite life's cruelties, that was still evident in her big dark eyes. He couldn't believe this amazing woman was his. He didn't know how or why, but she was his and she loved him. And God, how he loved her.

Leah caught him staring and winked. "Penny for your thoughts, handsome."

_If she only knew_. Shrugging, Dean took a sip of his coffee before answering. "I was just wondering how much longer you're gonna make me suffer by dragging me around to these asinine stores."

Laughing, Leah laid her hand on his arm. "Poor baby. I'm sorry. You've had enough, huh? Okay, no more shopping. What do you want to do?" she asked, letting him take the lead.

His eyebrows lifted as he took her hand in his and lightly traced patterns over her palm. "I'm thinking that pole dance would be nice right about now."

"But where are we going to find a pole?" Chewing on her lower lip, Leah actually contemplated breaking into a strip club so she could give him his wish.

As if reading her mind, Dean said, "We could break into a club. "

Resting her arms on the table, Leah leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "I like the way you think, Winchester."

Dean started to answer, but as Leah sat down he saw Blake strolling toward them, casual as could be. Clenching his teeth, he wondered why the asshole was finally showing his face. No matter, he wasn't going to let the jerk ruin their day. What he needed to do was get Leah sidetracked somehow, not allow her to see Blake, then he could deal with the guy on his own. And in his own way.

Standing up, Dean pulled Leah to her feet. "Let's go." Holding onto her hand, he started pulling her behind him, walking at a brisk pace.

Leah allowed herself to be dragged along for a moment, then tugged hard on his hand, trying to get him to slow down. "Dean! Hey! What's the rush?"

He glanced around, green eyes skimming past her to see if Blake was following. He was. "It's pushing afternoon. If we're gonna break into a club, we gotta find one fast cause they'll be opening soon."

"I thought you were kidding." Leah said to his back. She found the idea thrilling, but at the same time she didn't want Dean doing anything that could risk his getting caught by the police.

Dean came to sudden stop, catching her by surprise, and Leah slammed into his back, biting her tongue in the process. "Ow!" Jerking her hand loose, she mumbled, "Wha uh ew oing?"

"What?" Before she could attempt to repeat it, Dean pushed her into a store. "Never mind. Here. You remember you wanted to get that thing for Amy. It was in here."

"What thing?" Leah asked, her tongue still smarting. She had no idea why Dean was acting so strange, but she was definitely going to find out.

He pointed toward the back of the store. "Back there. That thing. That kitchen thing you said she wanted."

"It's called a blender." Knowing full well he was up to something, Leah decided not to play games and just put him on the spot. Hands on hips, eyes lowered menacingly, she demanded the truth. "You rushed out of the coffee shop, flew down the street and pretty much shoved me in this store. What's going on, Dean?"

Anxious to find Blake, Dean spit out the first thing that came to mind. "You got me." He laughed as he raked a hand through his hair. "I want to get you something. Something I saw earlier. It's no big deal. You go shop and I'll go shop and we'll meet up right here in, I don't know, half an hour. Okay?" He gave her a quick kiss and a gentle push.

"You want to get me a gift?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise by the sweet, yet completely out of character, gesture.

"Yes, Leah, a gift." His tone was huffy, as if she'd offended him. "Half an hour." he repeated. She shot him an odd look, but mumbled an okay before hesitantly making her way to the kitchen appliances.

Dean immediately left the store, heading in the direction he and Leah had come from. Slipping on his sunglasses to cut down the glare from the sun, Dean scanned the faces of the throng of people moving toward him, finally locating the tall dark haired hunter just as he was crossing a side street. Stepping in front of him, Dean grabbed Blake by the arm and yanked him in-between the buildings.

"What the hell?" Blake yelled as he was forced into the alleyway.

With one hand still gripping Blake's arm, Dean pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and stared at his adversary. "So what part of 'she's with me' don't you get, dipshit?"

The hunter shook his head. "Are you insane, Winchester?"

Dean shrugged. "Some people seem to think so. And yet, I'm not the one running around town playing psycho stalker".

Blake glanced down at Dean's hand on his arm. "First of all, let go of me!" Rather than waiting to be released, he jerked his arm free and stepped back, putting a little distance between them. "Second, what is your damn problem?"

"What the hell is MY problem? You're the friggin nut job who's been following us all morning!" Dean snapped.

Jabbing a finger in Dean's direction, Blake said, "You are even more screwed up then I thought, Winchester. Why the hell would I follow you around? To see Leah? If I want to see Leah, I'll see her."

"Not if you want to keep breathing." he warned.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "You really think you're some sort of bad ass, don't you? Nice show you put on, but I don't buy it so don't try to threaten me, asshole."

Dean grabbed the front of the hunter's coat and slammed him up against the building. "Personally, I think you look like a monkey's ass," He patted Blake's cheek none to gently. "but if you like your face the way it is, you better stop following us. And for the record, I don't make threats. I give guarantees."

Blake brought his arm up sharply, knocking Dean's grip loose. He swung out with his right fist, but Dean was expecting it, ducking his head to the side to avoid contact. Dean came back with a right of his own, catching Blake on the chin, and it felt too good to stop. Two more quick, successive blows to the man's face, one to his stomach and a hard right knee to the family jewels dropped Blake to the ground, groaning in pain.

Sighing, Dean squatted beside him. "Why do you want make this hard on yourself, Kendall? I asked you very nicely the other day to stay away from Leah and that's all you had to do." He snatched a handful of Blake's hair in his fist and snapped his head upright. Staring into pain-filled eyes, Dean smiled. "Truth is, I'm really a great guy. So I'll tell you what. You stop following us and stay the hell away from my woman and I won't go all 'bad ass' on you again."

He let go of Blake's hair and stood up. "You enjoy the rest of your day."

Dean stepped out onto the main street, slid his sunglasses back on, and flexed his right hand. Though the 'fight', if it could be deemed one, had given him some satisfaction, it wasn't nearly enough. No matter. He was certain it wasn't the last he was going to see of Blake Kendall anyway. Pushing thoughts of the black haired devil aside, Dean focused on a much more pressing issue. Coming up with a gift for Leah, who was more than likely one very curious, not to mention doubtful, woman.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Just wanted thank all of you who are following the story and let you know that I'm off on vacation so there won't be another chapter for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Dean sighed as he walked out of yet another store, the fourth to be exact, in the past twenty minutes. He'd basically wandered around each one of them, repeatedly asking himself why the hell he'd gotten himself into such a mess in the first place.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he paused on the sidewalk, trying to regroup before attempting store number five. Buying a gift for Leah was something he knew wouldn't be easy, but this was turning out to be far more difficult than he'd ever imagined. Hell, tracking a damned abominable snowman in the middle of the frozen tundra would probably be easier!

A horn blasted, drawing his attention toward not only the street, but the shops that lined the other side as well, and he noticed a small jewelry store. Of course! Why the hell hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Dumb ass!" Dean blurted out.

Though the remark was meant for himself, a large man passing by took offense and stopped. "What'd you just call me, boy?"

Wonderful! Just what he needed right now, an argument with King Kong. He shook his head and offered up a quick explanation. "Whoa, sorry partner. I was talking to myself. I'm trying to find a gift for my girl."

The tall, bearded gentleman laughed and roughly patted Dean's arm, knocking the younger man off balance. "No luck, right? Been there. I learned the hard way. Go with jewelry, a bracelet or a necklace. And if you did something wrong, make sure it has diamonds. Nothing says I'm sorry like diamonds!" The man said with a wink before walking off.

"Thanks." Dean called after him. "Where were you half an hour ago?" he grumbled as he waited for a lull in traffic so he could dart across the busy street.

Dean entered the small jewelry store and began looking in all the display cases. He could feel his heart pounding as he stared down at the numerous glittery items, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to choose one. He was out of his element here and he knew it. In fact, he was more than willing to admit it.

He saw the middle aged woman behind the counter as she finished up with another customer and he knew he'd have to rely on her good sense and taste, so he hoped she had plenty of both. This was for Leah so it had to be right. It had to be perfect.

Damn, he thought as he scratched at his head, why did this place have to carry so much stuff?

Lisa Burke placed the box containing the diamond ring into a bag for the gentleman she'd been working with and watched him leave the store. She turned her attention to the handsome young man standing by the display case that held the necklaces and smiled at the knitted eyebrows and pursed lips.

Smiling, she walked over and stood across from him, glancing down into the case. Lightly tapping the glass, she pointed at the glistening items.

"Have you ever seen so many gorgeous pieces?" she exclaimed.

Beautiful green eyes snapped up to meet hers and Lisa nearly sighed out loud. She might be nearly 50 years old, but she certainly wasn't blind. The man before her, though no more than in his late twenties, held the sort of good looks that could make women of all ages catch their breath. He smiled at her, a captivating sight that literally made her heart flutter.

"Never!" Dean laughed. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, laying an arm on the counter so he could lean in toward her.

Lisa leaned in as well. "Of course!" she answered, thrilled to feel as though he were letting her in on some scandalous little secret.

"I've never done this before. Bought jewelry for someone. And I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Think you could help me out?" He was hoping the old Winchester charm would have him walking out of there in no time with just the right gift.

Had she not already been more than willing, his deep voice and slight wink would have been the deal clincher. "I would love to!" She held out her hand. "I'm Lisa."

His warm hand wrapped around hers. "I'm Eric." According to his current credit card, at least. "Eric Bloom." Known to rock fans as a cherished member of BOC, but he doubted that was her style of music.

"Okay, Eric. Tell me, who are you buying this for? What's she like?" Lisa asked.

She watched as his eyes lit up and a smile played about his full lips. He was thinking about her, this special woman, and it was touching to see the way his face had softened as he searched for just the right words to describe her.

Dean could see Leah clearly. Every detail of her beautiful face. How to describe her and do justice? She looked good, smelled good, tasted good, but those weren't the sort of things he cared to share with this woman. Besides, he knew that wasn't what she was asking. This was about what type of person Leah was and how she made him and others feel.

"Her name's Leah." he said quietly. "And she's..." he stopped, still unsure of what to say. Then again, it really wasn't that difficult because one word always came to mind. One feeling. One thought. Simply put, Leah was..."She's everything that's good." he said aloud. Yeah, that described her pretty damn well.

"I understand. I think I have just the piece for you. Or rather, for her." She quickly scanned the case, then reached in and retrieved a beautiful necklace which she laid out on a cloth on top of the counter. A thin white gold chain with a small circular pendant that housed not only a few diamonds, but some emeralds, too. It was a bit on the pricey side, though definitely affordable. But she believed with this man it was about the gift, not the cost.

"The circle signifies eternal, unbroken love. And what woman doesn't like diamonds? And of course, this one has the emeralds, which will remind her of your eyes. What do you think, Eric?" she asked.

Lisa could see by his expression she'd hit the jackpot right off. He picked up the necklace and stared at it for a moment and if she were a betting woman, she'd bet he was thinking about the thank you he would receive after delivering the precious item to the lucky young woman in his life.

He looked up at her. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

Quick and decisive. If only all her customers were like that. "I think she's going to be one very happy lady." Lisa said as she laid the necklace in its velvet lined box.

Dean gave Lisa a charming smile as he handed her the credit card, though inside his stomach was beginning to churn. He tried to imagine Leah's face when he gave her the box, tried to picture what her reaction would be when she opened it. Would she like the necklace? He'd never done anything like this for a woman before and even though it wasn't like he was giving her an engagement ring, he wondered what Leah would make of it.

And even more disturbing, he began to wonder what he should make of it.

* * *

Leah tried to stifle a yawn born out of boredom as she leaned against an out-of-the-way wall in the accessories department. She'd managed to kill the half hour Dean had requested of her, but he was running over and she was pretty sure at this point that the man was up to no good. The way he'd practically shoved her into the store telling her she should get the blender for Amy was obviously a way of ditching her, but was it really so he could buy her something? 

The bad attempt at lying to get rid of her was Dean, but for the purpose of getting her a gift? For no apparent reason? That was NOT Dean and it made her very curious about what he was truly up to. She supposed she'd find out soon enough when he came back for her minus one present.

The temptation to follow him when he left the store earlier had been very strong, but she hated the idea of sinking to that level. She could hardly go sneaking off after him when she wasn't absolutely positive that he'd been lying to her.

No, she needed to take him at his word, because as difficult as that was, it was still the right thing to do. So, she'd just continue to wait and hope he showed up sometime soon. With a gift.

As another five minutes ticked away, Leah's resolve began to falter. She decided it wouldn't hurt for her to wait outside the store rather than keeping herself tucked away in a corner. That way, she could enjoy the cool, fall weather and the downtown scenery and if she just happened to take a short walk while she watched for him, it wasn't really a means of checking up on him.

Leah stepped outside and casually searched the faces of people passing by. A familiar one emerged, and as always, she felt her pulse quicken at the sight. If the sunglasses, worn leather jacket and faded jeans weren't enough to draw not only her attention, but that of every nearby female, the confident air and slightly bowlegged swagger certainly were.

She saw the instantaneous smile that crossed his face when he saw her and she returned it, brimming with pride that this extremely sexy man was, for the moment at least, all hers. The fact that he held no shopping bag in his hands was easily overlooked because it left them free to pull her up against his hard body and greet her with a deep soul-searing kiss.

"Hi." he said, his lips remaining close, his warm breath washing over her.

"Hi." He looked pretty satisfied with himself so she had to ask. "How'd the shopping go?"

Dean patted his coat pocket, enjoying the brief look of surprise that Leah failed to hide. If she was shocked by the fact he'd actually bought something, he couldn't wait to see her expression when she opened the box. "You thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?" he teased.

Rather than deny it, Leah gave in, embarrassed by her earlier doubts. "I admit it; I didn't think you'd actually gone shopping. I was sure you were up to something else."

Lowering the shades, his green eyes glinting in the sunlight, Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I'm crushed, Leah. Honestly, you'd think by now you'd know me better than that." Though his gaze was steady, he was coming off a bit too earnest, leaving Leah to believe she'd been right to question his original plan for disappearing.

"I do, Dean." She smiled up at him. _Which means you did something else besides shop_, a_nd whatever it was_, she thought, _I'll find out. Gift or no gift._

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"What are we doing?" Leah asked.

They'd talked about grabbing some lunch at a diner near Amy's apartment, but Dean was definitely not taking them to any restaurant as he suddenly veered off the main street. He parked the Impala in front of a large, two-story building and grinned at her. "When we get inside, I'll be more than happy to show you!"

As soon as she saw the motel sign she felt a rush of excitement; what he wanted was more than obvious. Leah couldn't say Dean was the only one to have sex on the brain, though, because she was no different. The idea of tearing off his clothes and having her way with him always seemed to be hovering at the back of her mind. And she could trace it all the way back to when they were thirteen and she first began fantasizing about him. It had been more innocent back then, though, and the sweet memory of wanting Dean to be the first boy to kiss her made her smile.

Dean watched as the slow grin spread across her face. He waggled his eyebrows and slid a hand behind her neck, bringing her to him for a kiss. He took his time, nibbling at the corners of her mouth and running his tongue languidly over her luscious lips before slipping inside to taste her.

Leah sighed as she floated higher with each stroke of his masterful tongue. If she'd known when she was younger what she knew now about Dean's kisses, she would have been one very aggressive little girl who would have stopped at nothing to achieve her goal! By the time his mouth left hers, her entire body was primed and charged; the need to feel that mouth, not to mention his hands, on every inch of her was now all she could think about.

"I'll be right back." He pressed one more soft kiss to her lips.

"Hurry." Leah urged as he got out of the car.

Resting his arm on top of the door, Dean leaned in and promised, "Count on it."

Leah watched as he hurried to the motel office and in record time he was back, steering the Impala to a parking space and jumping out of the car, tugging her along behind him as he made his way to the room. While Dean fumbled with the key, Leah stood close behind him, running her hands over his sides then under his leather jacket so she could explore the hard planes of his chest and stomach.

When one delved lower to cup him between his legs, Dean sucked in a sharp breath and when that same hand began to massage his thick shaft through his jeans he nearly dropped the key.

"Christ!" The word gushed out on a heavy breath.

Smiling, Leah played innocent. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked over his shoulder. Her slender fingers worked open the snap and zipper of his jeans, then eased inside to stroke his hard flesh before dipping down to caress his balls.

His eyes closed briefly before he again wrestled with the door. "Can't get the frigging key to work!"

"Should I stop?" she asked as she wrapped her fingers around him. Squeezing lightly, she slid her hand up and down and it quickly grew damp as several droplets escaped the swollen tip of his cock. There was something inherently exciting about having this strong confident man aroused and knocked slightly off sync by her touch and Leah felt her own body respond with a like dampness between her legs.

Dean bit down on his lower lip and let out a low groan. Fire was raging through his veins but there was no way he wanted her to stop. "No! No, I got it." he managed to say.

After a few more attempts with the key, he finally managed to get it in the lock and elbow the door open. Dean turned, briefly breaking their contact before grabbing Leah's arms and yanking her up against him. He backed into the small motel room, his mouth taking control of hers as he kicked the door closed and pressed her up against it. His erection was full and hard as he leaned into her, and she was overtaken by the forceful drive of his desire.

Clothes began to fall away as their need to touch skin took over. They tugged and wrestled with each cumbersome item, tossing them aside until all were scattered upon the floor.

And then Dean's hands were on her. God, how she loved his hands! Those large, strong hands that could wield any number of heavy weapons, take down the fiercest of creatures, and yet when he laid them on her, they were so gentle and tender. She felt them on her breasts; cupping them, kneading them, worshipping them, masterfully coaxing her nipples into tight beads as they moved over her. Leah's last comprehensible thought before Dean's skillful touch made all but the heavenly sensations he stirred within her disappear, was that she would surely die on the spot from the pleasure of his hands.

Their mouths collided again and again, eliciting tender moans from both and hot flesh greedily melded to hot flesh as they continued to explore and stroke each others taut aching bodies. They made their way to the large bed, covers were thrown back and, tangled together, they landed on the cool cottony sheets.

Dean began to cover her with kisses that started along the column of her throat and traveled downward until reaching the delicate skin beneath her breasts. Leah stretched her arms up over her head, arching her back as his tongue slid languidly up and around one supple mound, his teeth nipping at the hardened tip before his lips closed over it. A low whimper escaped her as he suckled deeply, drawing the tingling peak into the heat of his mouth.

Leah wrapped her legs around him, her damp core throbbing as she pressed up, rubbing herself against the warm skin of his stomach. Feeling her need for him, Dean slid down, his mouth never leaving her body as it journeyed lower. Her legs came to rest over his broad shoulders as his hands cupped her bottom and lifted her up. His tongue traced her folds then parted them and with sure firm strokes, flicked over her clit.

Leah's breathing grew shallow, coming in quick short puffs as the pressure built within her. Her body trembled lightly as Dean's tongue swept over her, then dipped in and out. What this man could do to her, the way he could make her feel, was indescribable. She wanted release, craved it, yet at the same time she wanted such ecstasy to last for an eternity. Her hands clutched at the sheet as her body moved in time with his tongue's thrusts until she had no choice but to jump off that blissful ledge, her head lolling from side to side as her orgasm shook her, leaving her sobbing out Dean's name before she spiraled back down to earth.

Her core still pulsing, Leah lowered her arms and slipped her hands into Dean's hair, running small circles through the short spikes then tugging gently, wanting to feel the weight of his rugged body stretched out on top of hers. Happy to oblige, he crawled slowly upward, dragging himself over her until their bodies matched perfectly together. Chest to chest. Belly to belly. Thigh to thigh. She felt the intense heat of his throbbing cock as he nestled between her legs and she eagerly opened for him, her heels hooking over the back of his powerful thighs as she sought to pull him closer.

Dean pressed his hips into Leah's as he nibbled on her lower lip, and felt a shiver ripple through her. "You're shaking." he said, his voice low and laden with lust.

"I can't help it. That's what happens when you touch me this way." she whispered.

His green eyes were burning and hungry as he stared down at her. "And what happens when I do this?" His lower body lifted slightly, then shifted back and forth, his erection sliding over her damp triangle of curls, the friction setting off sparks deep within her belly.

Dean saw Leah's head tip up and her eyes close, heard her moan quietly as her hips began to move in time with his and it opened a floodgate of emotions that ripped through him. It was so profound that he stilled for a moment, hovering above her as he watched her.

Her eyes flitted open and her hands smoothed over his back comfortingly. "Dean?" she questioned softly. His expression was somber and she saw a hint of confusion in his eyes before he blinked it away.

He kissed her deeply, forcing himself to focus on the moment, the pleasure that awaited them rather than deal with the emotional aspect. He let his lips graze along the silky skin of her throat, sucking softly, taking in her taste and scent, the very essence of her. Shifting his weight to one side, Dean stroked his hand along her body, then palmed her breast and he felt her fingers dig into his back and her legs tighten around him.

She was letting him know that she needed him, wanted him inside her and he answered by entering her slowly, easing himself into her until he filled her, their bodies joined as one.

Leah sighed against his throat. His body on top of hers, the two of them connected, was heaven. It was right. So perfectly right. "I could stay like this forever." she thought. Only it wasn't a thought. The words had been spoken and she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers.

She hadn't meant to say that. The words sounded so - permanent. The pain of Dean's leaving was still there beneath the surface and that was where she wanted to keep her love for him as well. She knew being with him again wouldn't be easy on her heart so she'd made a promise to herself that this time she wouldn't open it up to him. Not only for own her sake, but for his, too. After all, she believed it was that fear of permanence, of being tied to one place and one woman that had sent him running.

And then Dean whispered something so quietly she doubted even hearing it.

"Me too."

Their eyes met for an instant, only an instant, but it was enough. What Leah saw in Dean's big, green eyes was so clear, so startling, it rocked her world.

_A vulnerability, a raw need for acceptance, a desire to love and be loved._

Before she had time to respond Dean was moving, driving into her with strong steady strokes that carried them both swiftly away. The ride was soul-filled, earth shattering. Dean grunted, a carnal sound of deep gratification as his powerful thrusts penetrated her to her very depths and as she climaxed she clung to him, knowing that what she'd seen in his eyes would never be spoken of but would also never be forgotten. And as for that promise she'd made, well, that had been broken - for as sure as that tenacious heart of hers was beating, it was completely his once again.

* * *

Dean rolled onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow, stared down at the slumbering form of the woman beside him. Her soft brown hair was fanned out, framing her angelic face and her kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted. He noticed the long dark lashes as they fluttered against her cheeks and he wondered if she was dreaming and if so, about what. With a hint of a smile, he found himself hoping it was about him.

He knew she still loved him and despite the fact he shouldn't want that love, the truth was he did and after a year apart he wasn't going to deny himself the luxury. He'd walked...okay, more like** _ran_** away from her once before, telling himself it was what was best for her. And that _had_ been part of the reason. But he had to be honest with himself and admit he'd also left because he'd been scared. Love and commitment for Dean Winchester? He'd never believed it would, or could, be a part of his life.

But Leah's love made him feel... Feel what? he wondered. Giving himself this time to ponder it, the answer surfaced rather quickly and the words that floated through his mind took him by surprise. Safe. Whole. Human.

Hell, that wasn't so bad, was it? Wasn't he entitled to something, _someone_, good in his life? Sammy'd had Jess and now Amy...was it so wrong for him to have Leah? Sure, the idea of allowing someone in was scary. Okay, it was terrifying. And when he'd looked down at Leah earlier, their eyes locking for the briefest moment, it was proof of how frightening it was. Because it was at that very moment he'd realized just how much he loved her, needed her, wanted her in his life and it had shaken him more than a little. But the open look of acceptance and love on her face had reassured him. It had put him at ease and made him realize that he could have more in his life than hunting and death.

Reaching down, Dean brushed aside a strand of Leah's hair then ran the tip of his finger along her plush lower lip. She stirred, turning toward him and moving closer as if drawn to him even in her sleep, and that was when he knew. He might never be the sentimental, soft-hearted Sammy-type, but he could have love, too.

Getting quietly out of bed, Dean found his coat near the door and pulled the long thin blue box from its pocket. He carried it over to the bed and got back in, laying it between them before waking Leah with several light kisses on and around her sultry mouth.

Smiling up at him, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's okay. I fell asleep, too."

"How long have you been up?" Leah asked, stretching lazily.

"Long enough to find a black marker in my coat pocket. Do you have any idea how hot you look with a mustache?" he teased.

She sat up with a start, the sheet falling away giving Dean a lovely view of bouncing, bare breasts. "Dean, so help me if you..." she started to warn, but stopped at the sound of his rich laughter.

"That is so not funny, Winchester!" she reprimanded, but found herself laughing along with him.

"Okay, so I didn't find a marker, but I did find this." He saw her eyes fall to the box as he picked it up and held it out to her.

Brown eyes wide in disbelief went back and forth between his face and the box. Noting the shape of the gift, seeing the name of the jewelry store written across the top ot it left Leah speechless.

When she failed to take the proffered item, Dean waved the box around a little. "Leah? You do want it, right?" he finally asked.

That snapped her out of it and she nodded, taking the box from him and running her fingers tenuously over it. "Yes. Yes, of course I want it. I just...I wasn't expecting..." she tried to explain.

"Yeah, well I did pass by a hunting supply store and almost got you a machete." He slid closer to her and rested his hand on her thigh, enjoying the feel of it's warmth through the thin sheet. "But then I saw this other place and thought what the hell."

Smiling, Leah pulled at the delicate white ribbon that adorned the box. "Machete, huh? Well, I'm glad you changed your mind."

Lifting the lid, Leah gasped at the sight of the gorgeous necklace laid out in the dark velvety lining. "Oh God!" After a long moment, she tore her eyes away from it to look at Dean, who was watching her closely with a satisfied grin on his handsome face. "Oh God!" she repeated.

Rubbing his fingertips over the stubble covering his chin, he gave her a perplexed look. "You gotta translate that, baby. I'm not sure if that means you love it or if you've started worshipping me."

Giddy and feeling like a silly little girl, Leah tried to gather herself together. Leaning down, her lips to his, she said, "Both." before kissing him with every bit of the joy that was bubbling up inside her.

When she finally pulled away, she noticed his infamous smirk was securely in place. "Works for me." he said. He sat up and looked at the necklace, then at Leah. "Want to put it on?"

With an exuberant nod, she gave him her back and waited while he removed the necklace from the box. With one hand, she drew her hair aside allowing him to place it around her neck and as he worked the clasp, she traced over the exquisite diamond and emerald circle that rested against her chest.

Once in place, she turned around and beamed at him. This was not what she'd expected at all. And she'd never, ever received such an extravegant gift. Not from anyone. To have the first come from Dean made it even more special, made the moment even sweeter and marked it as one of the best in her entire life. "How does it look?" she asked.

Leah saw that without so much as a glance at the necklace, Dean answered. "Beautiful."

She straddled him, snuggling her body close to his, her arms looped around his neck. "The emeralds, they're almost as green as your eyes."

Dean grinned. "Almost, huh?" His hands traced over her back then worked their way down to cup her bottom so he could pull her in, fitting her even more tightly to him.

"Thank you, Dean." she whispered against his lips.

He shook his head. "Actions speak louder than words."

Leah was more than happy to show him how thankful she was. In fact, as she pushed him back down on the bed, she was absolutely certain it was going to take hours to thoroughly express her gratitude.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

As she walked along the sidewalk, two coffee cups and a small bag of pastries in hand, Leah had what could only be described as a 'stupid grin' plastered on her face. She knew she must look like a person who'd taken too many meds, but she didn't care. Let people think what they wanted, she was happy. No, more like, euphoric.

And why not? For the first time in her life, she was exactly where she wanted to be. She was doing what she loved and even better, she was with the man she loved. Why it was all coming together, she had no idea, but it wasn't for her to question.

A saying that her mom had used all the time came to mind - 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' Though she'd found the saying to be silly when she was a little girl, her mother had explained it's importance and the meaning was greatly valued. As fast as a good thing could end, one had to appreciate it while they could.

She saw the motel parking lot just ahead, the Impala sitting near the far end of it, and she could literally feel her palms go sweaty and her heart rate pick up. An image of Dean emerged, causing a small volcanic eruption to go off within the lower half of her body. She pictured him lying on his stomach sprawled across the king size bed, his hard body half-covered by the thin sheet, leaving that broad expanse of well-muscled back exposed. Leah knew exactly how smooth that back was to the touch, she knew where each and every birth mark was and could practically taste the saltiness of his skin on her tongue.

A shiver ran through her and she picked up her pace, eager to strip down to nothing and join Dean on that bed. She was about halfway across the lot when her cell phone rang. Assuming the delectable man had woken up and was wondering where she'd disappeared to, she carefully balanced their breakfast items in one hand and flipped open the phone.

"Hey sexy! Missing me?" she purred.

"You know it, darling." a deep voice rumbled through the earpiece, but it wasn't the voice she'd expected to hear.

Great, she thought as she recognized the caller. "Blake! Hi. Sorry, I thought you were Dean." she hurried to explain.

That drew a bitter laugh. "I'd rather die, thanks. Since he's clearly not around, this works out perfectly. I need to talk to you. Can you come by my room?"

Leah glanced at the motel she and Dean had spent the night at. With a naked Dean waiting and at her mercy, she wasn't about to get sidetracked. "No, I'm afraid I can't right now. Is everything okay, though?"

"Not really, Leah. This is important. I'm staying at the Dover Inn. It's on Berkley Street. Easy to find. I won't take up much of your time, I promise." he pleaded.

She was on Berkley but she had no idea how far his motel was from hers. "Blake, it's kind of early and I don't know if I can get there. Can't this wait?"

"I suppose. I mean, it's about Dean, but..."

That was all she needed to hear to change her mind. "About Dean? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. What's your room number?" she asked.

After he told her, Leah hung up and went straight to the motel's office. She asked the clerk at the front desk where the Dover Inn was and then decided to call for a cab.

It was a short enough ride and in no time Leah found herself standing outside Room 145. She knocked on the door, a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she pondered the many possible problems that could involve this man and Dean.

The door swung open immediately. "Hey, gorgeous! Come on in." Blake stepped aside to allow her entrance into the small dingy room.

Leah grimaced as she walked inside, doing her best to avoid the empty beer cans and discarded food containers that were strewn around the floor. She went right to the window and opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to filter into the dark interior, then offered up a cup of coffee and a pastry, which Blake gratefully accepted.

"Blake, you've really got to start picking up after yourself." she scolded. Tossing aside some clothes, she warily sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He flopped down on one of the worn out chairs by the window and took a bite of the danish. "Thanks for these and for coming by."

She nodded, then sipped her coffee. "Okay, what about Dean?" The sooner they discussed whatever it was Dean had done, the sooner she could leave and confront him about it.

"Besides the fact that he's not right for you?" At the nasty look he received, Blake decided it might be best to just get to the point. "Dean gave me these."

Leaning toward the bed, he pointed to the raised area below his left eye and his puffy lower lip with the split near the corner. Leah blinked as she took in the wounds. She'd noticed them right off, but assumed he'd been in another barroom brawl.

"Dean gave you those? When?" she asked. But her Adonis' sudden desire to purchase her a gift the day before came directly to mind and her hand went straight to her chest where the small jeweled circle rested above her heart. Her pained heart. The bastard!

Her throat tightened and she fought to keep her voice steady. "Never mind." she said, holding up her hand. "Let's go with the 'why'. I know the 'when'."

After a brief explanation, Blake sat back and watched as it sank in, smiling inwardly at the pissed off look that had gradually taken over Leah's beautiful face. Maybe now, he thought, was a good time to bring up their past connection and a possible future one.

"He's out of control, Leah. He's hurt you in the past and he still does crazy things like attacking me for no reason. You don't need someone like that. You and I, we had something good, you know we did. " He put his coffee cup down and went to sit beside her on the bed. "You know how I feel about you, sweetheart. We could pick up right where we left off."

Leah felt his arm wrap around her waist and she jumped up, putting some distance between them. Setting her cup on the nearby table, she rubbed her hands along the sides of her legs, uncomfortable with the situation. "Blake, we can't. We're friends. Just friends."

His eyes darkened. "Leah, we slept together."

Leah flinched at the reminder. "It was one time."

"One hell of a goddamned time." That incredible night was burned into his memory and he hadn't been able to give up on the possibility of sharing more of them with her. It was more than the sex, though. Leah was amazing - passionate, intelligent, feminine yet strong. All the qualities he admired, looked for in a woman but never imagined he'd find.

Brushing her hair aside nervously, she tried to make her feelings clear without being too harsh. "I was honest with you from the start, Blake. I told you that I was still in love with Dean. You knew that and you said you understood."

He forced a smile. "I know I did and I still do understand, but come on. Admit it. It may have only been once, but it's something we can build off of. We have fun together, Leah. We get along. We work great as a team. And we never fight." He got up and stood in front of her, cupping her face in the palms of his hands. "I'll treat you right, Leah. The way you should be treated. Let me do that."

She saw the sincerity in his dark eyes and it touched her heart. Blake was a nice guy and she hoped he'd find the right woman one day. But it wasn't her. "I care about you and what you're offering is sweet and wonderful. I want you to be happy, Blake, but it can't be with me. I'm in love with Dean. I always have been and God help me, I always will be."

"Dean's a fuck up." he said, his hatred apparent as he tried to point out his competition's shortcomings. "He goes around threatening and beating up guys you've been involved with. He has you and he walks away, which proves he's an idiot. He can never give you what you need, Leah. You deserve better."

Deserved better. Funny, Dean had said the very same thing. Even though she was furious with the man, she jumped to defend him. "I deserve better than Dean? Why does everyone keep saying that? He's a good man! As for walking away, it happened but he had his reasons and we're trying to move past that. " She ran her fingertips lightly over the swollen mark beneath Blake's eye. "I'm sorry he hurt you. Believe me, I'll talk to him about that and it won't happen again, but if Dean said someone was following us, then someone was. He obviously thought it was you. Which doesn't make it right for him to hit you," she quickly added. "But it does explain why he went after you. He was worried and that's how he reacted to the situation. You probably would have done the same thing."

"Probably. If it meant I could beat the crap out of him." Blake grumbled. "Look, forget what he did to me. This is about what he did to you. What he might do again. The guy's gonna get into big trouble one day, and I couldn't care less if he does, but the thing that scares the hell out of me is that he might take you with him."

"He won't." she argued.

"Then you're naive, Leah." He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Look, I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just think about what I've said. I want to be with you. You know I'll do anything, anything at all for you, right?"

She nodded. "I know, Blake. You're a great..."

He put a finger over her lips. "Don't say it. Please!" He laughed but the sound was a bit harsh. "Not that 'F' word again."

Leah smiled gently. "I gotta go. Take care of yourself." She went to the door, but he stopped her.

"Let me give you a ride." he offered. "Your taxi's gone."

Opening the door, Leah thanked him but refused. "It's not that far to the motel. I need the walk and the fresh air to cool me down before I talk to Dean about all of this."

A chilly breeze greeted her as she left room, but Leah barely felt it. As she headed back to her motel, she felt a burning ache in her chest, an ache she'd experienced several times before. An ache that only one man could create within her.

With a sigh, she tried to sort through her chaotic thoughts and emotions. Only one thing was certain, the fresh air and the walk back to Dean were not going to be long enough to ease her anger and heal her pain.

* * *

Dean woke up and immediately realized he couldn't feel the warmth of Leah's body snuggled up against him. Without opening his eyes, he stretched his arm out, planning to pull her close, but when he grasped nothing but air he rolled onto his back and sat up. Turning on the bedside lamp, he looked around the small room, saw the open door to the darkened bathroom and knew he was alone.

Rubbing a hand over his face and then up into his hair, Dean yawned and tried to shake off the sleepy haze that clouded his mind. Throwing off the sheet, he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms high above his head.

Wondering where Leah had disappeared to, he was about to get up and grab his cell phone so he could call her when he heard the key in the door. As Leah stepped inside and walked toward him, he smiled, prepared to pull her down onto the bed and welcome her back properly.

She tossed her coat onto a nearby chair before stopping directly in front of him. He saw that she wasn't returning the smile. In fact, her big brown eyes were practically squinting and her soft mouth was clamped shut in a harsh line. She looked pretty...pissed off. Why would she be mad? His eyebrows drew together and he started to ask her what was wrong when her right hand tightened into a fist and she drew her arm back.

_Oh shit!_ He felt the force of the blow, a sharp pain shooting from his nose straight up into his brain and he growled, his hand jumping directly to the wounded area.

His gaze, once his vision cleared, locked on Leah. A right hook. Damn. That could only mean one thing. "You talked to Blake, didn't you?" he asked, his voice muffled as he tried to speak through the hand that covered his sore nose.

Leah nodded as she rubbed her knuckles. "So you are capable of learning _something_. Damn it, Dean! Too bad you didn't learn not to sneak around behind my back. It would have saved us both a lot of pain." Dropping onto a chair, she sighed. "Do we really have to go through this again? Wasn't David enough?"

"This is nothing like David!" Dean argued as he pulled his hand away to check for blood. Although he saw some, he was hoping for sympathy so he asked, "Am I bleeding?"

Leah's eyebrows shot up, questioning his inability to see the similarities between this and his going after David Manning the year before. Still angry but concerned for him, she got up and briefly inspected his nose. "A little. And this is exactly what you pulled with Manning."

"Okay, it might be something like Manning. But what the hell was I supposed to do, Leah? The asshole was following us. It was...creepy and I was worried that he was losing it. Turning psycho stalker or something. I was afraid he'd..."

Leah waited but when Dean stopped, she pushed for more. "Afraid he'd what, Dean? Kill us? Blake is not going to hurt either one of us. And he said he wasn't following us around."

"He was lying."

Shaking her head, Leah went into the bathroom and came back with some tissues. She sat next to him and gently dabbed at the trickle of blood that ran from his nose to his upper lip.

"I don't think he was lying." she said. "Why would he follow us? If he wanted to talk to me, all he had to do was call. Which is what he did after you beat him up."

Dean turned his body towards Leah as she tended to him, resting a hand possessively on her upper thigh. "First of all, I didn't beat him up, okay? I just, helped him understand how important it is not to stalk people."

Leah groaned at his play with words. "By beating him up!" Her ministrations grew rough as her anger began to rise again and Dean flinched. "Sorry." Her touch immediately softened.

"It wasn't like I could calmly walk up to the guy and ask him why he was sneaking around. He wouldn't have admitted it."

Leah stopped wiping at the blood. "Blake has no reason to sneak around. It just doesn't make any sense. You may have believed someone was following us..."

"Someone was." Dean interrupted. He felt the thin line of blood touch his upper lip and Leah once again reached over to dab it away. He stared into her eyes, wanting to convince her that he, not Blake, was telling her the truth. "There's no doubt in my mind. I know when I'm being followed, Little Bit."

She knew Dean wouldn't lie about that. "Good point."

"I have been known to make one." Her eyes and lips were soft again and all Dean wanted to do was make her forget about that other damned hunter and focus on just him.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Not very often."

Dean grinned at her. "Cute. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Blake following us. I saw him and not knowing anybody else around town I figured it had to have been him. You think Monkeyface is telling the truth, so if he wasn't tracking us, then who was, Sherlock?" His hand slid high up her thigh, his fingers grazing lightly over, then coming to rest against that sensitive spot between her legs.

He was making it difficult for her to think, let alone stay mad at him. Not that she'd ever stayed mad at him for too long. Even when they were kids, he'd found a way to make her anger disappear just as fast as he'd managed to bring it out in the first place. Leah wasn't sure it was a good thing, to be so easily wrapped around this man's little finger. And speaking of fingers, Dean's had begun tracing random patterns, teasing her through her jeans, and Leah was growing damp with excitement.

She sighed heavily as she'd forgotten the question. "What did you ask?" Did he know what he did to her when he looked at her that way, through heavy lids, lust and need for her so clear it could actually make her body react physically? And as if to prove the point, her body twitched as a shiver funneled its way from head to toe.

Dean brought his lips to hers, brushing over them in a whisper of a kiss. "Why don't we talk about it later? I got other things in mind for you right now." His sexy low tone held the promise of deliciously wicked things to come.

Her arms snaked around his neck, her head tilting sideways as her mouth devoured his in a deep, intoxicating kiss. Later. She'd worry about their being followed, around town and in the parking garage, later. But then she shifted and her necklace slid along her chest, refreshing her anger. Her teeth clamped down on Dean's lower lip and she was rewarded with the wonderful sound of him yelping in pain.

Pushing him away, Leah stood up and glared down at him. Hands resting on her hips, she frantically shook her head, her long brown hair flying around her face as her renewed rage took over. "No! Not this time. Don't you dare try to use sex to get me to forget how mad I am, Winchester!"

Grabbing the diamond circle from beneath her shirt, she held it out for him to see. "What about this, huh?"

Dean licked at his sore lip, stalling before he had to answer. So she also knew he hadn't really planned to get her a gift. That sucked. Royally. "What about it? You're pissed now because I bought you the necklace?"

"No, Dean, I'm pissed now because you didn't really want to buy me the necklace. You wanted to track down Blake so you told me you were going to get me a gift just so you could get away from me." To think she almost let him smooth things over before she could point out what a cheap, low down, cold thing that was to do.

Stomping back and forth in front of the bed, Leah let her anger wash over her. She was angry with Dean for lying and for spoiling what could have been a beautiful memory. Thinking back to when he'd given her the necklace yesterday, when they'd made love afterward, it was all tainted now. And she was angry with herself for being weak when it came to his touch, his smile. For being so willing and eager to believe him.

"You dragged me away from the coffee shop and I knew you were up to something." She stopped and pointed at him. "I knew it! You didn't want a pole dance or to find a strip club..."

"Like hell I didn't!" Dean tried to defend himself, though he couldn't help but find the humor in admitting to wanting a pole dance. How many men could do that and still keep their relationship? He started to grin and Leah was right on it.

"You're smiling? What the hell are you smiling about, Dean? Is everything just one big ass joke to you? Don't you care at all about how your damn lying affects people? How it affects me?"

Dean stared at her, finally understanding how hurt she was. He wanted to explain, but before he could he felt the sting of her gold chain whipping across his face. It fell silently onto his lap and he stared at it a moment, then looked up at Leah, shocked that she'd taken it off and thrown it at him. He couldn't tell if she was ready to cry or start swinging at him again.

She breathed in and out heavily for a moment, trying to push down the pain she was feeling. She'd been so upset about his lies, about his beating up Blake, that she'd actually pushed aside the thought of his using the necklace as a cover up. Or maybe she'd wanted to shove it to the back of her mind because she hadn't wanted to deal with that sort of anguish. It had been so special, meant so much to her, but to him it was just a diversion. A way to keep her from knowing what he was really up to, which was harassing someone he felt was a threat to him.

"Take it back, Dean. You didn't really want to get it in the first place, did you?"

She grabbed her jacket from the chair and shoved it on, then headed for the door. Dean jumped up and started after her. "Leah, don't!" But she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Dean scrambled to get his clothes on, his mind working hard to figure out a way to make it up to her. He had to make everything right and prove that even though he hadn't started out with the best intentions, he'd wanted to give her that gift. Surprisingly, it turned out that giving her the necklace meant just as much to him as getting it had meant to her. Now he just had to make her believe that.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Leah was livid as she made her way down the busy sidewalk, tears that she refused to release burning and stinging at the corners of her eyes like tiny shards of glass. Damn him! She was **not** going to cry over Dean again. She needed to hold onto her anger, concentrate on it, embrace it. Better to be furious with the man for his sneaky actions then to cry over his insensitive ones.

So he gave her a gift to cover his tracks, not because he wanted to share some deeper sentiment. So what? It was _Dean Winchester_, after all, that she was injudiciously involved with. What did she expect?

What should bother her most was that he didn't believe in her enough, trust her enough, to talk to her about his suspicions; still preferring to slip off without her knowledge to bully and demoralize anyone he deemed a threat. That was something to worry about in their relationship. To dwell on her feelings being hurt because his gift had no meaning seemed rather shallow and pointless in the scheme of things.

A familiar sound pulled Leah from her thoughts. She knew it well. Over the years, she'd spent so much time waiting for it. Praying to hear it. So she didn't have to turn around to know the loud rumbling engine headed toward her belonged to the Impala. Only this time the sound didn't bring a rush of excitement, but instead spurred on that anger she was clinging to, increasing her need to distance herself from the man driving the machine.

Although there were a fair number of people walking around, Leah worried that Dean would spot her. It was best to duck inside one of the stores until he passed by. Dealing with him now would only be a huge mistake.

The Impala was getting closer, causing a spike in Leah's pulse. To her immediate left was an entrance to a pub. Leah pulled on the door but it didn't budge. What the hell? A quick glance at her watch...11:00 am. They should be open. She heard the car draw near and knew there wasn't time to move onto the next door without Dean seeing her. This one had to open! She yanked on it again with no luck, then in frustration shoved as hard as she could. The door flew open and she fell inside, landing rather harshly on the bar's rough wooden floor.

Sprawled out on her stomach, the breath knocked out of her, Leah managed to kick her right foot out, catching the edge of the heavy door and slamming it closed. She wanted to assure that she was hidden from Dean's view, whom she was certain would have been passing by right about then. Pushing herself up to a kneeling position, she glanced around, unsurprised by the curious looks she was receiving from the small group of patrons. As casually as possible, Leah stood up, brushed off her hands and strolled over to the bar where she eased gracefully onto a stool.

"Nice entrance." the bartender commented as he walked over to her. He was tall and thin with light blue eyes, a pencil thin mustache and long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yeah. I give it a 9.5." a hefty man with a wiry red beard added from his nearby stool.

Leah played along with them. "Thanks. It's taken some work, but I think I've managed to perfect it."

"Coulda been a 10, but you woulda had to been naked." an elderly man at one of the small tables chimed in, his speech slurred from a large intake of rum. He gave her a thumbs up and grinned widely, revealing several missing teeth.

Well, this was going to be a fun experience, Leah thought. She'd never been in a bar this early in the day before and now she knew why. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." she told him, shaking her head at the brash remark.

"Don't mind ole Harry. He thinks everyone should be naked." the bartender informed her. "He gets a bit rowdy, but he wouldn't hurt a soul."

Leah smiled. Her first impression of the young man behind the bar was that he was working there because he wanted to, not because had to. "That's good to know." Then she added, "I'll have a beer."

"You old enough?" he asked as he wiped down a glass and set it aside.

"Right now I feel more than old enough, sweetheart, but thanks. You made my day." Leah took a twenty from her wallet and placed it onto the bar.

"Guess we're even, then. You walking in here made my mine." He drew a beer from the tap and set it in front of her. "Name's Brian." he said with a smile. Its warmth and openness helped to soothe the churning sensation that had taken up residence in the pit of Leah's stomach ever since her fight with Dean.

"I'm Leah." Curiosity got the better of her. "So, Brian, you own this place?"

"Yeah, sure do. And my dad owned it before me and his dad before him." He had a look of contentment as he glanced around. "Same group hangs out here most of the time. Can't complain about the bunch I'm stuck with, but it sure is nice to see a pretty face like yours show up once in awhile."

Though a compliment from a nice looking man when her confidence was a bit rattled was uplifting, Leah ignored it. She wanted a few drinks and no problems. "Well, it's a nice place." She picked up her glass and took a deep drink, not stopping until she'd drained a good third of its contents.

Brian watched her chug the beer, then rested an elbow on the bar as he leaned toward her. "Man troubles?" he asked, certain that was the only reason a looker like her would be in there downing a drink at that hour of the day.

"I'm that easy to read?" Knowing she showed her heartache so clearly wasn't what Leah wanted to hear. She wished she could hide it better. But then if she was with Dean long enough, she was sure she could pick up a lot of good tips on hiding one's emotions.

"You're showing some signs. He break your heart?"

A short burst of laughter escaped at that comment. If this man only knew! "Since the day I laid eyes on him."

"So why do you let it happen?" Brian asked, wondering why such a beautiful woman would stay with a man who continually hurt her.

Leah downed some more beer. That was a loaded question, she thought. An image of Dean rose up clear and strong, along with the warmth and ache that always filled her when she thought of him. "Because I love him." she said quietly.

Brian nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. He'd had a similar relationship a few years back. The woman was still in his blood, too, God help him. "Yeah. Love sucks, doesn't it?"

"Amen!" Finishing off the rest of her drink, Leah slid the glass toward him. "How about another one?"

By the time Leah finished her third beer, she was sitting at one of the tables surrounded by several male customers, having captured not only their attention but their admiration as well as they discussed weapons and swapped stories of bar fights.

Dean had tried to call her cell phone several times, an interruption that aggravated her to no end until she finally thought to put the ringer on low. Between the loud music of the juke box and the cocoon her coat's deep pocket created, the quiet ring tone fell away, leaving her free to enjoy the beer and her new companions without the constant reminder of why she was there in the first place.

As the men talked and the beers disappeared, Leah began to relax, the hurt and anger that Dean's callous actions had caused slipping to the furthest corners of her mind. Leah lost all track of time in the dark interior of the quaint pub, which was of little concern, but she also lost count of how much liquor she'd consumed. Round after round, each man taking their turn setting a beer before her, had a hazy drunken fog settling over her.

It was around that time that she decided to call Amy. Her sister sounded a little upset at first, complaining that nobody had heard from her in the past few hours, but that tone changed when Leah asked Amy to meet her at the pub. She hung up, excited by the prospect of the two of them having some good old fashioned 'girls night out' fun. When she mentioned that to her male companions, they were thrilled at the idea of having another young lady join their party.

Fifteen minutes later Leah announced it was her turn to get a round of drinks. Pushing herself up from her chair, she swayed just a little before gaining her balance. Making her way to the bar, she hopped up so she could lean across it and gain Brian's attention by touching his arm. Grinning up at him, she informed him they were ready for the next round. When Brian told her they should make ole Harry treat she giggled and told him the man would probably only pay if they were all naked. That was when she felt someone take hold of the back of her pants and tug her roughly off the bar.

* * *

Dean stopped by Blake's motel room first and was greatly relieved not to find Leah there. More than likely she'd gotten a taxi and went back to Amy's. He went there and waited, fear sinking in when half an hour passed and she failed to show. He decided to drive around and search for her, not really sure where to look, but he was too restless to just sit idly by. Nearly two hours had passed when he got a call from Amy telling him where he could find Leah.

Now Dean's hands gripped the wheel tightly as he made the short drive to retrieve her. Sam sat silently beside him, having insisted he tag along. Just in case, he'd said, considering the circumstances. Dean had argued at first, not wanting to waste time by driving back to Amy's to pick his brother up, but then he realized Sam was right. Leah had been in that bar for a few hours and had probably drawn a crowd. Although he was mad enough to fight a small group of men, it wouldn't hurt to have Sammy there for back up.

"Dean. We walk in, get Leah and leave. No problems, right?" Sam asked as his brother parked the car in front of a row of shops not far from the pub.

If Sam really wanted to believe it was gonna happen that way, who was he to spoil his silly fantasy? "Right. No problems." Dean agreed, although the scowl that marred his handsome face did little to reassure the younger Winchester.

Dean walked briskly to the pub, shoved open the door and stepped inside. He moved to his right, giving Sam room to enter as well, then took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting before searching out his target.

He spotted her right away, his jaw clenching as he watched her get up from a table full of men. He could see by her swagger as she sauntered over to the bar that she was feeling the effects of the liquor. Apparently her 'friends' were as well, by their hoots and comments for her to hurry back as she left them.

"Goddammit." he muttered. The jealousy (or what Dean would adamantly swear was just anger), that had been simmering within him from the moment Amy called and told him Leah was in a bar, promptly boiled over.

Sam tried to keep his brother calm. "It's no big deal, Dean. They're just sitting around drinking and talking. Why don't you wait here and let me get her?"

"No, I'll get her."

As he stormed toward the bar, he saw Leah hop up and lean across it so she could tug at the bartender's sleeve. The act left her backside sticking out rather seductively, the tight jeans hugging her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean's eyes shot over to the table full of men and as expected, every one of them was ogling the same tempting view.

Dean was furious for three reasons. First, he was furious with the men for looking; second, with Leah who was giving them something to look at; and third, with himself for upsetting Leah enough to bring all of this on. Even though the last reason was the one he should have centered on, it was a hell of a lot easier to take care of the first one.

He stared at the table, quickly sizing up the men. Dean knew he could easily take out half of them in no time at all. The other three, however, were fairly big guys. He could take them out, it would just be a little more work.

He took a step toward them, but Leah giggled, pulling his gaze back to the bar. The bartender was leaning in toward her, getting a little too damn up close and personal for his own good. Slight change in plans. Dean's long strides quickly put him directly behind Leah. With his left hand, he snatched the back of her jeans and tugged sharply, pulling her off the bar and up against his body. His arm snaked around her waist, pinning her tightly to him. At the same time, he snagged the front of the bartender's shirt with his right hand and yanked him forward, slamming the man into the bar so hard it produced a loud grunt.

"Shit! What the hell, dude?" Brian managed to say through gritted teeth.

Leah's head was spinning slightly from both the beer and the motion of being abruptly pulled backwards. She didn't have to see who had a hold of her to know who it was. She knew by his touch and his scent and the way her body responded to both.

"Brian, this is Dean. You know, the heartbreaker. Dean, this is Brian you're trying to beat up. Oh wait!" She gave a derisive snort, then continued. "Dean doesn't beat people up. He just helps them understand things better. Isn't that right, Dean?"

"How much has she had to drink?" Dean asked Brian, ignoring her baiting remark. He let up just enough to remove the edge of the bar from the man's ribcage, but not enough to completely relieve him of pain.

Brian's mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds, then a jarring shake from Dean helped him spit out an answer. "Um, uh, five. Maybe six beers."

"It's none of his business!" Leah scoffed. She tried to break free, but Dean's grip was like steel. "Will you let go of me? I don't want to talk to you right now, Dean! I just wanna go back with my friends."

"Her tab paid up?" At Brian's nod, Dean started to let him go, then tightened his grip and pulled him closer. "You didn't go and do somthing dumb like hit on her, did you, Brian?"

"Dean!" Leah kicked at his leg, but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

Brian shook his head and swallowed hard. He was by no means a coward. He'd never backed down from a fight in his life, but the killer look in this guy's eyes was enough to scare the shit out of him. "No...nope. Nobody did. Honestly. Leah's sweet and the guys, they were just talking with her. Nobody wants any trouble with you."

Too bad, Dean thought. It might help to throw a few punches at someone. "Right. You're all just a bunch of good ole boys, aren't you?" Reluctantly, he released his hold on Brian's shirt.

As soon as Brian was free, he stumbled back, putting plenty of distance between him and Dean. Rubbing at his sore chest, he threw a worried look toward the table full of men. He hoped that Leah, or the tall guy who'd shown up with her irate boyfriend, would be able to keep things under control because the last thing Brian wanted on his hands was a barroom brawl.

Dean turned to face the group of men, Leah still locked in his embrace. She was squirming around as she tried to pry herself free, using both hands to push at his arm while kicking at his legs with alternating feet. Her efforts were wasted as it had no effect on Dean whatsoever, his determination to keep her within his grasp overriding any discomfort she caused.

The men were watching them and when Dean started their way, the large red haired one stood up, set his drink on the table and rolled up his sleeves. A slow smile of satisfaction spread across Dean's face as he felt that familiar rush of adrenaline kick in. So the big guy wanted to fight! Good, because he sure as hell did. In fact, the itch to hurt one or two or six of them was very, very strong.

Leah's half-hearted struggles intensified when she saw where Dean was going. "No!" She twisted her head to the side trying to look at him. "No, Dean! Don't do this. They were just being friendly!"

"Oh I just bet they were!" Sarcasm dripped from Dean's voice as he stopped before the big red haired man, but before he could do anything Sam appeared in between them. He shook his head at Dean and held up his hand.

"Dude, we agreed. No problems." Facing the angry looking patron, who stood nearly as tall as him but outweighed him by a good forty pounds, Sam smiled. "Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just gonna turn around and walk out of here."

A fist shot past Sam's face, and with wide eyes the younger Winchester watched Big Red's head jerk back from the impact. Sam let out a shaky sigh. He should have known better. After all, keeping things short and sweet wasn't Dean's style. To add to the fun, Sam heard the sound of chairs scraping along the floor, warning him that at least a few others were planning to come to their friend's aid. So much for walking in, getting Leah and walking right back out...

Dean let go of Leah, giving her a slight push to the side and out of harms way. He ducked in front of Sam to grab the front of Big Red's shirt and hit him twice more in the face, breaking the man's nose. It momentarily stunned the large man, allowing Dean to ram an elbow into a fleshy, sagging midsection. Red sharply doubled over in pain.

While Dean was taking care of Big Red, Sam exchanged blows with another of the larger men who was trying to take off his head with wild, hammering swings. The guy wasn't as beefy as Dean's opponent, but he was certainly big enough to withstand several of Sam's powerful punches. Though Sam managed to block most of the man's, a few hard ones landed, splitting Sam's lip before Sam finally dropped him with a flurry of hits to the chin and torso.

After being shoved aside, Leah watched the melee unfold. There were close to 25 people packed inside the pub's small interior and most of them had jumped up to participate in the fighting. Only a few seemed interested in going after the Winchesters, the rest choosing instead to spar each other.

She saw Dean hitting the red haired man she knew as Frank. Despite the size difference, Dean was getting the better of him, which wasn't surprising. She also saw poor Sam, who'd been ungraciously dumped into the middle of this mess, defending himself as another of the men she'd only recently been laughing with stepped into the mix.

Although her head was fuzzy from the alcohol, Leah sighed and moved toward the fight. No way was she going to stand by and watch while the boys were involved. Even if one of them did start it! She was headed for a tall lanky guy who had decided to help Frank in his battle with Dean, when she saw someone approach Sam from behind, a beer bottle in hand. Changing direction, she used a front snap kick to knock the bottle away. The guy shook his numbed hand and turned toward her, making it easy for her to kick out again, this time catching him square in the chest with a solid side kick. The man flew past Dean, landing on his back and skidding along the wood floor until he came to a stop in a heap beside the bar.

Dean groaned as he saw Leah stroll into the midst of the fighting. He was impressed that she was handling herself so well considering all the beer she'd had, but he wasn't about to let her take part in it. With Big Red laid out on the floor, he finished off the skinny guy by throwing a couple of punches to the guy's chin. When slim fell to his knees and refused to get up, Dean rushed over to Leah.

He latched onto her arm as she was about to grab hold of the back of someone's shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Stay out of this!" he yelled, then quickly jerked her out of the way as a man came flying backwards toward them.

Leah tried to shrug him off. "Don't tell me what to do, Dean! I'll fight if I want to."

"Like hell!" His grip on her arm tightened as he dragged her aside. With nearly everyone in the place throwing punches and bottles, it was time for them to make a hasty retreat. He pushed her against the wall. "Stay here! I'm getting Sam and we're out of here!" Because he doubted that she would listen, his voice deepened and took on a harsh edge as he pointed his finger in her face. "I mean it, Leah. You've had a lot to drink and I don't want you hurt! Wait right here for me!"

Leah's brown eyes flashed as she watched him walk off to round up his brother. "I hate it when he thinks he can boss me around!" she mumbled to herself before targeting a nearby man who was getting the best of one of her earlier drinking companions.

Dean forced his way through the men until he found Sam, then two of them fought their way toward the wall where Dean had left Leah. He growled out his frustration when he saw that she wasn't there. Motioning to Sam to head out, he once again made his way back into the crowd until he spotted her.

Rather than waste his time talking, or more like arguing, with her he simply spun Leah around to face him, gripped her by the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. It was a tactic he knew she wouldn't be happy with but she'd left him no other choice. As he headed for the door, Leah proved him right as she began to curse and beat furiously on his back.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Leah hung precariously upside down, her frenzied ranting stopped. She was still seething over Dean's arrogantly macho display, but was biting her tongue because they were now out of the pub and on a busy downtown sidewalk. In broad daylight. Where plenty of people could see them.

Unfortunately for Leah, she could see them as well. She chose to keep her eyes cast downward so that she only had to deal with the feet, not the gawking stares, of the passersby, but just knowing how it must look was bad enough. She noticed the different pairs of shoes that stopped and turned in her direction and her face flushed. Dean was still carrying her as if she were a sack slung over his shoulder, to prove some point of which she was still unclear, and in the process was making her the subject of some humorous little story that many of these strangers would soon be sharing with their friends.

And that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, not by far. The worst part was that in some twisted way, she had become highly aroused by his caveman antic. It was a rather erotic position; Dean's hands on her ass, gripping it firmly as he held onto her while she clung to his back. Her imagination was working overtime, conjuring up all sorts of decidedly decadent scenarios and even though she was trying her best to push them aside, her body was not cooperating.

She was angry, not horny, she told herself. After all, the man had humiliated her by hoisting her up and toting her off in front of all those men in the pub, which happened to include Sam. And when he told Amy? That alone should be enough to keep her from growing damp with need for Dean. Only it wasn't.

But then, this crazy stir of emotions that she was feeling shouldn't surprise her. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had the itch to both kill and make love to Dean. Thankfully the latter urge always won out. So far. Leah knew that deep down she'd already forgiven him for all the stunts he'd recently pulled. How could she not? He was just being himself, doing the sort of things that she should expect him to do. But she'd be damned if she let him off the hook too easily. If, of course, she could keep her sex-starved body at bay long enough.

Leah's stomach jostled against the solid expanse of his shoulder with each step he took, so she tried to use that slight discomfort to draw her thoughts away from their sexual bent. When that didn't work, she knew the only thing that would help keep her lust under control was her immediate extrication from this heady situation.

"Put me down, Dean. Now!" she demanded. Since they were outside and in public, Leah refrained from using any accompanying words that a person might deem unpleasant. It was by no means for Dean's benefit. He certainly deserved a few choice words.

Leah had no idea that she wasn't the only one who found the present position to be a huge turn on. Dean's cock was thick and aching, straining so hard against his jeans he wondered why they hadn't split open. He knew how pissed she was but he wasn't quite ready to release his hold on her, not when he was enjoying the proximity of her luscious little ass, which he was sorely tempted to nip. He settled for a pat and a squeeze.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do, Leah." He laughed then, finding humor in his words and, she guessed, her awkward predicament.

The change in his demeanor was a bit of a surprise after the scene inside the bar. She'd expected to face his anger, not the lighter tone and cocky air that were quintessentially Dean. Maybe she should have welcomed it, but the fact that he found the situation so amusing actually grated on her and it was enough to add fuel to the already burning fire. And she didn't mean the sexual fire.

So the bastard was enjoying this, was he? Don't think you're in a position...she mimicked in her head. Oh, the man was making it much easier for her. Payback was imminent, her present arousal aside.

Dean shifted her slightly as he continued toward the Impala, and Leah swore she could hear the beer sloshing around in her stomach. That's when she had an idea that might make him reconsider his hold on her. Smiling darkly, she said, "No, but I'm in the perfect position to get rid of all this beer I drank!"

Dean's pace slowed and Leah's devilish grin widened. "You wouldn't." he warned.

"Don't think so? I had a lot of beer, Dean. A lot. And I'm not feeling too good. This bouncing around could bring it all up on me. And _you_. But hey, if you wanna keep going we'll find out, won't we?"

That brought him to a dead stop. Dean could see the car parked not more than five yards away, but that was a lot further when you were faced with the threat of someone throwing up on you. Hell, he'd better put her down. Relinquishing, he began to ease her forward when he realized there was no reason he couldn't make the most of it. Tightening his grip on her waist, he kept her close so that her body slid slowly down, rubbing along the full length of his until her feet touched the ground. He released an audible sigh, his body temperature spiking from the intimate contact.

"Happy now? Cause I know I am." He looked down into a smiling face, but when his eyes fixed on hers he could see the fury irradiating in their mahogany depths.

He'd been duped. She'd never been much of a drinker, but she'd apparently learned to handle her liquor better, and more of it, during their time apart. Wisely, he started to take a step back, put a little distance between them, but he wasn't able to move fast enough. Leah fisted her hands in the front of his jacket, shifted her weight to her right foot and swept around with her left, kicking Dean's feet out from beneath him. At the same time she threw her weight forward and the suddenness of the moves along with her momentum had him tipping backwards. Holding on, Leah fell with him to the hard cement.

Dean landed solidly on the ground, a loud grunting sound gushing forth as Leah's body sprawled out on top of his. Face to face, she gave him a smirk oozing with self-gratification. "I like this position much better, Dean."

She straddled him, settling her backside comfortably over his crotch before sitting him up. Already hot enough to burst into flames, she knew taunting him this way was simply torturing herself as well, but she couldn't resist. Seems he wanted full contact and she was more than happy to give him some. A slow gyration of her hips had her bottom rubbing sensuously over the impressive erection he was sporting.

Jerking on his coat, she pulled him against her, chest to chest, her lips close to his. "You're turned on, aren't you sweetie?" Her tongue slid out to glide over his lips and Dean parted them for her, allowing her entrance, but she drew back. "Oh yeah you are!" she cooed, her voice smooth and soft as crushed velvet.

Pressing against his shaft, another stroke of her hips had her clit humming, but also got the desired groan from him. "I sure hope while you're finding a way to take care of this..." One hand dipped discreetly between them to brush between his legs. "that you keep in mind what an asshole you are."

With a final push, Leah stood up and faced Sam. Her small form of retribution was so satisfying that it left her oblivious to the shocked faces of the people who had stopped to watch, saving her from dealing with more embarrassment. She smiled at the younger Winchester and said, "I'm ready to go now."

With a tilt of her head toward Dean, her expression changed. The smile faded and her eyes were smoldering. As she stomped off to the car she realized it was a lost cause. She'd never make it through the day without tearing the clothes off that man and doing every sinful deed she could possibly think of.

* * *

As Leah shoved him back and hopped off of him, Dean could hear Sam snickering. From his unwieldy place on the ground, Dean tossed up a withering look that worked well to silence his amused brother. He knew just how much Sam was enjoying this turn of events. The guy still gave him hell about the black eye Leah'd given him the year before so this would probably rank pretty high up there in his repertoire of 'remember when' stories. 

Standing, Dean tugged his jacket into place and watched Leah strut toward the Impala. God, but she was something! Beautiful, graceful, sensitive and sweet, but push the right buttons and you brought out the she-devil; tough, angry, and aggressive. And then there was her passion. Passion. Now that was one part of her that he liked to bring out all the time. The thought alone made him shift, his hard on raging out of control.

Find a way to take care of it, she'd said. Well, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Leah was as hot as he was, so it was just a matter of getting her alone. Then she could help him take care of it.

Pushing his carnal thoughts aside, Dean looked at his brother. Although it was a bit lopsided due to Sam's cut lower lip, there was a smile rooted firmly on to the younger man's face. Reaching out, Dean smacked Sam's arm. "What the hell are you grinning at?" he asked gruffly.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing."

"Keep it that way." Dean started to brush past but Sam stopped him.

"You know, Dean, there actually is one thing..." he started to say, a teasing note to his voice.

"Let it go, Sam!"

Trying to keep a straight face, Sam said, "Yeah, but you asked."

Dean edged closer. Man it really drove him crazy sometimes that at his height he had to look up at his kid brother! His features morphed into one of his more intimidating looks; lids partially lowered, brows drawn together causing the small crease to form between them, his normally soft mouth pulled into a frown. He gathered a handful of Sam's hoodie into his fist. "I'm warning you, Sammy. Now is not the time."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Sam again made an attempt to smile. It was a bit painful, but worth it. "Whoa, take it easy, Dean. I mean, the way you were thrown around just now by Leah you're probably a little bruised up. I wouldn't want to cause you any more discomfort."

"Okay, smart ass. Let's put it out there. Leah took me down. But I was distracted, all right? I was looking for the car and she caught me off guard. It happens." Seeing Sam's quizzical expression, he knew the string of excuses weren't cutting it. "You aren't gonna let me forget this one either, are you?" he added.

Sam's reply was instantaneous. "No way."

"Bitch!" Dean grumbled.

"Jerk!" Sam tossed back.

Dean let go of Sam's hoodie and spun him around toward the car, giving him a push to send him on his way. Truth was, his ass and back were a bit sore from the harsh landing, not that he'd ever let Sam, or Leah for that matter, know.

As he followed Sam, Dean realized he was also somewhat worn down from the bar fight. Gripping his chin, he waggled his jaw to test its soreness. Big Red packed one hell of a punch, but damn if that brawl hadn't felt good. Took care of his anger at any rate. Now he just had to satisfy his appetite.

He reached the Impala and saw Leah slumped down in the backseat staring broodingly out the opposite window. He felt the change in his body and paused for a few seconds to savor it. It was the same each time he laid eyes on her, or dared to allow himself the pleasure of blocking everything else but her from his thoughts. A warm sensation flowed through him. Something more than desire. Much more. Yet he couldn't quite describe it. All he knew was that no matter what emotion she stirred up, that warmth was there inside of him. And he never wanted to lose it.

Sam rolled down the passenger window and waved at him. "Hello! Dean! She jar something lose in your head when she dropped you?"

A corner of Dean's mouth lifted. "Yeah. Maybe she did." he said quietly.

Sam didn't hear his resonse. "What? Never mind. You gonna get in the car, or what?"

Sliding behind the wheel, Dean adjusted the mirror so he could see Leah. Her eyes shifted forward and she saw him watching her. She didn't turn away, but met his gaze and held it. Dean saw it, it was there. Raw hunger. No matter how mad she was, it didn't hinder her need for him. He understood that. It was the same for him when it came to Leah.

Dean started the car and pulled away from the curb. His body was hard, hungry. It was definitely time to satisfy his appetite and the starter, main course and dessert were all wrapped up in one right there in his backseat.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Amy heard the key turn in the door and rushed forward as it opened. She stopped short, her hand flying to her mouth in dismay as she took in the disheartening appearance of the three that entered the apartment. Leah appeared upset, Dean had a small welt below his left eye and looked tense and Sam, her poor Sam had a split lip and guilt written all over his handsome face.

The small group filed past her and dropped down onto the couch in near perfect unison. Amy stared at them briefly, then hands on hips, went to stand before them. She eyed Sam first, who looked up at her apologetically. Obviously he was feeling bad about getting drawn into one of Dean's foolish escapades. Next Leah, who gazed up with big brown eyes. She seemed so innocent and unassuming, especially with the larger men flanking her, but Amy knew better. And then there was Dean. Dean, with his arrogant expression as his eyes fixed brazenly on hers.

Amy knew exactly who to deal with first - the elder Winchester. Shaking her head in abject disgust, she asked, "Okay. Who started the fight?" She already knew, of course, but allowing the remote possibility that it had been someone in the bar, she caved in and asked anyway.

Dean smiled. It was a wide flash of white teeth that Amy would so dearly have loved to wipe right off his face. She noted that Sam and Leah had simultaneously pointed at him as well. Eager to place the blame, were they? She'd see about that.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Dean. A bar fight? Honestly, everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege."

The grin fell away as Sam guffawed. "Don't laugh, mister." Amy reprimanded as she turned on a suddenly silent Sam. "You let him sucker you right into it, didn't you? Or maybe you were more than happy to help these two by throwing punches? And by the looks of it, getting some. You need to go take care of that cut on your lip. It doesn't look good."

Sam nodded and jumped up. "Yes ma'am." He winked down at Leah who was next to be scolded and then headed for the bathroom, pleased with his early dismissal. Knowing Amy the way he did, it was clear that she was just getting warmed up. He wasn't off the hook. She'd lecture him later for getting into that brawl, but it appeared Leah or Dean was going to get the brunt of it.

"And you, Ms. Chandler," Amy crooked her finger. "Come on, let's go in the kitchen. We need to talk and get some coffee in you."

"Can I skip the talk and get the coffee to go?" Leah was not in the mood to have the sort of detailed, lengthy and most likely emotionally deep conversation her sister had planned.

"No." Then to Dean she said, "I don't know what happened after you two left yesterday, but it led to this. And this, well, it could have ended up much worse. After she sobers up, you need to get it worked out with her. I already told you what I'd do to you if you hurt her again."

"Listen, damn it, I don't need to hear this from you!" Dean snapped.

Amy held up her hand. "No? Well, guess again. She's my sister, Dean, and I love her. I don't like when things like this happen so you can bet that you will hear about it. Believe me, I know it's not all your fault. You may have started the fight, but Leah and Sam jumped right in. And Leah shouldn't have been at that bar in the first place. Still, you're the oldest one here, and though you're definitely not the most mature, you should have known better. You could have just walked out of there, but instead you started something and Sam ended up getting hurt! And did you even think about what could have happened to Leah in the middle of all you fighting men?"

Dean stood up, prepared to have it out with Amy. Sure, she was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to sit there and get his ass chewed out. And he sure as hell didn't like her making it sound as though he didn't care if Sammy or Leah got hurt! He'd lay down his life in a second for either one of them. "You know I'd never want either of them to get hurt. I wasn't thinking..."

She wagged her finger in his face, "Exactly! The question is, do you ever think, Dean? You need to make better choices when you're with them." She threw her hands up in the air. "Hell, make better choices when you're not with them! Think about how much worse it could have been."

Leah stepped in between them, something she'd done so many times before in the past. "Okay, guys! That's enough. Amy, let's get that coffee now."

Amy looked as though she was going to say something more to Dean, but decided against it and headed for the kitchen instead, leaving Leah alone with Dean. Leah cast a wary look his way, wishing things that morning had turned out differently. They could have been enjoying each other's company in bed instead of arguing and being left with this aching need. He gave her a weak smile, but she wasn't up to returning it. With a sigh, she made her way to the kitchen.

Flopping onto a chair, Leah rubbed at her temples while Amy filled a couple of mugs. With her head a bit cloudy and her body still flushed from all that close contact with Dean, the best thing for her was some time alone to cool down, but that wasn't likely to happen until she dealt with her sister. She was better off to have the coffee and get the lecture out of the way. And pray Amy kept it short.

Amy set a mug in front of Leah and lovingly brushed her hand down the length of her sister's chestnut hair. Her eyes grew wide and she wrenched her hand away, vigorously shaking the tingling extremity as it dropped to her side. She'd only wanted to offer comfort, knowing Leah was dealing with a lot at the moment, but unfortunately the strongest vibe she picked up wasn't anger or sorrow or even confusion. What Leah was emitting was a very profound amount of sexual tension.

"Ew, sorry." she apologized as she sat down across from her sister. Propping her arms on the small kitchen table, Amy made a fist with her hand, then began to open and close it repeatedly, trying to rid it of the remaining pins and needles.

"For what?" Leah asked. She picked up the cup and held it to her lips, the delicious aroma wafting upward causing her to pause and inhale deeply before taking a sip.

"For picking up on your, you know," She had hoped Leah would get the point without her having to say it but her sister's eyebrows shot up as she stared at Amy over the top of the coffee cup. "Your need to have sex with Dean." she blurted out.

Leah began to choke on the hot liquid she'd just consumed. She was so wrapped up in her own problems that she'd completely forgotten about Amy's talent, which at times like this was more of a curse. Sex was one topic she hadn't yet gotten comfortable discussing with Amy. Especially when the sex involved Dean.

"Are you okay?" Amy jumped up, prepared to run around the table and pat her sister on the back, but Leah leaned away, shaking her head.

When the coughing subsided, Leah tried to smile, hoping her rejection hadn't hurt Amy's feelings. "I'm good. Look, it's not that I don't want you to touch me but I know how you are where Dean is concerned. And for reasons I'd rather not get into, though I'm sure you've already guessed, you might want to avoid it right now. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Amy said with a firm nod. She'd never understand how her sister tolerated the man, let alone desire him.

Blocking that particular aspect of the couple's relationship from her mind, Amy tried to find out what led her sister to disappear for a few hours. "So." she began, using the most matronly tone she could muster. "Drinking, a lot I'm assuming, in the early afternoon? And no phone call to let me or Sam know you're okay and where you're at until almost two hours later? Come on, Leah. You don't do things like that. You're rational, responsible. What's going on?"

"No Amy, really. Don't hold anything back. Just let me know what's really on your mind." Leah said drolly. She gulped down more of the strong brew, needing it in her system to help offset the alcohol. Plus a clear head was necessary if she was going to have this discussion.

"Hey, you know I don't pull any punches, kiddo. So what drove you into a bar in the first place? What did Dean do to make you want to get wasted?"

Leah could have taken offense, but she let it roll off her. Instead she tried to explain her actions and alleviate some of her sister's concerns. "You know me better than that, Amy. Hell, I didn't try to drown my sorrows when Dean left me and that was one of the hardest things I've had to face. Believe it or not, I didn't plan to go to a bar, I just sort of fell into one. Literally. Then I met some nice people and it felt good to put everything else aside and talk and laugh for awhile. I guess I lost track of how much I was drinking. Sure, I have a pretty good buzz going, but I'm not wasted."

Amy studied Leah's face for a long moment, as if trying to decide if she believed her older sister or not. Her expression softened, evidently convinced that Leah was indeed being honest with her. "Still, that doesn't excuse you for what you did. Or rather, didn't do. I expect a little more from you, of all people. Call me right away next time."

At Leah's affirmation, she moved onto her next point. "The other day I actually supported this idiotic relationship of yours and Deans." Amy got a lovely roll of the eyes for that remark, but she kept going. "The question is, should I regret it? I mean, does Dean truly make you happy, hon? Granted you two have always had more than your fair share of arguments. Sometimes I think you guys enjoy the fights almost as much as the making up afterwards. But I don't know, Leah. Since he walked out of your life you've changed. Maybe you've always wanted him in the physical sense, but is he what you need emotionally?"

Leah closed her eyes, absorbing Amy's observations. She supposed she had changed some over the past year, but everyone had to make adjustments when their lives were turned upside down, didn't they? She'd lost Dean, her job and her belief that the world was actually a fairly safe place, devoid of things such as monsters and demons. And all in a short period of time. Wouldn't that have a big impact on anyone? Besides, she didn't think all of the changes were negative. Some good had to have come out of it or she wasn't the person she believed herself to be.

As for Dean, well, nothing had changed there. Her love for him was just as strong and Amy had to know that. And enjoying the fights almost as much as the making up? Leah had to admit, it was an interesting point. They'd always argued, even as kids, and it seemed so natural for them. They were both passionate people. The two of them together created sparks. Some ignited passion and others anger, but they'd always worked through the latter. Even if it took awhile, like a year or so.

Was he what she needed emotionally? Who could be certain about something like that? Was any man going to be 'right' for her emotionally? She hadn't the first clue. She wanted Dean's heart, just as he owned hers, but she already knew that was off limits. Could she be satisfied with just his body? That's what she was trying to find out this time around.

Leah began to feel a bit lightheaded. It was all too much for her to sort through at the moment. What she needed was a hot shower, a couple of aspirins and some sleep. When she woke up, she'd try to take on the meaning of life and whether or not hers was moving in the right direction.

"You have given me much to consider, grasshopper." she said, hoping to lighten the mood. She knew Amy would get a kick out of her reference to the old martial arts tv show that had been a favorite of their father's.

"Ha! Grasshopper. That would make you the master and I'm not so thrilled with that idea." Amy gave back.

Leah snorted. "I'm the master of something. Just have to figure out what. I'll add that to my list of things to ponder. But for now, I'm going to take this coffee and head to the bathroom, where I will get some aspirin and then a shower." She stood up and pushed in her chair. "We'll have this enlightening discussion at a later date. I promise."

Amy let out a deep sigh of concern as she watched Leah leave the kitchen. She had such a bad feeling lately, as if something were terribly wrong in her sister's life but she just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

At first she thought it was Dean. That maybe he was going to hurt her again. But even though the two were fighting, she was sure that wasn't it. Deep down she believed they were right for each other and would get past this mess. After all, they'd only been back together a week. It would take some time to get beyond the pain and the mistakes they'd made the year before, but she had a feeling they would, given a little more time. There was a deep connection between the couple that went all the way back to when they were kids and something that strong could only be denied for so long. Even by the stubborn, emotionally-repressed Dean.

No, this was something else. Something darker. She didn't know what to make of it, and it wasn't a very clear impression. She supposed it was similar to when she was drawn to that necklace she'd picked up for Leah in Mexico. There was no cut and dry reason why she should get it, she just knew she had to. That someone's life could depend on it. And look how that turned out. The feeling was just as powerful now, if not more so, only there was no little bauble this time. There was nothing to go on at all but a sense of dread.

* * *

Leah was so busy trying to remove the childproof cap on the aspirin bottle, that she didn't notice Dean ease open the bathroom door and lean casually against the frame. She struggled with the crafty piece of plastic, making several attempts to twist it free, but it refused to cooperate. Her face became a mask of frustration and she was about to place the antagonist under her bare foot and stomp on it until it acquiesced when Dean stepped in beside her, making her jump. He took the bottle from her hands and quickly removed the cap. 

"Here." he said, holding the bottle out to her.

_He's too close_, Leah thought as they stood side by side in the tiny bathroom. _And he looks far too good._ The gray t-shirt he had on beneath the button down clung to his muscular chest and the jeans he wore, with the tear just below his right knee, were her favorites. The way they fit him, showcasing his very, very nice assets, left her weak and that wasn't what she needed in her decidedly amorous state. Especially when she'd already made it perfectly clear to Dean that she'd be denying him, and regrettably herself, any physical pleasure.

"I don't need your help, Winchester. I can do it myself." Her tone was flat, the words spoken without malice. She simply wanted to keep Dean at a distance until she could chase him out and lock the door, because it wouldn't take much convincing on his part to get her out of her clothes.

"Fine." Dean started to put the cap back on.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Her eyes went wide with disbelief and she tried to steal the bottle away from him.

"You said you didn't need my help so I'm gonna close it back up." And he did.

"You are such a jerk!" Leah tried again to retrieve the aspirins, but he raised his right arm, putting the bottle high above his head and out of her reach. "You're kidding, right?" She stood on her toes and took a swipe at his arm. "Dean, just give me it and get out of here, okay?"

He shook his head and rattled the bottle. "You want me to give you the aspirins, Little Bit, you gotta give me something."

She inhaled deeply, held her breath for a second and then slowly released it. His words brought a flash of the past to mind and a bit of her irritation melted away. Dean was actually playing that silly, annoying game he had played when they were kids! He'd tormented her with it so often...funny how that memory had tucked itself away until now.

A door to the past swung open and Leah walked through it, momentarily taken back to that simpler time in her life.

_Visits from John Winchester and his two sons. A young Dean, capturing her heart with his big green eyes, sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose and that amazing inner strength that she didn't think he was even aware he possessed. He was a bit more reserved and blindly obedient around John, which she never quite understood, but was bold, daring, and fearless when he was with her. And he would tease her mercilessly. There was one stunt he pulled often - he would sneak up behind her, pluck whatever particular item she held right out of her hands and hold it high above his head, grinning devilishly. "You want it, Little Bit, you gotta give me somethin' for it." he would say. Leah would jump up over and over again, swinging at his arm, trying to knock the stolen treasure loose, but was never able to. She could have simply punched him in his stomach, which would have ended the game quickly, but she always chose to play it out. Only when she would agree to his demands, such as playing a game of catch with him or sneaking off to explore the nearby woods despite it being off limits, did he return the item._

Leah blinked away the bittersweet recollection. They weren't kids anymore, she told herself. Words of rebuff formed on her lips, yet wouldn't spill forth. The memories tugged at her heart and as she stared up at Dean, she heard herself saying those all too familiar words of surrender. "What do you want for it?"

"Hmmm..." Dean pulled at his chin with his left hand as he contemplated the price to be paid. When he finally looked down at her, he had the cunning look of a fox in a henhouse. "Give me a kiss and I'll give you an aspirin."

A kiss! To place a kiss upon that honeysweet mouth of his was scarcely a hardship, but it might be enough to snap her restraint, which she was hanging onto by a thread. Her entire body had been thrumming with sexual tensity since Dean carried her out of the bar.

Leah leaned her hip against the sink and tilted her head upward, as if trying to decide if his offer was worthwhile. What she was really doing was assuring herself that she was strong willed; capable of stopping at one kiss, getting the medication and getting Dean out of the room. What she wasn't doing was admitting the truth - she was yielding to his stipulations just as she always had and always would because she loved giving him what he wanted.

After a moment, she lifted her shoulder and then let it drop as if in defeat. "Oh okay. But I need two aspirins."

"You get one aspirin for the kiss." Dean told her. "We renegotiate for the second. Take it or leave it."

There was just the hint of a pause. "Fine."

Dean smirked and Leah felt he was being a bit too smug considering all that had transpired earlier. It was enough to set her back on edge. Maybe her willpower wouldn't be a problem after all. The man was in need of a little lesson in humility and she was just the person to give it to him. He would get his one kiss. One to remember. And absolutely nothing else.

Pushing away from the sink, she stood before him and draped an arm over his left shoulder. Her other hand slid beneath the collar of his moss-green button down, finding the smooth skin of his neck. She let her hand rest there, absorbing his heat and allowing the rapid beat of his pulse to flow through her fingertips.

Time slowed to a crawl. Green eyes, darkened with passion. The most sensual lips, softly parted and awaiting hers. Long lean fingers clutching her side. Breathing labored, heavy with anticipation.

Leah was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

The lesson she was going to dish out was quickly forgotten as she inched closer, yearning for more. Every nerve ending was a live wire. Wanting to live this moment to the fullest, she submersed herself in each sensation, burning them into her memory. His muscular thighs pressed firmly to hers. His solid chest against her breasts. The hard bulge of his desire nestled against her belly.

Her hand eased up the back of his neck and into his short brown locks. With the slightest pressure of her fingers, his head lowered down until their warm breath mingled, forming one single sigh. There was only Dean. His scent. His heat. His touch. And when their lips met, her world went perfectly still. She was blanketed in the softness and the sweet taste of his mouth.

Their kiss was unhurried. Tongues touched. Teased. Sliding sensuously over each other. Deeper. Hungrier.

Dean's arms wrapped around her, holding her so tightly to him it was almost painful. They couldn't get any closer, yet they tried. Somewhere in the distance was the clatter of the aspirin bottle hitting the tiled floor. The sound of the door being shoved closed. The feel of a cool wall as her back was pushed against it.

As Leah's body quaked with desire, the questions Amy had asked flitted through the back of her mind and she could answer both with one word.

Yes.

Yes. Dean truly made her happy. Yes. She needed whatever this man was capable of giving her emotionally.

And to hell with whatever price there was to pay.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The moment Leah touched him, it took every last ounce of self-restraint Dean could summon to remain motionless. Her warm fingers at the base of his neck were enough of a test, but when she pressed that sexy little body of hers against him it nearly knocked him to his knees. She'd agreed to the kiss but she was still angry, planning to deny him - hell, both of them - any sort of sexual gratification so he was trying to hold back, knowing she'd cave in. He let her lead him into the kiss, let her maintain control for as long as possible.

And then he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her in tightly as he kicked the door closed and backed her up against the wall. His need for her was insane, so much so he probably should have been daunted by its intensity, but instead he simply shut that thought out and focused on another one. Her clothes... she had too much on. Why the hell was she wearing so much?

Dragging his mouth from hers, Dean forced himself to put some space between them, needing room to maneuver because one way or another those clothes were coming off. When he stepped away, Leah immediately protested, snagging the front of his shirt in a death grip.

"Dean, please!" she pleaded.

The edge of his lip curled up ever so slightly, an automatic reaction as his brain registered her submission to his sexual prowess. "I'm just trying to get you naked, baby. I'm not going anywhere, believe me." he reassured her.

To prove his point, he pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel his raging need for her. The contact and her soft moan of pleasure that followed ignited a charge that went off deep in his gut and blasted through his body. And suddenly he wasn't quite so smug, unsure of just who was leading who. Self-restraint became a distant memory as his hands started moving; tugging and pulling and tearing at her clothes until there was nothing left to discard.

And then Dean's hands were moving again, this time over her voluptuous body. They slid over her shoulders and dipped lower, his thumbs sweeping lightly against the sides of her breasts as they trailed a heated path down to her narrow waist. His fingers splayed across her belly and he felt the quiet tremor of her response. Lower, skimming the tops and insides of her thighs, brushing against the damp curls in between. Her breath hitched at the intimate ephemeral contact and his own breath grew heavy at the thought of sinking into that wet heat.

His mouth began exploring as well. Traveling over her lips and the long slender column of her throat. The soft tip of his tongue passed smoothly over her satiny skin, lapping at the mixture of sweet and tangy that was the very essence of Leah. Encouraged by her rasping moans of delight, he grazed his teeth over her, nipping gently, then a bit harder as he continued downward.

While his hand swept up to possessively palm one full breast, Dean's lips found the other. He kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin with profuse pleasure before taking the tightly drawn tip inside. He sucked softly at first, his tongue flicking and swirling over her nipple, then he pulled deeply. Leah's back bowed and she gasped sharply, the sensual riposte causing every pore in Dean's body to scream for deliverance. The pressure was growing, his engorged cock straining at its confines, but he wanted to make her come with his mouth before finding his own relief.

She clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging in. "Take off your clothes." she ordered breathlessly.

Ignoring Leah's demand, Dean dropped to his knees before her. He was certainly going to get rid of his clothes, and soon, but he had something else in mind at the moment. Besides, being dressed while she stood before him in all her naked glory was heightening his arousal. Grinning up, he said, "First things first." and eased her legs open wider.

Leah held his gaze for a moment, then graced him with her own wickedly tempting smile as she brought her hands to her face and stroked the back of them along her cheeks. They swept lower in a sensual dance, moving along the column of her throat, and continuing on until reaching her breasts. Dean's gut clenched as he watched her cup the generous mounds, her head tipping back to rest against the wall as her fingers worked the puckered tips in obvious pleasure.

Jesus! Was she trying to kill him? He watched her touch herself until his cock, which was pounding and throbbing almost painfully, begged for mercy. Tearing his eyes away from the erotic display, Dean swallowed hard and tried to regain control of his body. He rested his cheek against the hot taut skin of Leah's stomach and tried to think of something tedious to slow him down. Mechanics - a tune up for the Impala. That was simple yet mundane. But his brain wasn't functioning at full capacity and even the steps to such a routine task escaped him.

Dean felt her fingers slip into his hair and begin a gentle massage, felt her hips start to undulate sensuously beneath him and he groaned. Unable to separate his mind from what she was doing, he admitted defeat, hoping his body wouldn't betray him. With a shaky breath, he lifted his head and brought one hand around to cradle the smooth, tight skin of her ass while the other began to tease the slick folds of her womanhood. His fingers swept over her, claiming the swollen nub, caressing it. He felt her body shudder and wasted no time in letting his mouth take over. His tongue lapped at her with long, firm strokes and delicious little flicks as his fingers slid inside her and began a slow in and out rhythm.

It wasn't long before Leah was rocking her hips in time with him. His fingers were slick with her desire and he could hear her breath coming in short gasps. Dean pumped faster, expertly coaxing her body to a new level of pleasure with each thrust of his fingers. When his teeth scraped lightly over her clit, he heard her cry out and felt her inner muscles spasm as she climaxed.

That was his breaking point. He stood up, his chest pitching with each strident breath that he drew. He had to feel her, wet and tight around his cock. He had to push into her, letting her take him to that ethereal place where there was nothing but her and the total freedom one experienced when letting go.

His shaking fingers managed to work the button and zipper of his jeans. He shoved at them and his briefs until they fell away, pooling at his booted feet. Screw it, he'd finish removing them and the rest of his clothes afterwards. Right now, he had to get inside her.

"I need you, Leah." he said as he wrapped her left leg around his waist.

Beneath heavy lids, Leah watched him. "I'm all yours, baby."

Reaching between them, Dean took his aching cock in his hand and slid it along her core. Wet heat poured from her as he rubbed back and forth. Leah's hand nudged his aside, taking his slick length into her palm and stroking him. His body trembled at the intimate touch.

"Now. I want you now, Dean." her sultry voice purred.

As soon as Leah guided the sleek tip of his erection to her opening, Dean sank deep inside of her with one swift, hard thrust. He felt her body melting against him, and as he settled into her damp heat an intense jolt shot straight through him.

"Oh God!" he grunted. He instantly stilled, resting his forehead in the curve of her neck.

Leah's muscles tightened around his cock and she began to shift her hips from side to side. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she crooned.

Dean lifted his head to find her watching him, her dark eyes clouded with desire. "Too damn good." he murmured in a husky tone. "You're so tight. So wet and hot."

She captured his mouth with hers, teasing, tempting as she ran her velvety tongue over his lips, her gaze never wavering. Then she nipped at his lower lip before telling him what she wanted. "Deeper, baby."

With one hand bracing the wall, he ran the other along her leg that hugged his waist, skimming over a smooth thigh and down to cup and lift her ass. Dean knew exactly what she needed, how she liked it. He eased his cock out inch by slow inch then drove into her. The new angle he'd created let him go deeper, filling her completely, hitting her core and setting off an explosion of pleasure that had her moaning and writhing in his arms. "Oh, yeah. Oh, Dean, that's it."

Dean began a seductive rhythm that she readily matched. Thrusting, pumping. Their bodies moving together, melding together. Their mouths locked, each stroke of their tongues as demanding as the motion of their bodies. Release so achingly close.

He felt her hands plunge into his hair as she met each pump of his hips. He lost himself in each deep, long stroke. And when he thought he couldn't hold out another second, he felt Leah lose control. Her hips lunged upward, the heel of her foot pressing into his back holding him tightly, her muscles grabbing at his hard length as her orgasm shattered around him. Dean thrust into her once more. His body shuddered and he couldn't contain the deep growl of release as his climax ripped through him in a turbulent surge of pleasure.

Several minutes passed before Dean could lift his head from her shoulder. His breathing was ragged and his body felt heavy, drained, but in the best possible way. He looked at Leah and felt a tightening in his chest.

Her head was resting against the wall, eyes closed. Her full, kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted as she drew in quick, shallow breaths. Her skin was shiny and moist with the light sweat of their lovemaking. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He could feel the steady drumming of her heart as it beat in time with his and it soothed his very soul. This was the one place where he felt safe - wrapped in her arms, their warm, sated bodies joined together. It was as if nothing could reach him there. No creature or demon. No doubts, fears or failures. She took him beyond all of that, giving him a taste of the serenity that had always been just out of reach.

As if she could sense him watching her, Leah's eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into the most entrancing smile. Dean's breath caught in his throat and his heart stumbled, throwing off their unified rhythm.

How the hell had this happened? he wondered. How had he fallen so hard? He'd been so damned careful over the years. All those women, enjoying the pleasure and relief their bodies could offer but never taking or giving anything more. He'd been able to keep every one of them out of his head and heart. But not Leah. Leah was different. Somehow, somewhere along the way, he'd let his guard down and she'd slipped past, settling soundly into his thoughts and dreams. And even though he'd given it one hell of a try by walking away and staying away for an entire year, nothing had changed. And if time and distance had no effect on his feelings for her, what, if anything, could?

Her life was entwined with his. She'd become his haven, a light in the midst of the darkness that was his world.

"Wow." she sighed as her leg slid down over his hip, then the back of his thigh to land numbly on the floor. "Do you know what you do to me, Dean?"

Funny, but he'd just been thinking about what _she _did to _him_. "I know what I'd like to do to you!" He said, preferring to keep the mood playful.

Her hands pushed lightly on his shoulders as he leaned in for a kiss. "Are you okay? You look..."

"I look what?" The way she was searching his face, studying him - did she know how he felt? Was that possible? "Sexually satisfied? Wait, I know. Sinfully sexy." he teased, but her gaze remained steady and inquisitive despite his joking manner. "I'm fine, Leah. Really."

Leah nodded, but he knew she wasn't convinced. She didn't push, however. Her fingers toyed with one of the tiny green buttons on his shirt. "I'm still the only one who's naked here and that's a shame." She tipped her head toward the shower. "Cause I was hoping we could get in there. Turn the water on nice and hot and soap each other up."

"No problem. You could undress me. Get that second aspirin you wanted."

Leah released an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know, Winchester. I'm not sure it's worth it."

Dean gave her a long, searing kiss. "I'm worth it."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure there's enough room in here for all three of us?"

"Three?" he asked.

"Yeah. You, me and your ego!"

Dean laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Tell me you're not satisfied."

"I'm not satisfied." she whispered.

His piercing green eyes fixed on the soft brown of hers. "Liar."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "Takes one to know one."

_Such a smart ass_, he thought. _But she makes me laugh. Makes me feel good. She knows me. She understands and accepts me for who I am. She really gets me._

And it was at that very moment that Dean got it. He knew why he'd fallen so hard.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Leah lay snuggled up against the long length of Dean's body, every inch of her tingling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After their shower, which consisted of much more than simply soaping up, they'd dried each other off slowly, stoking the eternal smoldering fire, and went into the bedroom where they'd made love again.

And after 3 rounds of spectacular, earth shattering sex that left her body both pleasantly worn and perceptibly sore, her thirst for him had yet to be quenched. What was it about Dean? She just couldn't get enough of him. It was almost like an addiction, her need to touch him and taste him. Leah lightly scraped her fingernails along the smooth skin of his chest, circling then raking over one erect nipple before pressing a kiss upon it.

"If you're trying to turn me on, it's working." Dean rumbled in that low sexy bedroom voice he used when aroused.

"Good." Leah murmured. "I like you naked and turned on."

Dean laughed and planted a kiss on top of her head as he ran his fingers gently over her shoulder in tiny figure eights. "Perfect. Cause I'm gonna be both for awhile."

She was about to let her hand slide down his body and find out just how turned on she could get him, when he tried to get up. Groaning in protest, Leah shifted so he could remove his arm from beneath her. "Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back and you can have your way with me."

"Ooh, I love the idea of that." She laughed and the throaty sound had pretty much every drop of Dean's blood rushing straight to his cock.

Flopping onto her stomach, Leah watched him walk to the pile of clothes they'd dropped just inside the doorway earlier. The play of muscles, from the breadth of his back all the way down to his sinewy calves, was stirring enough to get her dripping wet. Again. God, would she ever tire of Dean's body? Watching him move while naked, confident and graceful like the sleek predator he was, had to be one of the most erotic experiences any woman could ever hope to partake in.

She watched as he squatted down and dug through the clothes. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but it didn't take long before he was strutting back to her, and the sight brought a smile to her lips. Coming or going, everything about the man screamed sex, satisfaction, pure male magnetism. Her gaze swept over him, taking it all in yet again, and she still found herself mesmerized by his perfection - the handsome face, miles of broad shoulder, smooth span of chest, cut abs, slim hips and long well-muscled legs. Then, with unadulterated delight, her eyes fixed on the spectacular view between his legs. Her smile widened at the sight of his magnificent erection, tall and imposing. Round four, coming up!

When Dean got to the edge of the bed, he snapped his fingers, drawing her attention away from his manhood and up to his face. "Okay, this is kinda scary, but I think I know how chicks feel when guys only focus on their boobs." he teased, adding a brash little wink.

Leah rolled over onto her back, resting on her elbows, brown eyes dancing with laughter. "Puh-lease! You know you love every second of it, Winchester! You're a sex god. Women ogling your package goes with the territory!"

She scooted toward the center of the bed and stretched out a hand invitingly. "Now quit pretending to be offended and come over here, sex god. I'll be your slave. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Or even better, make me do it to you."

Growling, Dean crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. Remaining on all fours, his head dipped down so he could suck roughly on a taut peak, then he ran his tongue over and around it, savoring the taste of her. When he lifted his head, Leah reached up with one hand, gripping his neck in an attempt to lower him back down to her breasts. With the other hand she curled her fingers around his erection and squeezed.

"Mmmmm, give me some more, Dean." she playfully demanded.

"Lots more, Little Bit. But I have to do something first." He pulled back and with a pout of displeasure, Leah reluctantly let go.

Straddling her, Dean sat back on his heels. His right hand stretched out above her, clenched in a fist. When he opened it the diamond and emerald circle dropped down, suspended by its chain which was hooked over his ring finger. "I think this is yours."

Leah stared at the pendant as it twisted back and forth in a lazy arc. It shimmered as the bright rays of sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window caught each perfect little diamond.

She reached out to take it, but her hand froze midway as guilt took root. The necklace had been a gift, and no matter how mad she'd been about his reasons for giving it to her, she'd been wrong to take it off and throw it at him.

"Dean, I..." Her tongue darted out, licking at her lips in nervous rumination. Perhaps the asperity of her reaction to Blake's news had been uncalled for. "I didn't handle that very well this morning. After talking to Blake I may have overreacted a little. But you have to admit we have a long history of, well, deceit between us and when I realized you only got that because...It's just, that I'd hoped..." She'd hoped he'd taken his time, searched for something special, wanting to give her a gift with meaning and thought behind it, but was he ready to hear such a confession?

She didn't have to make that decision. Dean took her outstretched hand and helped her sit up. He'd understood her anger about his lying and even his threatening Blake, but the necklace part had been a mystery. That was until Sam had been kind enough to clear that issue up for him.

While Leah and Amy had talked earlier, his younger brother not only laid into him about the bar fight and souvenir bloody lip, but also managed to get Dean to dish out details of the argument in the motel room that had led up to the entire mess. Although he hadn't enjoyed rehashing it, Dean had gleaned a bit of previously concealed knowledge. Apparently while he thought just giving a gift to a woman was enough to make her happy, women also cared about the thought and effort the man put into getting the present. Go figure!

So, it seemed he'd screwed up in more ways than one when he'd ditched Leah to chase that dumb ass, black haired hunter who was stalking them. But that could be fixed. Christ, he'd put effort into finding the necklace! Five stores and almost an hour's worth of time spent searching. That should score some brownie points.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that I saw Blake and thought he was following us instead of telling you I, uh, wanted to go shopping." he told her.

Leah couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that wasn't one of your most creative lines."

He dangled the circle before her. "But you gotta admit this was pretty creative. You know the hell I went through to find it? I had to go into five stores." He held up his other hand, spreading his fingers out. "Five! And deal with all those annoying, pain-in-the-ass sales people." He grinned at her, notably proud of himself. She wanted thought and effort, then that should impress the crap out of her. In his head, he imagined a tally board and chalked one up for his side.

Leah enjoyed Dean's attempt to show her he'd gone above and beyond what he felt was reasonable in order to get her a gift. It was unsubtle, pretentious and yet totally charismatic. It was so, Dean. "Oh really? Five stores? Wow! You endured such hell for me?"

"Yep. That's what took me so long. I didn't realize how hard it was to buy something for you." he beamed. He was on a roll and her sarcasm flew well above his swelling head.

One dark eyebrow shot up. "Hard to buy for me? Are you saying I'm difficult to please?" The opportunity to make the man squirm was too tempting to pass up. She could practically see his mind working to come up with a clever response.

"No! No. I meant.." Okay, how the hell had she turned that around on him? He noted her stern face, but saw the glint of humor in her eyes. The tally board was even again.

Moving on, he said, "Look, I can't wear this thing. It clashes with this." Dean tapped the small gold amulet that hung from the cord around his neck. "So," He unclasped the hook and placed the chain around her neck. "guess you gotta wear it. Looks a hell of a lot better on you anyway."

He watched her features soften as her fingers traced over the pendant. "And I'm sorry for going after Blake. Next time I'll bring you with me when I kick his ass." As expected, her eyes shot up. "Or maybe not."

"Make you a deal," Leah offered. "You tell me where my truck is and the entire incident with Blake is forgiven."

Dean looked confused as he rubbed the back of his neck. That request came out of nowhere. Damn, he'd just fixed one frigging problem, and here she was throwing another one at him. What the hell was a guy supposed to do? Should he fess up to taking the truck or wait until he could come up with a way to get it back without her knowing? And there were other things to consider if she had her truck back. Things he'd been trying to avoid.

Instinct took over. "Man, I wish I could take that deal, but I told you, Leah, I don't know where your truck is."

Gripping his shoulders, Leah pushed Dean back onto the bed and stretched out on top of him. She'd meant for the position to be somewhat intimidating, but it was actually quite erotic. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the rush of volcanic heat that spread through her at the feel of his hard length resting along her belly. Forcing herself to remain focused, she took a shaky breath and with her face inches above his, she said, "I love my truck, Dean. I miss my truck. I know you took it so just, oh God, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, just be HONEST and tell me where it is."

Dean's eyes closed. "You really want to talk about this right now." He gripped her hips and then lifted his, pumping them against her a few times. "Cause I get a major hard on when you get rough with me."

"Don't Dean!" she moaned, trying not to give in to temptation.

He could feel her body tensing up. "Wow, you're stressed, babe." His hands went to her back, kneading the tightly bunched muscles. "Look, I know you love your truck but I'm sure whoever has her is taking good care of her."

Leah knew of one way to get her mind off sex and possibly get Dean to open up as well. She sat up, a leg on either side of him. Pulling her knees in against his waist, she began to squeeze. Dean tried shifting his hips, but she held tightly. "I bet you're sure because you know who has it. Where's my truck, Dean?"

Grimacing, he gripped the tops of her thighs. "Man, that's tight." He felt the pinch as she squeezed once more and gave an anxious little laugh. "Damn, woman, you work out a lot, don't you?"

Brushing his hands from her legs, Leah leaned forward and braced her hands on either side of his head, putting them face-to-face once again. "What do you have against my truck?" she drilled, her knees pulling in a little more.

"Ow! Okay! Okay, if I tell you, will you ease up?"

"Maybe."

Dean's fingers locked around her waist. "You know I'm a car man. I prefer the classics, the muscle cars. Besides, Drake has a truck so they automatically suck now."

"Dean! I'm serious. What the hell did you do with it?" Her frustration with his refusal to cooperate had caused her voice to raise up an octave.

He knew Leah was starting to get pretty upset and he didn't want that. In one swift fluid motion, Dean rolled to his right, bringing her with him and trapping her beneath his body. His hands locked around her wrists as he dragged her arms up above her head and held them there.

"Would you forget the truck for now? I mean, even if I had it, which I don't, why would I tell you where it is? All you're gonna do is take off to hunt and we gotta figure out who's following you first."

"I don't think anyone is following me." Even as she said it, the feeling of being watched in the garage came to mind, but she brushed it aside. "Maybe you're the one being followed. Maybe it's one of those little bimbos you've been with, turned stalker Barbie. Anyway, what happened to you being convinced it's Blake?"

"I am but you're not, so we have to know for sure before you run off."

"I'm not gonna run off, Dean. Why do you keep saying that? I just want to know where my truck is. Wouldn't you be upset if someone hid your Impala?" She knew that would strike a chord.

It did. Dean winced at the thought. "I'd kill anyone who tried."

"Okay then. So, you understand. Maybe I don't have quite as strong an attachment to my truck, but I need it. I'm not gonna be mad at you for taking it. I already know you did. Just tell me where it is, okay?"

Dean remained quiet, still unsure of what to do. Not because he was worried about owning up to taking the damned thing. Like Leah said, she was past that so it wasn't an issue. Blake tailing them, that was part of it. He wanted the jerk to admit he was doing it, just for peace of mind before Leah left. And she would leave. And that was the other reason telling her where the truck was didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was the main reason.

Even though they were back together, there hadn't been any talk of what would happen when their week long visit with Amy was over. Right now, with Leah being stuck there, he might be able to persuade her to ride with him and Sam, giving them some more time together. But if she had her truck...?

Logically, he knew she could take off at anytime, with or without it, if she wanted to bad enough. But for now she was content to be there so why mess with things?

"Dean? Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know where it is?" Leah pushed.

"I don't have a clue."

Exasperated, she tried guilt, though she doubted that would work on Dean. "Well, I'm kinda stuck without it, you know? Especially once you and Sam take off. What am I supposed to do?" With no response, she sighed. "Fine. I suppose I can just stay here with Amy until I can track it down."

Hell, that was disappointing. She seemed okay with the idea of him taking off and leaving her there. "Amy'd probably like that, spending more time with you." _Come on, damn it! Say that's not what you want._

Leah nodded. "I'd like that, too."

Dean groaned inwardly. Well, he didn't like that. Not at all. So it wasn't happening. He released her wrists, the tips of his right fingers flittering to her elbow in a feathery dance that had shivers speeding along her spine. "Course, Amy's pretty busy with classes. And you'd be better off heading back to New Hampshire to look for the truck. So, and you know, this is just a thought, you could always ride with me and Sam. We could head that way, maybe go on a few hunts. Never know, if you're a real good girl, I might even let you drive the car again. Last time was one hell of a ride." He was, of course, referring to the high speed sex.

Dean's way of saying he wanted to spend more time with her. Leah loved that idea. "Ride with you and Sam again? I could handle that. And I did like driving the Impala. Except for the whole getting pulled over by the cop thing." she reminded him.

"Yeah, except for that." Unfortunately that brought to mind her little flirtation that ended with the cop giving her his phone number. "Maybe I'll have to rethink the whole "you driving" thing."

Leah laughed. "Maybe." Her lips pressed to his, drawing him into a long, heady kiss. "You do understand, I will get you to tell me where my truck is eventually. But right now, I think it's time for me to be your love slave."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

"Why are we doing this again, Dean?" Sam asked, adjusting his long legs so he could settle more comfortably into the front seat of the Impala. He was beginning to cramp up in the tight confines of the car.

He was also freezing his ass off. In fact, just thinking about how cold he was caused a chill to spear through him, leaving tiny goose bumps in its wake. Tugging his jacket around him a little tighter, another question lingered in Sam's mind - why did his brother have to park the car in a shady spot? He was sure it was intentional. There had to be at least half a dozen sunny areas nearby where the car could have remained out of sight and they could have enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays as they waited.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and shuddered as the rapidly cooling liquid slid down his throat. "Ahh, damn! This tastes like shit. I got an idea, Sammy. How about instead of you asking me the same stupid question over and over, you jog across the street and grab us some hot coffee?"

"How about you go get it yourself, Dean? After you actually _answer_ my question." Sam glanced out his window at the rundown motel, doing a quick sweep of the area near Blake's green pick up truck. The area where nothing had happened in the last hour that they'd been watching. "Even if Blake leaves his room, what good is following him gonna do? It's not like it's gonna prove he was the one shadowing you the other day."

"Really? You're kidding me." Dean said sarcastically. "I told you, I just wanna watch him for awhile. If he goes out, I wanna know where he's going, see how he's spending his time here." He opened the car door and dumped the contents of the cup onto the ground, then handed the empty container to Sam. "Now about that coffee. Make it a large this time." he said with a smile.

Sam snatched the cup from his brother's hand. "Fine. I'll get your coffee, but only because I need to stretch my legs and warm up." He reached for the door handle, but a thought that had been nagging at him since they'd left Amy's finally got the best of him. He stopped and shot Dean a weary look. "And Leah really does know about this, right? I mean, you did say you told her we were coming here to watch Blake and she was cool with it?"

Dean's nostrils flared slightly. It was a subtle reaction that was revealing in nature, but one would have to be watching very closely to catch it. Technically, he hadn't lied to Sam. Not if you considered one tiny, yet extremely important detail - those weren't the exact words he'd used. He'd said that he'd told Leah they were going out and she was cool with it. He never specifically said where it was they were going.

Which, in Dean's way of thinking, meant he hadn't lied to Leah either.

Besides, he and Leah had dealt with that whole Blake thing. Sort of. And she'd forgiven him for hitting the guy. Pretty much. And it wasn't like he planned to beat the crap out of Blake. He was only there to see how the other hunter spent his time. If Leah was the one being followed, and he was sure someone was tracking her not him, then her safety was at stake and that meant he'd do what he had to do to protect her. That included lying.

Still, he began to feel a little uncomfortable, making the signs of his deceit easier to read. Clearing his throat, Dean shifted in his seat and stared past Sam, fixing his gaze on the door to Blake's room. "Yeah, Sam, I told her we were going out and she didn't have a problem with it."

Sam gave a little laugh. The one he always gave when he found out Dean had done something unbelievably stupid. Tilting his head at a slight angle, Sam's hazel eyes pinned his brother down until the older sibling relented and looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You didn't tell Leah what you were planning to do, did you? Dean, what is wrong with you? Yesterday you got into a bar fight which was the ultimate result of what?"

When Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, Sam was mystified. "Lying, Dean! You lied to Leah, remember? And today? More lies!" Sam shouldn't have been so stunned by the revelation, yet somehow he was. Dean's inane actions never ceased to amaze him. At this point, the only thing that wouldn't surprise him was if Leah decided to kick his brother's ass to the curb once and for all! "Don't you ever learn from your mistakes?"

"Sure I do!" Dean threw back indignantly. "And that's why I'm not making the same one. Leah gets all bent out of shape when I sneak around and threaten people. Dude, I'm not even gonna talk to Blake much less threaten him, okay? I'm just sitting around in front of his motel room watching. It's completely different."

Sam stared at his brother, an incredulous look on his face. The amazing part...no, the scary part...was that Dean probably believed what he was saying. Which meant that either all of the reasons for Leah being understandably upset had sailed right over Dean's head or his self-absorbed brother chose to twist them until they worked in his own favor. Sam leaned strongly toward the second notion.

"So you just overlook the 'sneaking around' part? Dean, you are such an idiot. You know, when this blows up in your face, don't act like you didn't see it coming." Sam opened the door, but before he could get out, he felt Dean's hand on his arm.

"I know something's wrong here, Sammy. I can feel it. Now, I don't know if Blake's behind it or not. And if not, I'll be damned if I know who is and that scares the hell out of me. So I gotta find out. And if that pisses you or Leah off, I don't care. Maybe it'll blow up in my face or maybe I'll catch this bastard, or whoever's following her, and keep him from doing whatever the hell it is his warped little ass has in mind."

The conviction in Dean's eyes was undeniable, leaving no room for Sam to doubt that his brother believed something was amiss. No matter what the situation, one thing Sam had faith in was Dean's gut instinct. Hell, he might just have to rethink this. Worse, he might have to think like Dean for a minute. If Leah was convinced that Blake was innocent, and Dean was convinced he may not be, what options did that leave? He could either ignore his concerns, continue to butt heads with Leah while trying to convince her it could be Blake, or follow instinct and check things out on the side.

Thanks to hunting, Sam did understand one thing about his brother. There was a fine line to walk, balancing between doing what was right and doing what had to be done. And Dean sometimes had to cross it.

With a nod, Sam gave silent agreement. "Be right back with the coffee. Maybe I'll even spring for some doughnuts."

"Thanks, Sam." He meant for the support, but if Sam thought he was thanking him for the doughnuts, well that was okay, too.

Sam caught the double meaning and smiled, then headed for the small store, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

Dean stretched his arm along the back of the seat and settled in, prepared to stay there for as long as it took even though stake-outs were a living hell for him. His mind sorted through all the offbeat events that had him on edge. Had him believing something was wrong. There was the sense of being followed when he and Leah had been shopping and then catching Blake in that very area. And then there was Leah's odd behavior earlier that same day when he'd found her in the middle of the parking garage looking around. She'd said something about the pole and they'd joked about it, but he'd begun to wonder if maybe she'd seen someone there. He planned to ask her because if that was the case, it was pretty much proof that someone was trailing them, or rather her. And of course, the final crucial pieces that pointed to Blake - Leah's past relationship with him, his strong desire to be with her again and his refusal to leave town.

That many incidents in such a short time frame added up to trouble. Trouble for Leah and he wasn't about to let that happen. He had no idea why Blake was pulling the stalker routine. What could he possibly gain from it? Leah had talked to the guy in his motel room the other day and they'd been alone. So if he was up to no good, why not do something then?

What the hell? Dean thought, pushing a hand through his hair. None of this was making a damn bit of sense.

* * *

"Three hours. We sat in that freezing car of yours for three hours just so we could follow Blake to," Sam counted off on his fingers. "One - an acupuncturist, Two - a grocery store and... wait! Let's not forget the excitement here of three - a barber shop. And on top of that, while he's nice and toasty inside, we're sitting out here in what, 40 degree weather?" 

When Blake had finally left the motel, he'd taken off on foot, so they'd followed suit. At the moment, they were holed up in an alleyway, leaning against the wall of an old brick building that sat across from the barber shop. It was anything but comfortable as the bite of the frigid October air nipped at their exposed skin, but that was all part of being on a stake out. All they could do was suck it up and wait.

Dean grinned. He stretched his arms out in front of him and, fingers entwined, flipped his hands palm outward and pushed until his knuckles cracked. Normally he would be the cranky one, so he was enjoying the hell out of the role reversal. He figured it was more than the cold that had his little brother so upset. It was what happened outside of the acupuncturist's office earlier and that made the whole situation even sweeter.

"Dude, what are you complaining about? We've dealt with colder weather than this. Besides, you got to warm up in the grocery store. And what was wrong with waiting outside the acupuncturist's office? That blond haired chick was totally into you. A little scary looking, but totally into you."

Sam's lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Dean, you know damn well that wasn't a girl! And if you think you're gonna keep giving me crap about it, I swear I'll..."

Dean held up a hand. "Whoa, easy tiger!" His lips twitched as he tried to suppress his mirth. The sight of his kid brother trying to be polite while at the same time trying to get rid of the over zealous young man was not a memory Dean would soon forget. "I'm not gonna give you a hard time." Then, as an afterthought. "Although I'll bet he'd like to." And then he started laughing.

Between his brother's warped sense of humor and the hours spent sitting around freezing, the younger Winchester had reached his breaking point. He stepped in front of Dean and clutched the front of his jacket. "I'm done, Dean. Okay? I've had all the 'fun time with Dean' that I can handle. I mean from what I've seen, the only thing Blake could do to hurt Leah is bore her to death. So let's just go back to Amy's and try and come up with a better plan."

Dean's hand covered Sam's and tore it free of his coat. All traces of humor were gone from his voice when he spoke. "Fine. You want to go, go. I'm not. Not until asswipe goes back to his motel room."

Sam was prepared to lay out all the reasons why the last few hours had been a complete waste of time, but then thought better of it. Nothing short of crippling hunger pangs would sway Dean from his course. Instead, all he said was, "Okay."

"Okay." Dean shot back.

"I'm gonna go." He made no move to leave, however.

"So go. I don't need your help. I got this covered." Dean leaned his head back against the wall and lowered his lids, letting Sam know that was the end of the conversation. It was a clear signal to his sibling that he was dismissed.

The overt action left Sam struggling with mixed emotions. The arrogance of Dean's brush-off was irritating to no small degree, yet at the same time, guilt was already gnawing away at him. Sam was hard pressed to leave Dean stuck dealing with this mess alone. After all, it wasn't like he wanted to abandon his brother, he was just a little annoyed with Dean at the moment. Not to mention he was a little cold, a little tired and a little hungry.

What it came down to was that Sam had no choice but to hang around awhile longer and see this thing through. Truth was, if a morning of following Blake around gave Dean some peace of mind, then he, Leah and Amy would benefit as well.

Sam edged to the corner of the building to get a better view of the busy street. The sidewalks weren't overly crowded, but there were enough people to conceal the two of them as they tracked the hunter. He checked out the area before letting his eyes settle on the barber shop.

Dean stepped up behind him. "Anything?"

"No." Sam told him. "I can still see Blake sitting inside. Place looks busy. He's gonna be here awhile."

There was a short span of silence, then Dean asked, "You gonna be here awhile?"

Smiling, Sam faced his brother. "Yeah, Dean. Guess you're stuck with me."

Dean snarled at him in a mock gesture of disgust. "Lucky me." As soon as he turned away, a huge smile split his face. He knew Sammy wouldn't let him down. Taking his place against the wall once more he said, "Think I'll check in with Leah while we're waiting. See what she's been up to."

* * *

"Thanks for coming along, Leah." Amy said as the two women walked out the back door of the small t-shirt shop. 

Each was carrying a large cardboard box full of newly printed t-shirts. They were for an annual college fund-raiser that Amy had volunteered her time to over the past few years. Per the store owner's suggestion, they'd pulled around to the backside of the strip mall and parked near the store's rear entrance, making it easier for them to load the six or so boxes into the car.

"No problem." Leah was glad for the chance to help her sister. It seemed she'd had so little time to spend with Amy over the past year, what with being on the road so much. While Sam and Dean were out doing their own thing, Leah welcomed the opportunity to spend some one-on-one time with her sibling, chatting and running errands.

"Man, this thing's heavy." Amy said as they approached her car.

"Heavy? You think so? Try lifting a dead body."

Leah said it so casually it took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Amy gasped. "Okay, I do not want to know the details, thank you very much."

Leah smiled as she set the box on the ground and opened the trunk. After a brief inspection of the compact area, she threw a questioning look toward her sister. "I told you there wouldn't be much room back here. That's the price you pay for owning a tiny sports car."

Amy stepped forward to take a peek. "Yeah, I know. And I told Marcia, the moron in charge, the same thing but she insisted nobody else could do this!" Tossing her head back to get her hair out of her face, she leaned her hip against her car and sighed. "Ah well, what's a girl to do? We have to have these shirts. Between the trunk and the backseat we may be okay."

Leah took the box from Amy. "Maybe. Guess we make a second run if we can't fit it all in." Placing the container in the trunk, she stooped to pick up the one she'd set on the ground. "You know, if I had my truck, you wouldn't have this problem." She got the second box in, but a third was out of the question.

"Yeah, really. Dean! That man, I swear. I'm not surprised that he won't tell you where it's at." Amy started walking toward the door. "You shouldn't be either."

"Believe me, I'm not. But I'll get him to talk sooner or later." Just as Leah fell in beside her sister, her cell phone rang. Pulling it from her coat pocket, Leah flipped the top and looked at the name. She motioned for Amy to head back inside. "Grab another box and I'll be right in. I just wanna take this real quick."

"No problem. Take your time. I need to talk to that kid who printed these anyway."

As Amy entered the store, Leah stepped to the left side of the entrance and answered the call. "You've reached Carlotta's House of Pleasure. My name's Luscious. Tell me what I can do for you." she purred into the phone.

Without missing a beat, she heard Dean's low response. "I didn't realize I had this on my speed dial. Hell, darling, you sound luscious. Why don't you start by telling me what you're wearing right now."

"A black leather corset, black thong and thigh high leather boots with very very high heels."

Dean groaned softly. "Mmmmm. I like that, but it's time for something to come off. How about unlacing that corset for me."

_This was going to be fun!_ Leah thought. But then she heard Sam's voice in the background and he didn't seem too pleased. Leah couldn't make out his words, but Dean started laughing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Sam's embarrassed, right? And he won't let you play with me?" she asked as she rested her back against the rough stucco wall of the bright magenta-colored building.

"You know Sammy. He's being a prude." His voice sounded slightly muffled as he said spoke to his brother. "I swear, dude, you're like an old woman sometimes."

Leah laughed as the two brother's began their usual banter. She could only hear one side of the conversation clearly, but it was easy to guess what Sam was saying by Dean's response. He was apparently chiding Dean on the matter of inappropriate talk while he was around because Dean's argument was that for a dullard like Sam, that kind of talk was ALWAYS inappropriate.

She let the bickering boys go at it for a minute before interrupting. "Dean. Dean, tell Sam not to freak out, okay? We'll behave for now. You can play with me later."

She heard him repeat her words to Sam, then he spoke into the phone. "He's been kinda whiney all morning. I think his boyfriend upset him."

"What?" Leah couldn't wait to hear the explanation for that comment.

She started to ask Dean for details when a noise off to her right drew her attention. She didn't see anyone around, but there was a large metal dumpster nearby that was overflowing with trash and there were a few bags lying on the ground in front of it. She also spied an open back door to the neighboring store, so it was possible she'd heard one of the employees tossing the trash bags out. Instinct kept her watching the area to see if anything happened, but it remained quiet. On the phone, Dean was talking and she realized she'd missed part of what he was saying.

"...long story. Remind me to tell you about it later. So, where are you? Maybe I'll ditch Sammy and come get you. Take that corset off you myself."

Glancing back to the door of the t-shirt shop, Leah began to answer. "Amy and I are at a..." A strange tingling sensation made the hair on her arms rise and she jerked toward her right once more. This time she saw someone standing only a few feet away - a figure cloaked in dark clothes with a ski mask covering the face.

"Leah? Something wrong?" Dean was asking.

"Oh shit! What do you...?" She saw the person's arm raise up, pointing a gun at her.

With little time to react, Leah threw her body to the left, planning to drop and roll away, making herself a moving target and thereby harder to hit. As she was falling to the ground, an explosive burst of pain coursed through her and her muscles began to contract. She immediately knew what her assailant had aimed at her was not a pistol, but a taser gun.

Her head hit the ground hard as she landed and her body twisted and twitched from the pulse of electricity that had basically short-circuited her system. In mere seconds, Leah was completely disoriented, unable to move as her attacker towered over her.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Dean heard Leah's startled response and knew that whoever was there with her wasn't looking to make friendly conversation. Rational thought told him everything would be okay. After all, she was pretty damn tough and had been in some bad situations before. She could handle it. But that didn't override the fear that had taken root deep in his gut.

"Leah! Leah! Damn it, are you okay?"

His adrenaline kicked in, saturating his bloodstream in one swift powerful deluge as he strained to make out what was happening on the other end of the line. There was a sharp intake of breath. Indistinct noises - a struggle? And then the unmistakable sound of somebody moaning in pain.

"Leah!" There was complete silence on the other end of the phone.

Dean had never felt so helpless. Completely, utterly goddamned helpless. He stood there holding the phone, panic rising high in his throat and nearly choking him with its voracious need to consume him.

"Dean? What the hell's wrong? What's going on?" Sam asked as he rushed over. The look of pure fear that eclipsed his brother's face sent a chill along Sam's spine.

"Leah's in trouble!" he bellowed.

And he had no way of helping her because he had no frigging idea where she was. But that didn't stop him from moving. Dean took off running, his leg muscles straining as he pushed himself as hard as he could. He put all his energy into getting to the car because that was one step closer to getting to Leah. As he moved, everything seemed to fade until there was only the abstract echoing of sound - each rasping breath as he worked to fill his lungs, the heavy pounding of his feet on the hard pavement, the rapid thud of his heart slamming against his ribcage.

He didn't know exactly how long it took to reach the car, only that it was too long. Fumbling with the key ring as he yanked it free of his coat pocket, Dean threw himself in behind the wheel and jammed the key into the ignition. He was about to turn it when Sam jumped into the passenger side. The younger Winchester leaned over and gripped the wheel, panting heavily from having tried to match his brother's frantic pace. "Should I drive?"

Dean's answer came in the form of his firing up the engine. "Call Amy! Find out where they are!" He was tempted to take off because anything was better than just sitting still, but he knew that if he went the wrong way he would only waste precious time having to backtrack.

He watched Sam pull out his cell phone and place the call, his own hands clenching tightly around the steering wheel as he waited. "Come on! Come on!" he urged.

"It's ringing, Dean. Tell me what happened." Sam saw the slightly crazed look in his brother's eyes and tried to draw him into conversation, hoping the distraction might be helpful in keeping Dean grounded.

"I don't know. Somebody was there. She's hurt, Sam. The bastard hurt her. Christ! Why isn't Amy answering, damn it? Where the hell are they?" he growled.

"We'll find them, Dean." Sam knew the words were hollow, presenting little consolation to his panic-stricken brother, but it was all he could offer at the moment. He wasn't about to tell Dean that with Amy taking so long to answer, he was starting to fear that both girls might be in the middle of something too big to handle.

* * *

Amy leaned against the counter, arms crossed in front of her as her foot tapped a rapid little beat on the tiled floor. She rolled her eyes to the left, giving the young employee what she hoped was a clear look of annoyance as she waited for him to get off the phone. He'd been chatting for several minutes and from the bits of conversation she was picking up, it sounded suspiciously like a personal call. 

He glanced over at her and she mouthed the words, "I need help." A smug smile appeared on his pimpled face as he continued to chat. Amy's patience was just about gone. She swore beneath her breath, thinking that if he held up his hand in that 'hang on a minute' gesture one more time, she was gonna shove that hand right up his...

The boy held up his hand.

Amy reached across the counter and jerked the phone from his stubby, ring-clad fingers. "He'll call you back!" she said into the receiver and slammed the handset down.

The boy's eyes were wide as he took a step back and hugged the far wall. It was Amy's turn to bestow a smug smile, which she did with great enthusiasm. "Rule number one in business," she told him. "and you should have learned this already, is the customer comes first. Now, I need the invoice for the shirts I'm picking up, okay? Your boss is busy and he said you'd help me. The name is Chandler." When he didn't move, she leaned forward. "That starts with a 'C' big guy. And I need that pronto. Thanks, doll."

"Uh, right. Yes, maam." The boy disappeared into the backroom as Amy shook her head in disbelief. How did these people manage to keep their jobs?

She glanced around, surprised that Leah hadn't reentered the shop yet. It must have been Dean on the phone. That would keep her busy for awhile. The two of them hadn't changed. She loved her sister and wanted her to be happy, but honestly, around Dean Leah was like a cat in perpetual heat!

So much for help. Looked like she'd have to start lugging boxes on her own. Surveying the 4 large containers lined up against the wall, Amy wondered again if they would all fit in her car. She hated to make a second trip. With the way these people were handling her account, the ones she left behind would probably disappear before she could return for them.

Amy sent a quick glance at the clock hanging above the doorway that the pimpled yakker had disappeared through. It sure seemed like he'd been back there a long time. In all actuality, she knew it had only been a few minutes, but it didn't matter, she was growing impatient again.

"Okay, Ms. Chancelor. Got it." The boy shoved a crumpled yellow invoice toward Amy.

Her head immediately began shaking back and forth so hard her auburn hair went whipping wildly about. "No! Chandler. It's Chand-LER." Snatching the paper from his hand, Amy looked it over and nearly screamed. Nearly. Her voice was definitely a degree louder than her usual tone when she spoke again. "This is for someone named Kevin Chancelor. Do I look like a KEVIN to you?" His head wobbled nervously. "No, I don't. Now, can you please..."

Her cell phone began to play 'Come a Little Closer'. It was Sam. She wanted to answer, but his timing was horrible. The interruption would likely cause more confusion for the befuddled worker. "Please, just go back and..."

It continued to play so she snatched the musical device from her pants pocket. Pointing it at the young man, she said, "Chandler. C-H-A-N-D-L-E-R. Don't come back out here unless you've got the right one."

As he hurried away, Amy flipped open her phone. "Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Amy! Are you okay? What happened to Leah? Is she hurt? What's going on?"

The urgency in Sam's voice hit Amy even before his words had time to register. "Wait, what? What's wrong? Leah's hurt? What do you mean? She's outside..."

"Amy! Where the hell are you?" It was Dean's voice now, and if he was on the phone with _her_... Fear tore through her as the realization that something was horribly wrong sank in.

Amy blurted out the name of the shop and the street it was on as she bolted toward the back door. She heard Sam's voice on the phone again, but it sounded as if it was coming through a tunnel. Pushing past an employee who was folding t-shirts, Amy reached the metal door and found it closed. Flinging it open, she ran outside, praying she'd see her sister there.

"Leah!" She was certain she'd screamed loud enough to be heard three blocks away, but there was no response and as her eyes darted around the deserted area she was left with the gut-wrenching realization that her sister was gone.

The sound of tires squealing drew her attention and she caught sight of a dark colored sedan as it made a sharp right turn onto the sidestreet at the far end of the stripmall.

"Leah?" Oh Christ, was she in that car? Amy started to run after it in a futile but desperate act. When she reached the edge of the building, gasping for breath, the side street was deserted. Tears stung at her eyes, then spilled down her cheeks as she turned and jogged back to her car.

She hunched over, resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. What had happened? Who would take Leah? And why? Dropping to the ground, Amy wiped at the flow of tears. This was all her fault! If only she'd been there. Staring down the empty road, she knew she had to help her sister. But how? What the hell was she supposed to do?

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

A soft, fuzzy light began to filter in, slowly dragging Leah from the depths of unconsciousness. As she battled her way through the haze and confusion that assailed her groggy mind, vague thoughts and images began to form, filling her with a sense of foreboding. The safety of the darkness was alluring and there was a powerful yearning to cling to it, but as the light continued to grow, beckoning her forward, Leah sensed the importance of pressing on toward it.

Little by little, cohesive fragments emerged; flashes of memory that warned her of danger. Even as she struggled to piece them together, it was enough to convince her clouded mind of one thing - she was in serious trouble.

Shifting her head slightly, Leah was rewarded with a piercing pain that sliced through her brain just behind her left temple. The jolt cleared some of the fog, but brought on a wave of nausea that had her stomach reeling. Needing to be in control of her body if nothing else at the moment, she concentrated on her breathing in an attempt to beat down the ill feeling. It took several minutes and much effort, but the pain began to subside to a dull ache and the queasiness dissipated.

Something told her the fear that was simmering just below the surface wouldn't be as easy to quell. The problem was, Leah had no idea what was causing it. There were so many vague and random thoughts floating around in her head, she couldn't pinpoint the reason for her apprehension. The only thing that was quite obvious was that she'd been hurt, but the memory of what had happened to her remained elusive.

Leah tried to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate. It felt heavy, cumbersome, right down to her eyelids. Okay, physical mobility was out of the question for the moment, so she would have to center her efforts inward. The first thing she needed to do was remember what the hell had happened, but the only lucid image to come to mind was of Dean. That was fine. It was a start, at least.

Conjuring up his handsome face, she could see every detail and she used it to help calm her, to strengthen her will. Feeling a bit more confident, she was able to wrap her mind around another concrete thought - one way to jog her memory was through association. Come up with a recent moment with Dean and then she could move forward in time until, hopefully, she arrived at the incident that had left her in her current predicament.

Leah again focused on Dean and the scene at the bar came to mind. Good start. She'd run with that. It took a few moments, but she was able to remember the men she'd talked to and then the fight that had broken out after Dean arrived. He'd gotten angry with her for fighting and had finally just tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out. That brought forth a clear picture of his strong hands on her body and she could almost feel his touch; the way it made her so hot her skin was practically melting off of her. The memories began to flow easily as she thought about the moment in the bathroom when they'd kissed, which led to their making love - a few times in fact, throughout the night. She'd woken up in his arms, content to stay there, but he needed to run out with Sam. She was able to spend that time with Amy, talking and taking care of some errands, including picking up boxes of t-shirts...

Leah recalled the harrowing scene behind the t-shirt store with such clarity she could almost feel the excruciating bite of that damned taser again! Son of a bitch! She'd been stupid, let herself get caught off guard. She'd tried to dive out of his line of fire, but the impact had been brutal and she'd hit her head hard on the ground when she'd landed.

Well, that explained what had happened to her and why she felt so bad, but there were so many more unanswered questions. Where the hell was she, who had done this, what did he have in mind and why was he doing it?

Her anger shifted from the attack to the attacker. She remembered that the guy had been wearing a mask and hadn't spoken one word. Nothing to give away his identity. He'd come out of nowhere while she was on the phone with Dean and after he'd shot her, he'd watched as she laid there writhing in pain, all those volts running through her. No doubt the asshole had enjoyed every second of it. Then he had knelt down beside her and covered her face with a cloth. Chloroform, most likely, because after that it was total black out.

He hadn't killed her and that meant one thing. He planned to 'play' with her first. Clenching her teeth, Leah shivered violently as she thought about what this creep probably had in mind. She had to get out of there! Again, she labored to shift her body, hoping to get into an upright position, but it still felt unwieldy, as if weighted down. Of course, weighted down! The realization hit her like a splash of icy water in the face. A test of each limb proved she was indeed tightly bound.

_Okay, Leah. A little slow on the uptake, but you're getting there_, she thought. _What else?_

Her eyes. Nothing was covering her eyes. That meant she could see where she was being held. It also meant she could see who had taken her. And if he wanted her to see him, he had no intention of letting her out of there alive. Well, he would be in for a surprise. She'd look at him all right, but only because she wanted to look the sick bastard in the eye when she killed him!

Leah's eyelids felt as heavy as her entire body, but she forced them up to get a look at her surroundings. They fluttered rapidly like the wings of a moth, then grudgingly lifted. There was nothing but a milky iridescence and no matter how much she blinked she couldn't clear it. Everything remained obscure.

A soft creaking let her know a door was opening off to her right. Wonderful! She had company. Fear coiled through her, but she wasn't about to let it predominate. 'Get a grip, girl. Reality calls. You can do this.' her voice echoed in her head.

Letting her eyes close, Leah waited stiltedly for her captor to approach. As long as he couldn't hear the crazy beat her heart was pumping out, it might behoove her to let him think she was still unconscious. If she could pull it off, there was no telling what he might do or say that could be helpful down the line.

His feet shuffled heavily across the antiquated floorboards, then she heard the scraping of chair legs being dragged across them and placed nearby. The sudden presence of thick, clammy fingers on her arm startled her and she flinched involuntarily, spoiling the ruse.

"Coming around finally. Good." The male voice was soft. Indistinguishable. And sounded oddly relieved.

Was he worried he'd used too much chloroform and had done some permanent damage? Maybe this was his first time? If so, maybe he could be talked out of doing something he'd regret. Since he knew she was alert, she might as well engage in some conversation and see if that was a possibility.

"Why.." The harsh raspy voice was barely recognizable as her own. She tried to clear her throat, but it felt scratchy and parched.

"Hard time speaking? It's probably from the sedative. It can do that, among other things. But trust me; it'll be easier for you this way."

Jesus, what the hell did this freak have in mind? Leah opened her eyes again, striving to gain a glimpse of him but all she could make out were misshapen shapes. Everything was still blurred, appearing as distorted images in shades of black and white.

His touch left her arm and reappeared on her forehead. "You're so pale. I was a little concerned."

Concerned? Was he for real? What was he, some sort of sympathetic psycho? Lucky her. More likely his only concern was whether or not she would be fully aware of the heinous acts he was going to perform on her.

"Why...do...this?" Each word issued was like sandpaper grating along her throat. As painful as it was, it was worth it if she could keep him talking and glean some insight into his maniacal mind.

The shadow drew back, then loomed closer and she could smell his rancid breath as it wafted over her face. "I'm not. I wouldn't... It's him. He wants you."

There were two of them? Panic sunk its hooks in deep as Leah struggled to find an edge, something she could work with in what appeared to be a no-win situation. Shit! Think Leah! How was she going to outwit and overtake two? Okay, the other one wasn't there and she'd already picked up on this one's hesitancy. He seemed a bit weak and his words made him come across as uncertain. Trying to manipulate him was the way to go. If she could get him to see how wrong this was he might help her escape.

He said the other one wanted her. What about him? She swallowed hard, trying to force the dry lump in her throat down as she asked, "Do you?"

He gasped, and the horror he felt from her words was almost palpable. "Me? No! No, I don't. I'm not gonna...no! No, this is for him. It's what he wants." he stuttered.

She had to keep him calm. If he got too flustered he might lose it. He had to be handled carefully, cautiously until she knew how hard she could push. At this point, he was her strongest means for survival. Perhaps her only means.

"Water." As the weak link, she had to see how much he was willing to help her. "Please."

There was no sound, no movement, and she thought he would refuse. Then she heard him scuffle away and the door creaked again. Leah waited, praying he would return with water, proving that despite his helping the other man, he didn't really want to her to suffer. If she was correct in believing he held some compassion for her, he might eventually cave in and see how wrong this insane situation was.

The door opened and he approached her, slipping a shaky hand behind her neck and lifting her head so he could press a cup to her lips. A glimmer of hope welled up within Leah. After she took her fill, he eased her head back down and she could hear him setting the cup on a nearby stand.

"You should rest. He'll be coming soon."

She heard his heavy steps as he ambled away, then the door closed behind him. Leah immediately began tugging at her bindings. They were strong, not metal but maybe thick leather straps and it wasn't likely she'd get out of them, even if her body was at full strength. This certainly wasn't looking good, but she wasn't giving up by any means.

Letting her body relax for the moment, Leah thought about her family. She hated the idea of them suffering, not knowing where she was or what was happening to her. And her sister, it wouldn't surprise Leah one bit if she was blaming herself right now. As if being outside at that moment would have changed anything. It wouldn't have. Amy had an inner strength, but she would have ended up a second victim and in worse shape than Leah, what with her empathy. God, the idea of what her sister would have had to endure, knowing what these sickos were feeling as they hurt her? Leah shuddered in disgust. She was so thankful Amy hadn't been behind the store with her and she hoped that if this didn't turn out well, her sister would realize there was nothing she could have done to change the outcome.

But hopefully it would turn out well. After all, there were a couple of experienced hunters looking for her. Sam and Dean would do everything in their power to find her. She could at least take comfort in that. She wouldn't dwell on the fact that there had been no witnesses to her kidnapping and they basically had nothing to go on. The guys were intelligent, crafty. If there was a way to get to her, they'd find it. Whether or not it would be in time...

Unwilling to go there, she forced her thoughts in another direction. Dean. Her mind wrapped around the man, embracing every detail of his personality and features. It was a source of comfort at first, but the longer she held onto his image, the more disheartening it became. The idea of never hearing his voice again, never seeing that delicious little smirk, never touching or tasting his smooth warm skin; it was more than Leah could bear. Despite wanting to stay positive, she knew very well that there was a chance she wouldn't be walking out of there.

A single tear escaped, slipping silently down her cheek. She'd made her share of mistakes in life, but there weren't many regrets. One thing, however, weighed heavily on her heart. She should have told Dean. She hadn't said it, not once since they'd gotten back together and now it might be too late.

"I should have told you, Dean." She whispered. "I should have said I love you!"

* * *

Dean looked out the driver side window of the Impala, his eyes shifting left and right in a sweeping motion, but taking nothing in. There was nothing of interest in the bleak scenery, it offered no clues to Leah's whereabouts, his eyes simply shifted out of habit while his mind raced in every possible direction as it searched for answers. This was a real goddamn nightmare! Leah was gone and all he could do was sit in his car trying to figure out what the next step was while someone, somewhere, was doing ... 

His fist slammed against the steering wheel as he once again pushed aside the horrific images that were trying to play out in his mind. He couldn't go down that path, not now. Not ever. There had to be something more he could do. But what? Hell, everything he'd tried to this point had led him absolutely nowhere.

He'd gone into each store in the strip mall, questioning every single person he'd come across with the hopes that one of them had seen or heard something. Anything. But nobody had. He'd called Leah's cell repeatedly. It wasn't like he expected whoever took her to answer, but it was worth trying. If they did he might be able to pick up some background noise, or the guy might say something that could give away his location. He'd even tracked down Blake and enlisted his help, but the hunter was able to offer little in the way of creative input. It was one more body out there searching, though.

The only thing he had to work with was the half-assed description of a car that Amy saw pulling away when she'd run out the back door of the t-shirt shop. A car that may or may not have had anything to do with Leah's disappearance. Hell, he'd have been happy to run with that because at least it was someplace to start, but he hadn't been able to. She had no idea what type of car it was, not a goddamned make or model. No numbers off the plate. Nothing. Just a dark sedan. How the hell was that supposed to help him find Leah?

His cell phone rang and he yanked it from his pocket, praying it was Leah, but it was Sam on the other end.

"Anything, Sam?" he asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Sorry, Dean. Amy's friend doesn't work at the DMV anymore. The girl's gonna try and get a guy she worked with to return her call, though. See if he can run a check on dark colored sedans in the area. How you holding up?"

Dean snorted. "Me? Wonderful. Whole hell of lot better than Leah's probably doing right now. Damn it, Sammy! Where do we go from here, huh?"

There was a brief pause, then Sam said, "Dean, Amy called her parents and they all want to call the police in on this." He knew how his brother felt about the police, but they were getting nowhere fast and they didn't even know if her disappearance had anything to do with the supernatural. "I think maybe she's right."

Dean flinched at the thought. Cops were worthless as far as he was concerned, but he'd pull them into this in a heartbeat if he thought it would help. It wouldn't. "You know what they're gonna say, Sam. 'She's an adult. She decided to take off, nothing we can do about it. Come back in 24 hours.' Tell me that's not how it works?"

"It is, but there's more to this. Amy saw the car taking off and you guys were followed the other day. They've got something to work with here that says it's more than just Leah taking off on her own. Besides, Dean, at this point we've got nothing else."

Nothing else. The words cut through Dean like a knife, but he knew Sam was right. Better to see what the cops could do, even though he was sure it wouldn't be much. "Fine, we bring them in on this. But don't count on much happening."

"I'll tell Amy. Ed and Kate are on their way. You want to meet at Amy's?" Sam asked. He was worried about Dean being on his own, but his brother had insisted Sam go with Amy in her car. With nothing else to do but wander around the city looking for dark colored sedans, he hoped Dean would see how unproductive that was and join them at the apartment. At least then, he and Amy could try to help Dean keep it together until they could come up with something.

"Later. I gotta go." Dean slapped the phone closed and tossed it onto the seat.

Rubbing at his forehead, he thought about Leah and what she must be going through. Who the hell would do this? Was it just some random nut job or something linked to hunting? If he had one thing, just one, to work with...

"Christ, give me a break here!" he swore, tossing the words out as if someone or something might hear and send a little help his way.

His cell phone began to ring. Dean stared at it for a second as if contemplating the possibility, then brushed the thought away and snatched it up. "Sam, you got something?"

"If you're expecting a call from your brother, Dean, I can hang up."

Dean tensed at the strange sounding voice. It was vaguely familiar, but had an odd undertone. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Hmmm, sad that you don't remember me. I'm disappointed. Ah well, I have Leah here. She'll certainly remember me."

Gripping the phone tightly, Dean tried desperately to figure out who he was talking to. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch, if you hurt her..."

A hollow laugh rang out. "I'd be careful about who I threaten if I were you, Winchester."

Recognition dawned and Dean's eyes rounded in disbelief. "Manning!"

David Manning. The guy that had worked with Leah the year before and had been possessed by the incubus. He shouldn't have backed down the last time Manning had caused problems. He should have done something to make sure he never tried to mess with Leah again. Like killing the evil bastard while the demon was in him!

"Very good, Dean. Tell you what; I've got some wonderfully nasty things planned for our little girl. Maybe I'll call you once I get started. Let you listen." David taunted.

"If you touch her I swear to God I'll rip you apart piece by piece, you fucking animal!" Dean snarled.

"Temper, temper. If you did that, who would be the animal? But then again, it would be interesting to see you try and do that to me. Very interesting. In fact, I'm going to tell you where we are. See if you can make good your threat. Would you like that, Dean?"

The corners of Dean's mouth lifted in a slow, wicked smile. "I'm listening."

Dean started up the car and tore out of the parking lot as David told him exactly where to find them. _Too easy. Set up. He's lying._ Those warnings and more screamed out to Dean, but he ignored them as he drove toward a house located in an older part of the city. He'd make a quick call to Sam to let him know where he was headed and then everything would work out perfectly.

He'd find Leah. And kill David Manning.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Leah knew she wasn't strapped to a cold slab of metal in some dark, dank earthen basement, but when her vision cleared and she was finally able to see her surroundings, she was totally unprepared for the view that greeted her. The room she was being kept in was hardly a hell hole; in fact, she was shocked to see that it closely resembled the guestroom in her late grandmother's house! The 'slab' was a twin sized bed, complete with faded chenille bedspread, its worn wooden headboard pushed up against a wall of the timeworn room. Those walls were papered in a combination print - blue and yellow wildflowers on the top half, pinstripes in coordinating colors on the bottom - and pale yellow curtains topped with a frilly valance covered the room's only window. The remaining furniture, a large 6-drawer dresser, small nightstand and desk with chair, was made with the simple design and straight lines classic of the 1960's. The overall effect was disturbing, perhaps more so than if she'd actually been in a basement because this was the sort of place one associated with love and tenderness, not deviant criminal activities.

For what Leah assumed to be the better part of half an hour, the young man who was keeping her in that room had been bustling in and out, so she'd been using that time to study him. In case she managed to escape, she wanted his outward appearance committed to memory. He was a little taller than her, reaching maybe 5'10", and looked to weigh around 260 lbs., very little of which was muscle. His dark blond hair was short with a bit of wave and looked hacked up, as if he'd tried to cut it himself. His nose was long and slender with a small, dark mole just below the right nostril, his lips were narrow and his wide-set eyes were a very pale blue. Something about him was eerily familiar but she was certain she didn't know him.

She also attempted to draw him into conversation each time he entered the room and there were two reasons for that. One, it continually reminded the young man that she was a living, breathing human being and not some sort of inanimate object or lab rat. The more real she appeared in his eyes, the more difficult it might be for him to hurt her. And two, it helped her attain a better perspective of his strange behavior. Her captor was proving to be a true enigma. On one hand, he'd taken part in her kidnapping, was holding her against her will and was fully aware of what his partner had planned, while on the other his demeanor was that of a soft-spoken, somewhat shy man who seemed to be trying his best to distance himself from what was happening to her.

The conversations were terse and aloof, and had allowed only an infinitesimal amount of insight into his persona. Most of the information he'd begrudgingly offered up, i.e., his name - Nigel and his age - 22, would be extremely helpful AFTER her escape, but what she was working for was something that would assist in bringing her to that end.

Since he seemed more than willing to try and keep her as comfortable as possible considering, as he'd put it, "the circumstances", Leah had begun making one innocuous request after another, trying to see how much she could control him. The results thus far had given her more than a little hope, as Nigel had been happy to comply with each entreaty.

While she once again waited for his return, Leah tried tugging at her bindings. Her arms were stretched out above her head, attached to the woodens slats of the headboard, her ankles to the footboard. She hoped to loosen them a bit or at least ease the deep-seated ache that was beginning to form in the muscles of her arms and lower back, but the heavy straps weren't giving an inch. Despite a sharp twinge in her right shoulder, she did manage to lift her head and crank it sideways, which allowed her to view the door of the small, musty bedroom. To her surprise, it was partially open. Nigel must have failed to pull it closed properly after his last visit. She could see the end of a poorly lit hallway and the wooden railing that bordered the head of the stairway.

To see freedom so close was both heartening and dismaying. Temporarily losing focus, Leah began to yank on the bindings with renewed vigor until her wrists and ankles screamed out for clemency. The sudden pains shooting up her rapidly numbing limbs helped her regain her composure. Closing her eyes, she stilled, trying to relax and slow her breathing back down to a calmer pace. She had to hold it together just a bit longer as she'd already set a plan into motion. Saving her strength was what mattered in case it worked.

"Come on, Nigel." she whispered as she waited for his arrival.

She'd asked him for some lotion to help assuage the chafing on her wrists. This request was the one that could set her free. If he came through, she would try to convince him that the raw skin beneath the inflexible bindings was so bad, the only way to soothe it would be for him to uncuff one arm at a time and slather it with the lotion. After all, he would hardly believe her capable of doing any harm with just one arm undone. And that's where her need for strength came into play because once she was free, she would have to try and overpower him with quick hard punches to his face. In truth, one solid hit to the nose at the right angle could do serious damage, thus giving her enough time to free her other arm and try for a stranglehold...

A shadow fell along the hallway's faded brown carpet, signaling Nigel's return. Leah's breathing quickened as she anticipated the scene that would follow. Her escape was actually within reach. The stocky boy appeared in the doorway and she immediately noted a difference in his stature. He almost seemed taller and there was a definitive charge in the air that was practically tangible. An efflux of fear embraced her as he stepped into the room, hands tucked obliquely behind his back. Leah instinctively tried to pull away even though she knew the action was physically impossible. What the hell was going on? This was hardly the same timorous, insecure boy who had left the room mere minutes before.

Coming to stand beside the bed, Nigel peered down at her, his eyes shimmering with a soft glow. "Nice try, Leah. You're a smart girl so I fully expected you to do something like this. I warned Nigel to be careful. I told him you would try to outsmart him, but he's a worthless little fool who wouldn't heed my advice."

Multiple possibilities bombarded Leah's mind - demonic possession, dual personalities, schizophrenia? Her mouth moved as she tried to form a question, but not one word tumbled forth. She was literally stunned into silence.

"Not sure what's going on? I would have thought I'd made a bigger impression last time." He leaned over her and Leah's eyes dipped down to where his arms were still clasped behind his back. Seeing where her gaze fell, he laughed. "Oh yes, I have something for you. Though I don't think you'll like it as much as that lotion you sent my idiotic cousin in search of."

_Bigger impression last time? Cousin?_ She was becoming more confused by the minute. He wasn't making any sense, but then, what did she expect from a guy who'd tased, kidnapped and planned to torture her? With her plan blown, and a much more deadly appearing Nigel to deal with, Leah decided to start asking questions and see how much this 'new' abductor was willing to share. "I'm sorry I don't recognize you. But then, you did pick a pretty damn good disguise, didn't you? You are...?"

"Direct line of questioning. Very nice. That's exactly what I expect from you, Leah. Especially now that you're a big bad hunter like your boyfriend." A nefarious smile touched his thin lips as he continued. "You never met Nigel so I can understand your confusion. The only things he and I have in common are the blond hair and blue eyes." He doubled over so that his face was poised just above hers. "Please don't let his pathetic excuse for a body turn you off. When we were intimate last year, it was _my_ body that had the pleasure. Though not my mind. Funny, isn't it? This time it's my mind, so to speak, with another's body."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Leah realized just who she was dealing with. David Manning! This was unreal! She had stumbled onto a newspaper article about the man while visiting Amy nearly six months back. According to the report, Manning had been right there in Norman, Oklahoma visiting some family and had been involved in a fatal car crash.

She should have known the sick bastard would be a problem even after his death! Looks like she was going to have to deal with the man once again. Or rather, his spirit.

"What happened, Manning? Hell didn't want you either?" she quipped.

He found her comment amusing, his tinny laugh making her skin crawl. "Cute. It'll be interesting to see how long your false sense of bravado lasts." His left hand snaked out from behind his back so he could stroke his fingertips along her cheek. "But since you asked, I haven't had the pleasure of reaching hell yet. There's still unfinished business for me right here."

Leah recoiled at his touch. She was hit with graphic images of the sexual nightmare she'd endured the last time she'd encountered Manning and she nearly gagged on the bile that rose high in her throat. To go through that again would be a living hell, but then, that was what he wanted. After all, the bastard was dead and had refused to move on. And of course, a simple haunting wasn't enough for him. He'd figured out how to take over Nigel's body so he could get to her. So he could make her relive that nightmare over and over until he tired of the game. Then he would kill her and do what, she wondered? Was he planning to go after all the women he'd molested while he was possessed by the incubus? Or had he already gotten to them?

"Let me guess, you want a repeat of last year's disgusting behavior, right? Have you already done this to the others?"

"Repeat? It'll hardly feel like a repeat to me. I didn't truly get to experience you, Leah. I was plagued by only vague memories of what that demonic little shit did. But now **I** get to do it all!" His eyes were blazing as he sat down beside her, resting his right hand on the bed as he did. He had his fingers wrapped around the handle of a Woodcraft hunting knife. The dramatic sweep of its 4 1/2 inch blade looking every bit as ominous as it was intended to be. "As for the others, I'll get to them in time. You should be thrilled to know I came for you first. And you know what the best part is? No price to pay because I'm already dead. I can do whatever I want to you and if I get caught, I simply leave his body and sweet Nigel takes the fall."

He glanced down at the frumpy body he was borrowing. "I really would have preferred a body in better condition, but I suppose we can't always get everything we want, can we?"

Leah forced a smile, though her fear had reached an entirely new level. This was no longer a weak, uncertain mortal she might overtake. With David's spirit inside him, Nigel would cower leaving his cousin in full control of his body. The odds were now stacked highly against her. "No, but we do sometimes get what we deserve, David. Don't keep hell waiting too long."

He hovered over her and breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of her fear. "You talk tough now, Leah, but you're scared. I promise you, it won't be that bad. In fact, you might even come to like what I do to you. Maybe the only talking you'll do will be in the form of begging." He held up the knife and briefly inspected it, then dragged the flat side of the blade lightly over her cheek in a macabre caress that imitated the gentle one his fingers had performed only moments before. "Begging me for more."

Leah's hands balled into fists as she grappled with her heightened emotions. Yes, she was scared. But she was also mad as hell. How dare he continue to try and afflict his demented will on others even in death? Herself. Nigel. And who knew how many others he planned to torment. Beg for more? She wanted to hear him beg, to be sent to hell where he belonged!

What she needed was Nigel's help. Maybe she could work on building his confidence. He was allowing his cousin to use him, but if he fought hard enough, he could regain control. He could force David out of his body and keep him out.

"Cold day in hell, Manning. And speaking of hell, you really should consider heading that way. Otherwise it'll be up to Nigel to send you there and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to. He's tougher than you think, David. Braver than you imagine."

"Forget it. I know what you're..." David stopped, his head turning toward the door. His mouth twisted into what looked like some sort of demonic smirk. "Yes." He stood up and reaching into his back pants pocket, pulled out a tattered blue handkerchief. Setting the knife down, he used the piece of cloth to gag Leah, tying it securely behind her head before retrieving the weapon. "Now the real fun is getting ready to begin." he said, and hurried from the room.

Now what the hell was happening? He'd looked at the door so he must have heard something. Maybe someone was coming. Was there another person involved or...

Her eyes flew to the door, but all she could do was watch and wait.

* * *

Dean guided the Impala along the narrow street of the quiet suburban neighborhood until he found the house number he was looking for. Bringing the car to a stop in front of the weathered, two-story building, he cut the engine. 1257 Park View Lane. Leah was in there. He grabbed the door handle and was about to hop out when his cell phone rang. 

Snatching it from his pocket, Dean flipped the top, relieved that it was finally working. He'd been trying to reach his brother ever since speaking with Manning, but the damned thing hadn't been able to pick up a signal. "Sam? I found Leah." he said as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder. Pulling his pistol from behind his back, he checked it, then tucked it back in place before getting out of the car.

"Dean! Finally!" Sam said excitedly. "I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, me too. D'you hear me? I'm going in after Leah now. You won't believe..."

"Dean? You there?"

Fantastic. Finally got a signal yet Sam couldn't hear him. "I'm here, Sammy. I'm at 1257 Park View Lane. David Manning's got Leah. Got that, Sam?"

"I don't know! I can barely hear him." Sam was saying. "Dean? Did you say..." Sam's voice faded out.

"Shit!" Dean headed for the house, hoping for better reception as he went. "Sam?" Nothing. What the hell, it wasn't like he couldn't handle this himself. A quick glance at the phone showed him the call hadn't ended, so just in case, he repeated the information to his brother one more time before hanging up.

Shoving the phone into the pocket of his leather jacket, he looked around and saw that the area was deserted, which didn't come as much of a surprise. By the look of the homes, the manicured lawns and the occasional sedan he'd almost bet the entire neighborhood was made up of either middle aged couples who were at their 9 to 5 jobs or retirees who were nestled in their recliners watching reruns of The Dick Van Dyke Show. That was just fine with him. He wouldn't have to worry about any of Manning's nosy neighbors causing problems.

Making his way to the garage door, Dean looked in one of the small square windows that covered its length and spotted a black 4 door Honda Civic parked inside. "Not bad, Amy." he said softly.

Looked like Manning hadn't been jerking him around. This was where the bastard had Leah. Moving to the front door, he glanced around once more, then reached out and tried the handle. It turned easily, the door swinging open with the slightest push. Dean slipped inside, his right hand automatically reaching behind his back to once again take hold of the pistol.

He was standing in the foyer, a staircase directly in front of him with a narrow hallway to the right and a small sitting room to the left. Initial guess was she was hidden away in the basement, so he started toward the hallway, but something didn't feel right. Dean's eyes were drawn to the stairway and after a slight pause, he followed his gut instinct and headed up instead.

When Dean reached the top, he immediately spied the open door to his right. There were two more doors on that side of the hall, but they were both closed. Same with the two doors on his left. _Looks like I start with door number one_, he thought. He could see a desk and a small bed near the back of the room and as he approached the door a movement from the bed caught his eye.

Leah! She was stretched out, arms and legs bound, head lifted and turned toward him. For the first time since she'd disappeared Dean felt like he could breathe. He couldn't tell for sure if Manning had hurt her, but the fact that she was alert was enough to ease a little of the tension in his body. Now he just had to get her the hell out of there.

Dean motioned that everything was going to be okay by giving her a thumbs up as he moved cautiously into the room. If Manning was in there, the only possible place he could be was in the closet so Dean went straight for it. He stood to the side and flung open the door, gun aimed, but the small space was empty.

He moved to the bed, his green eyes raking over her as he searched for signs of abuse. Nothing, thank God. He didn't know what the hell he would have done if she'd been beaten. "Baby, you okay?" he touched her face lightly before reaching for the strap at her wrist.

Leah vigorously shook her head and with muffled words she tried to warn Dean through the gag that David was a spirit. A blast of icy air hit them and Leah knew it was too late. Dean's eyes grew large as they briefly locked with hers, then he was sailing backwards across the room. He slammed into the wall, the gun flying from his hand as he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Leah watched as Dean flew through the air, the sound of her scream deadened by the piece of cloth enshrouding her mouth. With a sickening thud his stalwart body slammed against the wall and slid motionlessly to the floor, bizarrely reminiscent of a child's toy that has been carelessly tossed aside. Leah's heart constricted in her chest and her body instinctively strained against the straps in an attempt to reach him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a nacreous glow beside the bed that seemed to wrinkle and coruscate and though she hated to, Leah dragged her gaze away from Dean. She found herself looking at the spectral image of David Manning. His incandescent eyes fastened on her horror-stricken face and he shared a sardonic smile before wafting across the room in pursuit of his quarry.

Standing over Dean, his translucent face conveyed the magnitude of his disappointment as he realized the hunter wasn't moving. His head whipped around, and in a flash he was alongside the bed. "That wasn't much fun. Either he's weak or I don't know my own strength." he lamented. "No matter, there are other ways to make him suffer."

As Manning's image dissipated, Leah stared at Dean's inert form, willing him to move. Then a hint of hope rose up as an elevating thought pushed it's way through her despair. Sam! Surely Sam was there, too! However the seconds ticked away and tall, steadfast Sam failed to appear in the doorway.

Leah wasn't sure what to make of that. Was he lying hurt in some other part of the house? Or...or once Dean had figured out where she was, had he gone there by himself? Deep down, she knew what the answer had to be. If Sam was there and safe, he would have shown up by now, and if he'd been injured David would have eagerly indulged in the pleasure of telling her that neither Winchester would be coming to the rescue.

Dean was there alone.

His body had hit that wall with an extraordinary amount of force and he'd landed at an odd angle, as if something had broken. What if it had? What if she was the only one who could help Dean and she wasn't able to get to him? The thought drained away all of the self-restraint she'd managed to muster since learning of David's spiritual existence and Leah once again began to work savagely at her bindings.

During her flurry of activity, she failed to notice Nigel enter the room and make his way toward the bed. He was watching her thrash wildly about as he crept cautiously closer, an odd look on his face. When he reached her side, he captured her arm within his large trembling hand and held on until she stilled.

The contact snapped Leah back to reality and she labored to reign in the chaotic whirlwind that blustered within her. Once she calmed down, the glazed look of hysteria was replaced with one of stark desperation. She HAD to know that Dean was okay. With a silent plea for help, she stared up at the blond haired man who held not only her fate, but Dean's as well, in the palm of his shaky hand.

Nigel's face was a blank mask and Leah was certain the answer to her prayers was not going to come in the guise of this man. He wasn't going to do anything for her and Dean because he was too damn weak; too scared to stand up to the ghost of his deranged cousin! His hands lunged toward her and for a split second Leah thought he was going to hit her, but then they slid beneath her head and untied the kerchief.

Stunned, Leah quickly uttered her thanks. "You're doing the right thing, Nigel. Now untie me. But hurry! We have to hurry!" The words gushed out as time was precious. She had no idea where David was or when he would make a return appearance. "We'll grab Dean and get out of here. I promise Dean and I will get rid of David for you."

He ran his fingers over the strap on her wrist and started to unbuckle it, but then his head dipped and slowly shook from side to side as his hand fell away.

_No!_ Leah's mind screamed. _Don't you stop!_ When she spoke, her voice was low and discordant. "Nigel. Nigel, you listen to me. You can do this. You can."

His head continued to bobble back and forth. "He'll kill me." Watery blue eyes lifted. "Sorry, I can't help you." He walked over and squatted beside Dean.

"Nigel! Is he okay? Please, you have to at least tell me that." she pleaded.

He grabbed Dean's wrist and searched for a pulse, then quickly ran his hands over Dean's arms and legs, feeling for broken bones. A quick check of his head revealed a large knot at the back. He turned to her and gave an affirmative reply. "I think so. He has a bump on his head, though."

"Okay." she breathed out, but the solace was short-lived. Nigel had scooped Dean up and set him on the chair. He moved to the door and picked up a length of heavy rope that she assumed he'd placed there earlier.

It was time to start talking. Fast. She had to convince him that she and Dean were his way out of this mess. "Nigel, you don't really want to be a part of this. Dean has a shotgun in the trunk of his car. It's got rock salt and that'll stop David. You hear me? It'll stop him for now and then there's a way to get rid of him for good. So he can't hurt you or anyone else. But you have to help us so we can help you."

Nigel wavered, trying to decide if he should believe her or not. "Rock salt?" he questioned.

"Yes! It disperses spirits. Come and untie me. We'll get the gun. Together we can put an end to this. To David." Leah tried to sound reassuring, but she'd reached the point where all she wanted to do was get her hands on the miserable little recreant and give him a sound beating. She knew he was scared, she understood and sympathized because she was, too, but there comes a time when every person had to step up and this was his.

He paused, rope in hand, as he contemplated her words, then glanced nervously at the open doorway. The action was ludicrous considering they were dealing with an apparition that hardly needed to use a door! Leah was about to deliver more words of encouragement to try and speed him along into agreement, when Nigel let the rope fall to the floor and started towards her. She held her breath as he approached, wishing she could feel relieved, but relief would only come when she and Dean were out of that house and David's bones were salted and burned. What she could do, and did, was offer up an inaudible prayer and urge the young man on.

"That's it! That's it, Nigel, but you have to hurry before..."

Not again! Leah felt it, the bitter chill that surrounded her body, but the shivers that had her trembling weren't solely caused by the metaphysical presence that had commandeered the room. She began to shake from the raw emotions that waged a war within her as she lay there helplessly watching the shadowy form engulf their only means of escape.

The evil entity had no patience when it came to his inept cousin's desire to aide Leah. Once again governing the young man's body, David walked over to the wall and slammed Nigel's head against it so hard Leah thought for sure his skull would crack in half. Blood gushed from a wide cut in the skin at the hairline above his left temple, and the blond locks that fell over the wound were rapidly turning red.

"Worthless loser!" David screamed. "You can't do anything right! You never could, Nigel!"

His glacial gaze flickered toward Dean. Immediately guessing his intentions, Leah screamed out. "NO! Don't you touch him!"

Manning stormed over to the unconscious hunter's body and, grabbing a handful of his jacket, yanked him up off the chair and dragged him toward the bed. "Yes! Oh yes. Change in plans, Leah. This will be much better!" he raved as he swiped at the blood oozing down the side of his flushed face.

His hold on Dean suddenly went slack and Nigel's body dropped to the floor, while at the very same instant Dean's eyes flew open and landed directly on Leah. His booted foot shot out, kicking at the blond man's leaden form before stalking closer, a smile playing about his lips. He clenched his hands into fists and flexed his arms, laughing triumphantly at his new status. "I was wrong. We can get what we want, if we're smart enough." He patted Dean's chest. "Now this is more like my old one. With this body, we're gonna have a real good time, sweetheart."

David's voice coming out of Dean's mouth caused bumps to rise along the flesh on Leah's arms. Her breathing grew rapid as he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his right hand out toward her. Leah tried to get through to Dean, to wake him so he could fight David. "Dean! Dean, I need you! Wake up, Dean! Don't let him do this!"

Beautiful green eyes, eyes that normally revealed a combination of warmth and admiration when cast upon her, had a cold, harsh glint to them as his fingers clamped around her throat and began to squeeze, slowly blocking her flow of air. As Leah struggled to breathe, she tried to tell herself that this wasn't Dean, but as her supply of oxygen was pinched off, her mind was having a very difficult time separating man from spirit.

Dean's handsome face twisted into a dark mask of fury as he loomed over her. "Dean can't help you, Leah. You've been a very bad girl, trying to convince Nigel to turn against me. Me! His own cousin." He paused, seemingly fascinated by her reddening face and gasps for air. "I'm going to have to make you pay for that. Or should I say Dean will."

He waited until her eyes fluttered and started to roll back before relinquishing his hold, then simply sat with an unexpected patience and watched as she gasped for air, her chest heaving and lurching as she desperately sought to fill her hungry, burning lungs.

Several minutes passed before her breathing returned to a somewhat regulated pace and then David spoke again. "You know, I'd planned to kill you both when I was done, but I had the strangest thought while I watching you fight to survive. I think I may just let your boyfriend live. Imagine him surviving and having to go through each and every day reliving your death, knowing he was the one that killed you with his very own hands."

As he contemplated the idea, his head cocked slightly to the side while his eyebrows lifted and the corners of his mouth dipped downward, an action that made Leah shudder as it was something she'd seen Dean do so many times. "Yeah, I like that idea. Doesn't that make you feel better, Leah? Knowing that even though you'll be dead, he'll get to continue on and live a long and miserable life?"

As she tried to swallow, the pain in her throat made Leah realize how easy it would be for David to make that threat a reality. Straining to get out each word, she said, "Dean'll send you to hell!" Those words, however, belied the unshakable fear that was trying hard to conquer her.

He nodded. "Maybe so, but after killing you, he's sure to join me there eventually." David stood up and tugged off Dean's leather jacket. "I'm gonna lock Nigel up before we get started. I just don't think the boy can be trusted anymore. In fact, I may even have Dean kill _him_, too." He walked over to the chair and tossed the coat onto it, then looked back at Leah. "What do you think?"

What did she think? She _thought_ he was one of the most vile, loathsome creatures she'd ever faced. She _thought _it was a real shame he was already dead because she'd enjoy nothing more than killing him!

"You're sick!" her ragged voice quavered.

David laughed. "I'm only getting started, darling."

He squatted down and nudged Nigel, but there was no response. "Like I said, worthless." Grabbing the back of his shirt, Manning dragged him toward the door. "Maybe by the time I get back, Dean'll be conscious and he can watch us. It'll be sort of like a threesome - but with a twist."

As he disappeared down the stairs, pulling his cousin roughly along behind him, Leah drew in a shaky breath, sickened by the thought of what was to come. And the demented bastard was going to make Dean do it! With Nigel locked up, it left only one option. Dean would have to be strong enough to force Manning out of his body so he could free her. Then one of them could make a run for the car and that shot gun.

That was the plan and it had to work. Because if it didn't, well, Leah didn't want to think about what would happen then.

* * *

Sam flipped his phone closed, annoyed with the poor connection. He'd been trying to get a hold of Dean for the past half hour with no luck and when he finally did get through, he could barely make out what his brother was saying. 

"What the hell is going on with these phones?" he grumbled.

Tossing it on top of one of the small stacks of magazines that covered Amy's coffee table, Sam reached for his laptop. "I'm not positive, but I thought I heard Dean say the name Manning. He probably wants me to check the guy out. See what he's been up to and if it's possible he's involved."

He and Dean were working off the same idea, Sam thought. Previous hunts. When they'd gotten back to the apartment he'd sent Amy into Leah's room to look for her journal, which thankfully, she was able to find. He was still working on it, but so far the few leads he'd been able to dig up turned out to be dead ends.

Blake, who had been pacing back and forth behind the couch, stopped and rested his hands on the back of it, curiously eyeing the computer as Sam typed in the name. "Manning? Who's that?"

"David Manning." Sam said, glancing at him over his shoulder. "That's the guy that Leah tried to perform an exorcism on last year."

Blake nodded. "Okay, yeah, I remember her saying something about that. We were talking about our first hunts. It was an incubus, right?"

"Yeah." Sam quickly relayed the story as a list of sites popped up on the screen. "Leah worked with the guy. She and Dean had a bad feeling about him right off and while we were on a hunt, Leah figured out he was possessed. We got rid of the demon but Dean had some problems with Manning afterwards. Makes sense that Dean would want me to check him out."

Too restless to stay in one spot for long, Blake went to sit on the recliner. "Problems huh? Let me guess, Dean threatened him. Seems to be what your brother does best." he said sarcastically. Seeing Sam's eyes shoot up, he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry, Sam. Look, I know the guy's your brother but come on. He's got a helluva temper and is a bit reckless at times."

Jumping to his brother's defense, Sam said, "Dean is not reckless."

Blake barked out a short laugh. "Please! He was following me, did you know that? Used me as a punching bag cause he thought I was the one trailing Leah. Meanwhile, someone grabs her and while we're here trying to work together to figure this out, he takes off on his own. Now you can't find either one of them. You don't consider that even a little reckless, Sam?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened as the frustration and anger that were lying just below the surface flared up within him. He'd had more than enough of Blake's badmouthing his brother. The guy didn't know Dean, didn't know how much he loved Leah and how hard a time he was having dealing with her disappearance. Dean was doing what he needed to do to get through this, so who the hell was Blake to judge him on that? "Watch your mouth when it comes to my brother. Dean is out there doing everything he can to find Leah, okay? Hell, he just gave us a good lead with Manning so if you..."

"Sam!" Amy's voice startled the men as she walked into the room. "I just spoke to my dad. He and my mother will be here in about an hour or so."

She situated herself next to Sam on the couch and laid her hand upon his leg. It was all there, flowing out of him and into her. Anguish. Fear. And irritation. That last emotion was clearly aimed at Blake. She'd only caught the tail end of their conversation, but it was obvious that something was wrong. In all honesty, it only took looking at Sam's face to know he was not happy with the other hunter. Well, they already had alot to deal with so the last thing she was going to allow these men to do was argue. They were going to work together and stay focused on one thing and one thing only, finding her sister.

"There's no problem here, right?" Her eyebrows lifted quizzically as she put him on the spot.

The men glared at each other, neither choosing to speak. With a sigh, Amy tried to lead them into a productive conversation. "What was that you were saying when I came in? You said a name, what was it?" she asked. "I think I recognized it. Is that who you think has Leah?"

"Manning. David Manning. He's the guy that was after Leah last year, the one possessed by the incubus." Sam explained for a second time. "The connection was really bad, but it sounded like Dean said his name so I'm gonna check him out, just in case. I mean, I know that was a long time ago, but it is possible he'd go after Leah again."

Shaking her head, Amy said, "No, it's not, Sam. It's not possible. David Manning can't have Leah. He's dead."

Okay, that put a new spin on things. The men exchanged worried looks, then Blake leaned forward and asked, "Dead, Amy? Are you sure? How? When?"

"Uhm, okay. Wait, let me think." Closing her eyes, she rubbed at her temples as she tried to remember the specifics. A moment later, her eyes flew open as the story came back to her. "Got it. It was a car crash. Leah showed me a newspaper article she'd found and it explained that David Manning was killed in a car accident here in town. It wasn't that long ago, maybe six months."

A feeling of dread filled her as she voiced a question that would probably seem dumb to the hunters, but she needed an answer. After all, even though she knew what Sam did, she herself was no expert and she wasn't exactly sure if a ghost could, or would, kidnap someone. "His spirit, it could haunt her, right, but he couldn't have taken her somewhere, could he? I mean, you don't really think David Manning's ghost has my sister?" Her eyes danced back and forth between the men. "Do you?"

The two were silent as they processed the new information, then both spoke at once. "Yes!"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I know this one's been awhile in coming, but I honestly wasn't sure if I'd continue with the story. Writing bug bit me, though. Again, thanks to all who have been following along with Dean and Leah. :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six 

"Hi, honey, I'm back!" Manning taunted sadistically from the doorway. He was holding the large knife he'd shown Leah earlier, and as he moved into the room he began flipping it casually from hand to hand. "Miss me?"

Leah rolled her head slowly toward the wall, unable to watch as he approached. The words, 'It's not Dean.' ran through her mind, but no matter how much she repeated the mantra it wasn't helping. Though her brain fully understood Dean was still unconscious, that it was merely his body being manipulated by David, the problem was that she knew his body as well as she knew her own. Her damn heart could only see the man she loved, and that man was coming toward her with hatred in his eyes, evil on his mind and one extremely sharp knife in his hand.

She felt the bed sag beneath his weight and her muscles began to tighten in anticipation of the manhandling that would assuredly take place. As predicted, Manning's hand whipped out and his fingers snatched onto her jaw, jerking her head toward him. She let out a low, throaty growl.

"Now, now Leah. Let's be nice." He pinched her skin harder. "How about a warm welcome for your lover?"

She tried to snap free from his grasp, renewed anger making its way to the forefront. Leah knew trading remarks with him wasn't in her best interest, but she found herself unable to resist. "How about a cold dagger to your heart?"

He let go of her chin, the left side of his mouth lifting into a casual smirk as he made a show of examining the weapon he held. "That's doable, but are you sure that's what you want, darling? I mean, I'd be more than happy to plunge this into my chest for you but...oh wait! It's not my chest, is it?" He watched with triumphal satisfaction as her horror-filled gaze met his. "It's your call."

"You son of a bitch!" she ground out, jerking on the bindings at her wrists. For the first time since waking up in that room, Leah was almost thankful for the restraints. Had they not been in place, she may very well have found herself laying some irreparable damage on the hideous creature, which would not have been too pleasant for his handsome host.

David's eyes narrowed as he backhanded her across the face with a stinging blow. "Let's leave mommy dearest out of this." He leaned in closer, a long finger tracing malevolently along the bright red imprint his slap had wrought. "So, what's it gonna be? Dagger to Dean's heart...or a kiss?"

Tears rolled down Leah's cheeks as she clenched her teeth against the searing pain. "Sensitive about mommy, David? Guess the truth hurts. But if we're leaving her out of this, why not leave Dean out, too? We both know you could never do his body justice. What do you say you go set it down in the corner and come back to me with Nigel's? It's more your speed."

Manning slid his fingers along her throat, squeezing lightly before dipping lower to close roughly over her breast. "Such a smartass. I can see why you and Dean get along so well."

He waved the knife in front of her face. "It's show time, Leah." he said, then sliced open the front of her shirt. Staring down at her breasts, he eyed the smooth mounds covered in black lace, his breathing growing heavier with each passing moment. "I'm really gonna enjoy this. But I doubt you will!"

David gruffly clamped his mouth over her breast, his tongue flicking at the beaded nipple pushing up against the thin fabric. Leah arched upward and shuddered from the damp heat of his mouth. She hated that her body responded the way it did, but again, the inability to see anyone other than Dean left her defenseless to his touch. Her mind screamed out to fight him, but she knew there was nothing she could do at this point. Getting out of the cuffs had already proven impossible so that left talking as her only option, and whatever she had to say to David would probably only incite his anger.

There only seemed to be one way out now.

"Dean, please. I need you!" she cried.

Manning sank his teeth into the delicate skin, causing Leah's body to jerk violently. He lifted his head, his eyes dark as he glared at her. "I like my women silent and obedient but if you can't be either, I'll settle for unconscious." he snarled.

David raised the knife up high, prepared to quiet her with a swift blow from the handle. Leah yanked her head to the side and closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion of pain, but it failed to come. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise and defiance, and his arm trembled as it wavered in midair.

"Dean!" His name tumbled past her lips as she recognized an intensity behind those flashing green eyes. An intensity that could only be Dean. She was thankful that he was all right and finally hopeful for a chance to put an end to this crazy encounter.

At the sound of her voice, his features softened but Leah knew it was far from over. Dean's face grew flushed and his arm began to shake violently as the battle for control raged on inside of him. Suddenly, the knife began to lower, but instead of dropping toward the bed the blade was angling in toward his body.

"No!" Leah screamed. It looked like David was going to try and make good on his threat and force the knife into Dean's chest. With no way to help, all she could do was watch and pray that Dean wasn't too weak to fight him.

* * *

Dean wished that he could reassure Leah that it was going to be all right, but he was still feeling groggy from smashing into the wall and it was taking every bit of strength he had just to keep that knife from ripping into him. Manning was proving to be one badass spirit. It had been a hell of a lot easier to beat the crap out of the loser when he was a member of the living world. Of course, he himself wasn't operating at full-speed yet, either. 

In fact, when he'd first come to, he'd found himself staring down at Leah and nothing had clicked. He'd tried to take it all in - the bed, her arms bound above her head - and he thought they were in her room, about to have a round of hot sex. But then his hand started moving without him wanting it to, swinging up and coming down hard across Leah's face. He'd felt the force behind that hit, his knuckles connecting with her soft skin, and his stomach clenched. It was him, no question. Yet it wasn't. He would NEVER hurt her and she should know that, but he saw the look in her eyes. The pain. The fear. It was something he'd never forget.

As he struggled to figure out just what the hell was going on, Leah started talking and he began to piece it all together. They were at the house where Manning, or rather his spirit, was keeping her. The fact that the asshole was dead was fine with him, but if he'd known he would've brought the shotgun in and they wouldn't be in this mess. Instead, he'd been caught by surprise and knocked across the room. Leah had called him David and that would explain why he had no control over his body. He'd blanked out and the bastard had jumped inside him.

With his mind starting to clear, he tried to focus on controlling his movements, but it felt like he was stuck in one of those nightmarish horror flicks he loved to watch. No matter how hard he tried, his body kept doing things he didn't want it to do. And it was really pissing him off.

Feeling like an outsider in his own skin was the strangest sensation. He watched as Manning sliced open Leah's clothes and he knew just how ugly things were gonna get if he didn't put a stop to him. When his head lowered and his mouth began to violate her, it triggered a blinding rage, driving him on, fueling his strength. He heard Leah call his name, asking him for help, and his body shook as a rippling effect flowed from his fingertips straight down to his toes.

Though David still had the upper hand, even managing to threaten Leah, Dean could tell that the entity was weaker. As his arm lifted, raising the knife high overhead, he concentrated on his right arm and was able to exert enough control to stop its descent. Manning, however, wasn't ready to surrender so easily and Dean felt his hand turn slowly inward, the knife pointed straight at his heart.

"I don't think so!" Dean growled. He tightened his hold on the handle and started to force the blade away. His hand shook furiously for a moment, then the weapon flew from his grip, hitting the wall and clattering onto the wood floor beside the bed.

"Now get the hell out of me, you sick sonofabitch!" he demanded.

Dean felt a sudden shifting within his body, as if his insides were churning, then just as quick it was gone and he knew he'd done it - Manning was out. He started to move, but now that he was back in control of his body, the effects of the meeting with the wall earlier kicked in full force and the back of his head was throbbing mercilessly. As he sat there trying to push back the pain, he heard Leah's soft voice calling his name.

"Dean. Dean! Are you okay?"

He looked down and saw wide brown eyes filled with concern as she waited for him to answer. He gave a slight nod and tried to put on a solacing smile.

"Never better, Little Bit. What do you say we get the hell out of here?"

Dean released her right arm, then turned to work on the ankle straps while she freed her other wrist. Leah immediately reached for him, running her fingers gently through his hair as she searched out the knot at the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Are you?"

His warm fingertips brushed over her reddened cheek and she could see the pain reflected in the green orbs. He blamed himself, of course, and once they were out of this she'd do her best to remove that ludicrous thought.

"Yeah, and I'll be better once we get rid of Manning's bones." She eased off the bed and held out her hand.

Dean slipped his hand into hers and started for the door, slowing just long enough to retrieve his jacket from the chair and his gun from the floor. Thanks to the drum roll playing in his head, his movements were a little awkward as he led her down the stairs, but he was anxious to get them out of that house. The last thing he needed was a second round with Manning.

The pair reached the first floor and stepped into the small foyer, both relieved to see the front door and no sign of the angry spirit.

"Thank God!" Leah said quietly.

"God won't help you!"

They both turned to see the apparition near the end of the short hallway, once again clutching the knife.

"Shit!" Dean groaned, wondering when the hell luck would go his way. He shoved his jacket into Leah's hands. "Keys are in the pocket. Get the shotgun." He pushed her toward the door and wheeled around to face David Manning one more time.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Note: Here's the next chapter of Dean and Leah's story. Sorry it's taken so long to get to it. Thanks to everyone who has been following along with the story. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37 

"Looks like it's just you and me, Casper." Dean said as he watched the angry specter move toward him. His head was pounding like crazy, but he knew it was just a matter of holding Manning off until Leah showed up with the gun. Besides, the sick bastard would probably only toy with him for awhile. It was Leah he wanted; Dean knew he was merely a fringe benefit.

Leaning his shoulder against the wall of the narrow hallway, he braced himself for the upcoming confrontation. Only instead of coming after him, Manning simply vanished.

"Shit!" Dean pushed off the wall and rubbed at the knot on the back of his head. He wasn't in the mood for ghostly games. But then, he really didn't have to play them, did he? Leah was outside by the car, all he had to do was join her. They could get the hell out of there, find evil boy's bones and finish him off once and for all.

Dean turned and had taken a few steps toward the front of the house when he heard the distinct sound of a door handle rattling behind him. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a door on the right side of the hall fly open, the force of it implanting the handle deep into the drywall. A tall blond haired man stepped out, dried blood caked along the side of his head and face. His dark gaze shifted to Dean and a low irascible growl tore from his lips.

"Son of a ..." Dean's eyes rolled upward and he shook his head, then he wrenched around so that he faced his opponent square on. He assumed the poor slob was the owner of the house who had gotten the surprise of his life when he'd had his ass kicked by a ghost. Well, he was about to get it kicked again. By him.

Dean held his hand out palm up and waved the possessed man forward with a 'come and get me' gesture. Why Manning wanted to use the guy to attack him was a little weird, because it seemed like the advantage was in being in spiritual form, but then when did ghosts ever do anything rational? As two hundred pounds of enraged ghost charged towards him, Dean quickly decided it wasn't his place to figure out the logic behind a dead guy's actions, just how to stop them. The plan, he supposed, was to sidestep right as Manning reached him, then grab him from behind and try to subdue him.

The plan didn't work.

He lunged left a little too soon and Manning adjusted, ramming into him and driving him up against the wall. With David's forearm pressed tightly to his throat, Dean quickly felt his air supply running out. Okay. So that wasn't exactly the brightest plan he'd ever had. He tried to shift his body so he could drive his knee up into his attacker's groin, but the guy had his full weight leaning into him and there was no room to maneuver. All he could do was use one hand to try and keep Manning's arm from crushing his larynx while with the other he tried to reach the gun that was tucked behind his back. He'd hate to kill an innocent man, but it wasn't looking like he had much choice. In a kill or be killed situation, there was only one option.

Manning's eyes were radiant as he offered up a smug, taunting smile. Pulling back just enough to ease some of the pressure, he asked, "What's the matter, Dean? Trouble breathing?"

Though it was difficult to speak, Dean forced the words out. ""A little... Maybe you oughta... try... shedding a few pounds." He felt his fingertips brush the cool metal of his gun. His palm curled around the handle, causing a rush of adrenaline to flare within him.

David laughed harshly. "Funny. But you always were a real smart ass. You know, Dean, even though my cousin's body is beat to hell, I like the feel of hurting you too much so I'm gonna stay in here while I break you down. Besides, the boy really does want Leah. He's just too damned weak to take her on his own. So, looks like beating and screwing your little girlfriend in every way imaginable will be a 'family affair'." Putting a little more pressure on Dean's neck, he grinned. "Mmmm, screwing Leah…I can't wait. And I wonder, will you still be making jokes then?"

Rage consumed Dean, his face a mask of fury as he managed to get a tight grip on the arm Manning had shoved against his throat. "You're making it real easy, dickhead."

Manning was finding pure enjoyment in the hunter's unconcealed rage. "Making what easy?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he forced the words out of his constricted throat. "For me to put a bullet in your cousin."

Sensing a change in energy, Manning let out a grating wail and threw all his weight forward, ramming his forearm forcefully against Dean. Darkness rapidly started closing in as Dean's fingers locked around the handle of his gun. In one swift motion he yanked it from behind his back and put it to Nigel's side, then he looked into the man's light blue eyes and squeezed the trigger. No hesitation. No regrets.

The young man's body jerked, causing his hold on Dean to slacken. It was enough to put the advantage back on the hunter's side and he didn't hesitate to use it. He started to lunge forward, planning to take his attacker down to the ground, when one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard caught his attention.

"Hey Manning! Got something for you, asshole!"

His eyes darted toward the front door where Leah was making her way toward them, shotgun leveled and aimed at the blond. Even from a distance, he could see the hard set to her jaw and the hatred in her eyes; then the blast of the gun filled the room and his attacker was falling away.

Drawing in some much appreciated deep breaths; Dean reached for his throat and began to rub the afflicted area as he studied the now placid form lying at his feet. He knew it wasn't over yet. The shot had taken down the host's body - not its intruder.

Leah moved closer to Dean, her eyes never leaving Nigel. As expected, Manning's translucent image materialized before them and Leah fired once more, smiling as the troublesome entity was temporarily scattered. With a confident nod, she turned to face Dean.

The corner of his mouth slanted up into an iniquitous smirk. Damn if she didn't look hot standing there holding that shotgun! He was tempted to say as much, but decided to hold off for a more auspicious moment. Instead, he settled for, "Took you long enough."

Leah cocked her head to the side and flashed him a brilliant smile. "You're welcome."

She levered the gun against her shoulder and went to stand before him. Her eyes softened as she scanned his face, her concern for him clear in their chocolate depths. "It took a few seconds to grab some extra shells. Just in case. Are you okay?"

Her voice was soothing, washing over him and doing more to calm him than he would have thought possible. Here she was, worrying over him when he was the one who'd let her down. If he'd been with her instead of with Sam watching Blake ...if he'd known Manning was dead...if he hadn't gotten his ass knocked unconscious.

In his head, all those mistakes he'd made, and all the possible horrific endings that could have derived from them played out like a bad "B" movie. He tried to push them aside and that's when the silence hit him and he realized she was waiting for something. Remembering her question, he gave a quick nod. "I'm good. Let's get the hell out of here."

Dean pushed off the wall, wondering which hurt worse - his head or his throat. Determining it was the latter, he continued to rub it, but there was only one thing that would make him feel better at this point - a trip to the cemetery and the knowledge that David Manning was burning in hell where he belonged. Anxious to make that happen, he reached for Leah, but she drew away.

"Wait," She walked toward the unconscious body of her former captor and squatted down beside him.

"What the hell are you doing, Leah? Let's go track down asshat's grave so we can put an end to him and all this crap."

She shook her head as she set the gun down and slipped her hands beneath Nigel's shoulders. "We can't leave him here."

"Like hell. He tried to kill me!" Dean growled as he walked toward them, then winced at the ache in his throat.

Leah stared up at him. "No. David tried to kill you, not Nigel."

"Nigel?" Dean's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're on a first name basis with the guy who tried to kill me?" _And wants to screw you in all ways imaginable._ "Nice." he quipped.

"Shut up and help me, Dean."

With a snort of indignation, he helped Leah lift the heavy man, the dead weight more of a burden than Dean wanted to deal with at the moment. He took the brunt of the load as Leah quickly scooped up the gun, then they hauled Nigel out to the Impala and laid him in the backseat.

"Let's hurry." Dean said in a low voice as he glanced around. "We don't know if anyone heard the shots and we damn sure don't need an audience."

Leah yanked open the passenger door and slid in beside him as he started the engine. Once they'd pulled away, she glanced behind her, concerned about Nigel's health. "Looks like your shot went clean through his side. I don't know, Dean. I'm really not sure he'll pull through this. What do you think?"

Dean's jaw clenched. Why the hell was she so worried about the guy? Why did she care if the weak, pathetic loser cousin of the weak, pathetic loser Manning lived or died? He snuck a peak at Leah and was immediately disgusted at his trivial thoughts. She had no clue that the kid had secretly wanted her and for all he knew, David had lied about it.

In any case, Leah was just being herself, a woman who despite all she'd seen in the past year, was still deeply concerned for other people. He wished he could feel that way more often, but most times he got so caught up with what they hunted, it was easier to forget about the innocent lives being used along the way. He angled the rearview mirror so he could see the object of her attention and tried to assess the damage.

"Hard to say, but he's a pretty solid guy." he offered. "I was lucky to hit him at all so I don't think I did any major damage. He'll probably be fine."

"Maybe, yeah." She paused, then worry crept into her voice. "Still, between Manning smashing Nigel's head against the wall while he was possessing him and then being shot...I'm gonna check him real quick."

There was a flash of movement beside him, then in the mirror he saw Leah's backside as she stretched over the seat. As always, Dean's body reacted to the sight of her perfectly rounded ass. Unable to resist, he teased, "That view's too damned tempting. Are you purposely trying to distract me?"

She remained there a little longer, than slipped back into her seat, but this time she settled in right beside Dean. Her hand brushed through his short locks, then gently sought and caressed the slightly raised area at the back of his head.

"Always." She pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. "How's your head and throat?"

The question brought to mind his harsh actions against her earlier, when he'd woken to find himself sharing his body with Manning. Ew. Now that didn't even sound right, he thought. His right hand dropped down to rub lightly along Leah's thigh. "How's your cheek?"

Covering his hand with her own, she gently squeezed it, then lifted it to her face and brushed her lips across his knuckles. "It's fine. It'd take a lot more than a little slap from _David _to hurt me."

David. Yeah, right. He knew what she was trying to say, but it would never change the fact that it was his hand that had swept out to strike her. Deciding it was an argument she was determined at the moment not to let him win, he changed the subject. "Gotta call Sammy. He obviously didn't hear any of what I'd said before my phone cut out so he must be going crazy. Where'd you toss my jacket? My cell phone's in the pocket."

"It's in the back." She once again flopped over the seat. This time Dean didn't fight temptation and let his palm glide over her curves until she was once again sitting beside him. "Are you purposely trying to distract me?" she asked as she handed him his phone.

"Always." Dean flipped it open and hit Sammy's number, hoping he wouldn't have a problem getting through to his brother like he had earlier.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: Well, this one didn't take as long as the last one thankfully! Hope you all enjoy it and again, thanks for reading along.

* * *

Chapter 38 

Sam stared out the passenger window of Blake's truck, his forehead a pattern of creases as he worried endlessly about his brother and Leah. He'd placed numerous calls to Dean's cell phone, but still hadn't been able to get through and it was tearing him up not knowing where they were or what was happening to them. Even though he had complete faith in both Dean and Leah's skills, the two could be in serious trouble and there he was, unable to do a damned thing other than sit and wait until it was dark enough to dig up a grave. A grave that might very well have nothing to do with their disappearance.

As he restlessly tapped his fingers on the glass, Sam heard Blake cough and shift positions in the seat beside him. In spite of the tension between the other hunter and his brother, he found himself liking the guy. Sure Blake was a bit cocky, bullheaded and arrogant - much like Dean - but the two had other traits in common as well. Both were also tough, determined and willing to put themselves out there for the people they cared about. Truth was, Sam was extremely grateful for Blake's help. Digging up that grave alone would take one hell of a long time and not knowing how bad Dean and Leah's predicament was, time was the one thing he didn't have enough of.

Without taking his eyes off the grave that most likely housed the cause of their recent problems, Sam said, "I really appreciate this, Blake."

Blake glanced over at the young man beside him. He liked Sam. Admired his intelligence, ability to stay centered, his laid back personality. And his patience. Hell, he knew how difficult the sitting and waiting was, and more so the not knowing, but Sam was handling it like a pro. Then again, considering how long the boy'd been hunting, he was a pro. Leah had told him the brother's tale; being raised by a dad who was obsessed and cold, teaching the children to hunt practically straight from the crib. After knowing what this life did to a man's spirit, he didn't even want to imagine what it could do to a child's.

It was_ almost_ enough to make him feel sympathy for the older Winchester. Almost. But not quite. He did have to give respect where it was due, however, and the brothers deserved all the respect a man could give them.

Blake surveyed the area once more and decided it was time. The cemetery was empty and it was nearly dark and _nearly_ was close enough. Though they still couldn't be certain that Manning's spirit was the culprit, Dean's mentioning the name was too strong to overlook. Besides, it wasn't like they had anything else to go on so they might as well get started.

He tried offering up some encouraging words to get Sam fired up. "You know what? Nobody's around and the sun's setting. Screw it. I think we should start digging. Somebody comes along, I'll just use my power of persuasion to keep them quiet."

That got Sam's attention. He shot the other hunter a questioning look, and then grudgingly had to ask. "Power of persuasion?"

With a confident nod, Blake reached inside his jacket and proudly displayed his double-action .45 Smith & Wesson. He stroked the gun affectionately before placing a kiss on the barrel. "This, my friend, is Persuasion and she can be very, very powerful!"

For a minute, Sam couldn't believe it wasn't his brother he was watching. The way Blake moved, talked, acted - right down to the eyebrow waggle - it was just so... "Jesus, that is so Dean." he blurted out.

The comment drew a quick frown from the hunter. He holstered the weapon and grumbled. "Do not compare me to your damn brother!"

Sam couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah, well, like it or not, you two have a lot more in common than caring about Leah."

"You're lucky I don't use Persuasion on you." Blake snorted as he grabbed the handle and popped the door open. "I need something pleasant to get my mind off your brother. Let's go dig up that rotting corpse."

Sam smiled as he climbed out of the truck and walked around to the back. Blake was already digging around, grabbing the necessary items and dropping them to the ground. Spotting Sam, he quickly bent and scooped up a shovel and flashlight, which he pushed into the younger man's hands.

"Go ahead and get started. I'll be right there." he said. As Sam turned and headed toward the grave, Blake found his shotgun and made sure it was loaded. He dug out some extra shells and pocketed them before gathering the other items and joining the younger Winchester.

Tossing his jacket aside despite the cold October temperature, he barked out a harsh laugh as his shovel bit into the hard ground. "If this works, Sam, your brother so owes me one."

* * *

As he waited for Sam to answer the phone, Dean noticed that darkness had settled in around the Impala. Perfect. They needed the cover of night for what they had to do next. He knew Leah wanted to find an emergency room and drop blondie off, but he didn't think that was the right move. The guy's injuries didn't appear to be life threatening at this point, and more importantly, he had a feeling the boy was the link to David's spirit. Better to have him with them in case Manning decided to make a return visit. "Keep you friends close and your enemies closer." was never more true. 

What he needed to do now was get in touch with Sammy and have him find out where David was buried. Then they could meet up at the cemetery and while he and Sam dug the bastard up, Leah could keep an eye on the cousin. After Manning was ashes, they could focus on the kid.

Dean listened to the familiar ring tone for several seconds, but it felt like a lot longer. Just as he started to grow impatient he heard his brother's voice saying his name. "Yeah it's me Sammy." he answered. "'Bout damn time! You hearin' me okay?"

"Yeah, Dean. You two all right? You said Manning. It's Manning, right?" Sam asked. His voice was slightly elevated and he sounded out of breath.

"We're fine and yes, it's Manning. He's dead and I need you to find out where the son of a bitch is buried, then..."

Sam interrupted. "We're here and already digging him up. Sunset Memorial Park - 2301 E. Indian Hills Road. Got that? His plots at the back corner, drive to the end, turn right and keep going till you see Blake's truck."

Dean was so busy trying to grasp the address his brother had rattled off, he barely caught the name at the end. "2301?" he repeated. Then the mention of Blake's name seemed to register and what was left of his self-control snapped. "Wait! God damn it, did you say Kendall's there? What the hell for?"

He felt Leah wrap her hand around his arm in an attempt to calm him, but he really didn't want to be calm at the moment. In the course of the past several hours he'd been knocked unconscious, possessed, choked, hit Leah and had not one, but two freaks wanting to do her. In front of him. No, he didn't want calm.

Sam's voice took on an annoyed edge. "To help me dig, Dean, so we can stop this bastard from hurting you and Leah anymore. It'd take twice as long alone. You got the address, just get here as fast as you can and keep watching for Manning. I'll call and let you know when it's done."

"Fine." Through gritted teeth, Dean repeated the address to make sure he had it right. "We're on our way. Hurry and get him salted and burned, Sam."

"You got it. See you soon."

Dean stuffed the phone into his pocket and checked his passenger in the rearview mirror. Still unconscious, thankfully. He glanced over to see that Leah was watching him. No doubt upset by his comments about Blake. Though he hated the idea of the guy being involved in all of this, he had to admit that the extra pair of hands would get the job done a lot faster and that would mean getting both Manning and his whacko cousin out of their lives for good. He also hated the idea of owing the asshole anything, but it was well worth the cost to have Leah safe.

"So Blake is helping?" Leah asked quietly.

Dean shot her an irritated look. So much for trying to come to terms with it. As soon as the jerk's name left that hot little mouth of hers he was pissed again. "He's there. Probably not doing much. You know how worthless the guy is."

Leah thought about defending her friend, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Dean wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say on the subject. Though she understood why, it was sad because he and Blake, under other circumstances, might have actually been somewhat friendly toward each other. The two men were alike in so many ways it was a bit frightening. As it was now, they were never going to be anything more than bitter rivals.

Knowing Dean's day had been as amazingly miserable as her own, Leah wanted to ease his mind where the other hunter was concerned so she opted to agree with him for a change. "You're right. He sure as hell is no Dean Winchester."

Dean's head snapped around and he stared at her until she pointed out that he'd better get his eyes back on the road. "You're agreeing with me about Blake? Wait, you're being a smart ass, right?" he griped.

Leah laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed her hand along the length of his thigh. "No, Dean. I'm being honest. We've just been through a lot, you know? And I think that it's important that you know how I feel." She paused for a moment, wondering how Dean would react to her next words. It didn't matter. She needed to say them. "There's never been anyone but you, Dean. It's you that I want. You that I need. It's you that I love."

Dean swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He knew why Leah was telling him this now; because so many things could have gone wrong and left one, or both, of them dead. He'd felt that same way the year before when he'd almost lost her to that damn chupacabra. It had been enough to shake him up and help him see that he wanted to be more than just her friend. Only once things had gotten a lot more serious than he'd ever intended, he got scared and stupid and threw it all away under the pretext that he was doing what was best for her.

Well, he sure as hell couldn't claim that he'd never made any mistakes, but he damn sure could say that he did learn from them.

"Leah, I...well, I..." he stuttered a bit, trying to figure out the best way to tell her how he felt.

"It's okay, Dean. I didn't say that expecting anything in return. I just needed to let you know how I feel, that's all." The last thing she'd wanted was for him to feel obligated now to say something he didn't mean. Not that she thought he would. He was still Dean Winchester, after all. But it was only fair that she let him off the hook.

"Oh. Okay." He grew silent for a minute, then blurted out. "But what if I want to say something?"

Leah lifted her head so she could see his face. "If you want to say something, I'm listening."

With a nod, Dean chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated his next words. "Okay. Here's the thing, Leah. I'm not good at this crap and you know that. You know me. You and Sammy, you're the only two people who have ever really understood me." He glanced over at her before continuing. "I love you, Leah. I might not say it much. Hell, I'll never say it much, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it. But you know that. Don't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered, wishing desperately that she could keep back the tears that would only embarrass Dean. Stubbornly, they filled her eyes anyway, then pushed their way down her cheeks. "I know that, Dean."

"How fucking sweet!"

Startled by the gruff voice, Leah shifted and came face-to-face with Nigel. She quickly turned her back to him, reaching for the shotgun that was lying near her feet, but his arm shot out to wrap securely around her neck. He yanked her back until she was pinned tightly against the seat while his left fist shot out, catching Dean on the jaw and snapping the hunters head sideways. Dean lost his grip on the steering wheel and the car lurched across the white line, headed straight into oncoming traffic. Reacting fast, he jerked on the wheel, sending the car back onto the right side of the road just as several cars rushed past with their horns blasting.

With the car under control, Dean started to hit the brakes but Manning shoved hard against his shoulder, forcing him up against the door. And then he felt the son of a bitch's hand at his back.

David had his gun.

As Leah gasped for breath and struggled against David's steel grip, the maniac's hollow laughter rang out. "You told Leah you love her, Dean. Now tell her goodbye."

Dean slammed down on the brakes, sending the car into a violent spin. As the Impala careened off the road, Dean flew sideways, his head slamming up hard against the window. The last thing he heard before darkness took over was the sound of the gun going off beside him.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: I don't normally name the chapters but this one has won the title of 'The Chapter From Hell!" because it gave me such a difficult time! :)

* * *

Chapter 39

"Dean!"

Dean thought he heard someone calling him, but he couldn't be sure. The incessant throbbing that filled his aching head with the rapid cadence of his heartbeat made it rather difficult. Unsure of where he was or why his head hurt so bad, he waited, hoping that the pain and roaring thunder would ease and his memory would return. But then he heard the voice again through the drumming, and somehow he knew there was no time to wait. He tried to move, but a wave of nausea and a light pressure on his chest stopped him.

"Oh God!...did it...please..."

Fragmented words were breaking through the haze, inciting fear within him. He recognized that voice now. It was Leah's, and something was wrong. The panic in her tone was evident, weaving its way through the fog in his clouded mind and forcing him to fight for control of his senses. He had to help her, yet his mind and body seemed to be working against each other.

A sharp cry of pain breached the final wall of his inertia. Shaking himself free of the obscurity that held him, Dean slowly forced his eyes open, blinking several times before his vision was sufficiently clear. He heard his name again, only this time it was softer - no, it was weaker and there was no doubt now that Leah needed him. Doing his best to ignore the excruciating stabs of pain that left him certain his head was going to split in half, he targeted the nearby sounds of uneven, labored breathing and twisted toward them.

His slightly bleary gaze immediately collided with hers and he wrestled with his jumbled memories, desperate to put the pieces together. His lips moved, silently at first, until his low voice caught up and rumbled out.

"Leah. You hurt?" he asked, wishing his damned vision would clear enough for him to see her without the gray veil that left her features slightly distorted.

She didn't answer. Only put the question back on him. "You?"

"Asked you first." There was no mistaking the gravity of the situation, but he hoped she'd find some comfort in his weak attempt to tease her. Dean felt her cool fingertips brush his hand, which she held loosely on her lap. A touch meant to be reassuring, but its frailty only troubled him more.

"Shot." Her voice had grown more faint, barely above a whisper.

Shot? Did she say she'd been shot?

Reality slammed home as Dean remembered the scene that had played out before he lost consciousness. Manning grabbing his gun. The car spinning out of control. And the unmistakable sound of the gun going off.

Despite the queasiness that erupted in his stomach, Dean gave his head a brisk, desperate shake to try and knock back the blurry curtain. Leah's face was close to his, her head resting limply against the seat, her normally vibrant brown eyes dim and half closed. His gut clenched as fear coursed through his veins.

"No goddammit!" he raged. "Where, Leah? Where'd you get hit?" Striving to push aside not only his pain, but the near-paralyzing sense of despair that threatened to unnerve him, Dean leaned over her and began to check her body. His movements were a bit rougher than he'd intended, but all he could think about was finding the wound. Seeing exactly how bad it was. Saving her.

His fingers shook slightly as he found what he was looking for - a ragged, though fairly small exit wound just above her left breast. Her breathing was shallow, but he didn't hear any strange hissing sounds that might indicate a punctured lung. Easing her forward, he found the point of entry as well, then let her rest against the seat once more before dragging his t-shirt over his head and pressing it to the wound.

"Leah, I need you to keep this in place." he ordered.

He used a firm, commanding tone, hoping it would break through the pain and keep Leah focused. Taking her hand, he placed it over the shirt, showing her how much pressure she needed to exert, hoping she'd be able to maintain it if he had to let go. Though riddled with pain, she managed to press her palm against the makeshift bandage in an attempt to follow his lead.

"Good darlin'." he encouraged.

Dean sent a quick look over his shoulder to check on Nigel who was once again sprawled out across the backseat, unconscious. The mere sight of the man had him vehemently clamping his teeth together. Inside he was filled with insurmountable dread and seething rage, the combination urging him to find his gun and put a bullet between Nigel's eyes, but for Leah's sake he somehow managed to maintain solid control of his emotions. Helping her, getting her to a hospital, that was his main priority.

Leah let out a soft moan, and it drew Dean's attention back where it belonged. _Get your ass in gear, buddy boy,_ he warned himself. There might be time for retribution later, but right now there were other things to see to. Like whether or not the car would start, finding out where the nearest hospital was and getting in touch with Sam to make sure that asshole Manning had been sent to hell.

With his right hand still applying pressure to the wound to staunch the flow of blood, he used the left, albeit a bit awkwardly, to turn the key in the ignition. The Impala sputtered and whined and Dean quickly let up, muttering curse words under his breath. She had to start, she just had to.

"You okay, Leah?" he asked. She was looking at him with a glassy eyed expression, but she was conscious and that was good. Though with the pain she was feeling, she probably wouldn't agree with that at the moment.

"Perfect." she said, trying to reassure him with a weak smile.

Dean felt a tug in his chest. He wasn't going to lose this woman. He couldn't.

His eyes went to the rearview mirror, making sure Nigel hadn't moved. Even though Manning's cousin was immobile, the guy was still a threat until Sam verified that Manning wouldn't be able to make a return appearance. Dean had known that earlier, yet he'd let his guard down and Leah was the one paying the price. That wouldn't happen a second time. He turned the key once again and this time, the engine groaned but fired up.

"That's my baby!" he crooned, thankful she hadn't let them down.

Leaning close to Leah's ear, he whispered the three words that he hoped would give her comfort, then promised her she was going to be all right. Her only means of acknowledgement was a few sluggish blinks, then her eyes remained closed. Dean gave her wound one more quick check before giving the Impala a little gas and easing them toward the road.

Pulling his cell phone from his pants pocket, he first called information for the closest hospital, then hit his brother's number. With the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, he placed his hand over Leah's once again and waited for Sam to answer.

* * *

Sam stood silently beside the grave, watching as the flames performed their hypnotic dance. Every time he executed this ritual there was not only a sense of closure, but one of sadness as well. To him, each salt and burn symbolized yet another restless, angry soul. Another life that had ended in a way so tragic it left them trapped and embittered, existing solely to wreak havoc or exact revenge. Not what anyone would want as their final outcome. Not even David Manning.

Blake stood nearby, one forearm draped across the wooden handle of the shovel as he, too, gazed into the fire. Swiping at the perspiration that dribbled a lazy path from his temple to his chin, the hunter nodded toward the casket. "Another twisted fuck bites the dust, huh Sam?"

Sam glanced over, unsurprised by the man's cynical attitude. "Actually I was just thinking about what a tragic ending this is to a man's life."

Black eyebrows lifted, but to Sam's surprise, no snarky remark followed. Blake simply stared at him for a minute, then shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Guess you could look at it that way, too."

With no desire to delve into the subject any deeper, Sam dug his phone out of his coat pocket so he could try calling his brother once again. He'd attempted to reach him several times since torching the body, but hadn't been able to get through. And it seemed as though nothing had changed. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Damn!" Sam swore softly as he tucked the phone away. Manning's spirit was gone, no doubt about that, but he was beginning to wonder if something else was wrong. Dean should have answered by now. Frustration mounting, he tossed several shovelfuls of dirt into the grave to extinguish the dwindling flames, more than ready now to cover their tracks in case he had to head out in search of his brother and Leah.

Stepping forward to help, Blake dug into the pile of dark earth and the two hunters moved in silence, diligently working to restore some semblance to the dead man's burial site. They'd put quite a dent in the mound of dirt when Blake stopped and offered up an idea.

"Hey Sam," he said, swiping at his brow. "Why don't you take the truck and head back toward Amy's? You can look for that flashy car of your brother's along the way."

Sam shook his head and kept shoveling. "Take too long for you to do this alone. Dean said they were on their way here, so it's probably better that I wait for them. I'm sure they're fine. "

"Maybe. But I know it's eating away at you cause you haven't been able to reach him." He dug into the pile once again as he spoke. "Besides, I know I'll feel a hell of a lot better once I know Leah's okay. I'll get this done, don't worry." he promised. "Then I'll call a cab and have them pick me up on the main road."

It was tempting, but Sam had no idea where the couple was. Dean had said he was on the way to the cemetery so they could end up passing each other. He continued to fill in the grave as he mulled the idea over. "I don't know, Blake. I'd hate to..."

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "It's Dean." he told Blake, relief flooding him as he saw the name. "Dean, thank God! Where..."

Dean quickly cut him off. "Sammy! It's done right? Manning's gone?"

"Yeah, we're filling in..."

"Leah's been shot. I'm on my way to Norman Regional Hospital. It's on Porter Avenue. Got that? Porter Ave. Get there as soon as you can. Tell Amy and her parents."

The line went dead before Sam could say anything. He tossed the shovel down as he hurried toward Blake. "Leah's been shot." he started to explain. "I need..."

"Whoa! Shot? How the hell did that happen?" Blake dropped his own shovel, his hand digging into his pocket for his keys. "Why the hell didn't your god damned brother take care of her?"

He started toward his truck, but Sam caught his arm in a tight grip, stopping his progress.

"I need to take you up on that offer. Can I use the truck while you finish up?" he asked.

Blake yanked his arm free, but instead of moving for the parked vehicle, he went over to gather up their tools. "There's no way in hell I'm not going. The morning shift can finish filling in this bastard's grave."

Sam grimaced. He hated to leave the grave as it was, but he had no choice. Blake was determined to go along and it was the man's truck. Besides, even if they'd finished covering the coffin, it wasn't as if the crew wouldn't notice the churned up ground in the morning.

"Fine." Sam snatched up his things and the two hurried to the vehicle, tossing the tools in back. As they climbed into the cab, the hunter's earlier accusation weighed heavily on Sam's mind. He knew in his heart that his brother had done everything within his power to keep Leah safe. Dean would have gladly taken the bullet for her, in fact, and Blake should know that.

"Look, Blake, I don't know what happened, but we both know how Dean feels about Leah. I'm sure he did everything he could to…"

"To what, Sam? Protect her?" Blake asked as they wound their way through the cemetery. "Guess it wasn't enough, was it?" He held up a hand, cutting off Sam's reply. "Spare me, okay? I know how you feel about your brother but I damn sure don't want to hear it right now. Just tell me where we're headed."

"Porter Avenue. Norman Regional Hospital." Sam told him as they pulled out onto the main road.

As they drove in silence, Sam wondered what the hell had gone wrong. How had Leah gotten shot? Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Amy's number, wondering just what in the world he was supposed to say. From Dean's distressed tone and the briefness of his call, he had to reason that the injury was more than a mere flesh wound, but with so little information it wasn't going to be easy; they'd have questions he wouldn't be able to answer. Amy's parents were probably with her by now and he thought about their reaction. He hoped it wouldn't be similar to Blake's, but it wouldn't surprise him in the least if it was. Ed had been quick to point the finger at Dean the year before when Leah had been attacked by a chupacabra. Of course, nothing that Ed and Kate, or even Blake thought would compare to what was going on in his brother's head. It was pretty much a guarantee that Dean was already blaming himself for this whole damn mess, no matter how it had come about.

"Sam?"

The sound of Amy's voice dragged him back into the moment and with a heavy heart, he delivered the bad news.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: Another tough chapter for me. Decided to post it anyway, but at least I feel I have some direction now on which way to take things. Again, thanks to everyone who continues to follow along and offer feedback on the chapters! It's greatly appreciated!! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Mr. Palmer, you can not go back there!"

Marlene DeMarco had been a nurse for nearly twelve years so she wasn't rattled by the young man's aggressive behavior. In fact, over the years she'd seen much, much worse. This was a classic case of fear for a loved ones life, but it could still be controlled with patience and reassuring words. Straightening her spine, she refrained from touching him so as not to send out any combative signals, placed her body solidly between his and the double doors he was trying to get through and used a calm but stern voice.

Dean's fists clenched as he fought to control the overpowering need to take a swing at something. Or more like someone; namely the miserable person who was blocking his way. Though he knew his anger would be better unleashed against the battered cousin of David Manning, it was this middle-aged nurse who was tempting fate at the moment. It would be so easy to lay her out cold; just one strategically placed punch would do it and he'd be on his way to find Leah.

"You don't understand." he said, and was about to explain when she cut him off.

"I do understand. Your girlfriend's been shot and you're worried about her, but _you_ must understand that I can't allow you into the operating room. Take a moment and think about this. You know that you would only be in the doctor's way, distracting him from helping her and I know you don't want that. She's in good hands. Dr. Grandin is an excellent surgeon." She eyed him with concern, noting a bruised area on the left side of his forehead. "Looks to me as if you're in need of some care yourself. Why don't we have someone check that out while you're waiting?"

"I'm fine." he growled, taking a quick step to his left, then another forward in an attempt to get past the nurse. "I just want to go back there. I swear I won't get in the way."

She countered Dean's movements as she held up a hand, signaling to someone behind him. "I'm sure you won't because you're going to have someone take a look at your head. Tell me what happened."

"You already know..." he started to say, then stopped as he caught sight of a husky male attendant easing up beside him with a wheelchair. A quick perusal assured Dean he could take him if necessary so his gaze snapped back to the nurse. "She was shot."

The R.N. nodded. "Yes, that much I know. Now, tell me what happened to _you_." Feeling comfortable enough now with the male nurse there, she reached out and gingerly touched Dean's left temple. "Your concern for you girlfriend is rightly placed, but she's getting help. Your focus needs to be on yourself at this point because you're clearly injured, too."

With his eyes glued to the small window centered in the door behind the woman, Dean shrugged and told her. "I hit my head." Noticing someone in green scrubs exiting a room in back he lurched forward, hoping the person might have news about Leah. "Someone just came out of the room!"

The large attendant wrapped a beefy hand around Dean's arm and hauled him back, depositing him firmly into the wheelchair. Dean sat with a huff, instinct causing his hand to ball into a fist and shoot out, but the other man caught his wrist before contact could be made.

"We don't want to go there, mister. Not with the shape you're in." the attendant warned with a shake of his bald head.

Tugging his arm out of the man's grasp, Dean scowled up at him. Mr. Clean was damn lucky that his head was pounding too hard to fight or baldy wouldn't stand a chance! What the hell was the guy's problem anyway? And that nurse's? Why wouldn't they just let him go back there so he could be with Leah? He needed to see her, to know she was okay. Christ, they didn't understand! By the time he'd pulled up in front of the E.R. she'd looked so pale and her breathing had been so shallow he'd thought it had stopped. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

Green eyes lifted as he tried to appeal to the female blockade one more time. "I just, she can't...After they took her in back someone came out and told me something about checking the damage from the bullet and cleaning the wound. I need to know more. I need to know that she's okay. Come on, help me out here."

The young man's voice cracked and it tugged at Marlene's heart. She could see the fear and desperation in his eyes, could hear it in his words and she truly wanted to help him but there were rules to follow and for good cause. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't find another way to try to ease his plight as well as get him in back to be examined.

"I'll tell you what, if you let Vinny take you in back so someone can look at your head, I'll see what I can find out about your girlfriend. Deal?" It was the best she could do, and she hoped he'd realize it was actually a lot considering the overwhelming amount of people in there tonight. She'd be lucky to find a spare moment to check on the girl.

The last thing Dean wanted was to leave that doorway, preferring to stand vigil in case a lapse in guard duty allowed him to slip in and search for Leah, but he supposed her offer would have to do. The rational side of him pushed to accept it because he knew they were only doing their job; he knew he couldn't walk in on her surgery. It was just that there was so much at stake, he didn't want to be god damned rational. He just wanted to see Leah until he was certain she was really okay.

The woman squatted down before him and placed her warm hand over his. "Mr. Palmer, do we have a deal?"

Damn! "Yeah, we have a deal. You know her name, right? Leah Chandler." At her nod, he asked, "And you'll come and find me? Tell me what you find out as soon as you can?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I promise. I'll check on Leah as soon as I can and then I'll find you."

* * *

So much for freakin promises! Dean fumed, silently cursing the bitch of a nurse who hadn't come to find him. He hurried back to the busy waiting room after enduring the "simple and quick" MRI that the doctor had ordered. That test had actually killed nearly half an hour. Now he had to find someone who could tell him how Leah was doing.

Scanning the area, he easily spotted the bald headed attendant who'd shoved him into the wheelchair earlier, but the nurse he'd dealt with was nowhere in sight. His jaw set with rigid determination, he moved toward the check-in desk where he planned to get word on Leah's condition, even if it meant raising lots and lots of hell. He was halfway there when he thought he heard someone call his name. Glancing back, he saw Amy rushing towards him; her parents, Sam as well as Blake Kendall all trailing closely behind.

"Oh thank God!" Amy threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Dean, are you okay?"

His eyes flashed wide at the unexpected contact, but he tempered the urge to immediately disengage himself from the embrace. After only a few seconds, she stepped back and he could see the slight puffiness around her eyes, a telltale sign she'd been crying. Like Leah, it was something Amy rarely did.

"I'm good," he told her, and then fired off the barrage of questions. "You know Leah's in surgery, right? They took her back there then sent me off for some dumb ass test and I haven't heard anything. Have you? What the hell is going on? How is she?"

"We've been here about twenty minutes and they haven't offered up much." Ed said, his voice tight with emotion. As the small group gathered close, he told Dean what they knew, which was very little. "They said that the bullet had broken her shoulder blade and some ribs and they needed to clean out the wound."

Leah's stepmother, Kate, inched forward, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "What happened, Dean? They won't give us any details. Who, who shot Leah? And why? Why did he shoot her? Who would want to hurt her?"

Staring uncertainly into the anguished woman's damp eyes, Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, then quickly tucked his trembling hand into the front pocket of his jeans. What was it she was really asking? Where was he when Leah was shot? Why hadn't he stopped it from happening, or maybe, why hadn't he taken the bullet for her? Hell, she _should_ ask those questions - they were the very ones he'd been asking himself over and over.

His nerves were wound tight and there was a slow burn coiling inside his stomach; the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was bare his guilt to the equally distraught woman standing before him, but she wanted answers. She deserved answers. However, even though Kate Chandler knew about Amy's empathetic abilities, she lived in denial - choosing to believe her daughter had had psychological issues instead - so she hadn't been told about what Ed and Leah were involved with. Which meant he couldn't tell her the truth and there hadn't been any time for him to come up with a plausible explaination. Not for Kate. Not for the cops. All he'd been able to think about was whether or not Leah would live through this.

Opening his mouth, Dean searched for the words that Kate needed to hear, but he was at a complete loss. Hell, he knew what it was that she really wanted to hear. What she desperately needed to know but wouldn't ask straight out - why had he failed to protect the young woman that she loved? The woman that _he_ loved. And there _was_ no explanation for that.

"We can hear the details later." It was Sam, his hazel eyes burning intensely as he moved to his brother's side. Sam knew what Dean was feeling. Guilt. Anger. Disappointment. And all of it was pointed inward, at himself. No matter the reason, Leah had ended up shot and Dean was taking the blame. With that eating away at him, he might not have even come up with a feasible story. "Right now we just need to..."

"Actually, it might be a good idea to go over the details right now."

All heads turned in unison toward the deep male voice that had interrupted them. The portly police detective, who had unobtrusively joined their group, let his dark gaze drift slowly over each one of them before coming to rest on Dean's tightly drawn features. With a curt nod, he said, "I'd like to have a word with you, if I could. I understand Miss Chandler is still in surgery so I think now would be a good time to get this out of the way."

Other than a slight clenching of his jaw, Dean showed no signs of concern as he agreed. "Sure, but I want to stay close. In case." He turned to Sam, "You let me know if you hear something."

"You know it." Sam assured him. His lips were drawn into a thin line as he eyed his older brother. Dean's calm exterior was a brilliant disguise, hiding the anxiety that Sam knew was churning beneath the surface. It was difficult dealing with the cops on any level, let alone in a situation that involved the two of them as deeply as this one did, but if anyone could get around the law, it was Dean.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Anytime your ready, Mr. Palmer." the detective said.

He wore a bland expression but Dean knew it was all part of the game cops played. Show no emotion; try and let the suspect do all the talking and hope sooner or later he hung himself. Well, that wasn't going to happen. One way or another there was a way out of this mess and he was gonna have to find it.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Dean started. It was a stall. He knew it. This Detective Falk probably knew it. But his mind had been too wrapped around what was happening in that surgery room to fabricate a story. _Think, damn it!_ He had to come up with something, and fast, to save all their asses.

Problem was he couldn't focus, the gnawing in the pit of his stomach had intensfied, giving him this strong sense that something was wrong. He tried to push it down, not wanting to believe that there was even the slightest chance Leah was in danger. They'd said they only needed to clean the wound, how bad could that be? Still, the uneasy feeling lingered and the only thing that was going to help was shaking this damn cop as quick as possible so he could get some answers about Leah's condition.

"Look, I can..." he started to say, but then the detective stepped toward him, closing the small distance. Falk gripped his shoulder and squeezed lightly in a sympathetic, comforting gesture.

"You can relax. Just tell me what you know. I more than understand. See, the truth is, sometimes this job is hard to do. I feel like I have to intrude upon people in their most grievous hour." He spoke softly, as if taking Dean into his confidence. "Take your situation, for example. I understand how difficult it must be. First you have to report your girlfriend missing, then you somehow find her and she's been shot. And worse, you end up having to bring not only her in, but someone else as well. I want you to take a minute, compose yourself, then try and tell me what you can. I'll keep this interview as brief as possible so you can get back to waiting with your family. Maybe you can start by telling me the deceased's name."

Dean stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out the cop's angle. Why the hell was the guy playing the sympathy card? What was Falk up to? He closed his eyes momentarily and tried to think like this man, figure out his ploy, but then it hit him - no matter what he was planning, Officer Devious may have actually just helped him out. Apparently Nigel was dead, which meant there'd be nobody to contradict the story he manufactured. Why not stick close to the truth and blame it all on Manning's weak ass cousin? There'd only be a few lies, a few changes to cover up the fact that it had been a ghostly possession behind it all.

"Deceased? The guy I brought in is dead?"

The corners of the large man's thin lips dipped down. "You hadn't heard?" Scratching the top of his head with blunt, dirty fingernails, Andrew Falk said, "No, I suppose you wouldn't have. He was pronounced d.o.a. Interesting that he'd been shot, too. Of course tests will determine if he was shot by the same type of gun as your girl, though there's no doubt in my mind he was."

Dean fought to keep his own expression even as he took it all in. Here we go, he thought. it's all pointing towards me. He thinks I shot both of them - Nigel and **Leah**. _Time to start talking, Dean._

"Mr. Palmer? The deceased's name? Do you know it?" the detective urged.

Dean ran through the drill. Eye contact was important to cops, and a steady tone. Keep the info minimal and stick as close to the truth as possible, less chance to trip yourself up later with contradictions. With that in mind, he inhaled a slow, deep breath through his nose and slowly released it. Then he began to lay out the story that he hoped like hell would keep him out of jail.

"The guy's name is...was Nigel. He's the cousin of a guy Leah worked with last year. From what the son of a bitch told me tonight, he'd always had a thing for her. I guess he lost it when he found out we were back in town. Started following us around and..."

"You ever see him following you?" The detective interrupted as he began writing in the small notepad he'd pulled from the pocket of his rumpled suit coat.

"Yeah, I did," he lied. "but I didn't know who he was. And Leah never got a good look at him. Then this morning he grabbed her outside a t-shirt shop, but obviously I didn't know it was him at the time. Her family decided to call you guys as soon as she disappeared. Oh and great job, by the way. You boys jumped right on that."

Glancing up at Dean, brows knitted together, he said, "Sarcasm won't help you out here, son. I'm on your side." He paused, just long enough to make a point. "Right?"

"Yeah. Right." Tired of dealing with the cop's bullshit, Dean looked over the guy's shoulder in search of Sam or Amy. He wished like hell that there was some word on Leah. How long did that sort of surgery take, anyway?

Following Dean's gaze, Falk sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to do this right now, and I also know your attitude is nothing personal, but I need to get the facts straight. Two people were shot tonight and one of 'em is dead. So, do you think this was some sort of revenge on this," he quickly scoured his notes in search of the name. "Nigel guys part? Had your girlfriend Leah ever dated him or..."

"No, never." Dean offered, shaking his head. "She barely knew him. I don't know that I'd call it revenge. Maybe he was just pissed because he knew he couldn't have her so he decided to do something about it. Like I said, Leah worked with his cousin David, David Manning. That guy had issues, too. Go talk to some of the other women the sick shit worked with. They'll back it up. They were both seriously messed up, okay? Manning and Nigel."

That seemed to pique Falk's interest. "You know how I can reach this David Manning?"

"I've heard mediums work." Dean couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction by the confused look on the man's face. "They communicate with the dead."

The detective's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "He's dead?" More writing. "Interesting."

Yeah, sure was. If this joker only knew the half of it. But to the cop, the reality was that two guys somehow involved with him and Leah were dead. Interesting scenario for Falk, but it didn't look too damn good for him. It was more than clear that he had become the main focus in all this. And even worse, he had to admit that from their viewpoint it made perfect sense.

"Okay, I'll be sure to check into that." the detective said. "I'll talk to some of those women. Now, how long have you known about this Nigel fella's obsession with your girl?"

"Only a couple of hours. First time he mentioned it was when he called to say he was the one who'd taken Leah and to tell me where I could find them. After I got there, I managed to get her away from him. We made it to my car, but so did he. And if I still had doubts at that point, he made his obsession perfectly clear when he jumped into the backseat of my car and held a gun to her head."

Falk's fingers were flying across the paper as he hurried to write all the information down. "Wait, you're telling me he called and told you where she was? As in, he wanted to confront you? And you didn't call the cops - why?"

Unable to suppress a look of disgust, Dean let the cop know exactly how he felt about that last question. "Call you? We did call you, remember? The missing person report? And you didn't do shit about it. I knew who had her and where she was and I wasn't gonna wait around for..."

"For what? Her to get shot?" He glared at Dean. "When did that happen, by the way? Before or after _you _shot Nigel?"

_Shit!_ He needed to watch his temper, think before he ran his mouth because he needed to be the one in control, telling the cop what he wanted, when he wanted. He couldn't afford to let the detective lead him into saying the wrong thing. "I didn't exactly shoot him." Before the cop could respond, Dean explained. "After I found them and tried to get Leah out of there, he pulled the gun on us. It went off when we were wrestling for control of it and clipped him in the side. That gave me and Leah time to get away. Like I said, we made it to the car, but so did he."

Rubbing his chin, Falk's head bobbed up and down as he contemplated his next question. After a moment, he asked, "That also when you bashed his skull in? He had severe trauma to the head as well."

Dean had forgotten about the blood that covered half of Nigel's head. Obviously David had taken his frustration out on his cousin. How the hell to explain that one? Should he say that happened during the battle for the gun?

Thankfully, he didn't have to figure it out. They were interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Excuse me."

The men turned at the same time, Falk upset with the distraction, Dean grateful for it. It was the very nurse who had failed to keep her earlier promise to follow up on Leah's condition. Biting back the nasty remark that sprang to mind, Dean instead asked, "You ever find out how Leah's doing?"

She seemed genuinely contrite. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back to you sooner, Mr. Palmer, but things are crazy here tonight. I did just learn that Dr. Grandin has come out of surgery. He's going to speak with Leah's family right now. You might want to join them as soon as possible."

Her somber expression and the underlying urgency in her tone brought Dean's earlier fears to light. The unfathomable sense of dread returned full force and without another word to the detective, he pushed his way past the man, heading for the far corner of the room.

"We're not finished, Mr. Palmer. We'll need to talk later." Falk called after him.

Dean waved a hand in the air in acknowledgement. "Sure thing." He knew what the cop was really saying...don't leave town.

The nurse caught up to him, leading him through double doors and into a small waiting area where everyone had gathered. As soon as they saw him, the small group rushed to greet him, upset about the amount of time the detective had held him. After he'd assured them everything was fine, Sam leaned in close, concern evident in the crinkling of his eyes and the firm set of his mouth.

"Seriously, you okay?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "I will be as soon as this friggin doctor gets out here and tells us what's going on."

"I know, but I'm sure Leah's fine. What's the deal with this cop? Was it just the standard stuff or do you think he'll be a problem? I mean, if he thinks..."

He quickly cut his brother off. "It'll work out, Sam. I got it under control." At least, he sure as hell hoped he did. He'd tried to cover the most important details and was pretty sure he had. Except for Nigel's head wound. But that shouldn't be a big issue. Either way, this Falk guy was suspicious, assuming right off Dean had done _all _the shooting so he'd just have to stick with his story and hope that once the guy talked to some of David's coworkers, he'd be convinced the story was on the level. There'd be time later to brief Sam on the details and once Leah was feeling up to it, he'd run them by her as well. It wasn't as if he'd strayed that far from the truth.

"I hope so, Dean. But we should talk about it before you deal with that detective again." Sam insisted.

Noticing the doctor approaching, he hastily agreed, then set his attention to the slender, middle-aged man who'd joined them. Dean studied the physician's tightly drawn face, took in the slightly slumped shoulders. Christ. The guy didn't just look tired, he looked like he was about to lay some bad news on them. Clenching his jaw, he stepped closer just as the doctor began to speak.

"You're Leah Chandler's family?" he asked.

Ed nodded as he waited for the news, one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, the other around his daughter's. "How is she?"

Dr. Grandin cleared his throat and scanned the faces that stared ominously back at him. "I was able to clean the wound with no problem whatsoever. The bullet did some damage, obviously. Her shoulder, a few ribs, but it did exit which is good." He paused to draw in a slow deep breath. "But I'm afraid some complications arose and..."

Nearly everyone spoke up at the same time, their voices rising in unison as the impact of his words hit them.

Ed immediately pushed forward. His face was flushed and his breathing forced as he urged the doctor for a simple explanation. "Complications?! What the hell does that mean? What happened? Is my daughter all right?"

The doctor instinctively took a step back and held up his hands. "Please, let me explain. Please." It grew silent and he continued. "The procedure seemed to be going along smoothly, then we noticed the change in her vital signs. Increased heart rate, drop in her blood pressure. The anesthesiologist reacted quickly however we're not sure what triggered off the allergic reaction. We use a mixture of several medications and..."

"What the hell does all that mean?" Dean interrupted, unable to control the fear roiling through him. His fists clenched at his sides, the ache in his chest unbearable as he forced the words out. "Just tell us, God damn it! Is Leah okay or not?"

Dr. Grandin slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been awhile since I visited Dean and Leah and it felt good to get back to them. Here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 42**

There it was again. That strange sound. Nothing distinct, no words; just a low, vibrating hum that had a haunting quality to it, like a subway train rumbling through a tunnel. Leah had no idea what it was, where it came from or what caused it, and despite knowing that those were issues that should concern her, at the moment none of them mattered.

Because when the odd sound arrived, so did Dean.

She waited patiently, afraid that any other response would bring things to an abrupt end. That had happened once before. She'd grown restless when it had started and in a heartbeat, everything had gone still, the opportunity to see Dean vanishing as quickly as it had begun. And then she'd ended up back in the room. God, she hated that room! It was the bane of her existence, reminding her of the small bedchamber that David Manning had held her captive in. Not in the way it looked; there was no printed wallpaper or old fashioned quilts, only plain white walls with plain white furnishings; but in the way it felt. Like a prison. Like a cold, barren, sterile prison.

The sound was growing louder and there was an accompanying swirl of light that started as a pinpoint, then slowly expanded until it completely surrounded her. It wouldn't be long now. Holding her breath, Leah remained motionless until the noise receded and the light grew dim. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear them and experienced a sudden, sharp tug on her heart as the beautiful face of the man she loved came into view. Dean was beside her, his head resting on her arm, his eyes closed.

Maybe he was sleeping. God, she hoped so. He always looked so tired when she saw him. Tired and sad.

"Dean."

She said his name softly, just a whisper, but the truth was she could have shouted it and the result would have been the same - nothing. No response at all. She'd tried to speak to him each time the loud hum and bright glow had brought him to her, but Dean couldn't hear her. He would just watch her with a lost, vacant look in his eyes. As though he could see her, her body at least, yet he had no idea that she was with him. How many times had that happened now? Over how many days? Or was it months? She had no idea. There was no concept of time where she was.

_Where she was._ If only she knew. Some sort of limbo, perhaps. She could remember everything. Her childhood, her family and friends, all the hunts she'd been on. Even being shot by Nigel. Or rather, David, who was possessing Nigel. It was what had happened after that that remained a mystery. She'd woken up all alone in that God forsaken room, unable to leave it until the noises had started and she'd been given these occasional glimpses of Dean.

Though they were brief, Leah had noticed that the visits did seem to be gradually increasing a little each time. It was a good sign, she imagined. A sign that things would begin to make sense and then she could find her way back. Back to her life. Back to Dean. An unbearable urge to touch him struck and she decided to take the risk, hurriedly reaching out. It was a moot gesture, she was certain he wouldn't be able to feel her anymore than he could hear her, but doing it would be a much needed balm to her aching soul. Her fingertips grazed the rigid, stubbled edge of his jaw - and she _felt_ the prickly hairs as she brushed over them! A ripple of adrenaline spiraled out, racing along her arm and scattering throughout her body.

She could feel him! She could feel Dean!

* * *

Sam's brow furrowed in concern as he stood in the narrow doorway watching his older brother. Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the hospital room's uncomfortable chairs, his head resting on Leah's arm, the fingers of his left hand entwined with hers. The poor guy looked like hell and probably felt ten times worse, seeing as how he'd barely eaten or gotten any sleep in five agonizingly long days. The only thing he _had _done was sit by Leah's side, refusing to leave until the nurses kicked him out, and even then only staying away until it was safe to sneak back in.

Apparently the night crew had finally taken pity on him, Sam mused, or had simply flat out gotten tired of chasing him away, because there was a pillow and blanket tucked behind his back.

"Is he sleeping?" Amy asked, edging in front of Sam so she could see into the room.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, but if so, I doubt it's been for long. We really need to get him out of here for a couple of hours, Ame."

She nodded in total agreement. Dean was barely hanging on, growing more irritated and obnoxious by the day which wasn't doing anyone any good. And with that stupid cop still lurking around it was simply the makings of a huge disaster.

"Maybe I should try talking to him." she offered.

Sam couldn't help but grimace at the suggestion. "You?"

Amy shot him a surprised look. "Yes, me."

"Talk to Dean?"

Surprise turned into exasperation. "Yes, Sam. Me. Talk to Dean. Maybe I can convince him to go by my place for a little while. I mean, there's always someone here with Leah so he should realize that if something changes while he happens to be taking care of a few necessities like eating, sleeping and bathing, we'd call him."

"Amy, you can't talk to him under normal conditions. Do you really think when he's like this you're gonna be able to get through to him?"

She gave him an are-you-out-of-your-mind stare down. "If by 'this' you mean ready to rip someone's head off and shove it up their nether regions, then you should know by now, Sam Winchester, that that _is_ his normal condition when I'm around."

Glancing down at her, Sam caught the unmistakable look of determination and knew there was no sense in arguing with her. He'd lose. Besides, she did have a point. She was used to dealing with the blunt force of Dean's aggression, unlike her parents and each of the doctors and nurses who had tried to deal with him and quickly backed down. Hell, even he himself had, but he'd only eased up because he knew how badly Dean was hurting, that he needed time to adjust to what had happened. And time to come to terms with the possibility that even if Leah woke from the coma, she might never fully recover from this ordeal.

Brushing his cheek, Amy's features softened. "Let me try, Sam. We both know this is how he's coping, but we can't let him hurt himself in the process. I promise to be gentle."

That scared the hell out of him, but he agreed. "Okay, give it a try."

Amy slipped into the room and headed quietly for the bed. She was halfway there when Dean suddenly sat up in the chair, his back stiff and his eyes wide and wild. Assuming he'd had a nightmare, she hurried toward him, hoping to offer whatever comfort he might be willing to accept, but before she could reach him he fell forward, his large body covering her sister's smaller frame.

"Leah! Leah!"

Frightened by the sudden outburst, she and Sam rushed into the room. As Sam grabbed his brother and attempted to pull him back, Amy tried to see if Leah was all right. Dean had been gripping her sister's arms as he called her name and Amy worried that he might have pulled out some of the tubes that were attached.

"Damn it! Let go, Sam!" Dean's voice cracked as he barked out the order and tried to shove his brother away.

"What the hell is it, Dean?" Sam asked, worried that either Leah had stopped breathing or that his sibling was actually starting to lose it.

"She's awake! Christ, Sam she's awake! She touched me! She touched me!" By the frenzied expression on Dean's face, Sam had no doubt that something had happened. The only question was, was it a dream, wishful thinking...or dementia.

"Dean! Calm down, okay? You gotta calm down first, then we can talk about it." Still seeing no sign of rational thought behind the rounded green eyes, Sam tried a different tactic. "Listen to me! If you don't chill out, the nurses are gonna hear you and kick your ass outta here for good. You're not family, remember? They can do that. Is that what you want?"

That worked. Dean drew in several ragged breaths through his nose which he slowly exhaled through his mouth, his chest heaving as he did. Dragging a shaky hand over his face, he glanced at Sam and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm good." His gaze darted to the door to verify the absence of any Nazi nurses, then returned to his brother. "How long have you been here? Didn't you see it? Come on, man, you must have seen it! Leah..." He turned and stared down at her still form. "I swear. I swear she did, Sam. She touched me."

Working to keep his expression devoid of cynicism, the younger Winchester studied Leah as she lay sedentarily beside them, then shot a curious look at Amy. Catching the unspoken question, Amy gave a slight shake of her head to confirm his own thoughts. Nothing had changed. Sam gently laid his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed.

"Dean, look, you're stressed out and tired..."

Dean shook him off and leaned over the bed again, softly cupping Leah's cheek. "Come on, baby." he whispered. "Do it again. Come on, Leah."

A moment of panic passed between Sam and Amy. They felt as if they were watching some sort of mental meltdown and neither knew what to do. After a moment of listening to Dean's gentle pleads, Sam spoke up. "Dean, she might be able to hear you, but she didn't touch you. You fell asleep and must have been dreaming. Why don't you go to Amy's for awhile? Just, I don't know, eat something and take a short nap. We're here with her, she'll be okay."

Expecting a full out attack, Sam was stunned with the quiet response he received. "No. No, I'm good. I just, uh, I need some coffee and, uh..." Then Dean stopped and faced his brother. "You know what, you're right. Yeah, I need to go."

He brushed a soft kiss over Leah's lips, whispered something in her ear, then snatched his keys from his pants pocket and headed for the door. With a glance back, Dean said, "Keep a close eye on her. I won't be long."

* * *

Dean glanced at his watch. He'd been at the library for almost two hours. Damn it! He hated being away from Leah for so long but he'd hoped that by gaining a deeper understanding of comas, and even some insight into out of body experiences, he might find a way to get to her. He hadn't found a whole hell of a lot, and what little he did find didn't seem all that helpful. Closing the book in front of him, he added it to the large stack he'd accumulated and let out a sigh of frustration.

So much for that brainstorm. He scrubbed his hands over the top of his head then pressed the tips of his fingers to his temples. _Think, Dean!_ _What the hell are you supposed to do?_ Leah had reached out to him, that he was certain of. Sammy might have doubts, believe it was his brain shorting out on lack of sleep, but there wasn't the goddamned tiniest bit of uncertainty on his part. Leah had stroked his face, traced a path along the left side of his chin. He knew her touch better than he knew anything else in the entire freakin world and that's what he'd experienced. He wasn't going crazy and he hadn't been dreaming.

So now what? Just sit back and wait for it to happen again? Did it mean she was starting to come out of the coma? Or...or could it mean she was slipping further into it?

"Sonofabitch!" he swore, wishing he could punctuate his frustration by beating his fists on the top of the table.

"Now now. Is that the sort of language appropriate for a library?"

Startled, Dean swung around in his seat and faced the unwelcome visitor. "Falk. What the hell do you want?"

"Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, the portly detective dropped onto one of the small wooden seats across from Dean's.

"If I said yes, would you leave?" Dean ground out, his temper already piqued.

Falk barked out a soft laugh, drawing the attention of a few nearby patrons. "Afraid not."

"Fine. Then _I _will." He started to stand up, but the detective wrapped a beefy hand around his arm.

"Sit down. Dean." Seeing the impact the use of that name had on the younger man, Falk released him and sighed. "Yes, I know that's your name. Besides hearing your family and the hospital staff call you that - nice touch claiming it's your middle name, by the way - I, uh..." Grabbing one of the books from the nearby stack, the detective glanced at the cover and continued, " I did some research of my own. Did you really think you could hide who you are from me, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean did as suggested, sitting down heavily as the words sank in. This was _not_ what he needed at the moment. How could he help Leah if he was in jail? "Look, whatever you think..."

Holding up his hand, Falk stopped him. "Nope. Don't need any lame ass lies, son. I know who you are and I know what you're wanted for. But that's not my concern."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, totally baffled by the screwy comment the cop had thrown at him. "I don't, uh, I don't think I heard you right."

"Oh, you heard me." Resting his forearms on the table, he studied the younger man for a moment, then spoke in a low, conspiratorial voice. "I don't give one damn about what they claim you did in St. Louis. Besides, if Dean Winchester really commited those crimes, he's already paid for them. After all, he's dead. Right?"

Without the slightest clue as to what the guy was up to, Dean contemplated his options, which were sorely limited. Lie or play this out. Unfortunately, it was one crappy game they were playing. Not only was his future at stake, but quite possibly Leah's, as well. What the hell was Falk's deal? He was pursuing the shootings relentlessly, lurking on the sidelines day after day as though it were some newsworthy case, but he was the only cop who apparantly gave a shit. Nobody else had come around. Nobody else had asked questions.

Why?

Leaning across the tabletop until they were mere inches apart, Dean decided it was time to turn this around and put the detective on the hotseat for a change. "I know you've been hanging around the hospital. Watching me, my brother. Leah's family. Strange that nobody else from the local p.d. is. So tell me, Falk, if I were to do some research on you, would I find out that you're not even a real cop?"

A slow, lopsided grin touched the man's lips as he lightly tapped Dean's forehead. "I see you're finally thinking. About time." The smile faded. "You should have been asking that question a few days ago. True, your girl's in bad shape, but you and Sam, you need to stay sharp. Now, you answer a question for me. You like to hunt, Dean?"

Thoroughly floored by the comment, Dean managed to keep his expression bland. Obviously the guy knew more about him and Sam than Dean had originally suspected. Still, he wasn't about to share information, not until he learned more about this 'cop'.

"And hurt Bambi? Not my style."

Falk chuckled. "You are quite the smart ass, aren't you? All right, why don't you tell me what your style is, then?" He paused, but seeing no answer forthcoming, glanced around to make sure there was nobody lingering within listening distance before continuing. "Let me take a shot at it, okay? I think you're more into chasing a rather unusual breed." When Dean still failed to answer, he said, "Look, I know exactly what you do. You and Sam and others like you."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been awhile but I've finally gotten around to working on another chapter. I feel bad for leaving poor Leah hanging in that coma for so long! :0 Again, thank you all so much for following the story. Hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Dean leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, giving the impression he hadn't a care in the world, but in truth, because Falk had him at a disadvantage he was pretty pissed. Under normal circumstances he would be the one with the edge, having conducted a background check of his own before allowing this confrontation to take place. He might have even had a little fun screwing with the guy because something told him the cop wasn't a serious threat. But things were far from normal so all he wanted to do was find out what the ulterior motive was behind this visit so he could get back to Leah.

"Look, another time and I'd have enjoyed this little game you're playing, but right now I've got more important things on my mind. Why not make this easier for both of us and just tell me what it is you want so I can tell you to fuck off?"

The detective grimaced. "What makes you think I want something, son?"

Dean 's eyes narrowed as he snapped, "First of all, I'm not your son. And second, everybody wants something. Everybody has an angle. So what the hell is yours?"

Falk let out a low whistle. "You have a short fuse, Dean. But you should at least try and be nice to someone who wants to help you."

Short fuse? The jack off had no idea but if he didn't get to the point soon he'd find out first hand just how short it was. "Help me? What could you possibly help me with, Falk?"

"I can help you get Leah back. See, I know what's happening to her and I know what you can do about it because there was a time when I was in the exact same situation." The detective noted the spark of interest that flashed in Dean's eyes and knew he finally had the younger man's full attention.

Though plagued with doubts about the cops real motives, Dean was drawn in. If there was any chance at all that the man actually did know something, he had no choice but to hear him out. "I'm listening."

"My wife, Emily, slipped into a coma two years ago. Her body was strong, but she just wasn't waking up. The doctors tried to give me all the possible reasons for it, the priest tried to give me faith, but after a few weeks, then a few months, no matter how hard I tried I started to wonder if..."

Falk paused, finding it hard to breathe. Rubbing at his forehead, the detective took a moment to push aside the painful memories that assailed him. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath and continued. "I was pretty much losing it. But life goes on, right? So one night after a real shitty day at work, I stopped for a drink before going to the hospital and I met this guy. We started talking and guess what? He knew things. Things about dark stuff. Stuff like death and comas. And reapers."

Dean sat forward in his seat. "Whoa, wait. This guy, this hunter, he said the reason your wife wasn't coming out of the coma was because a reaper was after her?" Falk gave an affirmative nod. "And he knew this how?"

"He knew another hunter who's kid ended up in a coma after being hit by a car. Said the hunter found a way to actually connect with his son's mind and bring him out. He told me that the guy said it was a reaper holding the boy back. Of course I didn't want to believe it. I mean, I was raised with tales of grim reapers but I thought they were just that - tales. And even in those they were only around to take your soul _after _you died. Well he said this sonofabitch was trying to lure the kid to the other side. To bring about his death." Falk gave a slight shake of his head. "I was beyond despair, Dean, and with a few beers in me, I thought why the hell not? Maybe a goddamned reaper was the reason my wife hadn't woken up. So when this hunter told me he could help me get her back, I jumped on it. I would have done anything, no matter how crazy. Only it wasn't crazy. It worked."

"How?" Dean asked. "How did you do it?"

Falk reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a small vial and set it on the table. "With this." He watched as Dean eyed the container warily. "It's called maisha mzizi. Life root. It's made from some African plant. It really does work, Dean. I used it and I linked up with my Emily and brought her home."

Dean reached for the vial, but hesitated, his hand dropping to the table beside it instead. He wasn't sure what to make of the cop's story, whether or not there was reason enough to trust the man. He'd been doing some research, as had Sam, and neither of them had dug up anything on comas. And definitely nothing linking comas to death-inducing reapers or any sort of magical African roots. So why the hell should he believe this cop who didn't know shit about hunting? And who only a few days ago had seemed more interested in tossing him into jail?

Falk stared at him and seemed to understand the uncertainty.

"Listen, Dean, I get that you don't trust me. Why should you, right? I'm a cop and you and cops don't mix from what I've seen in the reports. Truth is, a few years ago I _would_ have tossed your ass right in jail. But I'm not the same man I was then. I've experienced something, something that most people couldn't even imagine but that someone like you wouldn't even bat an eye at. You must know that once a person's eyes are open to what exists, they aren't the same."

He still wasn't completely convinced. "And now you want what, Falk? To play hunter?" The words were dripping with sarcasm that Dean just couldn't suppress, but the detective didn't take offense.

"Not play hunter, Dean._ Help_ hunters. After hearing your story about Nigel and his cousin I had a feeling you were one, and once I'd checked it all out I was certain. It was a hunter who helped me get my wife back so I always swore if I ever came across another one, I'd repay the debt by helping them out however I could. That's why I've been hanging around the hospital. I've been waiting to see if Leah was gonna wake up on her own. It hasn't even been a week yet so there's still a chance she will, but I know the hell you're going through, and the hell she might be going through, so I thought you should know that there is something you can do. You know, in case you don't want to risk leaving it to chance any longer."

Dean's gaze fell to the tiny bottle near his hand. What choice did he have? He hadn't come up with anything, not one goddamned thing, to save her. And Falk was right, there was no way he was gonna leave it up to chance. He glanced up at the older man whose eyes were on him. Those eyes were steady. And sincere.

Dean picked up the vial and clutched it gently in his palm. He had to do something, anything, to help Leah. It looked like with nothing but a gut feeling that she'd been reaching out to him earlier - and that Falk was actually telling the truth - this was it.

"So how does this stuff work?"

* * *

"You're gonna do what?" Sam asked, his voice rising slightly as he stared across the small table at his obviously brain-dead brother.

Dean gestured with his hand for Sam to lower the volume as he glanced around the hospital cafeteria. The last thing they needed to do was draw attention to themselves. Thankfully, though, at that late hour the place was practically empty.

"Chill out, Sammy."

"No, Dean, I'm not gonna chill out. What you're talking about is crazy, okay? Putting yourself in a coma? Going after some rogue version of a reaper? And drinking that shit? I mean, come on, we don't even know what the hell that stuff really is!"

Dean understood where Sam was coming from because he'd already run through all the same questions, and more, himself. And even though some of them remained unanswered, this was something he had to do, so his brother was just gonna have to trust him on it.

He tried to explain again. "I told you what it is. Falk said..."

"Falk said?" Sam interrupted. He made a sputtering sound, shocked at the sheer stupidity of the situation. He couldn't believe Dean was being so irrational in his thought process. Dean, who never trusted anyone on just his word was planning to give Leah and himself a dose of some unknown substance because, of all things, a cop said it would work?

"Falk said a lot of shit, Dean. Remember a few days ago, standing in the waiting room listening to Falk say you were responsible for Nigel's death and..and..hinting around like maybe you shot Leah? Remember that Dean? And now he says he wants to help you? What? Is he like your best buddy all of a sudden?"

"No! And will you please keep your damn voice down?" Dean shot another look around and noticed an elderly couple a few tables away tossing nervous glances their way. Crap! This wasn't going well. He'd known Sam wouldn't be thrilled with his plan, but he hadn't thought his kid brother's reaction would be quite so intense. "I'm not a freakin idiot, okay?"

Sam scoffed at that but Dean ignored him. "Look, I checked out Falk's story. He gave me details, Sam. And names. Before I came back here I stopped by the hospital where Falk said his wife had stayed and with a little Winchester persuasion I got a nurse to verify it. Emily Falk _was _there two years ago. She was in a coma and she came out of it nearly three months later, just like the guy told me."

"So that much is true. But people go into comas and come back out of them all the time, Dean. It doesn't mean this stuff he gave you is what got her out of it." Sam argued.

"Yeah, well the nurse I talked to remembered when it happened. She said everyone carried on about it for weeks afterward because the night before Emily woke up, her husband was found lying next to her on the bed. In a coma."

Sam, who'd had a comeback ready and waiting, snapped his mouth closed. He quickly tried to reprocess everything Dean had thrown at him, searching for a good enough argument to change his brother's mind, but sadly it all seemed to make sense. No matter how much he hated the idea of Dean downing that liquid root and slipping into a coma, Dean had found what seemed to be enough proof to support the detective's claim that it did work.

Still, there was one more line of reasoning left and he had to lay it out there.

"Dean, people do wake up from comas on their own, even after as long as 2-3 weeks. Maybe you should wait..."

"No."

"Just a little longer and see..."

"No, Sam."

"Damn it! Why not?"

Dean shrugged, not quite knowing how to explain it. He'd felt Leah's touch earlier and he was certain she was trying to communicate with him. Somehow he knew that she needed his help to get back to him. He couldn't sit around waiting another week or two, hoping she'd wake up on her own. Hoping that Falk was wrong and that there wasn't some psychotic reaper running around trying to force souls who were caught in limbo to take that plunge. Especially when something deep inside of him was certain that if he didn't find a way in, Leah was never going to find a way out.

"I gotta do this Sammy." he said quietly. "I gotta do this for Leah."

With a drawn out sigh, Sam sat back in his chair. There was nothing left to say. Dean had made up his mind and nothing was going to stop him. "Just give me a little more time then. I want to see what I can dig up on this, maishawhatever. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean finished off his coffee and stood up. "I'm gonna head up to Leah. You and Amy are gonna go by her place, right? So you can look it up on your laptop?"

Sam stood, too. "I was thinking more like Amy could run home and bring the laptop back here so we can both check it out."

Dean smirked. "What? You don't trust me, little brother?"

"Hell no." Sam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It'd be just like you to be impatient enough to go ahead with this while I was gone."

As they headed for the elevators, Dean patted his jacket pockets. "Come on, Sammy. You wanna check this stuff out a little more, I'm cool with that. Damn! I think I left the vial in the car. I better go grab it. Go ahead. I'll be right up."

Sam started to say he'd go with him, but the elevator door opened and Amy stepped out. "Hey guys. Get everything worked out?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"Pretty much." Dean said. "You know, Amy, Sam needs his laptop and I could sure use a change of clothes, but I really want to get back up to Leah. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help us out by running by your place to get those real quick, would you?"

Amy's mouth dropped open, surprised at not only the civil tone in Dean's voice as he spoke to her, but the humble request for help. "Uh, yeah, sure, I can do that, Dean." She looked up at Sam, a bit stunned. "Guess I'm off to get your brother a change of clothes. Would you walk me to my car? Cause it's very, very dark outside."

"Sure." Sam turned to Dean with a frown, feeling like he and Amy had just somehow been herded into a corner by his conniving older sibling. "Why don't you give me the keys and I'll grab that vial while I'm out there." he offered, hoping like hell the thing really was in the Impala.

Dean handed him the keys and pushed the button for the elevator. "Thanks guys. Oh, the vial's in the glove box."

When the doors opened, Dean stepped inside. Sam and Amy were still standing there watching him as he hit the button for the 4th floor. He smiled at them as the doors slid closed, his hand immediately slipping into his coat pocket and wrapping around the small bottle that would bring Leah back to him.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taking some time between chapters, but I've been split between working on this and writing a full length romance story. I do intend to see Second Chance through to the end, so please don't give up on me! I greatly appreciate everyone who has continued to read the story and who has commented or added it to their alerts/faves.

I wanted to say a little extra thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:  
**SexySadie88: **Thanks so much - and yep, I loved that episode....every one this year has been just perfect! For me, this season is right up there with season one! Just amazing!!!  
**SammyLuvr83: **I appreciate your comments! Thank you for posting reviews!!  
**mssammydean: **Thank you!!! I truly appreciate how you've read through all my stories and have given such wonderful support! :)  
**JensenLover89: **So glad you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for taking the time to let me know.  
**Nehasupnfan: **Thanks so much for following along and commenting on the chapter!  
**Eryn:** To my dearest friend, I can't thank you enough for all the help and advice you've given!!! You're an angel and a great inspiration!  
**Amy: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and I love knowing that I can keep you on the edge of your seat.....:)

* * *

Chapter 44

Strangely enough, the room Leah was trapped in had grown smaller. And colder. Much colder; the chill running so deep she felt it in her bones. Not that it mattered, though. She didn't have the energy or desire to try and leave it anymore. What was the point? She hadn't heard that strange noise, the low humming that had allowed her to escape the cell and make her way to Dean, for some time now.

Time. Where she was - locked away in this limbo - it was as though time didn't even exist. It meant nothing here. And yet, Leah knew that if her spirit truly was separated from her body, and her body hadn't already given out, than time definitely mattered _there_. But what the hell could she do about it? She'd searched over and over for a way out of the room. She'd screamed and pounded on the walls until the sound of her own voice had nearly driven her mad; she'd pleaded and bargained and prayed to the higher form holding her to be sent back to her life, her loved ones. What she'd gotten in return was nothing. Nothing at all.

So where did that leave her? How did she end this bizarre nightmare? How did she get back home? And what if, despite her desire to live, she was too late? If her body had grown weak because her spirit was trapped here, unable to fight, was this all there was for her? An eternity locked away, alone?

So many questions and nothing to do but lie there and dwell on them. She didn't want to admit it, but it had finally begun to wear her down. Leah rolled onto her side and curled up in a fetal position, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She stared blankly at the opposing wall, her only view now for so very long, while her heart waged a silent battle with her mind to hang on to a shred of hope.

What she needed was to see Dean just once more. If this was the end for her, she wanted to find her way back to his side, to touch his warm skin so that he could _feel_ how much she loved him. So he would know that even in some other dimension, her heart was his. Just one more moment with him before she died...was it too much to ask?

An image of Dean began to form in her mind and even though she knew where it would lead, she let it take shape. She could see his beautiful face so clearly, every breathtaking detail and she moaned softly. Her heart began to slam against her chest as the ache within it expanded. She should stop, block it out, before her heart splintered, but she couldn't. As painful as it was to conjure him up, seeing him was also her greatest source of comfort.

Just as she started to calm down, that terrible feeling wormed its way in once more. What if it _was_ already over? What if she wasn't able to leave the room because it was too late? What if the only reason she'd been able to touch Dean was because it had been the end of her journey? Maybe her body had given out. The thought was unbearable. A tightness gripped her, seizing her up into a ball and she couldn't stop the sudden onset of tears, grief sinking its claws in deep as she huddled in the corner of her small prison. Something inside her broke and the realization that she was never going to get out of there took hold, wrapping around her like a vise.

There was nothing left. No warmth. No sound. No way home.

"That's not true, honey."

The soothing voice that filled her head was one she knew well. A comforting, lilting sound that had always made her feel safe and loved. But it couldn't be! Leah was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid of what she would see.

"Don't be afraid, Leah. It really is me. I'm here to help you. Look at me, sweetheart."

Though her heart was still pounding rapidly, Leah felt the fear slowly subside as the promise of the gently spoken words floated around her. Maybe this was real. Maybe she was no longer alone in this stark, Godforsaken place. The tiniest spark of hope flared within her and Leah let her eyes flutter open.

"Mom!" The word gushed out at the sight of the beautiful woman kneeling beside her. It wasn't possible and yet, in this place, it made perfect sense. She looked exactly as Leah remembered. Dark, shoulder-length hair. Large expressive eyes that glittered with mischief, as if she had the most marvelous secret that she was eager to share. And her smile, that warm, open smile that drew people to her.

Sitting up, Leah reached out and brushed her fingers along her mother's cheek, just as she'd done so many times as a child. Soft skin, just as she remembered. She drew in a deep breath and the lightest hint of lavender reached her.

"It is you." This was Dawn Chandler. The woman she'd idolized growing up and had tried her damnedest to model herself after. "I've missed you so much, Mom!"

Dawn pulled Leah into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, too, honey. I've been so lonely, but that's all changed now. You're here. You and I, we're together at last."

As her mother held her, Leah sank into the embrace. She closed her eyes and thought back on all those precious memories of her childhood, of feeling safe and comforted in this woman's arms during all the difficult times. There was nothing that her mother couldn't make better....

So why wasn't she feeling that way now? Why was there the feeblest inkling of something wrong growing deep inside her?

Dawn drew back and cupped Leah's face, running her thumbs in tiny circles over her cheeks, just as she'd always done when Leah was a child. Once again, as if reading her mind, she put an answer to Leah's unspoken fears.

"It will take some time, Leah, but all your doubts and fears will disappear. You'll see. You know I love you. You know I only want what's best for you. Just trust me, honey."

* * *

Dean strode quickly down the corridor, anxious to get to Leah's room so he could use the life root before Sammy showed up. He knew his brother's concerns were valid and he more than understood Sam's desire to do more research first, but he just didn't see any reason to wait. His gut told him that Falk was on the up and up so there was no way he was gonna put this off. Especially not for a few days, like he knew Sam wanted. Hell, he wasn't willing to wait a few hours, not when Leah was fighting for her life and he had the means to help her.

He was just about to pass by the waiting room when someone stepped out into the hallway. Blake. This was gonna mean a delay that he did not want to deal with. Knowing full well that the asshole wasn't gonna let him brush past, Dean slowed his pace a little, but made it clear that he wasn't planning to stop and chat.

"Not now, Kendall."

Blake took a step toward him, intent on blocking his path. "So how does the stuff work, Winchester?"

That question could only mean one thing; Sam had called Blake and told him about the life root. _Nice, Sammy._ He'd have to remember to kick his little brother's ass later on. Without slowing, Dean altered his course to the right side of the narrow hall. "Don't waste my time, Blake. I don't give a crap what Sam says, I'm doing this."

"What the hell makes you think I'd try and stop you?" The words came from beside him and Dean glanced over to see the other hunter walking along with him. _Determined bastard,_ he thought. _Or more like, annoying one._ "I'd do it, too, to save Leah." he said. "I just wanna know how the shit works. And if there's anything I can do to help."

Damn! He hated it when the dick went and did or said something that he couldn't argue with. Dean lowered his voice as they strode past the nurses' station. "You can keep the nurses from getting too nosy while I'm...unconscious."

Blake shot him a worried look. "You really think this is gonna work? That you'll be able to contact Leah while she's in a coma and drag her out?"

"Yeah. I do."

The two men stopped at the entrance to Leah's room and stared in at her still form. Neither spoke for a moment, each lost in worry for the woman they cared so deeply about. When Dean finally let his gaze drift to the dark haired man beside him, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the guy. He knew how strongly Blake felt about Leah and he figured it must be a bitch knowing it was one-sided. And still the guy had hung around. While Dean had been at Leah's bedside each night, Blake had been camped out in the waiting room, spending what little time he could with her during visiting hours. He was determined to be there until she woke up, even though for the most part he'd been all but ignored.

It pissed Dean off to no end knowing how Blake felt. Leah was _his,_ and the thought of someone else wanting her, loving her, drove him crazy. Yet he could understand why the hunter had to be there. Leah was one hell of a woman and if things were reversed...well, he hated to admit it, but he'd do the same damn thing. It was impossible not to care for her. Christ, the very fact that _he_ loved her, despite his reluctance to feel such a tender emotion and doing everything he could over the past year to deny it, was proof of just how special Leah was.

No, he couldn't blame Blake for caring so deeply, no matter how much he wanted to. But at the same time, he damn sure was never gonna like the guy. And he sure as hell didn't like having to let him help out, even when there was no other choice.

Like now.

Moving into the room, Dean said, "I'm gonna give a little of this to Leah first, then I'll take some. You tell any nurses that come in that I'm worn out so you're sitting with her while I catch up on some sleep. Keep them away from me as long as possible. I'm hoping to get in, grab her and get the hell out fast."

"Fast, huh? How fast? The cop give you any idea how long it could take?" Blake asked, keeping an eye on the empty hallway while Dean put the vial to Leah's lips and let a few drops of the liquid spill into her mouth.

"He said for him, he was lucky and found his wife right away. He didn't even have to deal with the reaper. But the other hunter who went in after his son, it took him nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Blake huffed. "Christ. Guess I can always see if they'll wheel your bed in here to save us from having to run back and forth between rooms."

Dean shot a look at him, but couldn't help but smile at the lame attempt at humor. "Yeah. You do that." He dropped onto the chair beside the bed and took Leah's left hand in his, entwining their fingers. He squeezed them lightly as he told her, "Okay. Here I come, baby. It's time to bring you home."

Tilting his head back, Dean took a large dose of the liquid. It was warm and bitter as it slid down his throat, causing him to gag, but he managed to keep it down. He nodded to Blake, then laid his head down on Leah's stomach and waited for the darkness to take over.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: **I'd like to say a very special thank you to everyone who has continued to follow Second Chance! I appreciate you not giving up on the story. I know it's been awhile. I've been a bit distracted lately, but I do intend to finish this. I hope you all like the new chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Dean drifted toward consciousness, his hazy mind slowly becoming aware of some serious shit happening to his body. He gnashed his teeth together, struggling to keep the contents of his stomach from spilling as it roiled and lurched violently. It felt like someone was trying to bash his head in while at the same time doing one hell of a number on his stomach.

What the hell was going on? He tried to remember where he'd been last, what he'd done, but he couldn't come up with a god damned thing. Had he been on a hunt and gotten his ass kicked? Shit, for all he knew he'd gone and gotten totally wasted, though this was about a hundred times worse than any hangover he'd ever experienced.

He opened his eyes, hoping to alleviate some of the nausea and get a look at his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything. He was shrouded in a heavy darkness that seemed to be swirling around him, moving at a dizzying pace that left him with no sense of up or down.

_Crap! _His eyes snapped shut, squeezing tightly to offset the new wave of nausea that had his stomach clenching once more. _Oh yeah,"_ he thought,_ "eyes closed is definitely better."_

He took a deep, steadying breath and tried again to drag up a memory. Immediately, his thoughts went to Leah. Leah. She'd been hurt. He continued to piece it together little by little. Manning and his cousin, the god damned shooting, and the coma. He'd been in her hospital room sitting beside the bed, watching her lie there in that deathlike stillness for several days. Was he still there? Dreaming maybe? He'd heard you could actually make yourself aware of your dreams while they were happening; that you could even control them. Was that what he was doing?

A long, shrill whistle pierced the silence, startling him, and then a gust of hot and heavy wind blasted him in the face. He threw his hands up in an attempt to block it, but it only grew stronger, sucking the breath right out of him. Then he was falling, dropping like a lead weight with no way to stop. Spiraling down and down.......

Throwing his arms out, Dean tried to grab on to something, anything, but there was only empty space. He prepared himself for the landing, knowing it was gonna hurt like a sonofabitch, but as quickly as the sensation had started, it stopped.

_What the fuck!?_ He wasn't sure what sort of ride he'd just been on, but he sure as hell was glad it was over. The thought of taking another look around was unsettling, but it wasn't like he had much choice. He drew in another deep breath and slowly let his eyes flutter open, unsure of what images would greet him, if any at all.

White. This time, what he saw - all he saw - was white.

Focus. He had to clear his head and focus. He blinked a few times, but when the solid color remained, he closed his eyes, counted to ten and then opened them once again. Still nothing but freaking white. Wait. It was a white...ceiling? Yeah, a ceiling. He was looking at plain, white tiles. He was in a room, but not the one Leah was in at the hospital. These tiles were different. Somehow he was certain of that. Probably because he'd spent so much time staring up at the ceiling in her room while reliving the shooting, wondering what he could have done differently to change that devastating outcome.

So, where was he? A bar? Maybe he _had _been drinking. His memory was a bit clouded as far as what had happened to lead him here, but he did know that over the past several days there had been plenty of times when he'd thought about slipping away from the hospital. Part of him had desperately needed to escape, just for a little while, to a nice dark corner in some quiet, rundown bar where he could drown his grief.

But no, somehow he knew this was no bar.

_Oh hell_...A new thought struck, one that roused a wave of disgust and self-loathing. He hadn't...he wouldn't have...

The sudden fear that he'd gone out, gotten wasted and ended up in some nameless girl's bed gripped him hard. He couldn't have. No way had he gotten that drunk and done something like that to Leah. Christ! She meant everything to him. Sure, he'd done a lot of shit in his lifetime, things that even he preferred to tuck into the back of his memory and never pull out again, but he couldn't have slept with someone else. Especially not while Leah was lying in a hospital bed fighting to stay alive. He wasn't that much of a prick.

There was only one way to find out just what it was that he'd done and that was to ignore the queasiness burning a hole in the pit of his stomach and just sit up and face it head on. He reached out to push himself up and felt a cool, hard surface beneath his palms. The floor. He was on the floor, not in a bed. That was a good sign. Hopefully.

Dean eased up into a sitting position and looked around. More god damned white. He was in a stark white room; four walls and a ceiling, nothing else. Relief flowed through his veins, but it was short-lived as he realized there was literally _nothing _else. No doors. No windows.

What the....? No way out - so how did he get _in_?

This was getting freakier by the minute. He stood up, but way too fast and his stomach let him know about it. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to regain his equilibrium. Several long, deep breaths in and out and he regained his composure enough to straighten and that's when he heard it. A low, indistinct sound. He couldn't tell what it was or from which direction it was coming, so he started walking the perimeter of the small space. With one ear pressed up against the wall, he slowly made his way along the white cell hoping to get a fix on the noise, but no matter where he was it remained the exact same distance away. It never got any closer, any louder or any clearer.

Frustrated, Dean pounded on the wall. No response. In fact, the noise stopped all together. He waited, straining to pick something up, but it was eerily silent. Cupping his hands around his mouth to form a makeshift megaphone, he yelled, "Hello! Anybody out there?"

That got a response. Muffled again, but he swore it was a voice. This time, the sound grew louder and began to shift. He tracked it, ear to the wall once more as he walked around his baffling little prison. He must have gone about halfway when, from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of what appeared to be light bouncing off glass.

That's when he saw the door on the far side of the room, complete with a small glass window.

"Okay, I'm getting a little worried here," he mumbled to himself as he shoved a hand through his hair. "Because for some reason, this doesn't freak me out."

Dean walked cautiously toward the door, half expecting it to either fly open or disappear before he got to it. Seemed like anything was possible here. He just wished like hell he knew where _here_ was. A brief flicker of movement on the other side of the small window immediately caught his attention and he moved a little quicker. When he stepped up to the glass and snuck a peek through it, he groaned in disbelief. All he saw was another empty room. An exact duplicate of the tiny, white space that he was trapped in.

"Shit!" Well, at least he knew there was more to this place than just the one odd cell. There were _two _odd cells. Determined to get out of the room and figure out just where in the hell he was, Dean raised his fist, prepared to try and break through the glass. As he did, a face appeared on the other side. A beautiful face with large brown eyes and full, soft lips.

_Leah!_

Her mouth opened, lips parted in surprise, and those big, gorgeous eyes grew wide as she recognized him.

He felt his chest grow tight as he stared at the woman he loved through the tiny window. Opening his fist, Dean pressed the palm of his right hand to the glass and Leah immediately did the same. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, then slowly rolled down her cheeks and the vision shook him right down to his very soul.

"Leah! Leah, can you hear me, baby?" Dean ran his left hand along the frame, searching for any means to open the damned door, but there was nothing. He spoke again, hoping she could read his lips. "Back up." He motioned with his hand, as well, signaling for her to step away. "Back up."

She nodded and took several steps back. As soon as she was at a safe distance, Dean began to hit the door and window with everything he had. Frustration mounted and curses flew as he continued to pound on the seemingly unshakable barriers. He even took off one of his boots and used the heavy heel on the glass, but it didn't so much as crack.

Leah stepped up to the door again and laid her hand back on the glass. When Dean did the same, she closed her eyes, her mouth moving slightly as if she were speaking. Mesmerized, Dean watched her lips, wishing he could hear her. Wishing he could touch her. He closed his eyes and repeated that thought over and over until he swore he could actually feel her soft skin pressed to his.

"Dean!"

God, he could actually hear her voice, feel her soft skin...because she was there with him! He opened his eyes and the door was gone. Leah was standing right in front of him, her small hand pressed flat against his. He threaded his fingers with hers, then tugged, pulling her close. They simply stared at each other for a moment, neither quite sure whether or not to believe what was happening. Then Dean's arms went around her, squeezing her to him tightly, molding their bodies together and nothing had ever felt so damned good. He buried his face in the soft, dark locks of her hair, breathing her in.

"Leah! It's really you, right? Tell me it's really you." He felt her head bob up and down.

"It's me." Her voice was muffled against his shirt as she clung to him, her warm tears soaking through the thin fabric. "Oh God, Dean, I thought I'd never see you again!"

They stood there, both afraid to move, worried that the door that had separated them earlier would magically reappear, forcing them apart once more. Finally, Dean eased back just a little, just enough to cup her face in his hands. There were things he needed to tell her, things he needed to hear from her, but they would have to wait a bit longer. At the moment all he really wanted to do was taste her. He ran his thumbs over her lips as he stared into her eyes, then lowered his head and brushed his mouth across hers. Lightly at first, just his tongue licking over its softness. Then it parted for him and he plunged inside.

It had been too long; what felt like an eternity passing since he'd last kissed her. Gentleness quickly fell away as he feasted on her, ravishing her mouth with deep, desperate strokes of his tongue. His hands moved possessively over her body, down the curve of her spine and over the firm mounds of her sweet little ass, claiming what was his. And she_ was_ his.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt something snap loose; the solid, steel door around his heart - the one that had been sealed shut for far too long - had finally swung open. His chest contracted, squeezing the air right out of his lungs as the reality of what he was feeling consumed him. He _needed _Leah. He needed her just as he needed his very next breath and it was something he couldn't continue to deny. There would be no burying it this time beneath wisecracks and sarcasm; no attempts to ignore it all together. It was time to step up and, as difficult as it was, confront it head on. He loved this woman and it was time to show her just how much because he knew in his heart that she truly wasn't aware of it. She'd settled for his weak ass attempts at expressing his feelings in the past, but there was no way she could ever have known the depth of his love for her. He hadn't even known it himself until this very moment.

Leah whimpered softly into his mouth as she clung to him and the sound was heaven to his ears. He wanted to strip her down and take her right then and there, but there was a troubling sense of urgency nudging at the back of his brain. As much as he wanted to set it aside and lose himself in the woman in his arms, Dean knew he had to find a way out of there first.

He broke the kiss, silently agreeing with the disapproving groan Leah uttered as he lifted his head. That was as much distance as he was willing to put between them, however. One hand cupped her ass, keeping her lower body pressed firmly to his as the other made bold strokes up and down her spine. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

She nodded. "I was - or am - in a coma." As if speaking the words out loud had brought the realization to light, Leah sobbed, "Oh God, Dean! You're not in one, too, are you? Is that why you're here?"

Dean saw the fear in her eyes and the tightness around her mouth and he wished he could give her an answer that would erase them both, but he couldn't. "I don't know. I guess so. I can't remember everything yet."

Her arms tightened around his waist. "What do you remember?"

"You. What I let happen to you." The love and trust he saw in her eyes forced him to look away. He didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry, Leah. You're here because of me, because I didn't..."

"Stop it, Dean!" Her voice was soft but demanding, drawing his gaze back to hers. "I remember what happened to me, all of it, and it was my fault. Mine. I'm the one who wanted to bring Nigel with us. If we'd left him, we wouldn't be in this damn mess right now. So you don't get to take the blame, not this time. This one's on me, handsome."

Her sweet smile had his heartrate kicking up a few notches, but the guilt still remained, festering within him. He'd failed to protect her and nothing would ever change that. "Yeah, well, we'll fight about it later. Right now we gotta figure out how to get the hell out of here."

Leah nodded. "I've been trying. Most of the time I've been stuck in that hellish room," she paused, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "But I did find myself in the hospital a few times. First I saw my body lying in the bed, as if from a distance, and then I was actually in it. And I saw you there."

A spark of hope flared. "Okay, great! So what do you remember about that?"

"Well, first I heard this strange, low sound that reminded me of the subway and then there was a light that grew brighter and brigher until it just seemed to burn out. Next thing I knew I was there, in my body. I tried to talk to you each time, but you didn't hear me. The last time I was there, though, I reached out to touch your face and I could feel you, Dean."

He remembered that. He'd felt her fingers brush over his cheek and Sam had thought he'd been dreaming. "I felt you, too."

"You did?" Leah asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah. Sammy and Amy thought I'd lost it." He saw her expression change, the sadness evident at the mention of her sister's name. so he hurried to reassure her. "Your family's holding on okay. We're gonna get you back to them. I promise you, baby."

Dean eased his hold on her, planning to brush a hand through her hair and kiss her, but a sharp tingling rippled along his arms. The sensation quickly began to change, growing stronger and stronger as it morphed into an intense electrical charge that spread and erupted throughout his entire body like a bolt of lightning. He felt Leah being torn away from him and he tightened his grip, desperately working to hang on to her, but it was already too late. Fear hammered through his veins as he stood there holding onto nothing but thin air.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Dean had failed. Once again, in the course of his and Leah's rather perplexing relationship, he'd managed to let her slip away from him. This time, however, had been a little different. He'd been physically holding onto her, had her wrapped within his arms where she should have been safe. Instead, she could be lost to him forever. Flashes of the past bombarded him - his mother, his father, Pastor Jim. People he'd cared for who were there one minute and gone the next. Dean cringed at the painful reminder of how fragile life really was; of just how easily someone could be torn away from you.

Well, not this time. He was not going to let that happen again. He'd found his way in there and he was going to find his way back out with Leah at his side. He scanned the room, prowled its perimeters even though he knew there would be no door, no window, but he had to keep moving. His body was tense, muscles drawn tight as he continued to pace, his mind methodically sorting through memories. He had to fill in the blanks because he was certain that he had the answer to helping Leah. It was just a matter of remembering.

He replayed the car ride from hell, when Manning had possessed Nigel and shot Leah, but he forced himself to push past the guilt of that mess before it could distract him. Moving forward in time, he thought about the hospital, finding out that Leah had slipped into a coma and the endless hours sitting beside her bed hoping (and yeah, even saying a random prayer or two just in case there was someone up there listening) for her recovery. There were so many people shuffling in and out. Doctors, nurses, the cop, Sam and Amy, Ed and Kate.

_Whoa! Back up._

The cop, Falk. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that guy was important. Dean stopped pacing and rubbed at the back of his neck as he pictured the annoying detective who had been hanging around the hospital. Falk had been asking lots of questions and constantly watching him and Sam. The man had been as relentless as a frigging hell hound. He'd even shown up at the library the night Dean had felt Leah's touch and talked about comas and...

"Dean."

The sound of the soft, feminine voice sent tingles along his spine. Shit! Speak of the devil, or in this case, think of the reaper. He tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible, his thoughts neutral, but he doubted that he'd be able to fool his visitor. The damned thing seemed to be one hell of a mind reader.

Slowly, Dean turned around. "Mom." He mustered up a smile as he took a step forward. "You look..."

In a flash, she was standing directly in front of him. The word 'scary' would pretty much finish his sentence. From a distance, it had looked like his mother, but up close he could see that the skin was translucent, the eyes dull and vacant. It placed a cold hand on his face and lightly stroked his cheek. Dean shuddered at its touch. Feeling that response, the reaper angled it's head to the side and studied him.

"It is a shame you had to go and remember all of that, Dean. I was hoping it would be easier this time. You hunters have been quite a handful lately, sneaking in here and trying to steal back what should be mine."

Dean smirked as he took a step back, removing himself from its clammy touch. "Sorry to be such a killjoy. Then again, it will be a joy to kill your sorry ass."

The reaper laughed. "As if you could kill me! I am disappointed Dean. I would have thought you could come up with something better than empty threats in order to save the life of the woman you love."

So maybe it _was _willing to deal with him. That would make things a whole helluva lot easier. "How about an even trade then? My life for hers."

The reaper took a moment to consider the offer before speaking. "Interesting. It says something about you, Dean. Something that I would not have expected."

Dean felt a surge of hope. He could get Leah out of this. Send her back to her family. And then, once she was safe, he'd figure out a way to destroy this evil sonofabitch. No way in hell he was gonna stay here in this vacant hellhole. Leah had been willing to give him that second chance to make things right and he planned on getting back to her and taking it.

"So we have a deal."

"Sorry, Dean. I do not make deals. That is not how this works."

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, rushing forward. "What the fuck does that mean, it's not how this works? You aren't even playing by the goddamned rules! You talk about sneaking around and stealing souls? That's exactly what _you're _doing. You play these fucked up games with people who are weak by pretending to be someone they loved and lost, then you lure them into wanting to die." He stared hard into dull eyes, his own glittering with anger. "All you want are souls, right? Doesn't matter whose. Let Leah go and you can have me instead."

The image of his mother dissipated, transforming into the large, billowy form of the reaper. It hovered above him, emanating a heavy presence of darkness and death. Dean held his ground, glaring up at the creature as it tried to intimidate him, letting it know that there would be no backing down on his part. He was going to get Leah home, no matter what it took.

"No, Dean. You do not understand. _You_ can not send her home. This is not up to you. It is up to Leah. It always has been."

With that, the reaper disappeared, leaving Dean both furious and confused as he struggled to make sense of its parting words.

* * *

Sam's long stride, combined with an abundance of anger and frustration, carried him down the narrow hospital corridor in record time. He clutched the keys to the Impala in his left hand while his right was curled into a tight fist. One that he was prepared to use on his lying, manipulative, pig-headed brother.

"The vial's in the glove box, my ass!" he fumed under his breath. How could he be so damned stupid as to fall for that? He should have known, should have seen it coming for Christ's sake! Like Dean was actually going to wait for him to check out Falk's story? Right!

A young nurse saw him and started to smile, apparently used to his easy going manner, but Sam didn't have time for any idle conversation. He was probably already too late as it was. The pissed off look on his face must have been enough to warn her off because the smile quickly faded and she hurried on to the nearby nurse's station without a backward glance. He was pricked by a twinge of guilt, but it was better this way. He needed as much uninterrupted time as possible. Or rather, Dean did.

Four more rooms and he was there, standing in Leah's doorway, and even though it was what he'd expected he was still unprepared for the sight that greeted him. A twisted knot of fear settled in his stomach and his legs felt unsteady, forcing him to grab onto the door frame to maintain his balance. Dean was sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to the bed, his hand entwined with Leah's, his head resting on her stomach. It was a sight he'd seen repeatedly over the past several days and to a passerby it would merely look as if Dean was taking a short nap. But Sam knew better. Sam knew that his brother was in a deep coma.

"God damn it, Dean!" he swore, his voice low and harsh as he struggled with the overwhelming fear coursing through him.

"He'll be okay, Sam."

Though they were spoken quietly, Sam's body jerked at the words, his eyes scrambling to find the source. Blake Kendall. The hunter had been sitting in the far corner of the room. He stood now and walked toward Sam. Sam had been so upset when he hadn't found the vial that he'd forgotten all about the call he'd made to Blake. The one where he'd informed the man of the potion Dean had planned to take; the one where he'd asked Blake to keep it from happening.

"Blake." He stormed forward, meeting the man halfway. The two of them stood near the foot of Leah's bed as they faced off. "What the hell happened? I told you what Dean was gonna do and I asked you to stop him. Why didn't you do something to hold him off until I got here?"

The other hunter shrugged as he shoved a hand through his tousled raven locks. He could hardly believe that Sam was so upset. He knew what Dean was planning; he should have also known that his brother would make it happen. With or without the younger Winchester's assistance or approval.

"Seriously, Sam, what the hell did you want me to do? Fight him? Shoot him?" That last option was rather appealing and brought a slight smile to his lips, despite the situation. "As much as I would have loved to, your brother did the right thing. The only thing he could to save Leah. I'd have done it, too, if I was him."

Sam's jaw clenched as he clamped his teeth together, biting down hard to control the urge to slam the fist he'd reserved for Dean into Blake's face instead. Knowing an ass kicking wouldn't change things, he settled for grabbing a fistful of the guy's shirt and dragging him close, putting them practically nose-to-nose.

"Then you're as dumb as Dean!" He jabbed at Blake with his other hand, not even caring if the keys he held were making contact with the hunter's chest. "I needed some time to check that shit out for myself, but thanks to you, all I can do now is hope Falk was being straight with Dean." His eyes darted toward the bed, lingering on the still form of his brother. "I need to know how long ago he took it and if anything's happened since."

Brushing Sam's hands away, Blake tugged on his wrinkled denim shirt, smoothing it down before answering. "He gave Leah some, then took the rest. Nothing's happened. He hasn't even moved, Sam. I mean, he only downed that shit about ten minutes ago. What the hell do you think could happen in ten minutes?"

* * *

Leah blinked, her mind desperately trying to register what had happened. Her arms were still outstretched, wrapped around what was now an empty space. A space that only seconds before had been filled with the strong, hard body of Dean Winchester. Or had she simply imagined him? Had her distraught mind conjured up the man she loved out of the desperation she felt to see him, touch him, one more time?

With a forlorn moan, she let her arms drop to her side and then her body slid limply to the floor. She was never going to escape this hellish prison. It was impossible to tell what was real and was only the product of her imagination. She'd been certain that Dean had really been there with her. He'd felt so good. So alive. _She'd_ felt alive for the first time since waking up in this lonely, sterile room. But now she was beginning to doubt her sanity.

She'd always considered herself a strong woman, capable of taking care of herself as well as others, but this place had eaten away every ounce of strength she'd had. When that door had appeared and she'd seen Dean on the other side, there'd been a glimmer of hope. He'd actually found her and in his arms she'd felt whole again. But when he'd mentioned Amy and her family, the reality of what she'd been through had slammed into her. The truth was that she was dying. She wasn't actually in this little white prison, she was lying in a hospital bed and her body was dying. How could Dean be there with her? His existence in this empty world, in this limbo that she'd been thrust into, was impossible.

It was at that exact moment that she was hit with so much grief she could barely stand it. She wasn't standing there in Dean's arms, she was completely alone. She was never going to see Dean again. She was never going to see Amy or Sam or her parents. Her life as she'd known it was over and this was how she was going to spend eternity.

A deep, bone-chilling desperation swept through her; one so profound it caused her heart to quiver rapidly. Leah gasped, struggling to pull in oxygen, but she couldn't draw in a single breath. She clutched at her chest, pounded on it in an attempt to breathe, but she couldn't. And that's when she realized that there was no movement beneeath her hand. Her heart had stopped beating.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone reading this! I've tried hard to stay true to the incredible characters and show that Mr. Kripke has blessed us with; hopefully I've done that.  
**SexySadie88** - I love the way your mind works, cool theory! :) This chapter should hopefully answered your question, though. Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**Nehasupnfan** - Thank you so much for the review!! That part with Dean admitting the strength of his love was a little hard to write. I just hope it came through believable.  
**Ziggy Mo** - Thanks!! I got caught up in another full length story, it's really difficult to keep two going... :0 I definitely plan to finish this one though. After two stories with Dean and Leah, I can't just leave it hanging.  
**mssammydean** - Haha!! Evil white room, huh?! ;) Thank you for always reviewing!!! I really appreciate it.  
**Sammyluvr83** - So glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for always taking the time to review! :)  
**Metallikirk** - Hey Hey Sarah!! It means the world to me that you are following along and reviewing the story on here! Thanks, hon!! HUGS!!! :)  
**Mrs Cullen-Ackles** - I'm thrilled that you have read and enjoyed both of my stories! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!


End file.
